Naruto: Path Of Legends
by Egghead
Summary: Manga Spoilers Follow Naruto & his friends as they take the long road towards their ultimate destiny. Pairings include NaruHina, NeijiTen, ShikaTemaIno & eventual SasuSaku. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.
1. Book 1:Chapter 1: Bittersweet Homecoming

**Naruto: Path Of Legends**

**(As I've promised, I present you with the prequel to my "New Era" one-shot & "Day By Day" series & hopefully, it'll explain how everything came about in those stories. It takes place directly after Gaara was rescued from Akatsuki so you won't be seeing Yamato or Sai in here. Nonetheless, I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I'll enjoy writing it for you)**

**Book One: Chapter 1: Bittersweet Homecoming**

**The remnants of the old Team 7 namely Sakura, Kakashi & Naruto as well as Team Gai were on their way back to Konoha after their successful mission in Suna. They had completed their mission to rescue Gaara from the hands of Akatsuki & even managed to take out 2 of it's members.**

**But it had come at a terrible price.**

**An eldery yet feisty retired shinobi from Sunakagure Chiyo, whom Naruto & Sakura had come to admire & respect, had used a forbidden jutsu to save the lives of Sakura & Gaara.**

**After which, the party from Konoha had stayed to attend the state funeral of the brave old kunoichi where Gaara, in his capacity as the Kazekage, had declared her a hero of the village.**

**Team 7 & Team Gai left to return home soon after & the journey had started boisterously enough with Gai running off while carrying an injured Kakashi on his back (the sight of which was disturbing enough for Naruto & Sakura) & Lee attempting to do the same with Neiji (much to the pale eyed warrior's horror) But in the middle of the trip, the reality of recent events had begun to sink in. The group continued on in solemn silence before Naruto spoke up.**

**"Sakura-Chan, you were the one who stayed with Chiyo Baa-san for most of the time. How was she as a person?" Naruto asked.**

**Sakura had hoped that nobody would bring up the subject of Chiyo Baa-Sama so soon since the memory of her death was still fresh in everybody's minds. Hers in particular since she had fought alongside her. But she nonetheless obliged her teammate.**

**"Well, she was old, cranky & frankly speaking seemed bitter about Sunagakure in general since she originally didn't really care what happened to he own village..." She answered, reflecting back on her conversations with Chiyo Baa-Sama thoughtfully. "Maybe because of her long experiences that she decided the everything else didn't matter. But in the end, I guess her belief in people was restored because of you. Seeing how badly you wanted to save Gaara, her own Kazekage whom you've had reason to hate because of his attack on Konoha, probably rekindled her faith." She added, looking at Naruto.**

**"Ultimately, she had made the supreme sacrifice for her village by forfeiting her life to save the Kazekage's. And nobody could ask for anything greater then that. She's a hero however you look at it & she will not be forgotten" This statement came from Neiji who at the time had unintentionally read the dying woman's lips when she had told Naruto to become the Hokage that everyone wanted. "_A dying premonition perhaps?" _Neiji thought privately.**

**"Yes she did." Naruto said solemnly. "Just like our old Sandaime."**

**The mention of the old Sandaime Hokage had sobered the group once again & they continued on their trek home, each person lost in his own private thoughts.**

**Soon, the walls of Konoha came into view. As they entered Konoha, Gai turned to Sakura & Naruto. "Since you two were the ones assigned this mission, it should be you who'll report back to the Hokage-Sama. We'll take care of my rival here. Count on it." Gai said with a thumbs up & a sparkling smile, gesturing to the sleeping Kakashi who he still carried on his back & was still asleep or passed out (either from his use of the Magenkyo Sharingan or from the incredible burst of speed from Gai while he carried Kakashi or even both).**

**"Don't worry. We'll complete this mission even at the cost of our own lives." Lee chimed in with a matching thumbs up & a sparkling smile of his own.**

**"LEE!"**

**"GAI SENSEI!"**

**"LEE!"**

**"GAI SENSEI!"**

**The 2 nearly identical men (despite the fact that Gai still carried Kakashi on his back) embraced with tears streaming down their face amidst a conjured background of a sunset (you guys know the scene :D )**

**"Sigh Those 2 never change." Tenten said aloud. But secretly, the weapons mistress was grateful for the odd pair's unintentionl attempt to lighten up the mood even though it did not appear to be having any effect. "Listen you two. Like Gai Sensei said, we'll take care of Kakashi San while you guys report back to Tsunade Sama. After that, get some rest ok?" Tenten told Naruto & Sakura, feeling like a protective big sister.**

**"Tenten's right. You two have been through a lot & you need to rest up." Neiji seconded.**

**"Thanks Tenten, Neiji. We appreciate your concern." Sakura managed to answer with a small smile which Tenten & Neiji felt was a little forced but nonetheless had let it slide.**

**As the two members of Team 7 walked away from Team Gai, Tenten looks at the pair with a sad face. "I wish there was more we could do to make them feel better." She said.**

**Shaking his head, Neiji gave his own opinion. "I disagree. This is something that they'll have to work out themselves."**

**Lee nods his agreement. "Neiji's right. All we have to do is always be there to support them."**

"**They're my rival's students after all." Gai said with a sincere smile. "They'll bounce back fro this difficult time in their lives stronger then ever."**

**(The Hokage's office)**

**"I see. So Chiyo Baa-San died during the mission eh?" Tsunade said, looking at Naruto & Sakura who was standing in front of her. "That's... regrettable." Tsunade personally knew Chiyo. The old hag was one of the finest kunoichi who had ever lived & she would be missed.**

**"Yes. I'm sorry we were not able to save her." Naruto said, sadness evident in his voice.**

**"I was with her Naruto. If anyone is to blame, it should be me. If only I was stronger, this wouldn't have happened." Sakura hasn't felt this helpless since Sasuke's defection to the Sound.**

**It hurt Tsunade to see her adopted little brother & favorite student like this. Fatalities were a common occurrence in their line of work but both Naruto & Sakura seemed to be taking Chiyo Baa-San's death rather hard & it showed in their youthful features.**

"**Nonsense, neither of you had any control over the situation." Tsunade said standing up from her chair to go over to the two teenaged shinobis & placing a hand on their shoulders. "I know I may seem heartless for saying this but it was simply Chiyo Baa-San's time to pass on. And nobody could ask for a more noble death then that."**

"**I suppose…. You're right Tsunade Baa-San." Naruto said after a lengthy silence. "She died a true hero's death. We should all be so lucky to go out the way she did."**

"**Yes. We were fortunate enough to have known such a courageous soul like her." Sakura adds before falling silent again for a few moments. Then Tsunade broke it with a pronouncement of her own.**

"**In any case, the leader of our allies was saved thanks to your hard work. Team 7 should be commended for that." Tsunade said then turns to Naruto with a broad smile. "On a positive note, I'm also pleased to inform you Naruto that due to your completion of this dangerous mission, I have decided to promote you to Chunnin." Naruto was about to say something but was stopped short by Tsunade. "Now before you say anything, even though you didn't take the Chunnin Exams, your 3 years of hard training under Jiraiya plus your participation in this mission is sufficient proof for me that you have matured enough to be a Chunnin. I've talked to Jiraiya & Kakashi about this & they agree with me. I don't think it'll be a problem for the other Jounins either so congratulations."**

**At first, Naruto did not say a word. But he soon shook off his initial surprise at his sudden promotion & summed up his reaction with one word.**

"**YYYYYAAAAAHHHHHOOOOO!"**

**Author's Note: Alright, my 1st chapter is done. You guys know the drill. R&R please. I also accept any suggestions you may have **


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends

**Chapter 2: Old Friends**

**"Wow. I still can't believe it. Naruto a chunin? Is the sky falling?" Sakura mused out loud, jokingly scanning the horizon as they walked down the streets of Konoha.**

**"Aww, gimme a break Sakura. It's bound to happen since I DID get much better because of my 3 year training with the old perv." Naruto said, patting the brand new chunin vest given by Tsunade that was slung over his right shoulder with an ear to ear grin.**

**"Just don't let the promotion get to your head Naruto." Sakura said, deciding to knock him down a peg. "You've still got ways to go before you become Hokage you know."**

**"I know that." Naruto said. "So that's why, after we visit Kakashi-Sensei in the hospital, we're going training."**

**"By 'we', I take it you want me to tag along as well?" Sakura said with a frown.**

**"Of course I do." Naruto said, his ear-to-ear grin growing wider. "We ARE a team after all, aren't we?"**

**"If you intend to do something perverted to me in training & expect me to put up with it..." Sakura warned, raising a fist towards Naruto. "... Then you've got another thing coming pal. And in case you didn't notice, we're currently one member short so we really can't be counted as a team, right?"**

**Naruto raises both hands in front of him in a protective gesture. "Easy Sakura. I ain't like that old geezer Jiraiya you know." He said, then adds mentally. _"Kami knows what kinds of trouble I went through due to the old perv's antics."_**

**"And as for a 3rd member..." Naruto continued "I've already thought of a temporary solution for that particular problem."**

**Before Naruto could explain further, a voice calls out to them.**

**"Oi! Sakura!"**

**Locating the owner of the voice, Naruto had a look at the now grown Yamanaka Ino whom he recognized despite the new hairdo & dark blue outfit with fishnet placed in strategic parts of her now well-endowed body.**

**_"Well endowed? Where the hell did that come from?" _Naruto thought in panic. _"Jiraiya's 'hobby' must be rubbing off on me. I gotta watch that."_**

**"Yo! Long time no see Ino." Naruto greeted her.**

**At first, Ino looks at Naruto blankly. Then upon closer scrutiny, her eyes widen in recognition.**

**"Naruto? Is that really you?" Ino couldn't believe her eyes. Standing in front of her is a grown up Naruto who she has not seen for 3 years. _"Hmm... He's not so bad-looking himself. Too bad Hinata has dibs on him." _Ino thought to herself then remembered how dense the blonde could be. _"I hope those 3 years thought him some common sense to notice things around him."_**

**"It's good to see you again Naruto." Ino greeted & looks at the chunin vest on his shoulder. "And from the looks of it, you've also just been promoted to chunin. Congratulations, at last ALL of the Rookie 9 are no longer genins."**

**"Yeah, I've been told as much." Naruto said, giving Sakura a cross look. Sakura seemed unconcerned & even stuck a tongue out at her Team 7 team mate. "In any case, what are you doing here? And where are Shikamaru & Chouji?"**

**Ino shook her head in disgust as she answered. "That's what I'd like to know. We really don't have many chances of working together on missions since I'm training under Ibiki-Sensei & Anko-Sensei, but now that we are, I can't even find their lazy ass."**

**Naruto cocks an eyebrow at Ino's revelation. "You're training under Morino Ibiki AND Mitarashi Anko?" Naruto asked, genuinely surprised that she would choose to study under the battle scarred chief interrogator & the sinister special intelligence jounin.**

**"You don't really think I'd let forehead girl get one up over me do you?" Ino said with a smirk. "My dad pulled a few strings & got me to train in the intelligence division. Specifically, under Ibiki & Anko-Sensei."**

**"Speaking of which..." Sakura said to Ino. "How are things going on over there. I overheard from Tsunade Sama that you guys have been pretty busy lately."**

**Ino shrugged & answered. "There's a lot of activities going on in the other countries right now. But so far, it's not anything that we should be worried about. We're keeping tabs on a few hostile villages but the ones we're really concerned about is Orochimaru & Akatsuki."**

**Naruto & Sakura looks at each other in surprise at the mention of Akatsuki. Ino, on the other hand seemed to be enjoying the look of surprise on their faces.**

**"What? You really think that you could keep that bit of information a secret to an intelligence officer? Particularly someone who personally works under the heads of the intelligence division?" Ino asks with a smile.**

**Before either Sakura or Naruto could respond, Shikamaru calls out to them.**

**"Sakura, Ino, Naruto. Fancy seeing you guys here." With Shikamaru was none other then Chouji munching on his ever present bag of chips.**

**Naruto clasps hands with Chouji as only comrades who have fought side by side can. "Good to see you again Chouji. You're looking... Healthy." Naruto said, deliberately avoiding the word fat because he knew it would be a deathwish to call him that. Chouji was as massive as ever. He now looked more like his old man with the battle armor & wild hairdo he now wore.**

**"Same to you Naruto." Chouji replied pleasantly. "Since you're back, I assume that we'll be having a getogether anytime soon?" Chouji asks, smacking his lips at the potential thought of food.**

**_"Same old Chouji. Food is still all he thinks of." _Naruto thought to himself as he answers. "Yeah, I'm planning that."**

**Meanwhile, as Chouji, Shikamaru & Naruto were catching up on old times, Sakura & Ino were having a quiet conversation of their own.**

**"So how much do you know about Akatsuki?" Sakura asks her longtime friend tensely.**

**Ino looks at Sakura with a guarded expression before answering. "Probably no more then you do. That is to say they're a band of S Class missing nins with unclear motives. And whose ranks include our very own Uchiha Itachi." She answered, rattling off the information as if she was reading from an intelligence file. Ino then carefully looks around before adding quietly. "But whatever their motives are, it also involves the things that are sealed inside Gaara & Naruto."**

**Sakura held her breath. She didn't know that there was any other person below the chunin rank who was privy of this information. She herself had only come across this information when she accidentally overheard Tsunade mentioning it in a conversation with Shizune. She wondered where Ino got her information. But before she could ask, Shikamaru called Ino over.**

"**Oi Ino, we have to go meet Asuma now."**

**Ino nods & turns to Sakura. "We'll talk about this some other time. Ok?" She said with an understanding squeeze of Sakura's hand then runs off towards Shikamaru. As soon as they left, Sakura & Naruto continued on their way to the hospital when a voice stops them.**

"**It's been a long time Naruto."**

**Looking around, Naruto saw that the voice belonged to an odd looking guy whose features were shrouded by the hood of his long white coat, high collar & dark glasses.**

"**Who are you?" Naruto asks.**

"**It's me…" He answered.**

"**Yeah, but who are you?" Naruto asks again, beginning to lose patience with him.**

"**Naruto. Don't be like that." Sakura whispered urgently. "He's actually…."**

**But before Sakura could finish, the man answered. "Even if it's been a while, you should at least remember the face of your friends. The reason being…. That if you don't, it's painful for the one who called you out."**

"**That annoying style of speech…." Naruto said, scrutinizing the man even closer. "Shino? Is that you?"**

"**So you finally recognize me." Shino said.**

"**How the hell do you expect anybody to recognize you when you're all covered up like that?" Naruto grumbled before Sakura bonked him on the head.**

"**You're pretty early today Shino."**

**Naruto looks up in time to see a large shadow jump from the rooftops & land in front of them. It was Kiba, who aside from exchanging his fur-lined jacket with a form-fitting black leather jacket, was atop one of the biggest looking dog that Naruto has ever seen. What made it even stranger was the dog looked very familiar.**

"**K..Kiba?" Naruto ventured.**

"**Naruto! So it IS you! I knew my nose wasn't playing tricks on me." Kiba exclaimed with a grin, showing off his sharp fangs.**

"**WOOF!" The dog barked happily.**

"**Uh, yeah Kiba." Naruto said absently, still looking at the horse-sized dog. "Ummm… Kiba, that dog. Is that…?"**

"**What are you saying Naruto?" Kiba said patting the dog on the head. "This is Akamaru of course. But enough about that. You got bigger, didn't you."**

**Silence, then……**

"**Ummm…. I don't think I'm the only one who got bigger here." Naruto said looking at Sakura who simply shrugged then stared at Akamaru. "Do dogs really get that big? I mean, just look at him. Akamaru used to sit on your head, remember?"**

"**Really?" Kiba said, looking at Akamaru. "I'm always with him so I never really notice."**

**(sweatdrop) "Dude….." Naruto said, not knowing what else he could say.**

"**Naruto. I see you have no trouble recognizing Kiba." Shino said gloomily.**

"**_Uh oh, Shino's sulking."_ Naruto thought.**

"**Eeekk…"**

**The small exclamation of surprise got the attention of Naruto. Both Kiba & Shino recognized the voice but didn't say anything. Sakura, on the other hand, had an inkling as to who the person was.**

**(Further away….)**

"**_Naruto Kun?" _Hinata thought to herself. Over the past 3 years, Hinata had grown in both beauty & skill. The Hyuga heiress had allowed her hair to grow out & her body had filled out quite nicely. A fact which earned her more then a few looks from the village bachelors. She was also one of the first ones who had become chunin after Shikamaru. A testament to her own growing reputation as one of Konoha's premier kunoichis. "_I heard that he was back in the village but…. Wh..What should I do? We haven't seen each other in 3 years…. What should I say? I'm not ready yet…." _Hinata thought in panic.**

**Then her thoughts were interrupted when Naruto's face suddenly popped up in her immediate field of vision. The proximity of which overwhelmed her so much that she was unable to say anything.**

"**Is that you Hinata? What are you doing here?" Naruto said then thought. "_Come to think of it_, _Hinata's really cute up close & personal. Argghh! What am I saying? Stupid old pervert. Now he's got me thinking like him." _Referring to Jiraiya.**

"**_Uh oh, this can't end well." _Kiba thought, watching Hinata sweat bullets.**

"**_Stupid, insensitive ass."_ Sakura thought, despairing at Naruto's denseness.**

"**_Naruto…. This close to me…. I… I…"_ These were Hinata's last thoughts before she blacked out. **

"**Hey, Hinata! Are you alright?" Naruto asks, baffled that Hinata suddenly fainted like that & managing to catch her before she fell to the floor.**

**Kiba slaps himself in the forehead. "I knew it. You ALWAYS act this way around Naruto."**

"**Ehh? What are you talking about Kiba?" Naruto asks in a confused tone of voice.**

"**I see that you didn't have any problems recognizing Hinata either." Shino said in an even gloomier tone of voice.**

"**(Sigh) Hopeless idiot." Sakura said.**

**Author's Note: Ok guys, Chapter 2 is done. The reason why this chapter came so fast is because there was already prior material for this. I just modified it a bit.  Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3: Visitations

**Chapter 3: Visitations**

**After assisting Kiba & Shino revive Hinata, Sakura & Naruto excuses themselves from their team & continue on their way to Kakashi's house.**

**But not before Naruto takes a quick look back at Hinata again without her noticing. _"She really is so pretty. I wonder why I haven't noticed it before." _He thought to himself.**

**Sakura notices the look that Naruto was giving Hinata & smiles privately. _"I guess the 3 years training he had with Jiraiya Sama gave him a semblance of common sense after all. At least he's finally taken notice of Hinata. Good for her." _She thought as they walked along the road.**

**Upon arriving at Kakashi's home, they knock on his door.**

**"(Knock, knock) Kakashi Sensei, are you in there?" Sakura calls out while knocking at the door of his apartment.**

**"Come on in. the door's open." Came the reply.**

**"We're coming in then." Entering the plain-looking apartment, the pair sees Kakashi sitting up on his bed. His vest, cargo pants & hiate are neatly folded ona nearby chair & he is down to his form-fitting bodysuit. The only thing that was left on him that still made him Kakashi is...**

**_"He still has his mask on? Is that thing glued to his face or what?" _Naruto thought.**

**Sakura was also thinking along the same line. But it was her inner self who was ranting. "_DAMN IT! WHY DOESN'T HE TAKE THAT MASK OFF? I WANNA SEE HIS UGLY MUG!"_**

**"I'm glad you're feeling better Kakashi Sensei." Naruto said, walking over to the Copy Ninja. "Hell, I'm surprised you're able to move at all after what Gai Sensei put you through." Naruto adds with a chuckle, remembering the comical yet somewhat disturbing vision of Gai giving Kakashi a piggyback ride..**

**"Thats not even funny." Kakashi said with a grumble. "Bad enough that I was practically out of it from using my Magenkyou Sharingan. I didn't need Gai to practically run all the way back to Konoha carrying me on his back. And you know how fast he runs right? Needless to say, it wasn't a smooth ride at all. Even my bruises have bruises."**

**"Hahaha! That's Gai San for you." Sakura laughed. "He always have to do things the hard way. I supposed that seeing you here, it means that your condition wasn't serious?"**

**"Yeah." Kakashi said. "The doctors at the hospital said I just used up all my chakra & ordered complete bedrest for me for the next few days or so."**

**"That's good to hear." Sakura said. "Because from what I heard from Naruto, anyone using the Magenkyou Sharingan could've been worst off."**

**Kakashi nods. "Thats right. It practically uses up all of one's chakra & if you're not careful, you might die from overusing it."**

**"There wasn't really much of a choice during that time." Naruto said. "Deidara was ready to blow us all to kingdom come & if Kakashi Sensei didn't use it, we wouldn't be here talking about it wouldn't we?"**

**The group shared a moment of uncomfortable silence before Sakura broke the monotomy.**

**"Come to think of it, this is the 1st time I've been to Kakashi Sensei's home." Sakura said, trying to lighten up the situation. Looking around, she thought to herself. _"Considering the kind of stuff he likes to read, it's surprisingly dull & normal."_**

**Her eyes then fell on a bookshelf on the far side of the room. "I didn't know you liked to read other books aside from that ecchi manga you always seem to carry around." She said looking at the titles on the shelf which all seemed to be literature on shinobi tactics & history.**

**"Y...Yeah. Of course I read other materials. I DO have to teach you after all." Kakashi's answer was hesitant & he seemed nervous about Sakura studying the shelf closely which piqued Naruto's interest. Being the natural prankster, he always looked for new ways to play tricks on people. **

**The way Kakashi was behaving now screamed opportunity for Naruto. He just couldn't resist.**

**"Hmmm... I don't know Sakura Chan. It seems kinda fishy to me." Naruto said, peering closely at the shelf. One particular book which was colored differently from the rest caught his attention.**

**"Really?" Sakura looked puzzled at Naruto's statement. "I think what Kakashi Sensei said made sense. He IS our instructor so he does have to read other stuff which he needs to teach us."**

**But Naruto wasn't listening. His attention was focused on the book & as he started to touch it...**

**"Hey! Don't touch that!" Kakashi exclaimed in panic. "That's a very..."**

**(Click)**

**As Naruto pulled the book, the bookshelf swings opens like a cabinet & behind the shelf are complete compilations of Jiraiya's Icha Icha series as well as magazines & even nude figurines of the Icha Icha girls.**

**(Sweatdrop) _"I take back what i said about Kakashi Sensei. He is NOT normal. He can't be normal after reading all this crap." _Sakura thought to herself as she looks at Kakashi who was sweating bullets.**

**_"He's literally a closet otaku & pervert. He has to be if he really liked Ero Senin's books this much." _Naruto thought as he slowly closed the fake shelf, deciding to forget that he even saw what he saw.**

**"Ahem..." Kakashi coughed to clear his throat. Though a little embarassed by Naruto 'accidentally' (though he wasn't sure that it even was accidental) exposing his hobby, he was quick to recover his wits. "You guys didn't really come here to discuss my hobby didn't you. You've got something on your mind so spit it out."**

**"_Kakashi Sensei may be a wierdo but he's as sharp as a tack even if he's still out of wack." _Naruto thought. Kakashi knew that Sakura & Naruto visit was no social call. They were here to discuss something very important concerning the still missing member of Team 7.**

**"Kakashi Sensei, do you think that I'm strong enough now to go try rescue Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his expression serious.**

**Kakashi was silent for a while, pondering his answer carefully. He looks at Naruto & replied. "While it is true that you've grown stronger under Jiraiya's tutelage this past 3 years, so have Sasuke. Maybe even more then you because kami knows what kind training & 'treatment' Orochimaru & Kabuto has subjected him to. So to answer your question, no I don't think you have the ability to save Sasuke at this point. Neither do I think that Sasuke even wants to be rescued. It may sound like a harsh assessment but it's the truth."**

**"I see..." Naruto said hanging his head down in sadness. "_Even after 3 years of training with Ero Senin still doesn't change the fact that Sasuke is still stronger then me." _He thought to himself.**

**_"Naruto..." _Seeing her friend this way hurts Sakura. Naruto trained so hard to try & fulfill his promise to her only to be told that he was not strong enough by Kakashi. She can't help but feel responsible.**

**"However..." Kakashi continued. Both Sakura & Naruto looks at him expectantly. "There IS another way to make you even stronger. I believe you're strong enough to handle it. It's a method that carries many risks but if you succeed, you'll be able to surpass me."**

**Naruto looks at Kakashi thoughtfully while Sakura looked skeptical.**

**"Sensei, if the training is as potent as you say it is, then why haven't you tried it yourself?" Sakura asked Kakashi.**

**"I would if I could but..." Kakashi answered but paused in mid-sentence. "... The truth of the matter is, I simply didn't have the opportunity to do so. This training will take a huge amount of time to complete & with my responsibilities as a senior jounin of Konoha, that's pretty much impossible."**

**Kakashi then looks at Naruto. "But you Naruto have the time. Even if you're a chunin & would probably be assigned your share of missions, you have a hell of a lot more time then I do should you choose to undertake this training. So what's it gonna be Naruto?" He asks the blonde teen.**

**Naruto remains silent for a while before answering with fierce determination in his eyes. "I'll do it Kakashi Sensei. What do I have to do?"**

**Kakashi smiles under his mask, fully expecting this answer from Naruto. "Very well Naruto. You may TRY to qualify for the training."**

"**Qualify for the training?" Naruto asks in confusion.**

"**Hold on a minute." Sakura interjects equally confused. "I thought you said that Naruto is strong enough to handle that special training, Kakashi Sensei? And now you say that he has to qualify for it?"**

"**Yes he does." Kakashi replies, his voice deadly serious this time. "I only said he is able to handle the training. I never said anything about qualifying for it. He has to complete a certain condition in order to be able to go through this training."**

"**And that condition is?" Naruto asks impatiently.**

**Kakashi looks at him & answers. "You will have to create your own original jutsu which is more powerful then Chidori or Rasengan."**

**(Meanwhile…. At the Hokage's office)**

"**Hokage Sama, I have a report for you." A masked ANBU said as he hands Tsunade a folder before disappearing again. Tsunade opens the file & scans through the pages.**

"**I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Tsunade suddenly exclaims, startling her assistant Shizune.**

"**What is it Tsunade Sama? What's wrong?" Shizune asks walking quickly towards Tsunade.**

**Instead of answering, Tsunade hands her the file. Reading quickly, Shizune looks up with an equally shocked look on her face.**

"**Tsunade Sama, if what this report says is true then….." Shizune starts.**

"**Then our luck may finally be changing for the better. We still have a shot at saving him." Tsunade said, as she looks out the window. She allows a smile to grace her features as she viciously thought. _"Serves you right you snake bastard."_**

**Author's Note: A bit of a cliffhanger, isn't it? Hehe! Well you probably won't get the truth for another couple of chapters. Anyways, R&R please**


	4. Chapter 4: Decisions

**Chapter 4: Decisions**

**Sakura & Naruto walks along in relative silence. Each was lost in their own private thoughts after their visit to Kakashi with Naruto thinking about how to complete Kakashi's condition while Sakura was thinking of ways to help her friend.**

**It was the least she can do seeing how hard he was working to fulfill his promise to her.**

**_"My own original jutsu eh?" _Naruto thought as he recalled their conversation with Kakashi.**

**(Flashback)**

**_"My own original jutsu? And whats more, it has to be even more powerful then Rasengan or Chidori?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "Is that even humanly possible?"_**

_**"I agree with Naruto." Sakura said. "Risking his life undergoing the special training is one thing. But to ask him to create his own technique that is potentially even more powerful then Jiraiya Sama's or yours just to be able to go through it is unreasonable. If Naruto is really strong enough, he'll be able to handle the special training."**_

_**Kakashi sighs & answers. "There's a reason why I'm asking Naruto to do this & that's because that if he manages to complete my requirement, he'll have a much better chance of succeeding my training."**_

_**Sakura went quiet at Kakashi's words for a little while before asking. "Is the training really THAT dangerous Kakashi Sensei."**_

_**Kakashi nods gravely & answers. "I'd be lying to you if I say it wasn't."**_

_**Sakura then turns to Naruto & was about to speak but he quickly cuts her off.**_

**"_I know what you're gonna say Sakura." Naruto said. "But my mind's made up. This isn't just about my once-in-a-lifetime promise to you anymore. This is about rescuing a friend. And if this training helps us improve the odds..." Naruto looks at his clenched before continuing. "...Then I'm prepared to risk everything for it. It's my Nindo. I'll do what i must to protect ALL of my friends & loved ones."_**

**(End Flashback)**

**Sakura had seen the determination in Naruto's eyes & she believed him. All she could do was to fulfill her end of the promise she made with Naruto & that was to go rescue Sasuke together. But in order to do that, she would also have to get stronger too. Not just as a medic, but as a certified frontline fighter.**

**"So where do we start?" Sakura asked Naruto. "I know you wanna do this as soon as possible but if you still don't have an idea as to what kind of jutsu you wanna make, then we won't get anywhere."**

**"I agree." Naruto stated. "First things first, let's go to our old training ground so that there'll be no distractions while we think."**

**Sakura nods & follows Naruto as he jumps from roof to roof on their way to their old training ground where they find Team 10 along with their jounin sesei Yuuhi Kurenai looking at the large crater that Sakura made in their 2nd bell test against Kakashi.**

**"Hey guys, what are you all doing here?" Naruto asked then turns to Kurenai. "Long time no see Kurenai San."**

**"Yes, it's been 3 years now hasn't it?" Kurenai answered with a smile. "You've grown up quite a bit, haven't you?"**

**Naruto grinned while scratching the back of his head in embarresment. Kurenai was as drop dead gorgeous as ever & still wore the same bandage/half-robe ensamble she had on 3 years ago (Though Naruto could've sworn that her half-robe was shorter then before & she seemed to wear nothing else underneath).**

**"Anyways, we were just passing by when we saw this big crater in the middle of your training fround so we decided to have a look." Kurenai continued. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, do you?"**

**Naruto did not answer but took the opportunity to pointedly look at Sakura who meekly raised her hand.**

**"That would be my handiwork." Sakura said sheepishly. "We had our 2nd bell test against Kakashi Sensei & I got a little too excited. Guess I overdid it."**

**Both Kurenai & Shino merely raised an eyebrow at this, but Kiba (& Akamaru) & Hinata stares wide eyed at Sakura.**

**"Oi, Naruto..." Kiba stage whispered, leaning towards the blonde. "Is she serious?"**

**"Oh yeah." Naruto confirmed, shuddering at the memory. "You gotta remember that it's Tsunade Baa-San who trained her so it's not surprising that she's capable of doing this much damage with a single punch."**

**"For Sakura to be capable of doing something like this in 3 years..." Hinata whispered quietly, in awe of the pink haired kunoichi's power. "... She's amazing."**

**Kurenai hears Hinata's comment & turns to her. "Sakura HAS been training hard, but so have you Hinata. Don't sell yourself short."**

**"Really? I'd like to see for myself how much she has improved." Naruto said with interest which made Hinata blush. Then suddenly, he had an idea & turns to Kurenai. "Hey! I know! Why don't you guys train here with us for today? Kakashi Sensei's still incapacitated so we're on our own here. We'd appreciate the help."**

**Kurenai questioningly looks at her team & gets a thumbs up from Kiba & a nod from Ino & Hinata. "_It would seem like I'm not the only one eager to see the fruits of Naruto's training."_**

**Shino walks over to Naruto while looking around the area. "So this is where you used to train, huh? This is actually the 1st time I've been here." Shino commented.**

**_"Will wonders never cease? This is actually the 1st time that Shino's tried to be sociable with me. I guess 3 years CAN change people" _Naruto thought wryly before answering. "Yeah, this is where we trained back then. It brings back a lot of memories. I remember the 1st bell test against Kakashi Sensei & it was rough as hell."**

**"Our old training grounds also held the same memories." Shino said. "Kurenai Sensei also gave us a difficult test which involved her genjutsu. It was no pleasant." Judging from Shino's voice, it was obvious that it was a test which he would rather forget.**

**"At least you didn't have to worry about her being tardy. Not like us." Kakashi Sensei always had some sorta' excuse to cover himself." Naruto said with a grimace.**

**"Well, I wouldn't be too hard on him." Shino said. "I'm sure he had taught you well despite his flaws. He wanted the best for you guys."**

**"He did. He may be a pervert, he still took care of me, Sakura & Sasu..." Naruto stops short as the memory of the missing Team 7 member still pained him.**

**Shino notices this & said. "I heard the entire story from Kiba. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to assist you." He then starts to walk back towards his team, but not before adding. "Don't worry Naruto, we WILL get him back. One way or another, he'll come back to us."**

**_"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Shino." _Naruto thought gratefully then rejoins Sakura & the rest of Team 10 where Kurenai spoke to him.**

**"Sakura told me about your visit to Kakashi." Kurenai stated. "Trying to create an original jutsu is quite a tall order." Kurenai pauses before continuing. "But to create an original jutsu that's even more powerful then Kakashi's or Jiraiya's is probably next to impossible. But knowing you, you'll try it anyways, right?"**

**"You got it." Naruto answers with one of his trademark grin.**

**"It figures. It's just like you, Naruto." Kiba said. "So do you have any idea where to start?"**

**"Well, not really." Naruto admitted. "We actually came here to think about that. And since you guys are here, I'd like your input on the matter as well."**

**Kurenai sighs in resignation & started her lecture. "Well to start it off, chakra can be manipulated in 2 ways. You can alter it's nature & shape. In my case, I alter the nature of my chakra to affect the senses of my targets in my genjutsus. In elemental techniques, you alter the nature of chakra into whatever kind of element you happen to be using at the time like fire, water or air."**

**Sakura nods at this & adds. "I myself alter my chakra into healing energy which can forcefully repair injuries or draw poison from a patient's body."**

**Shino spoke up next. "My chakra is used mainly to control my kikai bugs. But I can also alter it to take whatever shape I want using my bugs." Demonstrating his point, Shino ordered his bugs to come out & made a stinger like weapon in his hand using the kikai bugs. "Like so, see?"**

**Naruto nods in understanding. "My Rasengan simply spins chakra at high speed while compressing it so it means, I'm just altering it's shape. So what I have to do is create a technique where I have to alter the shape & nature of the chakra I use to pull it off."**

**"You're getting the gist of it." Sakura confirmed, genuinely impressed that Naruto had gotten the basics down quickly. "Ideally, you have to use both aspects of chakra in order pull off more powerful techniques."**

**"But before we get to that, I'd like to see how much you've improved Naruto." Kurenai said. "Do you think you can hold off Kiba, Akamaru & Shino at the same time?"**

**"Hold on a minute Kurenai Sensei!" Kiba protested. "Even if Naruto has been training under the legendary Toad Sanin Jiraiya Sama, there's no way he'll be able to take on both me & Shino at the same time. C'mon Shino, help me out here. You know I'm right."**

**At first, Shino did not say anything & instead studied Naruto. After a while, he answered. "Understood Kurenai Sensei. We'll do it."**

**"What? Are you serious Shino? Naruto's not the only one who's been training hard you know." Kiba protested.**

**"I know that Kiba." Shino said quietly. "But you of all people must sense what kind of power Naruto really has. I think we'll both be hard pressed against Naruto even if the odds are 2 against one."**

**"WOOF!"**

**"My apologies Akamaru. Make that 3 against one." Shino told his canine friend.**

**Kiba had to grudgingly agree. Even without the benefit of Hinata's Byakugan, he, Akamaru & Shino were excellent trackers & between Shino's bugs & his & Akamaru's nose, they can tell how close, how far & how powerful an opponent is. And truth be told, the last time he had felt a power like Naruto had was from Sabaku No Gaara.**

**"C'mon Kiba. I KNOW you want some payback for that beatdown I gave you during the chunin exams. Don't tell me you've become a scaredycat while I was away?" Naruto taunted.**

**Kiba's eyebrow twitched. _"But he's still as obnoxious as ever. Seeing as he's practically asking for it, I guess I'll accept." _Kiba thought with a feral smile then said to Naruto. "Alright loudmouth, it's on. But you better make sure you take this seriously coz I won't pull my punches pal. You're not the only one who's improved."**

"**Bring it dogbreath." Naruto said, enjoying the good natured banter between them. Something which he missed during his training trip with Ero Senin.**

"**I'm glad you boys agree on it." Sakura stated. "But what about me? I'd like to get some training done too you know?"**

"**Umm…. If you don't mind Sakura San, can you spar with me?" Hinata asked.**

**Sakura looks at Hinata for a moment & nods. "Suits me, I always wanted to know how I'd fare against you family's Jyuken."**

"**_And it begins_." Kurenai thought as the young shinobis prepared themselves for their fights.**

**Author's Notes: Naruto Vs. Kiba, Akamaru & Shino. Sakura Vs. Hinata. Has Naruto bitten off more then he can chew? Which is stronger? Jyuken or the monstrous strength of Sakura? Find out on the next installment. R&R pls. **


	5. Chapter 5: Girl Power

**Chapter 5: Girl Power**

**Deciding that Team 7's old training ground was a little too damaged for them to properly conduct their training battles there, Naruto, Sakura & Kurenai's team decided to switch venues, opting to use Team Kurenai's old training grounds for this particular exercise.**

**Arriving at the training grounds, the combatants began their preparations having decided beforehand the order of the matches. Sakura's fight with Hinata would go first followed by Naruto's match with Kiba, Akamaru & Shino.**

**The 2 kunoichis face off with Kurenai in the middle acting as referee as Naruto, Kiba & Shino sat down on a nearby log. "Good luck you two." Naruto calls out then adds. "Don't damage the field too much, ok Sakura? I've still got my match with Kiba & Shino."**

**"WOOF!"**

**"Oh, and Akamaru too."**

**Sakura turns & glares at Naruto while Inner Sakura was ranting. "_HOW WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO DAMAGE YOU NARUTO?"_**

**The look Sakura gave made Naruto sweatdrop & caused him to suddenly fear for his well-being. Suffice to say, he shuts up while Kiba chuckles at his predicament.**

**"All right girls. Nothing too destructive, ok?" Kurenai instructed. "As much as possible, please use taijutsus & simple jutsus only."**

**"No problem with me." Sakura said, flexing her fingers to make sure that her black leather gloves were secure.**

**"Yes ma'am." Hinata answered, falling back into the traditional Jyuken stance.**

**"Is Hinata going to be alright?" Naruto asked in a worried tone of voice. "I know that she has improved a lot this past 3 years, but you've seen Sakura's handiwork haven't you? She's been training under Tsunade Obaa-San so there's no telling how strong she has gotten."**

**Shino stares at Naruto while Kiba simply shakes his head at Naruto & said. "Idiot, don't underestimate Hinata. While it is true that Sakura San has gotten much stronger, so has Hinata. I have to warn you that neither me, Shino or even Kurenai Sensei have managed to break through Hinata's defense yet."**

**Naruto raises an eyebrow at this revelation.**

**Watching the 2 kunoichis go to their battle stances, Shino adds his own perspective. "Kiba's right. Like I told you before Naruto, it is because of you that Hinata has strived to grow stronger. As you may or may not know, the Hyuga clan's Jyuken style is mostly defensive in nature. Hinata has fully embraced that aspect of her family's martial arts." Shino said then adds. "Her Shuggo Hakke was just her first step. Now, you will see the result of her hard training."**

**Kurenai looks at both combatants to see if they're ready. Seeing that both were prepared, Kurenai announces the start of the fight. "Begin!"**

**Quick as a flash, Sakura charges forward & starts attacking Hinata with a blinding flurry of punches & kicks which Hinata, using an economy in movement, simply bats away the attack or dodges it completely.**

**"_Just let Sakura San attack & look for an opening." _Hinata repeated to herself like a mantra. Whereas Sakura was expending chakra (though not wasting a single iota of it because of her excellent control) with her attacks, Hinata was conserving hers, opting to let Sakura attack & attack to tire her out while she waited for an opportunity to make a counterattack of her own.**

**_"I can't keep attacking furiously like this. At this rate, I'll tire myself out." _Sakura thought to herself in mild annoyance. All of a sudden, Sakura jumps back, concentrates chakra in her fist, winds back & throws a powerful punch.**

**But Hinata was prepared. Activating her Byakugan, she catches the fist in her outstretched palm & felt the power behind the punch. But instead of stopping it, Hinata flows with the punch, uses the momentum to pivot on her feet & manages to close a few tenketsus in on Sakura's arm the same motion & attempted to deliver a bankhanded Jyuken blow to Sakura.**

**Caught off guard at first, Sakura regains her balance by propping herself with her hands & drops down low. And though she felt Hinata's attack connect twice she manages to avoid the 3rd more powerful blow then scissors her long legs in an attempt to sweep Hinata off her feet. But Hinata saw through this tactic & backflips away & reassumes her Jyuken stance.**

**"_She's good." _Sakura thought as she stood up trying to formulate another plan of attack. Hinata's counterattack had closed off a few of her tenketsus in the arm but it was quickly remedied by a burst of healing chakra. "_Just as expected of a member of the Hyuga clan. You've done well Hinata Chan."_**

**Hinata was also thinking along the same lines. "_Sakura San's power is amazing." _Even though Hinata had dampened the impact of the punch by expelling chakra from her palm at the last moment as well as rolling with it, her hand was still throbbing with a dull ache. "_If that had cleanly connected, that could've broken my jaw in several places."_**

**Naruto had been watching the exchange with interest & figured that both had been evenly matched. But he also knew that the situation could change in an instant depending on the combatant's desire to win.**

**"What say we step it up a notch Hinata?" Sakura said as she made a few seals, covering her hands in crackling green chakra.**

**Hinata frowns slightly. The crackling green chakra that was currently covering Sakura's hands registered in her Byakugan as a form of electrical impulse & she was familiar with it's effects. "_If she touches me with those, I'll lose control of my body movements. _Hinata thought as she held her ground. She had to think of a way to neutralize those quickly.**

**But before Hinata could answer, Sakura was already on the move. Quickly creating 4 bunshins of herself, Sakura & her clones rushed en masse towards Hinata.**

**Using her Byakugan however, Hinata was able to determine which ones were the bunshins. She pulls out a couple of kunais & throws them at the real Sakura.**

**The kunais connect & the bunshins disappear. But just as suddenly, 'Sakura' poofs & turns into a log.**

**"_Kawirami No Jutsu." _Hinata thought but not surprised. Scanning the area around her with her Byakugan, she continues her line of thought. "_Since she knows I'll be able to see her from coming from a distance from practically any direction in a near 360 degree radius, the only logical direction she could attack is..." _Hinata looks up in time to see Sakura attacking from above, her chakra enforced hand already reaching for Hinata.**

**Hinata narrowly dodges the attack by quickly jumping back. But the front of her jacket was ripped open by the force of the attack, exposing the fishnet shirt she wore underneath.**

**"KYAA!" At first, she was embarassed by her sudden wardrobe malfunction especially in front of Naruto Kun. But she then realized that she wasn't totally exposed because the fishnet shirt still had a wide black cloth covering vital areas of her anatomy plus the fact that the battle already had her adrenaline going so she chosed to continue.**

**Thinking quickly, Hinata takes advantage of Sakura's momentary hesitation at her outburst to take off the remains of her jacket & toss it at Sakura, temporarily blocking her field of vision. **

**"_Excellent tactic Hinata." _Kurenai thought to herself with a smile. Had it been the old Hinata, she would have simply cowered in embarassment.**

**But Kurenai had taught her well.**

**Hinata was taught that being a kunoichi had certain assets which she should take full advantage of. She also had to steel herself in these kinds of situations & not lose her composure in times of distress.**

**It was a lesson that was currently ringing in Hinata's mind.**

**Sakura cursed as Hinata's ruined jacket obstructed her view. Flinging it aside, she was just in time to see Hinata rear back with a chakra charged palm to strike her. Realizing that she was too late to dodge the attack, she did the only thing she could & that was to cross her arms in front of herself to guard against the blow. Feeling the attack painfully connect, Sakura skids back a few feet from the impact.**

**Hinata was surprised that Sakura had blocked the powerful attack & was still standing which was a testament of her own amazing strength & prowess in battle.**

**But Hinata didn't have time to be amazed.**

**Hinata followed up on her attack & charged forward to press her advantage. This time, it was Sakura defending against Hinata's relentless assault. And her attacks were made even more dangerous due to the fact that they were capable of closing off tenketsus.**

**Taking care not to make contact with Hinata's chakra charged open palms, Sakura knew that all she could do right now was to dodge & unless she thought of something soon, she was in serious trouble.**

**An opportunity came when Hinata was delivering a particularly strong blow. Sakura dodges the blow by by pulling out a matrix-like move (author's note: I'm sure you guys know what I'm saying, right? the famous bullet dodging move :D) which surprised Hinata, causing her to lose her balance. Sakura then piledrives both feet at Hinata's gut.**

**At the last moment though, Hinata manages to cushion herself from the kick by executing a partial Kaiten. The force of Sakura's attack still sends her flying back but she was still able to avoid taking damage from it though she still rolled roughly along the ground. She quickly springs back to her feet & faces Sakura.**

**Sakura was also thrown back because of the partial Kaiten executed by Hinata & fell to the ground with a thud. But she was also quick to recover & gets back up.**

**For a moment, the 2 kunoichis eye each other. But soon afterwards, they were at it again, charging towards each other & launching into the most furious exchange of blows in their match.**

**"_Wow! Neither of them wants to give in. No matter who wins, they both fought well. It's been an awesome match."_ Naruto thought to himself.**

**"_Hinata & Sakura are both promising kunoichis ahead of their times." _Kurenai thought as she watched the exchange. "_They will both be real assets to Konoha in the future."_**

**Back in the fight, Sakura & Hinata were both getting tired. Aside from the fact that they both had to defend against each other's attack, both also had to constantly heal whatever injuries that was dealt with Sakura re-opening whatever tenketsus that was closed & Hinata clearing her body of electrical impulses.**

**During a pause in their action, Sakura spoke to Hinata. "This has gone on long enough Hinata, let's finish it now."**

**"I agree, Sakuran San." Hinata said. "This last attack should decide it."**

**Nodding at each other, the 2 kunoichis ready themselves for an all out assault against each other. Seeing their posture, Shino spoke to Kiba & Naruto. "It'll be over soon."**

**"How can you tell, Shino?" Kiba asks, his eyes never leaving the battlefield.**

**"Just watch." Shino answered cryptically.**

**The 2 female combatants finally charged at each other after a few moments of just watching each other. Both throws a chakra charged blow at one another & just as efficiently, each catches the other one's attack with their free hand. Both kunoichis just stand in place looking at each other.**

**"A draw?" Naruto asks no one in particular.**

**Suddenly, Sakura's head snaps back as if it was struck with an invisible force & she falls back unconscious.**

**"All right! Hinata wi..." Kiba starts to cheer.**

**A few moments later, Hinata also slumps back, falling unconscious as well.**

**"HINATA CHAN! SAKURA CHAN!" Naruto shouts in concern as he & Kiba rushes over to the 2 fallen kunoichis.**

**"It was a draw after all." Shino murmered as he followed Naruto & Kiba.**

**Author's Notes: The first action scenes of this fic. I hope it meets your expectations guys. It'll be Naruto Vs. Kiba, Akamaru & Shino next. Pls R&R**


	6. Chapter 6: Of Foxes, Dogs & Bugs

**Chapter 6: Of Foxes, Dogs & Bugs**

**Author's Note: Just wanna update this chappie for some minor corrections**

**As Hinata started to regain consciousness, she noticed that first, she was lying on the soft, grassy earth with her head propped comfortably against a log, second, she was wearing (much to her shock & embarassment) Naruto's jacket to ward off the cold & third, Naruto, Kiba & Akamaru looking down at her in concern.**

**"Lie back for a while Hinata Chan." Naruto said as Hinata tried to get up. "You used a lot of chakra in that fight you had so it's best if you rest up for a while."**

**"W-What happened? How long was I out?" Hinata asked then suddenly remembered something else. "Sakura San. How is she? Is she all right?"**

**"You were out unconscoius for about 10 minutes Hinata." Kiba answered & shook his head. "I knew it, you did it, didn't you? You used _that _jutsu in that last exchange. That was a reckless thing to do, you know." Kiba said, gently admonishing his teammate.**

**"WOOF!" Akamaru barks in agreement, his canine features creased with worry.**

**"Don't worry about Sakura." Naruto said as he moved to the side to show that Sakura was lying beside her & still out cold with Kurenai attending her.**

**"It would seem like your Shinkan Seikon still needs a little more work." Shino stated as he leaned against the tree.**

**Hinata nods in sadness.**

**"Shinkan Seikon?" Naruto asks.**

**"Well..." Hinata began.**

**(Flashback)**

_**Sakura & Hinata both charges to attack at the same time. Each were throwing their best blow in the exchange. And as they met in the middle, both attacked at the same time. But both also manage to block each other's attack with Hinata catching Sakura's fist in her hand while Sakura had managed to grab Hinata's wrist.**_

_**"So what do we now Hinata?" Sakura asks with a smile. "It might look like we have a stalemate here but then again, if you don't give up..." Sakura stresses her point by starting to squeeze Hinata's wrist.**_

_**Hinata could feel the power behind Sakura's grip & knew that is she didn't do something quickly, Sakura might break her wrist.**_

_**"I have to use that technique. It's my only shot at winning this match. I don't want Naruto Kun to see me being beaten down again. I HAVE to prove myself." Hinata thought & smiled at Sakura as well.**_

**_"I'm sorry but I beg to differ Sakura San." Hinata said as she concentrated her chakra. Suddenly, the veins around her activated Byakugan pulsed as her eyes turned completely white _(think Storm of X-Men activating her power)_, giving her an eerie blank look._**

_**"What the..." Sakura thought, staring in confusion at the new variation of Hinata's Byakugan. But before she could react...**_

_**"HYUGA RYU HIJUTSU: SHINKAN SEIKON!! (Hyuga Style Hidden Technique: Soul Of The Silent."**_

_**Sakura had a momentary glimpse of Hinata's flashing eyes before everything went white & she fell back unconscious.**_

_**Hinata herself sank to her knees in weariness & looks at Sakura's prone form. "D-Did I do it?" Hinata manages to whisper before she collapses as well.**_

**(End Flashback)**

**"...And in order for me to do the technique, Shinkan Seikon needed my Joukyuu Byakugan (Advanced Level White Eye) as a medium to instantly disable my opponent by directly overloading the chakra circulatory system."**

**"So that's what it was." A voice said.**

**Turning towards the source of the voice, they all saw Sakura sitting up, shaking her head to clear the cobwebs.**

**"Sakura San! A-Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Hinata asked with concern.**

**Sakura shook her head & answered. "Don't worry about me, Hinata. I've been dealt worst injuries then this in the past. And from your explanation, this is only meant to disable the opponent, right?"**

**"T-That's right. There shouldn't be any side effects on you because that was only a low powered version of the technique. That's all I can manage anyways as it takes a lot of chakra to maintain my Joukyuu Byakugan. As you've seen, I wasn't strong enough to maintain it for very long especially sinced I used my new jutsu."**

**"Personally, I'm surprised you managed to recover from it so quickly." Kurenai said to Sakura as she stood up. "Kiba was knocked out cold for almost an hour with this technique."**

**"Really?" Sakura said, raising an eyebrow. "I guess I just have a naturally strong constitution. That's probably the reason why it affect me as bad as it did Kiba. But Hinata..." Sakura turns to her friend. "I didn't know that Byakugan had an advanced stage. For you to be able to accomplish that at your age is an impressive feat."**

**"That's right Hinata." Naruto seconded with a wide grin. "And that was an awesome jutsu you pulled off. Sakura Chan didn't know what hit her."**

**"NA-RU-TOOOO!!!" Sakura warned mancingly.**

**"Eeep!!" Naruto squeeked as he hid behind Hinata.**

**Hinata didn't know what had caused her to blush. Her friend's compliments or Naruto's proximity to her. She decided to downplay her abilities. "Aside from a few extras, my Joukyuu Byakugan only affords me an extended range in my vision. But it IS true that it's pretty rare for our generation. Aside from me & Neji, the only ones who are capable of it are my father & certain elder members of my clan."**

**"In any case, you two should just rest for a while." Kiba said, looking at Naruto with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "It's time for US to do OUR thing."**

**"Anxious to get your furry butt kicked again, Kiba?" Naruto ask with a foxy smile.**

**Kiba narrows his eyes in annoyance. "You'll eat your words when I wipe the floor with your face. You're not the only one who's stronger now, right Akamaru?"**

**"WOOF!!" Akamaru barks in agreement.**

**"I sincerely hope that you haven't forgotten about me as an opponent." Shino said, stepping forward. "That would be a big mistake."**

**"I haven't forgotten Shino..." Naruto said seriously as he looks at Shino, Kiba & Akamaru. "...And I believe you've all been training hard. But so have I & I don't expect you to take it easy on me just because we're friends. Don't expect me to play nice either."**

**"Good to know." Kiba states. Shino simply nods in understanding as he, Kiba & Akamaru takes their place in the field.**

**"So what do you think Naruto's chances are Hinata?" Sakura asks her pale eyed friend as she watches the fighters get ready.**

**Looking at Shino & Kiba, Hinata couldn't help but feel apprehensive about the fight. She wanted Naruto to win, but Shino & Kiba were still her teammates & she knew firsthand how strong they've become. Formulating her response carefully, she answered. "I-I really don't know. I believe Naruto has become stronger but the odds are still against him."**

**"I don't know about that." Sakura said with a knowing smile. "He DOES know Kage Bunshin so the numbers advantage is more or less neutralized. Plus he's also good at surprise tactics so there's really no telling what he can do. You should have more faith in the man you love." Sakura said teasingly.**

**Hinata became red at this & instead of answering hugs herself, feeling the warmth of Naruto's jacket.**

**As soon as Naruto took his position in front of his opponents, Kurenai asks. "Are you all ready?"**

**"Just about." Kiba said as he unzips his leather jacket, takes it off & with a slight smirk, tosses to to the ground behind him where it fell with a solid thump leaving him with just his fishnet shirt.**

**Naruto raises an eyebrow at this & asks. "Weighted clothing? Have you been taking lessons from fuzzy eyebrows?"**

**"Hey, whatever works right?" Kiba said as he flexed his shoulders. "Besides, I DID tell you I was going to be serious didn't I?"**

**Unable to resist the urge, Naruto looks at Shino & asks him with his trademark grin. "Aren't you gonna take yours off too?"**

**Shino answers with the hint of a smile in his voice. "Now there's really no need for that now, is there?"**

**Kurenai chuckles at the exchange between the young chunins. But despite their light banter, their body language told the jounin instructress just how serious they were.**

**"If you boys are done with all the jokes..." Kurenai stated. "Shall we start the match?"**

**"I'm ready anytime." Naruto answered, his battle stance relaxed & confident.**

**"Let's do it." Kiba said, getting down on all fours while Akamaru's expression turned from his normal, mellow self to that of a snarling red eyed beast.**

**Shino merely raised both of his hands as his destruction bugs started swarming from under his collars & sleeves, crawling along his face & arms.**

**"Then you may begin." Kurenai said.**

**Kiba started it off by quickly charging at Naruto with Akamaru at his side. Naruto noted that Kiba & Akamaru was much faster now. Both leaps towards Naruto & starts attacking him relentlessly with claws & in Akamaru's case, claws & teeth.**

**Naruto starts to deftly dodge the attacks. Kiba & Akamaru's teamwork was good but he wasn't training under the legendary Toad Sanin Jiraiya for nothing. He was taught to look for a pattern in the enemy's attack & once he found it, it was a simple matter to predict their movements. Now if he could find where Shino was...**

**His question was answered moments later as a swarm of destruction bugs suddenly appeared from behind to attack him. Thinking rapidly, he forms a Kage Bunshin besides him which quickly grabs his hand & tosses him out of harms way towards a bunch of nearby trees, leaving the clone to take the brunt of the attacks.**

**Skidding to a stop, Kiba & Akamaru looks around the trees to look for Naruto. "There's no use hiding Naruto, you know we can find you using our nose."**

**"Who said I was hiding?" Naruto asks jumping down from a nearby branch. "You've all gotten better, but you're still holding back. Are you sure that's a smart thing to do?"**

**"We could say the same for you." Shino said, walking up. "Are you ready to be serious too?"**

**"Show me what you've got then." Naruto said.**

**"Ok." Shino said, raising his hands once again. This time, his destruction bugs gathered in a large, buzzing cloud above him.**

**"_Uh oh, Shino IS serious about this."_ Kiba thought to himself as he looks at Akamaru. "I guess we'll take this seriously too, eh Akamaru?"**

**"WOOF WOOF!" Akamaru barked in agreement.**

**Kiba then jumps up to Akamaru's back in preparation for one of his clan's signature jutsus.**

**"Jujin Bunshin again Kiba? What are you gonna do this time? Change into Akamaru?" Naruto asks, half seriously.**

**"Exactly. JUJIN BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!! (Man-Beast Clone Transformation Technique)." Kiba answers with a feral grin as he transforms with a puff of smoke into a perfect copy of the large Akamaru. Instead of having one rabid looking dog staring him down, Naruto now had 2.**

**"Me & my big mouth." Naruto mutters as the 2 large dogs started running towards him.**

**"GATSUGA!! (Double Piercing Fang)." Kiba cried as he & Akamaru began their signature tandem move. The 2 spinning tornados quickly make a beeline towards Naruto.**

**Naruto counters Kiba's move with his own signature move. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU(Shadow Clone Technique!!)!!" At least a dozen clones appears & he orders them to charge towards Kiba & Akamaru & block their attack.**

**"I don't think so Naruto. MUSHI SHIGURE NO JUTSU (Bug Rain Technique)!!" Large droplets of insects fall from the large buzzing cloud above Shino & struck the onrushing clones one by one & making them disappear, leaving the real Naruto open for attack.**

**"Oh crap." Naruto said to himself, watching the 2 spinning tornados bore down towards him.**

**Kiba & Akamaru both crashes into Naruto with such impact that they created a huge crater from their attack.**

**"NARUTO!!!" Both Sakura & Hinata calls out, concerned for their friend's safety.**

**As the smoke clears, Kiba & Akamaru looks down at the pit to view their handiwork.**

**"What the..." Kiba wonders as he saw that the crater was empty. A kunai then flys out from nowhere & hits the middle of the crater. "Holy s..." Kiba said as he & Akamaru jumps clear. The reason being that stuck to the said kunai was a lit explosive tag with a delayed charge. The tag explodes pelting both Kiba & Akamaru with debris.**

**"Kage Bunshin & Kawarimi combination." Naruto's voice suddenly rang out. Looking around, Kiba & Akamaru sees Naruto atop another nearby tree observing them. "Works every time." Naruto explains with a smile. He then hears an ominous buzzing sound behind him & raises a hand just in time to block a punch from Shino who had snuck up behind him.**

**"You're not the only one who can use the Bunshin-Kawarimi combo you know." 'Shino' said as he suddenly dissolved into a swarm of destruction bugs which started crawling all over Naruto to absorb his chakra.**

**Naruto started slapping his body in the hopes of getting the bugs off, fell to the ground & layed unmoving.**

**"That was too easy." Kiba said as he walks over to the prone form of Naruto. Shino was also silently looking on with a dubious look on his impassive features.**

**'Naruto' raises his head up & confirms Shino's suspicion. "You got that right, dog breath." He said then pops back into nothingness."**

**"I knew it." Shino murmmered as he fixes his gaze on the far side of the training field where the real Naruto now stood.**

**"Nice try Shino..." Naruto said then with infinite care, picked something off his shoulder & showed it to be one of Shino's bugs & flicks it off. "...But no kunai pal."**

**"Now why don't I show you guys now what I can REALLY do." Naruto said as he takes a step forward. Suddenly, he disappears from view only to appear a few feet ahead then disappears again. Naruto continues moving like this in a zigzag pattern which confuses those watching.**

**"_W-Where the hell is he?!? I can't even keep up with him." _Kiba thought to himself as he struggled to track Naruto.**

**"_How is he moving so fast?" _Shino asked himself. "_Even my bugs can't find him if he moves this way."_**

**_"Amazing. So that old pervert was good for something after all." _Sakura thought with a smile.**

**"_Naruto Kun..." _Hinata was speechless at Naruto's display of skill.**

**Kurenai was thinking of a different thing altogether. "_That move. It can't be..."_**

**Naruto suddenly appears in front of Kiba & before he could act, was sent flying back courtesy of a strong punch from Naruto.**

**Akamaru tried to help his master but was knocked back as well via a roundhouse kick from the blonde chunin.**

**And just as a stream of destruction bugs was about to hit him, Naruto uses the same skill he used to warp forward to warp back to avoid the attack of the solemn bug wielder.**

**Kiba managed to recover fast enough to flip in mid-air & land on his feet. Rubbing his sore jaw, Kiba walks over to Akamaru to see if his partner was alright then turns to Naruto. "That was something new. How'd you do that move Naruto?"**

**"It's a technique called Hiraishin No Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique) that Ero Senin taught me." Naruto explained. "To make it short, it enables me to instantaneously warp from one point to another using chakra lines which I have planted beforehand."**

**"And you've already planted these chakra lines in this location?" Shino asks, looking around.**

**"Yup. Ever since we got here." Naruto answered. "Thought I still can't move more then a few feet away from the original point for now & it only works in open areas with no obstructions, it still makes a great little escape option."**

**"_I knew it." _Kurenai thought to herself.**

**"That was a great move." Sakura said, genuinely impressed. "I wonder why he didn't use that move when we fought Kakashi Sensei again for the bells?"**

**"He probably didn't have time to implant the chakra lines." Hinata said quietly then adds. "Besides, Kakashi Sensei would've saw through it with his Sharingan."**

**"Well now that I know what we're dealing with here..." Kiba said standing up. "...Let's continue, shall we?"**

**Kiba jumps back up to Akamaru's back then said. "Since you're kind enough to let me see your new move, let me show you mine. GAZANGA (Slashing Fang)!!!"**

**Instead of 2 twisters, Kiba & Akamaru turns into 1 giant tornado which chops down several large branches into the clearing.**

**"Where are you aiming at Kiba? I'm right here." Naruto said.**

**The spinning tornado that was Kiba & Akamaru stops as Kiba looks around & smiles. "You're right. But now, you can't use Hiraishin No Jutsu anymore with all these branches in the way."**

**Naruto looks around & realized Kiba was right. With the sheer amount of debris on the ground, it was next to impossible to do his Hiraishin No Jutsu here.**

**"I guess you're right." Naruto said as he takes out what looks like a couple of smoke bombs from his pouch. "But there's more then one way to skin a dog. I'm taking a page out of your playbook." Naruto said then threw down the smoke bombs, enveloping the area in a thick cloud."**

**"If you think that's gonna stop me, think again pal. GAZANGA!!!" Kiba said as he & Akamaru started their combo move again & flew towards Naruto where they smelled him inside the smoke."**

**As they drew nearer, the force of the Gazanga's rotation blew away the smoke but revealed Naruto with a familiar spinning blue orb of chakra in his hand.**

**"I wonder which has a faster rotation? Your Gazanga or my Rasengan? Let's find out shall we?" Naruto said & pushed the Rasengan against Kiba's & Akamaru's Gazanga. **

**At first the 2 forces that met were equal in strength but eventually, Kiba & Akamaru grew tired & their rotational speed slowed dramatically. With one final push, Naruto sent both Akamaru & Kiba crashing towards the trees where they were knocked unconscious.**

"**KIBA!! AKAMARU!!" Hinata said as she follows Kurenai towards the 2 to see if they were ok. Seeing that they were both just knocked out, Kurenai leaves Hinata to tend to them while she walks back, giving Naruto a withering look. "You should try to hold back a little, you know Naruto."**

"**I WAS holding back on that Rasengan Kurenai San." Naruto said then looks at Shino. "So now, it's down to you & me."**

"**It would seem so." Shino said. "Shall we finish it as well?" He asked, raising his hands as destruction bugs started flying out of his sleeves.**

"**Yes, let's do that" Naruto said, preparing another Rasengan for the fight.**

"**Uzumaki Naruto. Haruno Sakura." A voice said.**

**An ANBU wearing a cat mask appears & looks at Naruto.**

"**Hokage Sama is asking you & Haruno Sakura to report to her immediately." The ANBU said & without waiting for an answer, he disappears.**

"**_I wonder what Obaa San wants?" _Naruto thought to himself then looks at Shino. "Sorry Shino. I guess we'll have to postpone our fight." He said, dispelling the Rasengan in his hand.**

"**No worries. We can finish it at a later date." Shino said as his destruction bugs returned to his body.**

**Naruto then looks at Kurenai & bows. "Thanks for the match Kurenai San. I hope we can do it again."**

**Kurenai smiles at Naruto warmly. "No problem at all. We all benefited from it so call me anytime you want another practice match."**

**Naruto then walks over to Hinata & Kiba. Seeing that Kiba was already awake, he smiled & gripped his shoulder. "That was a great match Kiba. I hope we can do it again soon."**

"**Just not TOO soon, ok?" Kiba said with a grin. His expression showed that there were no hard feelings between them. "I don't think I'll be able to handle another shot like that without breaking a few bones."**

"**Hell, you're tough enough to handle it, dogbreath." Naruto said, earning him a good natured punch on the shoulder from Kiba. After ruffling Akamaru's fur, Naruto turns to Hinata who starts to take off the jacket he lent her. Naruto stops her & said. "Don't worry about it, ok? You can give it to me later." He said, touching her hand. Hinata blushes madly at this but does not protest. "I'll see you later."**

**Standing up, he sees that Sakura looked ready to go & nods to her. Waving goodbye to Team Kurenai, they both jumps off towards the Hokage Tower for their meeting with Tsunade.**


	7. Chapter 7: Escape From Darkness

**Chapter 7: Escape From Darkness**

**"You called for us Tsunade Baa-San?" Naruto asked as both he & Sakura arrived at her office.**

**"That's Hokage Sama to you brat. Why can't you get it right?" Tsunade grated then gives him an evil grin. "How would you like me to demote you back to being an acadeny student? I can do it, you know."**

**Naruto gapes at Tsunade. "You wouldn't!" He said. "Oh, you know I can little 'bro. If you don't show the proper respect, I WILL." Tsunade answered, the evil grin never leaving her face. Naruto falls silent at this & meekly hides behind Sakura.**

**"That's better." Tsunade said with a grin. "Now before we begin this briefing, there's one more person that we need for this meeting. He may not be up to it but we have no alternative because this also concerns him."**

**Tsunade then turns to her assistant, Shizune. "If you will, Shizune."**

**Shizune nods & takes out a scroll from within the folds of her robe, walks towards the vacant area on the far side of the office & unfurls it. Kneeling down, she forms a rapid series of handseals slams both palms unto the unraveled scroll. "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"**

**From the smoke of the summoning jutsu, coughing can be heard as a voice commented. "(cough, cough) C'mon guys. What's so important that an injured man get any rest around here?"**

**As the smoke clears, the summon is revealed a haggard looking Kakashi still lying in his bed.**

**"If it weren't, I wouldn't have gone through all the trouble of bringing you here." Tsunade said then stares hard at Kakashi. "By the way, don't you EVER take that blasted mask off?"**

**_"My sentiments exactly." _Naruto & Sakura thought simultaneously.**

**"In any case Tsunade Sama..." Sakura spoke. "What IS so important that you have to call all 3 of us here?"**

**Tsunade pulls out a folder from under her desk & opens it. "About an hour ago, I recieved this report from one of our scouts in Otogakure & it concerns a certain missing nin from our village."**

**Naruto's eyes widened as he realized who Tsunade was referring to.**

**"So Sasuke was inside Otogakure all along?" Naruto said, slamming his palms down angrily on Tsunade's desk. "You knew it & you didn't lift a finger to do anything about it? What the hell are you waiting for?"**

**Surprised at Naruto's sudden emotional outburst, Sakura places a firm hand on his shoulder. "Naruto, you shouldn't talk to Tsunade Sama like that."**

**"Sakura's right Naruto." Kakashi seconded gravely. "You should calm down & listen to the rest of Hokage Sama's story."**

**"What the hell... C'mon Sakura Chan, Kakashi Sensei. You all know what that damned Orochimaru's timetable is." Naruto said desperately. "For all we know, Sasuke's being prepped now for Orochimaru bodysnatching technique right now. If we don't act now, we'll..."**

**"NARUTO!" Tsunade bellows, her angry voice resounded all around the room. "WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP & LET ME FINISH?"**

**Looking at the seriously pissed Tsunade, Naruto knew he had crossed the line so he fell silent, muttering an apology. "I'm sorry Tsunade Baa-San. I don't know what came over me."**

**Tsunade took a calming breath to steady herself. She had not seen Naruto act this way towards her since that time when they first encountered each other. The thought of a teammate & comrade who was like a brother to him under the control of a monster like Orochimaru must have driven Naruto this far.**

**If anything, this information that she was about to give them should raise his spirits.**

**"As I was saying, this information concerns the missing nin Uchiha Sasuke..." Tsunade said, looking at the remainder of Team 7 for their individual reactions.**

**Sakura's expression was unreadable. But her body language was tense.**

**Kakashi had a look of intense concentration in his open eye.**

**And Naruto... Naruto seemed resigned to whatever news that she was about to give him. It's as though he expected the worst.**

**"...As of 0400 hours yesterday, Uchiha Sasuke..." Tsunade continues & pauses for effect. "...Has escaped from Otogakure."**

**At first, nobody reacted. But the shocked expressions on the faces of Kakashi, Sakura & Naruto spoke volumes.**

**"WWWHHHAAATTT?"**

**(30 Hours ago in Otogakure)**

_**"So how is our little project doing Kabuto?" The long haired, snake eyed sanin ask his silver haired, bespectled underling.**_

_**Orochimaru had just entered the laboratory/medical facility within his lair to check the progress of Kabuto's treatment of his supposed next body, Uchiha Sasuke. The missing nin was currently inside a glass vat filled with an amber liquid which was a combination of various performance enhancing chemicals & was hooked up by several sensors to electronically monitor his development.**_

_**"His progress has been outstanding." Kabuto said, looking over the results in his clipboard. "Overall physical capacity & chakra potential have already increased to 72 percent."**_

_**"Which means?" Orochimaru asks a little impatiently, not really having the time to listen to Kabuto's scientific babble.**_

_**"What it means is that very soon, you'll have the perfect soldier for a body Orochimaru Sama. An extremely strong & lightning quick young body that is at the peak of health & resistant to most sicknesses..." Kabuto spreads out his arms to stress his point. "...You will truly be THE most powerful shinobi of all time."**_

_**"Kukukuku." Orochimaru chuckles at his subordinate's seeming enthusiasm at his impending virtual godhood. "Even though I know that you may just be exaggerating a little to improve your standing with me, I DO love it when you kiss ass. Nevertheless, you ARE right about one thing. Once I transfer my mind to Sasuke Kun's body, I WILL be the most powerful shinobi of all time. And when that happens, I may not even need you anymore."**_

_**"Of course not." Kabuto said, bowing low. "You never truly needed me. But I am, as always, at your service." He stated humbly.**_

_**"Kukukuku. At any rate, just make sure Sasuke Kun is ready when the time comes." Orochimaru said then turns to leave. But not before adding "Do that & I might even let you live. Kukukuku."**_

_**"Yes Orochimaru Sama." Kabuto said as the traitorous sanin left. Once he was sure that Orochimaru was out of earshot, Kabuto's expression turned from one of quiet submission into a mask of anger & hatred.**_

_**"That pompous old fool." Kabuto ranted as he stalks back to his machines. "All those years that I've served him & I get absolutely no respect for it. He couldn't recognize the work of a true genius even if it bit him in the ass." Looking up at the still form of Sasuke, Kabuto smiles cruelly & comments. "And you Sasuke Kun will be my greatest accomplishment. But I'll be damned if I let Orochimaru have you for himself."**_

_**Pressing a few buttons in his console, a part of the laboratory's wall opens to reveal another liquid filled vat which was connected to Sasakue's glassy prison. Walking over to it, Kabuto smiles as he continues to speak. "Little does Orochimaru know, I've been developing an artificial version of his mind transfer jutsu. Once you are ready Sasuke Kun, I will take your body for myself.**_

_**Turning to look at Sasuke again, Kabuto continues his explanation to the seemingly comatose shinobi. "I will still have to find a way to transfer my cellular regeneration ability into your body of course, but even if I don't, the Sharingan isn't such a bad tradeoff."**_

**_Turning away, Kabuto starts to laugh a little hysterically as he thought of his foolproof plan to overthrow Orochimaru. "And then, I will be the one who's going to be known as the most powerful shinobi of all time. Ahahaha...URK...!"_**

_**Suddenly, Kabuto feels a terrible burning sensation on his chest. In his glee at congratulating himself, he had not noticed the sudden surge of chakra. Looking down with mixed horror & fascination, he sees a hand crackling with electrical energy penetrating his chest from behind. "...I-It c-can't be... I c-can't die l-like..." Kabuto manages to say before he collapses, his life leaking out from his terrible wound. It was an injury which was, unfortunately impossible for even his amazing healing factor to repair.**_

_**As Kabuto fell to the ground dead, Sasuke withdraws his hand which he had charged with his Chidori, from the body of Kabuto in disgust. He had been feigning unconsciousness up to the moment where Kabuto was in the middle of his power-hungry rant. Then as carefully as he could, he slowly gathered chakra in his hand without making it visible & noticicable until the last second where he had unleashed it on Kabuto.**_

_**"Sorry to disappoint you, but that's not happening anytime soon." Sasuke muttered as he started to work quickly. It would only be a matter of time till Kabuto's absence is noticed. Searching the traitor's body, he retrieves the man's utility pouch as well as his weapons pack & as an afterthought slits Kabuto's throat to make sure that he wouldn't be getting up again.**_

_**The next order of business was hiding the body. Sasuke solved this by dragging the corpse to the hidden room inside the lab & closing it.**_

_**Finding a clean pair of clothes inside the lab, he quickly & silently makes his way out of the lair & under the cover of darkness, escapes from Otogakure. "I WILL find you soon brother. And when I do, you WILL pay."**_

_**Unknown to Sasuke though, a 3 pairs of eyes had seen his escape from the clutches of Orochimaru. The first one quickly scribbles something down on a scroll & hands it to another figure to deliver.**_

**(End Flashback)**

**"Is this information accurate?" Kakashi asks Tsunade tensely.**

"**We sent our best scouts to watch over Orochimaru's lair. There's no mistake about it." Tsunade answers.**

"**T-Then it means that Sasuke Kun is NOT a traitor to Konoha, right?" Sakura asks with obvious happiness in her voice. "The fact that he left Orochimaru's base proves that he's not allied with him."**

"**Hold it." Shizune cuts in. "He may not be on Orochimaru's side, but that doesn't change the fact that he abandoned Konoha & tried to kill his comrade. Despite what we may feel about him, he must STILL answer for that."**

**Sakura wanted to protest but knew Shizune was right. She looks down sadly.**

"**Does the elder council know about this yet?" Kakashi asks.**

"**No. And I don't plan to tell them just yet. No need to get them worked up over something we have no control of." Tsunade answers then turns to Naruto who had remained silent during the discussion. "You've been pretty quiet Naruto. What do you think should be our next step?"**

**Naruto looks up with an unusually serious expression in his face. "Sasuke will come back to us when he's good & ready. I'm sure of that so there's no hurry to look for him. But what's important is Orochimaru will have to settle for another body instead of his. At least now we know that Sasuke's bloodline ability won't fall into his hands."**

**Tsunade nods approvingly, somewhat surprised at his logical observation.**

**Naruto turns away & adds. "Right now, I think I should focus on my training in preparation for the REAL threat." He said, oviously reffering to Akatsuki. "But for now, if you guys don't mind, I'd like to be alone for a while."**

**Even without seeing his face, Tsunade understood what Naruto must be feeling right now. Relief. Relief at hearing that his friend would not be lost to him forever & relief that there is still a chance for them to bring him back.**

**Kakashi & Sakura knew this too, even without seeing Naruto's tears of relief.**

"**Very well then Naruto. Take a breather to clear your head." Tsunade said.**

"**Thanks Tsunade Baa-San. See ya." Naruto said & raises a hand before disappearing."**

**Sakura makes a move to follow her friend but was stopped by Kakashi. "Let him be. He needs to sort thing out. Btw, I heard you were helping Naruto out for his training so there are a few things I'd like you to do….."**

**Author's Note: Ahhh…. Finally done with Chapter 7. Hope you guys like it. You'll be seeing the Naruto/Hinata pairing as well as a little Neji/Tenten pairing in my next chapter . Pleach watch out for it. R&R please.**


	8. Chapter 8: Under The Moonlight

**Chapter 8: Under The Moonlight**

**Everytime he needed to be alone, Naruto always headed to the highest place he could find to look up in the sky.**

**Tonight was no different. After hearing the news of Sasuke's escape from the clutches of Orochimaru, his mind was a in a state of chaos from the various emotions that was threatening to overwhelm him. In keeping with his habit, he had chosen to sit on the head of old Sandaime Ojii San's head in the mountainside where all Hokages had their faces carved into.**

**Somehow, being on top of the old geezer's head calmed him for he was the only other person besides Iruka Sensei whom he considered as a surrogate parent.**

**Looking up at the full moon, Naruto couldn't help but feel a mixture of great relief, anger & sadness upon hearing of Sasuke's escape. Great relief that his friend wouldn't be lost to him forever, anger that Sasuke had put all of them in danger with his stunt of abandoning the village & sadness that he wasn't able to do anything to save him after all because Sasuke had saved himself.**

**_"It's just like that bastard to make us worry all for nothing." _Naruto thought wryly. _"He did all that just to gain more power for himself & at the last moment, just ditched his benefactor. Sasuke never truly intended to join Orochimaru. I'm useless after all. I can't even fulfill my promise to Sakura Chan." _He hugs his knees & struggled to prevent his tears from falling again.**

**"Naruto Kun."**

**The soft, gentle voice calling out surprises Naruto. He jumps up in a defensive posture & looks for the source of the voice. He is surprised to see that it was Hinata.**

**"I-I hope I didn't disturb you or anything." Hinata said.**

**"N-No. Don't worry about it. I was just surprised, that's all." Naruto replied, relaxing his stance upon seeing the pale eyed kunoichi. She was currently wearing a simple yet elegant white chinese style shirt & black pants instead of her normal shinobi garb. In her hands is a familiar orange & black bundle which he recognized as his jacket.**

**"_She looks like a cute doll in that outfit." _Naruto thought, momentarily speechless at the sight Hinata in her casual get up.**

**"Umm... Is there anything on my face?" Hinata asked, embarrased & ecstatic at the same time at the scrutiny she was recieving from Naruto.**

**Naruto realized that he had been unconsciously staring at Hinata for longer then necessary & looks away with a reddish tinge on his cheeks. "S-Sorry 'bout that. D-Did you want to see me for something?"**

**"Yes." Hinata said, congratulating herself for acting so calm as she presented Naruto's jacket. "I'd like to thank you for lending me your jacket this afternoon. I hope you don't mind but I cleaned it up for you."**

**"It's no big deal." Naruto said as he took the jacket from Hinata. "You didn't have to go through the trouble of cleaning it for me."**

**"I-It was no trouble at all." Hinata said, pushing both forefingers in nervousness. "It was the least I can do for your kindness. Well then, sorry for disturbing you. I'll leave you to your thoughts now."**

**Then as Hinata turned to leave, Naruto calls out to her. "Hinata, wait." Hinata turns around, looking at Naruto quizzically. "Can you...Stay with me for a little while?" Naruto asks, scratching the back of his head in embarrasment. "I mean, if you don't have anything else to do that is..."**

**At first, Hinata couldn't believe her ears. The boy she loved & admired secretly for such a long time was asking her to stay. Outwardly, she stayed calm enough, but inside, her heart was pounding like a runaway jackhammer & it was all she could do to keep from fainting.**

**"N-Not really. No, I don't have anything important to do." Hinata said as she moved to join Naruto who sat down again. "What a gorgeous view." She comments, looking at the full moon in the starless sky.**

**"Yeah." Naruto answers. "Somehow, looking at the sky from the highest point of any place always calms me down. It doesn't really matter where I am."**

**"Different people deal with difficulty in different ways." Hinata said. "I usually walk around the garden when I had a particularly difficult choice to make. Especially during the 2nd time that I was to take the Chunin Exams."**

**"And you passed. Which goes to show how much stronger you & the others have gotten." Naruto answered.**

**Hinata blushed at Naruto's compliment & tried to downplay her achievements. "I-I was just lucky, that's all. I still have much to learn."**

**"But it's true." Naruto insisted. "Everyone has such cool looking new moves. Even Kiba. Me? I may have gotten stronger too but I still feel useless." Naruto said gloomily.**

**Noting the somehow sad tone of Naruto's voice, Hinata gathered up the courage to ask. "Is there something wrong? Would you like to talk about it?"**

**Naruto stayed silent for a moment before answering. "How would you react if a close friend whom you thought you knew well suddenly decide to leave you behind to pursue his own quest for revenge by betraying his village. Then his friend tried to bring him back but failed & got his ass kicked. That was AFTER he made a promise that he'd bring the guy back."**

**"I suppose you are refering to the missing nin Uchiha Sasuke?" Hinata asks.**

**At first, Naruto looks up at Hinata sharply as if he was suddenly stung. But then, he looks down again & nods.**

**"I heard about that mission from Kiba Kun." Hinata explained quietly. "You shouldn't blame yourself for it."**

**"You don't understand." Naruto said. "I made a promise. A ONCE-IN-A-LIFETIME promise to bring Sasuke back. I wasn't able to at that time so I left with Ero Senin to get stronger."**

**Clenching his fist in frustration, Naruto continues. "I did get stronger but when I came back, I was told that I might still not be strong enough. And then, just a while ago, I find out that I can't fulfill my promise anymore because Sasuke seemed to have saved himself."**

**"What do you mean?" Hinata asks.**

**Thinking for a moment, Naruto tells Hinata about Tsunade's report to his team, trusting her to keep the secret.**

**"I see." Hinata said upon hearing of Sasuke's escape from Orochimaru. "So he got away from Orochimaru. Shouldn't you be happy about that?"**

**"I should be..." Naruto answered. "...But It also means that I can't fulfill my promise. I gave my word Hinata..." Naruto continued, tears starting to fall from his eyes. "...I gave my word & I couldn't back it up. What kind of man am I if I couldn't keep my promise? What kind of Hokage would I be if my word meant nothing? I'm useless after all. I can't even save my friend."**

**Against her better judgement, Hinata moves behind Naruto & wraps her arms around his neck to comfort him. "The burden is not yours alone to bear." Hinata told him. "You always tried so hard to be strong for others that you take too much for yourself. You've got other friends to help you with your problems. They're there for you."**

**Biting her lower lip she also adds. "I'm here for you. I've always admired you for your courage & strenth. You're not alone Naruto Kun. You'll never be alone."**

**"Thank you for that." Naruto said, holding her arm. "But I wonder if you'll still feel the same way if you knew my secret."**

**"What secret?" Hinata asks.**

**Naruto detaches himself from Hinata's grip & slowly faces her with a serious look. "Haven't you ever wondered why the older villagers hated me? Told their kids to make fun of me or to generally make my life miserable?"**

**Hinata shook her head, more or less knowing what Naruto was talking about. She had also been told by certain members of her clan to avoid him completely but they would not give her the reason as to why.**

**"Then let me tell you a story." Naruto said. "Almost 16 years ago, Konoha was attacked by the 9 tailed demon known as Kyubi. If it weren't for the sacrifice of the Yondaime Hokage, Konoha would've been destroyed."**

**"I've heard about that story many times in the academy." Hinata said softly. "Aside from the Yondaime, many other lives were lost from it's rampage, right?"**

**Naruto nods. "But history didn't say how the Yondaime defeated Kyubi." Naruto said, looking away with a haunted look in his eyes. "Kyubi couldn't be destroyed so the Yondaime Hokage used a forbidden jutsu which, in exchange for his own life, allowed him to seal away Kyubi inside as infant body."**

**"Are you saying..." Hinata started, covering her mouth with both hands upon realizing what Naruto wanted to say.**

**"Yes." Naruto answered, momentarily looking back & allowing Hinata to see his eyes which now glowed red with a cat-like iris. "That baby was me. I'm Kyubi's container."**

**Staring back at the moon, Naruto continues his explanation. "That's the reason why I've always strived to fufill my promises. In the hopes that one day, the villager's would not see & fear me as Kyubi's container & a monster but as a reliable shinobi & hopefully someday, a good Hokage which they can all look up to."**

**Not hearing any answer from Hinata, Naruto lowers his head in sadness & said. "I'm sure you must hate me now. I wouldn't blame you if you want to leave me. I'll understand."**

**The reaction he recieved was something totally unexpected. Naruto felt Hinata's arms wrap around him from behind for the 2nd time today. This time though, there was no hesitation in the action & more surprisingly, he could feel her hot tears on his back.**

**"I-I'm sorry that I never realized how much you've suffered all this time." Hinata sobbed. "Any other man would've cracked under such an ordeal, but you endured all of it. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I promise I won't abandon you so please, don't be sad anymore."**

**Naruto faces Hinata & wipes her tears away. "Why are you apologizing? It wasn't your fault that I grew up the way I did." Naruto said with a gentle smile. "Sure I was lonely at first & more then a little angry at the way I was treated during my childhood, but I don't really blame them. People tend to fear what they don't understand. As you've told me, I've got friends now who's always with me, so I'm not lonely anymore."**

**Hinata gazes into Naruto's blue eyes & though she still saw the sadness & hurt there, she also saw his passion for his life & his love ones. Without thinking, she draws him close & kisses him full on the lips.**

**After a few moment, their lips part & they gaze into each other's eyes. "Does this mean what I think it does?" Naruto asks her.**

**Hinata nods with a shy smile. "Ever since I first saw you." She confirms.**

**"Then so do I, Hinata Chan." Naruto answers with a foxy grin.**

**No words were needed for they now fully understood what they meant to each other.**

**Hinata rests her head on Naruto's shoulder & they spend the next few minutes looking at the moon & simply enjoying each other's company. Hinata breaks the silence by posing another question. "Who else know about your...predicament?"**

**"Aside from the older people, my team, the Hokage & her assistant?" Naruto asks. "I suspect that Neji knows since I used it's chakra during my match with him. Plus the fact that as a jounin, he now has access to a lot more classified info. I also suspect that Shikamaru has an idea of what I am since he's a pretty smart guy & saw my fight wth Neji as well. Gaara sure as hell knows it since he used to be one himself.**

**"The current Kazekage, Sabaku No Gaara?" Hinata asks in surprise.**

**"Yeah. But I stress that he USED to have one which was Shukaku. But now, a secret organization extracted it from him. But that's a story for another time." Naruto said. "Other then that, nobody else."**

**"So are you gonna tell them?" Hinata asks, raising her head to look at Naruto.**

**Naruto shook his head. "Not right now. I've already put you in a lot of trouble by telling you since it's supposed to be a secret." Naruto stated.**

**"You can trust me to be discreet in the matter. But you will have to tell everybody else sometime soon."**

**"I will in time. They also deserve to know about it but not till I'm sure that they won't be prosecuted for it." Naruto said.**

**(GROWL!) Naruto sweatdrops as he hears his stomach growl in hunger.**

"**Ehehehe. I brooded so much that I guess I forgot to have something to eat." Naruto said, scratching his head in embarrassment. "Would you like to go get something to eat?"**

**Hinata giggles & nods. "Of course I will silly."**

**Naruto grins happily & grabs Hinata. "Then I know the perfect place for some great tasting ramen." He said as both bounded from roof to roof on their way to Ichiraku Ramen. Landing on the streets a short distance away from Naruto's favorite stand, both Hinata & Naruto are surprised to see…..**

"**Neji Nii-San, Tenten Chan!" Hinata exclaimed, not realizing that Naruto was still holding her hand.**

"**Good evening, Hinata Sama, Naruto." Neji said with a polite bow.**

"**Yo! What brings you guys to these parts of town?" Tenten greeted.**

"**Well, we were about to go for some ramen. Would you guys like to join us? Naruto asks.**

**Before Neji could answer, Tenten lightly elbows him & answers. "Actually, we have somewhere that we have to go." Tenten said brightly. "You 2 go ahead & we'll try to follow as soon as we can."**

"**If you guys say so. See you later then." Naruto said waving goodbye & Hinata bows as both he walk away.**

**As soon as they were out of earshot, Neji rubs his rib & glares at Tenten. "You didn't have to hit me you know."**

**Tenten shrugs & answers. "I was afraid you'd say something to drive them apart. We can't have that now can we? Don't they just look cute together?"**

**Neji had to admit to himself that Naruto & Hinata DID look good together. But that didn't change the fact that if certain clan members were to catch wind of their relationship, it was as good as over. That problem would have to be taken care of soon.**

**But for the meantime, seeing his cousin's happy face was reward enough for him.**

**Author's Note: I'm not too sure about the ending I made for this chapter either. But I still hope you guys like it. R&R please.**


	9. Chapter 9: Back To Business

**Chapter 9: Back To Business**

**Naruto woke up the following morning & got off his bed with a happy spring in his step. Who wouldn't knowing that you now had one of the prettiest kunoichis around for a girlfriend.**

**No words were really necessary to express their devotion to each other. It just happened so naturally as if it had always been meant to be.**

**Naruto had really enjoyed & cherished the time he spent with Hinata last night. She was such a sweet, caring individual that he wondered why it took him this long to notice it.**

**They had first eaten ramen at old man Ichiraku's stand where Naruto had 10 bowls worth while ate a modest 2 bowls. After which, they had strolled a small shopping district in town while holding hands. Then he escorted Hinata to her home where she had kissed him again before entering the compound.**

**So preoccupied was Naruto with the thoughts of the previous night's activities that he did not notice the grocery bag of vegetables & fruits on his table or his pink haired visitor sitting at the open window.**

**"So the rumors ARE true." Sakura suddenly stated with amusement, startling Naruto out of his fantasy & causing him to comically stumble back in surprise.**

**"S-Sakura Chan! How long have you been watching me from there?" Naruto asks, managing to regain his composure.**

**Chuckling at her teammate's flustered state, Sakura jumps down from her perch. "Since the time you spaced out just as you woke up." She answered. "I heard about you & Hinata from the local village gossips. So it's true that you 2 are..."**

**Naruto nods sheepishly in response.**

**Sakura was genuinely happy for her friends. Hinata, who has always been content just looking at Naruto from a distance, has finally made known her true feelings for the blonde loudmouth & thankfully, Naruto returned those feelings with equal passion. Naruto on the other hand, finally found someone who loved & cherished him for what he is & not for what he could've been. Of course, Sakura was sure that everyone he knew would've accepted him even if they knew the truth about him, but probably not as much as Hinata did.**

**Sakura, on the other hand, couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness. She couldn't bring herself to forget about Sasuke no matter how hard she tried. She always hoped that he'd return to Konoha someday.**

**Shaking off her gloomy thoughts lest they become obvious, Sakura walks over to Naruto & bonks him lightly on the head. "Well it's about damned time. I was beginning to think that you really ARE dense as a rock."**

**"Huh? What are you talking about?" Naruto asks in a confused tone of voice.**

**"(Sigh)" Sakura rubs the bridge of her nose in weariness & turns to the bag of produce on the table. "Anyways, Kakashi Sensei asked me to drop these off for you with a message. 'Too much ramen is bad for you. You have to eat fruits & vegetables too." Sakura then turns to glare at Naruto. "And I agree with him. All that ramen can't be good for you, you know? Eat some vegetables once in a while."**

**"Yes mother." Naruto answered sarcastically then yawned widely. What time is it, anyways?"**

**"A little past 7. You're actually an early waker, I'm inpressed." Sakura said.**

**"Nah. I just picked up the habit while I was traveling with Ero Senin." Naruto said with a grimace. "I had to since I can't depend on that old pervert to keep a schedule."**

**"It must've been tough." Sakura said sympathetically."**

**Naruto shook his head as he picked up the bag of groceries. "I can deal with that kind of abuse all day if I have to. I just look at it as a part of my training." He stated as he placed the groceries in his cupboard, wondering if he could ask Hinata to come over & cook something for him using the food that Kakashi Sensei gave him. "The difficult part was staying away from Konoha... From Tsunade Baa-San... From all of you for the duration of my training with Ero Senin. I missed you guys."**

**"And we missed you Naruto." Sakura said with a gentle smile.**

**Naruto smiled at that. He was truly home now.**

**"Now then." Sakura said, climbing out the window. "Get changed so we can have our training session."**

**"Ok. But where are you going?" Naruto asked as he took off his pajama top.**

**"I'm waiting outside." Sakura said. "You don't seriously think I want to see you buck naked do you? That's absolutely disgusting" She stated with an angry look.**

**Naruto backpedals at the look Sakura was giving him & scrambles back with an small squeak of fear.**

**Sakura chuckles as she watches Naruto stumble back, fearing for his safety. "_He never changes."_ She thought with a chuckle as she exits Naruto's apartment via his window.**

**10 minutes later, both of them were bounding from rooftop to rooftop on their way to the training grounds.**

**"Oh yeah, can we stop by somewhere Sakura Chan?" Naruto asks.**

**"I don't really mind but where to?" Sakura asked curiously.**

**"To the academy." Naruto answered with a smile. "I wanna go see Iruka Sensei."**

**(At The Academy)**

**"Well, it's about time you came to see me." Iruka said with a grin as he sat down with Naruto & Sakura in the academy's lounge. "I was beginning to think that you've forgotten about me."**

**The chunin instructor had been ushering his students inside the academy when Naruto & Sakura had arrived. They then went inside to talk about things over a cup of tea.**

**"Ahh, sorry about thatIruka Sensei. Things had been hectic recently." Naruto answered in an embarrased tone. "Something came up & we had to leave immediately."**

**"Really? Was it dangerous? You weren't hurt were you?" Iruka asked with concern.**

**"Well... Not really." Naruto answered, looking at Sakura meaningfully for confirmation. The pink haired medic merely shrugged so Naruto went ahead to recount their recent mission to save Gaara, leaving out certain information as not to alarm Iruka.**

**"I see..." Iruka said with a thoughtful look on his face. "That would seem logical since controlling one of the bijuu would be a hell of a bargaining chip."**

**Iruka then looks at Naruto & states. "I'm sorry for your loss during the mission but if what you say is true, then you have to be more careful from now on. Forces we have yet to find out may be targeting you next."**

**"I know. That's why I'm training hard so that in case they try, I can kick their ass straight back to where they came from." Naruto answered confidently.**

**Iruka had to smile at Naruto's answer. "_He's still as cocky as ever. But I can see that he's serious enough to back up those words. He might just accomplish it after all." _Iruka thought fondly.**

**After chatting with Iruka for a little while longer, Naruto & Sakura said their goodbyes with the promise to visit more often & made their way to their training area. There, they find unexpected visitors waiting for them.**

**"Good morning Neji, Tenten, Lee Kun. What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asks.**

**"Good morning to you guys too." Tenten said as Neji nods his own greeting. Rock Lee, on the other hand, had bounded up to Naruto & lifted him up in a huge bearhug. "My good friend Naruto, the springtime of youth has finally come to your life! I am truly so happy for you!" He declared.**

**"Umm... Lee Kun, you should let go of Naruto now. I think he's turning blue from lack of oxygen." Sakura stated.**

**As if to prove her correct, Naruto was struggling against Lee's monstrous grip while gasping out. "A-Air. M-My ribs."**

**Lee lets go of Naruto who takes a deep, grateful breath of air then glares at his bowl haired friend. "What in blazes are you talking about Lee?" He asks between breaths.**

**"Come now. Surely you know what I mean." Lee told Naruto then looks at Neji & Tenten. "Neji & Tenten told me of your adventure with Hinata last night. So when is the wedding?"**

**Everyone , including Neji, facefaults at Rock Lee's statement.**

**"WE JUST HOOKED UP, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! AND NOW YOU WANT US TO GET HITCHED? HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY BATTY, FUZZY EYEBROWS?" Naruto screamed.**

**"Rock Lee..." Neji said, a huge vein throbbing in his head. "For the sake of our friendship, I will forget you ever said that. But please don't EVER make that mistake again."**

**Much to Lee's nervousness, he feels the sharp point of a kunai pressed against his neck, courtesy of Tenten who simply glares at him.**

**In a rare instance, Sakura lost it & allowed her inner self completely take over. "LEE NO BAKA! SHANNARO!" She screamed as she was held back by at least 3 Narutos to prevent her from severely injuring Lee.**

**After a few moments of complete & utter mayhem (mainly due to their efforts to pacify Sakura), Lee was on his knees & begging for the group's forgiveness. "Please forgive me. I did not mean anything dishonorable by my statements. To make up for my folly, I will run 500 laps around Konoha on my hands. If I can't accomplish that, I'll do 1500 one-legged jumping jacks. If I can't accomplish that, I'll..."**

**"SHUT UP!" Naruto, Sakura, Neji & Tenten screamed at the same time, not wanting to hear any more pledges from Lee.**

**Then as Tenten & Sakura was berating Lee, Neji takes Naruto aside & asks. "Come to think of it, how WAS your date with Hinata Sama."**

**Naruto looked uncomfortable at the question at first but answers anyways. "I enjoyed my time with her. I'm hoping that I can spend more time with her. Is that going to be a problem?"**

**Neji looks Naruto in the eyes & was silent for a few moments before he answers. "Not to me. But I think it's only fair to warn you that some members of the clan don't really like you very much. They might see it fit to forbid Hinata Sama from seeing you if you don't keep your... relationship discreet for now."**

**"Whatever problems your clan members may have with my relationship with Hinata, they can take it up with me. Hinata is a sweet, mature young woman capable of making her own decisions so it's not like I'm forcing her or anything." Naruto said then adds. "But I'll take your advice under consideration."**

**"Good. But just so you know, if you ever do anything to hurt Hinata Sama..." Neji warns.**

**"No need for threats Neji. You know I'll never do anything that might hurt Hinata Chan." Naruto answered as they walked back towards their companions then looks at Neji strangely. "But that's not the only reason you guys came to see us did you?"**

**"Well..." But Neji did not get the chance to finish his sentence. Much to his annoyance, Rock Lee decides to butt in. "Gai Sensei heard about about your practice match with Kiba & Shino from Kurenai Sensei & we are here to see for ourselves how much stronger you've grown."**

**"What?" Naruto exclaimed. "_Damn. News travels fast. Ah well, I least I don't have to go look for them." _Naruto thought then answered. "I don't know what you guys heard but we didn't exactly finish the match Lee."**

**"But from what we heard, you displayed some pretty interesting skills." Tenten said.**

**"Tenten's right. Beating 2/3 of your opponents in a 3 on 1 match is no small feat." Neji pointed out with a small smile, as if he himself was itching to put Naruto's skills to the test.**

**Rock Lee then speaks out. "Please forgive me for doing this but I really must know."**

**Before anyone could stop him, Lee runs toward Naruto & jumps high into the air. "KONOHA SENPUU!"**

**"H-Hold on Fuzzy Eyebrows! Crap, He's not listeningNaruto muttered, quickly biting his thumb to draw blood then performed his counter for the powerful kick coming his way. "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"**

**The smoke from the summoning technique covered the area as Lee's attack struck something with a resounding clang. As the smoke cleared, Neji, Tenten & Sakura saw that Lee's kick was blocked by a large orange frog almost as tall as Naruto with black markings all over it's body & wearing armored plates on it's forearms & upper torso. It also had a single katana strapped to it's back.**

"**Yo! WTF Naruto?" The frog said as he held Lee's leg between it's armored forearms. "Who the hell is this bushy eyed kid & why is he trying to take your head off?"**

"**Sorry 'bout that Gamakichi, but it was an emergency. Believe it or not, he's a friend so you don't have to cut him up." Naruto stated.**

"**Yeah well, with friends like him…." The frog called Gamakichi grumbled as he released Lee's leg. "…Who needs enemies?"**

"**G-Gamakichi?" Sakura asks with surprise. "THAT'S Gamakichi?"**

**Gamakichi turns towards the source of the voice & smiles as he recognized the speaker. "Ahh, a familiar face. Hello little lady, long time no see." He said as he hops towards the pink haired chunin.**

"**Good to see you again Gamakichi San." Sakura said politely, aware that the rude toad summon was actually the son of the great toad lord Gamabunta. "The last time we saw each other, you were just…." Sakura did not finish her sentence & instead placed her hand just above her ankle.**

"**Yeah well, being from the royalty means I grow up a lot faster then other toads." Gamakichi stated with a smile.**

"**Naruto, who is this?" Neji asks.**

**Naruto grins widely as he introduced his amphibian ally. "This guy is the toad lord Gamabunta's son, Gamakichi. He has also been training with me for the past couple of years, with Gamabunta's approval of course."**

**Gamakichi looks at Neji & Tenten & said. "Nice to meet 'ya." He then turns his attention towards Lee. "Wish I could say the same for you pal, but you just tried to knock my block off. I don't take kindly to that & normally, I'd cut you down to size. But since you're Naruto's friend, I'll let you go for now. But if that happens again…" Gamakichi left the threat hanging in the air.**

"**I'm truly sorry Gamakichi San. It won't happen again." Lee apologized, genuinely concerned that the surly toad might actually follow through his threat.**

"**Anyways, thanks for your help Gamakichi. You saved my hide." Naruto said.**

**Gamakichi turns his eye on Naruto & states. "Oh, don't thank me yet Naruto. You owe me for this & I'll be collecting in the near future. Count on it."**

"**Yeah, yeah. Say hi to the boss for me, will 'ya?" Naruto said**

"**Will do." The orange frog said as he disappeared with a poof.**

"**Next time, gimme a warning before you do that, ok Fuzzy Eyebrows?" Naruto said, glaring at Lee.**

"**Of course! Next time, I'll give you a proper challenge for the match!" Lee said with a thumbs up.**

"**_Why do I even bother?"_ Naruto thought then turns to Neji & Ten. "Since you guys are here, maybe you could help me with my little project."**

"**What project?" Tenten asks.**

"**Can you guys help me develop a jutsu that's even more powerful then Chidori or Rasengan?" Naruto asks without preamble.**

**Silence at first. Then Neji speaks. "That's….. Quite an ambitious goal."**

"**I have to if I wanna get stronger." Naruto states then goes on to explain why he had to do it.**

"**As I've said…" Neji said after listening to Naruto's explanation. "An ambitious goal.**

"**Do you know where to start?" Lee asks.**

**Naruto shakes his head.**

"**Then maybe this can help." Sakura speaks out.**

**Turning towards Sakura, Naruto saw that she held a bunch of card in her hand. "Kakashi Sensei gave these to me." She stated.**

"**What are those?" Tenten asks.**

"**These cards help a shinobi find out to which element he is attuned to." Sakura explained. "As you guys know, there are many kinds of elemental jutsus that we use. By imbuing these cards with a small amount of charka, we can find out which element we are most compatible to." **

**She then turns to Naruto. "If you were listening to that talk we had yesterday, then this will help you a lot. If the card bursts into flame then fire, if it crumbles then earth, if it gets wet then water, if it crumples then lightning, if it splits in 2 then wind, if it becomes cold then ice, if becomes coarse then wood, if the paper's color turns black then shadow if it starts to glow then light. Since you guys are here too, we might as well find out what element you're attuned to."**

**Each person takes card.**

**Naruto's card bursts into flame.**

**Sakura's card crumbles in her hand.**

**Neji's & Lee's cards splits in 2.**

**Tenten's card crumples.**

"**Alright!" Lee jumps up into the air & shows his card to Neji. "You see this Neji? This would only mean that we are fated to be rivals!"**

"**Kami Sama. I'll NEVER hear the end of this." Neji mutters as he his shakes his head in defeat as Tenten looks on in amusement.**

**Naruto studies the burning piece of paper in his hand then looks at Sakura. "Fire training it is." He said with a smile.**

**Author's Note: Although I DID indicate there was gonna be spoilers, I didn't say I wasn't gonna make some changes. Fire seemed to make more sense then wind since Naruto IS the container of the Kyubi who is known for it's fiery powers. Now I need your help guys. I'd like suggestions as to what kind of technique he should come up with. So along with your reviews, please gimme an idea. Till next time peeps **


	10. Chapter 10: Shadow Of The Fox

**Chapter 10: Shadow Of The Fox**

**For the next few weeks, Naruto worked hard at developing his elemental jutsu skills & had the assistance of Sakura & Hinata who were both known for their proficiency at controlling their chakra. It was also fortunate that he had prior instruction in the art under the tutelage of Jiraiya & had the help of his friends from the Rookie 9 & Team Gai in training**

**And yet, despite all his efforts & help from his friends, after a few weeks, Naruto still had made little progress & it was beginning to annoy him.**

**"Dammit!" Naruto cursed aloud as he sat wearily to the ground. He looks around the training area which was currently filled smoldering ruins of trees or wooden dummies. The aftermath of this afternoon's exercises. "I still can't figure out why I can't properly pull off those fire chakra exercises." He complained.**

**In Sakura's mind, that was an understatement. Aside from training herself, she had also given Naruto every exercise she knew & read about on how to develop proficiency in fire elemental jutsu & the results were almost always one of 2 things. It was either Naruto pumped so much chakra into it that he wasn't able to control the backlash which resulted in more then a few large bushfires or he pumped too little chakra that the results were almost negligable.**

**Hinata, on the other hand, spent her time training her own particular elemental affinity (which happened to be water) & observing Naruto. Then on a hunch, she had activated her Byakugan to study Naruto as he performed his exercises. As she had suspected, the chakra flowing in his coils was a mixture of his own & that of the Kyubi. He may have learned how to tap into it's power, but controlling it was another thing altogether.**

**"Maybe if you tried using just your chakra, the results would be better." Hinata suggested. "Having 2 kinds of chakra flowing around must be interfering with your control."**

**"I wish I could Hinata, but the thing is that the Kyubi's chakra is already fully integrated into my system. I can't just switch it off." Naruto stated.**

**"If that's the case..." Sakura said thoughtfully. "One has to wonder if the elemental compatability test results were really yours in the first place or your tenant's."**

**Naruto mulled over this observation from Sakura & shook his head. "Good question. For all we know, it could be that damned fox's chakra."**

**"Then it's a good thing that I'm here to help." A voice booms out.**

**Looking over to the source of the voice, Naruto, Hinata & Sakura sees a familiar, white maned figure sitting on a tree.**

**"Ero Senin. About time you got here." Naruto stated as the elder man jumps down from his perch. "Care to enlighten us?"**

**"Don't be rude Naruto. Jiraiya's just here to help." Sakura said which made the Toad Sanin smile at her, though part of him couldn't help but ogle at the blossoming kunoichi. A fact which was not lost to Sakura & made her inner self rage with anger while saying. "_IF THAT OLD GEEZER DON'T QUIT THROWIN' THOSE PERVERTED LOOKS AT ME, I'LL BEAT HIS ASS EVEN IF HE IS A LEGENDARY SANIN! SHANNARO!"_**

**"At least Sakura realized my greatness." Jiraiya stated smugly. "Just as the brat has said, Kyubi's chakra is integrated into his own reserves."Jiraiya said, then looks at Hinata. "But the fact that you know that Hinata would only mean that you're aware of Kyubi's state inside Naruto?"**

**"Hai, Jiraiya Sama." Hinata answered.**

**Jiraiya then gives Naruto a withering look & said. "You DO know that you'll have the council breathin' down your neck if they find out you've revealed a village secret without their authorization, don't you?"**

**"So?" Naruto asked almost nonchalantly as he placed himself between Jiraiya & Hinata as if bodily protecting the Hyuga heir from harm. "If they've got a problem with that then they can take it up with me. This is my body & I can do whatever the hell I want with it." Naruto stated, then adds with an intense look in his youthful features. "I didn't ask for this & yet it was given to me. This is my burden & how I choose to bear it is up to me & nobody else."**

**"Easy Naruto." Jiraiya said, secretly pleased at the iron resolve his student was displaying. It clearly showed a level of maturity in the young shinobi which surprised even him. "I said IF they found out. In the future, you'll have to be more careful in revealing your secret to those you trust." He advised. "And I'm sure Hinata won't be the last person you'll be telling this secret to, right?"**

**Naruto nods in confirmation. "My friends deserve to know about me eventually. If they can't accept the truth, then they're free to walk away. It's as simple as that." Naruto stated, though the idea that even one of those friends would really walk away because of the monster within, saddened him.**

**"If they're truely your friends, then they WILL accept you. Irregardless of your situation." Jiraiya assured him.**

**"Jiraiya Sama is right." Hinata said, clutching Naruto's arm. "They can't be considered real friends if they can't see past what you would've become. But I'm sure it'll all turn out right."**

**"Yeah, shame on you Naruto. You should know your friends better then that." Sakura scolded mildly.**

**Naruto hangs his head down. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm afraid of losing a friend again." He said sadly.**

**But Hinata wraps her arms around his waist & rests her head against his chest. "I told you before didn't I? You'll never be alone anymore."**

**Sakura also walks up & places both hands on his shoulder. "At least not while we're here." She assures her friend.**

**Naruto wraps an arm around Hinata's waist & touches Sakura's hand. "Thank you both very much. Thanks for putting up with me for the past few weeks."**

**"Alright, alright. Break it up you three." Jiraiya said with a grumble. Seeing them this way only reminded Jiraiya of how old he really was & how he hasn't really found someone to love himself. "_Maybe I'm just looking so hard that I don't see what's just in front of me."_ He mused to himself.**

**"What's the matter old man? Feelin' jealous are we?" Naruto teased but was quickly silenced by a glare from Hinata & an angry fist by Sakura.**

**"_And I didn't need THAT from Naruto either."_ Jiraiya thought sourly as he clears his throat. "That aside, I'm here to help you out with your problem." Jiraiya said & takes out an ofuda (paper charm) from a pocket which Naruto recognized as a seal meant to supress Kyubi if ever it's personality started to manifest from using too much of it's chakra. But this one was different as it had additional writings in it.**

**"Hey, I know that. It's one of those seals you gave Kakashi Sensei for emergencies, right?" Naruto asks.**

**"Yes & no." Jiraiya answers. "Yes it's a seal, but it works a little differently. It's actually meant to completely supress Kyubi's chakra from your body so essentially, you'll just be left with your own personal chakra reserves."**

**"How does it work?" Naruto asks, looking at the seal dubiously.**

**"All that needs to be done is to place this on your forehead then you will attempt to use chakra. That will activate the seal." Jiraiya explained then adds. "But mind you, this seal is experimental & there could be side effects."**

**"Are the side effects dangerous?" Hinata asks with concern.**

**"I don't think so." Jiraiya answers. "Worst case scenario is he'll probably just lose consciouness from the sudden depravation of Kyubi's chakra."**

**"So do you still want to try it?" Sakura asks Naruto.**

**Naruto nods his assent. "I have to. It's the only way for sure to find out if we're doing the right thing." He then turns to Jiraiya & grins. "Besides, I trust Ero Senin's judgement even if he tends to be perverted most of the time. He is one of the legendary Sanin after all."**

**Jiraiya grins at his student as well. "And don't you forget it brat. Let's get started then, shall we? And you might want to sit down just in case." He suggested.**

**Naruto nods & sits down on the ground. Sakura & Hinata also sits down on either side of him, ready to help if the need arises.**

**"Are you sure about this Naruto Kun?" Hinata asks in a worried tone of voice.**

**"Don't worry so much." Naruto answers, kissing his girlfriend on the forehead. "I'm sure everything will turn out fine." Naruto turns to Jiraiya & nods. "Let's do it Ero Senin."**

**Jiraiya nods & places the seal on Naruto's forehead. "Here goes nothing." Naruto said as he started the seals for his favorite technique, Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.**

**All of a sudden, Naruto finds himself in a dimly lit corridor with pipes that seemed to be leaking & in disrepair.**

"**_Where the hell am I?" _Naruto wondered. "Ero Senin? Sakura? Hinata? Where are you guys?" Receiving no answers, he follows the path along the corridor thinking to himself. "_If this is one of Ero Senin's jokes, it's a pretty crappy one."_ He then notices that the further he went, the hotter it got.**

**But what he found at the end of the path shocked him. What he saw was a vision he thought he's never see again. The vision of a huge cage closed by a single seal in it's door. "_No, it can't be. Why am I here again?" _Naruto thought to himself.**

**As if reading his thoughts, a pair of glowing red slitted eyes opens & looks at him from behind the cage. "_SO WE MEET AGAIN…… KIT."_**

**Author's Note: All right. I got my first few flames (well, kinda' anyways). Don't worry guys, I took your critiques under advisement & I welcome more from you guys. I'm far from being the perfect writer but I do try my best. Anyways, I'm sure you know who Naruto is about to talk to, but you'll have to wait till next time to read their conversation  For now, enjoy my new chapter & pls. R&R**


	11. Chapter 11: Broken Memories

**Chapter 11: Broken Memories**

_**"WE MEET AGAIN... KIT"**_

**The voice which could only belong to the monstrous Kyubi spoke from within the cage & had a deep, menacing quality which made Naruto's hair stand on it's end. It has been a few years since he had felt the demon's chakra this strongly & it still chilled him to the bone.**

**"Where am I?" Naruto asked, determined to put up a brave front as not to let Kyubi know how scared he actually was.**

**"_WE ARE INSIDE YOUR MINDSCAPE KIT." _Kyubi stated. "_AND THIS IS THE PLACE WHERE YOUR YONDAIME HOKAGE SEALED ME UP 15 YEARS AGO." _The red-eyed shadow inside the cage shifted until the massive form of Kyubi came into view.**

**Naruto had never actually seen the Kyubi before even though he had been turned into it's vessel. Sure he had heard descriptions of it from his studies at the academy as well as hearing stories from Iruka & some of the older villagers that he was friendly with, but seeing the gigantic, maroon furred, crimson eyed nine tails up close & personal was a whole new experience.**

**"_WHAT'S THE MATTER KIT? FOX GOT YOUR TONGUE?" _Kyubi asks when Naruto did not speak for a while & grinned wickedly, revealing a full set of razor sharp fangs.**

**"Wait a minute now. If I'm here, then that must mean..." Naruto said out loud.**

**"_SOMETHING WENT WRONG?" Kyubi suggested as he watched in amusement as Naruto started throwing a fit, his earlier fear of the monster before him forgotten._**

**"That old pervert." Naruto muttered as he started pacing back & forth. "He never told me that THIS was gonna happen."**

**"_THAT'S BECAUSE HE DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT IT." Kyubi stated. "IF THAT OLD CODGER THINKS THAT A SIMPLE SEAL IS GONNA BLOCK MY POWER, THEN HE'S SADLY MISTAKEN. YOUR PRESENCE HERE IS ACTUALLY MY DOING."_ Kyubi explained with a lazy yawn. "_I'D SAY MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME BUT AS YOU CAN SEE, THE DECORS IN HERE ARE LESS THEN SATISFACTORY."_**

**_"So Kyubi brought me here." _Naruto thought to himself. "_I wonder what he wants with me?"_**

**_"I JUST WANT TO HAVE A LITTLE CHAT WITH YOU KIT." _Kyubi answered, as if it had heard Naruto's thoughts. "_THERE'S REALLY NO POINT IN TRYING TO HIDE YOUR THOUGHTS FROM ME YOU KNOW. WE'RE PRACTICALLY ONE OF THE SAME PERSON... OR DEMON, WHICHEVER THE CASE MAY BE."_**

_**"Excuse me for saying so Kyubi, but I'm not the one who almost destroyed Konoha so you've no right to call me a demon." Naruto said hotly.**_

**_"OH REALLY?" Kyubi drawled. "THEN ANSWER ME THIS KIT, WHY DO THE VILLAGERS IN YOUR VILLAGE TREAT YOU AS IF YOU ARE A DEMON?"_**

**When Naruto didn't answer, Kyubi continued his verbal assault. "_IN THEIR EYES, YOU ARE A DEMON BECAUSE I'M SEALED UP INSIDE OF YOU. UZUMAKI NARUTO/KYUBI, KYUBI/UZUMAKI NARUTO, IT'S ALL THE SAME TO YOU HUMANS. YOU TEND TO HATE & FEAR THINGS WHICH YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND."_**

**Kyubi's last statement had struck Naruto like a bolt of lightning. These were almost the exact same words which he had said Hinata a few weeks ago during that special night on top of the Hokage monuments. "But there are some people who are willing to see past that & love me for what i am & not for what I could have been. It's unfair for you to judge us as a whole just because of the actions of a few."**

**"_UNFAIR?" Kyubi repeated with a laugh. "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S UNFAIR KIT. UNFAIR IS BEING JUDGED FOR ACTIONS WHICH WAS ENTIRELY OUT OF ONE'S CONTROL. UNFAIR IS SEALING AWAY THE ONE THING THAT STOOD BETWEEN KONOHA & IT'S ENEMIES FOR MORE THEN A HUNDRED YEARS." _Kyubi said then slammed himself against the cage of his prison in anger. "AND _UNFAIR IS BEING FORCED TO WATCH IN HELPLESSNESS AS THE COUNTRY I WAS SWORN TO PROTECT WAS ALMOST BURNED TO THE GROUND TWICE BECAUSE OF A TRAITOROUS SNAKE! SO DON'T YOU DARE LECTURE ME ON BEING UNFAIR BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"_**

**"Traitorous snake? Could it be?" Naruto thought as he silently watched Kyubi continue to rage on inside his prison. Hard as it was to believe it, he actually sympathized with the demon & felt that there was more to the story of Kyubi's rampage throughout Konoha then what was being told.**

**He wasn't willing to totally trust his words though & waited patiently until Kyubi calmed down before he spoke with it again. "Exactly what happened during that time? All I heard was that you had savagely attacked Konoha without provocation. I want to hear your side of the story as well since I probably am going to be here for a little while." He asks as he sits down.**

**Kyubi looks at Naruto for a moment then settles into a more comfortable position & turns his head away. "_WHY SHOULD I TELL A LITTLE SNOT LIKE YOU WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LIFE ANYWAYS? YOU'RE HUMAN & THAT'S MORE THEN ENOUGH REASON FOR ME NOT TO TRUST YOU."_ Kyubi said with a snort.**

**Naruto narrows his eyes at the stubborn demon. He takes a deep breath to collect himself & answers. "Because I believe that you are NOT as evil as the villagers say you are. There must've been a very good reason that you did what you did."**

**"_YOU COULD BE WRONG ABOUT ME YOU KNOW." Kyubi pointed out._**

**"That may also be true but as you've told me, we're one of the same person. I've more or less have gotten an idea on how you think. So far, I don't sense any evil in you." Naruto answers.**

**Kyubi had nothing to say about that.**

**When Kyubi did not answer, Naruto pressed on. "You also mentioned something about a 'traitorous snake'. You weren't by any chance referring to Orochimaru are you? If you are, then we're after the same snake."**

**Kyubi turns his head around & studies Naruto long & hard before answering with an angry growl. "_YES. MY CURRENT PREDICAMENT IS ALL THE FAULT OF THAT SNAKE BASTARD." _He said as he reflected back on that fateful day.**

**He faces Naruto & begins his story. "EVEN BEFORE KONOHA WAS BUILT, THE AREA WHERE IT NOW STANDS HAS MY DOMAIN FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS. I PROTECTED THE FORESTS AROUND IT AS WELL AS IT'S INHABITANTS & I NEVER HAD A REASON TO RAISE MY PAW IN FEAR OR ANGER. NOBODY COULD'VE STOOD UP TO MY POWER ANYWAYS." Kyubi stated confidently with a faraway look in his eyes.**

**"_THEN THE 1ST SETTLERS OF KONOHA CAME IN. BACK THEN, I WAS PERFECTLY CONTENT WITH JUST LOOKING AFTER MOTHER NATURE. THE AFFAIRS OF YOU HUMANS WERE NOT MY CONCERN SO LONG AS YOU KEPT THE BALANCE." _Kyubi stated.**

**"What made you change your mind & start protecting the village?" Naruto asks.**

**Kyubi seemed hesitant to answer the question posed by Naruto at first but finally, albeit reluctantly, admitted. "_LOVE."_**

**Naruto could hardly believe what he had heard. He asks again just to confirm what Kyubi had just said. "Excuse me? I'm sorry. I could've sworn you just said love was your reason for protecting Konoha."**

**"_DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF KIT. AS HARD AS IT MAY BE FOR YOU TO BELIEVE IT, THAT IS THE WHOLE TRUTH." _Kyubi stated, looking away with a somewhat sad look. "_HER NAME WAS KAEDE. THE FIRST TIME I SAW HER,SHE HAD BEEN CARING FOR ANIMALS WHICH WERE INJURED BY POACHERS OR TRAPPERS. I WAS IMMEDIATELY SMITTEN NOT JUST BY HER BEAUTY BUT ALSO HER KINDHEARTEDNESS AS WELL."_**

**"I KNEW I JUST HAD TO MEET HER. _I TOOK MORTAL FORM JUST FOR THE OPPORTUNITY TO BE WITH HER."_ Kyubi continued as he reminisced on a time past. "FORTUNATELY_ ENOUGH, WE MET, FELL IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER & FOR A SHORT TIME, WE WERE VERY HAPPY TOGETHER."_ At this point, Kyubi's expression changed. The wistful look he had was replaced by one of rage & a killing intent so strong that Naruto was almost blown away by it's sheer power.**

**_"BUT THEY KILLED HER!"_ Kyubi growled angrily at the painful memory. "_FILTHY, ROTTEN FOREIGNERS KILLED KAEDE. THEY KILLED HER! THEY KILLED HER!"_ Kyubi repeated over & over again as his power surged from his body, bathing the area in it's crimson aura.**

_**"Whoah! Calm down Kyubi." Naruto shouted as he shielded himself against the backwash of the Kyubi's demonic chakra. The power surge subsided as Kyubi looked at Naruto with partially glazed eyes indicative of the intense state of emotion that he was under.**_

**_"THEY KILLED HER."_ Kyubi said again in a more subdued tone of voice. "KAEDE NEVER HAD A CHANCE."**

**_"_Who killed Kaede?" Naruto asks.**

**_"THEY WERE FROM A TRIBE WHO ARE DIRECT ANCESTORS OF VILLAGERS FROM THE HIDDEN MIST." _Kyubi answered. "_THEY WERE GOING TO TAKE HER AS A HOSTAGE BUT SHE RESISTED."_**

**Kyubi lowered his head in sadness. "_BY THE TIME I GOT TO HER, IT WAS TOO LATE. SHE DIED IN MY ARMS. BUT IN HER DYING BREATH, SHE ASKED ME TO PROTECT KONOHA. SOMEHOW, SHE KNEW I WAS NOT HUMAN BUT SHE DIDN'T CARE & STILL LOVED ME FOR WHAT I AM. SO I SWORE TO HER THAT I WOULD & I MADE THAT CLEAR TO EACH HOKAGE WHO EVER CAME TO POWER."_**

_**"So what happened after then. Why did you attack Konoha?" Naruto asks.**_

**_Kyubi narrowed it's eyes & answers. "AS I'VE SAID BEFORE, IT'S ALL THAT TRAITOROUS SNAKE'S FAULT." _Kyubi then pauses before adding. "_PERHAPS I WAS AT FAULT AS WELL FOR TRUSTING YOU HUMANS TOO MUCH."_**

**_"_Not all humans are as bad as you think they are. You should know that more then anybody." Naruto pointed out.**

**_Kyubi did not comment on that statement & instead, continued with his story. "ONLY A SELECT FEW KNEW OF MY EXISTENCE & MY REASONS FOR PROTECTING KONOHA. EVEN FEWER KNEW EXACTLY WHERE TO FIND ME. SOMEHOW, THAT BASTARD OROCHIMARU MANAGED TO ACQUIRE THAT KNOWLEDGE & CAME TO MY LAIR."_**

**Kyubi's voice then started to falter a bit a he thought back to the events which led to his attack of Konoha. "_HE USED THE EDO TENSEI KINJUTSU TO BRING BACK KAEDE'S MORTAL BODY & UNDER HIS CONTROL, USED HER INFLUENCE OVER ME AS WELL AS A POWERFUL GENJUTSU WHICH I WAS NOT PREPARED FOR TO COMPELL ME TO ATTACK KONOHA."_**

**"BY THE TIME I REALIZED MY GRAVE MISTAKE & BROKE FREE FROM OROCHIMARU'S TREACHERY..." Kyubi continued with a mournful look. "_IT WAS ALREADY TOO LATE. THE DAMAGE TO KONOHA HAS ALREADY BEEN DONE & THE YONDAIME HOKAGE WAS ALREADY IN THE PROCESS OF SEALING ME AWAY INTO YOUR INFANT BODY."_**

**"Orochimaru..." Naruto growled angrily. "It seems like everything he touches brings pain & disaster. It's high time he pays for his crimes."**

**"_FOR ONCE I AGREE WITH YOU KIT. ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, HE HAS TO ANSWER FOR HIS SINS."_ Kyubi said then adds. "_AND THAT IS ONE OF THE REASONS WHY I BROUGHT YOU HERE BEFORE ME."_**

**"Ok then, what do you have in mind." Naruto asks cautiously.**

**"_IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT YOU'VE BEEN SIPHONING OFF SOME OF MY POWER. YOU'VE EVEN MANAGED TO TAP INTO MY SECOND TAIL WITHOUT LOSING YOURSELF, CORRECT?" _Kyubi asks.**

**"Yeah, that's right. But recently, I've been having a hell of a time controlling my chakra. It might have something to do with your chakra mixing with mine." Naruto answered.**

**"_IDIOT. OF COURSE IT WOULD."_ Kyubi snorted. "_YOU MAY HAVE BEEN ABLE TO TAP INTO MY POWER, BUT CONTROLLING IT IS A DIFFERENT MATTER. YOU'RE BOUND TO CREATE CHAOS WHEN YOU TRY TO MIX 2 KINDS OF CHAKRA TOGETHER, ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE DOING IT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION."_**

**"So what do I have to do to get your permission?" Naruto asks with a frown.**

**Kyubi smiled unpleasantly, displaying his mouthful of sharp teeth. "Funny you should ask that. I've got a proposition for you."**

**Naruto didn't like the look Kyubi was giving him. It distinctly resembled a predator playing with his food. "Go on, I'm listening."**

**"_SINCE YOU STILL DON'T HAVE THE ABILITY NOR DO YOU SEEM TOO WILLING TO BREAK THE SEAL OF MY CAGE..." _Kyubi started.**

**"Yeah right. Like I'd really do that. And even if I could, I don't recall having the word SUCKER painted on my back." Naruto muttered.**

**If Kyubi heard the comment, he gave no outward indication or simply chose to ignore it as he continued. _"…ALL I'M ASKING IS TO EXPERIENCE LIFE OUTSIDE OF THIS WRETCHED PRISON EVEN THROUGH YOUR BODY ONCE IN A WHILE. IN EXCHANGE, I WILL GRANT YOU PERMISSION TO USE MY POWERS AS YOU PLEASE IF IT IS WITHIN REASON."_**

"**What do you take me for?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms across his chest. "As tempting as your offer may be, how would I know you won't just erase my personality & bail while you're in control?"**

"**_BECAUSE YOU YOURSELF KNOW THAT IT WON'T HAPPEN."_ Kyubi answered confidently. _"DON'T BE A FOOL KIT, YOU KNOW I WON'T JUST GO BACK ON MY WORD. IT'S MY SOLEMN OATH TO THE ONE I LOVE."_ Kyubi pauses as he thinks of an appropriate word. "_IT'S MY NINDO KIT. TO KAEDE & TO YOU."_**

**This time, it was Naruto's turn to study the great beast before him. In a way, he also sympathized with Kyubi because he himself had also been shunned & treated unfairly by the people of Konoha. He could understand Kyubi's rage & loneliness. But unlike him, Naruto chose NOT to let those negative feelings consume him.**

"**All right Kyubi. I believe you." Naruto said reluctantly, seeing as he had no other options. "But if you even think about destroying Konoha & harming those whom I love, so help me I'll kill myself & you in the process before you even go any further."**

"**_UNDERSTOOD KIT, YOU HAVE MY WORD. YOU'LL HAVE FULL CONTROL OF WHATEVER POWERS YOU MAY BE ABLE TO TAP FROM ME. I'LL ALSO TEACH YOU HOW TO WITHSTAND IT WITHOUT GOING INSANE." _Kyubi said.**

"**And in exchange, I'll let you experience the outside world once in a while. Come to think of it, exactly HOW are we gonna manage that?" Naruto asks.**

"**_OH DON'T WORRY. I'LL TAKE CARE OF THAT LITTLE DETAIL."_ Kyubi's ears then suddenly prick up as if listening to something or someone. _"WELL I GUESS THIS IS IT FOR NOW KIT. YOU'VE GOT PEOPLE WAITING FOR YOU ON THE OUTSIDE SO GO ON. GET OUT OF HERE." _Kyubi said as a door opens to the side & he turns around again to sleep.**

**Naruto also turns around & starts to leave. But not before saying. "Look Kyubi, for whatever it's worth, I'm sorry about Kaede San. But I'll promise you this. When we get our hands on Orochimaru, you've got first dibs on him."**

**Kyubi merely snorts as Naruto walks towards the door and…..**

"**Naruto Kun, Naruto Kun. Are you all right?" The concerned voice he heard belonged to Hinata. Opening his eyes, he found himself looking up at the pale orbs & jade eyes of his girlfriend & his teammate. "Oh thank Kami you're alright." Hinata said with obvious relief in her voice as she embraced Naruto.**

"**You had us worried for a while." Sakura stated crossly, though her expression was that of relief.**

"**Unh… How long was I out?" Naruto asks.**

"**For about 5 mins." The voice of Jiraiya said. Looking around, Naruto found the sanin sitting on the branch of the tree they were under. "So how do you feel?" He asks.**

"**_5 mins? It felt like I was in there talking with Kyubi for almost an hour."_ Naruto thought to himself before saying. "I feel…Fine." He then remembered what Kyubi told him about Jiraiya's seal. He reaches up to his forehead & removes the seal.**

"**Hey! What are you doing kid? It's dangerous to just remove that." Jiraiya said, jumping down from his perch.**

"**It's ok." Naruto assured him. "I've got things covered here."**

"**Exactly what do you mean?" Jiraiya asks with a frown.**

**Naruto then proceeded to narrate his encounter with Kyubi then explained the deal he had made with the fox demon.**

"**You made a deal with KYUBI? Are you nuts?" Sakura exclaimed in disbelief. "How do you know if he's telling the truth?"**

"**Kyubi & I share the same body." Naruto explained. "Meaning I know what he's thinking & vice versa. He wouldn't be able to lie to me if he tried."**

"**A-Are you sure about this Naruto Kun? I mean, will he hold up his end of the deal?" Hinata asks fearfully.**

"**Only one way to find out." Naruto answers & turns to Sakura. "Do you still have any of those special cards?"**

**Sakura nods & at Naruto's request, gives him 2.**

"**Ok. Before, the card's results indicated I was a fire type right?" Hinata, Sakura & Jiraiya nods at this before Naruto continues. "Let's see what the results are now. Hinata, if you don't mind, would you have a look with your Byakugan?"**

**Hinata nods & activates her bloodline limit. What she saw surprised her. "Your chakra's colors are back to normal." She answered.**

**Naruto shows the card he was holding in his hand. It had been sliced in 2. "Dang. I guess me, Neji & Fuzzy Eyebrows have more in common then I thought. Now for this other card. Please watch closely Hinata." This time, Hinata saw that the charka in Naruto's system had turned red. "Is that charka…?"**

"**Yup. That's Kyubi's charka." Naruto said, holding up a burning card in his hand.**

"**So this means you've got full control of Kyubi's powers now? Sakura asks in wid-eyed surprise.**

"**Not all of it." Naruto stated. "At least not just yet. I'm still working on that."**

**Jiraiya had been silent during the exchange. For Naruto to have been able to convince Kyubi to assist him was quite an accomplishment. Now, he had something that only some jounins were known to have been able to pull off.**

**Two elemental affinity.**

**This easily marked Naruto as potentially one of the Leaf's strongest shinobi.**

**That is if his command of Kyubi's power wasn't enough.**

"**Naruto." Jiraiya spoke up suddenly.**

"**What is it Ero Senin?" Naruto asks.**

"**I think it's best if you kept what you told us here a secret for a while. At least until I figure out what we should do." Jiraiya said. "For now, just continue with what you were doing."**

**Naruto studies the Sanin for a while, wondering what to do till Kyubi's voice rings in his head. "_DO WHAT HE SAYS KIT. I THINK THE OLD CODGER'S RIGHT IN THIS INSTANCE. WE DON'T KNOW HOW THE DAMNED COUNCIL'S GONNA REACT TO THIS."_ Ok, Ero Senin. But does this mean I'll have to change my exercises since I now know what my true elemental affinity is?"**

"**That might be a good Idea." Jiraiya said. "At least that'll give you time to get used to Kyubi's power."**

"**Ok, then. Wind training it is." Naruto said enthusiastically.**

"**_I wish I was as enthusiastic about this whole deal as you are." _Jiraiya thought to himself as he leaps off, making his way towards the Hokage Tower.**

**Author's Note: Ok boys & girls. I present to you, Chapter 11. Please enjoy & R&R**


	12. Chapter 12: Testament Of Faith

**Chapter 12: Testament Of Faith**

**Jiraiya found Tsunade in her office at the Hokage Tower & for once, she was actually doing some work. Even Shizune looked stunned at seeing her master preoccupied with her duties as the Godaime Hokage.**

**"Well this is a surprise." Jiraiya commented, leaning against the wall as he obeserved his long-time friend in amusement. "I never thought I'd see the day that you'd take your job so seriously, Tsunade."**

**Tsunade glares at her fellow sanin as she stamps the papers in her pile one after the other. "If you came here just to laugh at me pervert, I'll knock you into next week."**

**Jiraiya raises both hands in front of him, as if warding off her attack. "Woah, easy. All I'm saying is I'm just not used to seeing you so busy at work." He said with a smile.**

**"At least I'm doing some REAL work. Can you say the same for yourself doing those perverted novels?" Tsunade shot back.**

**"Hey!" Jiraiya protested. "I'll have you know that it's also hard work trying to think of bestsellers like those." Jiraiya defended himself.**

**"Yeah right. I'll bet.." Tsunade mutters then studies Jiraiya. "In any case, you're not here for just a social visit are you?"**

**Jiraiya's expression suddenly turns serious as he nods gravely. "I'm afraid so. We've got a situation with our nine tailed friend."**

**Shizune looks fearful, knowing the implication of Jiraiya's statement. Tsunade herself scowls at this & stops whatever she was doing & steeples her fingers together. "Explain." She demanded.**

**And that Jiraiya did. He repeated Naruto's encounter with Kyubi & explained the deal that his student made with the nine tailed demon.**

**After Jiraiya delivered his report, Tsunade looked thoughtful as she mentally considered her options. In her capacity as Hokage, she could ask ANBU to keep watch over Naruto 24/7, but she wasn't really into the idea of commiting that much resources for nothing. She could also order Naruto's incarceration for the village's safety. But then again, if what Jiraiya said was true then she seriously doubt that any form of confinement was enough to contain her 'little brother".**

**"_Besides, that brat has a unique gift of influencing people positively. I wouldn't be surprised if he was able to do the same with Kyubi."_ She thought with a smile.**

**Tsunade makes her decision.**

**"If Naruto said that he's got it under control, then lets leave him be for now." Tsunade stated. Jiraiya was about to say something but Tsunade cuts him off. "Let me finish Jiraiya. I would like you to monitor his 'condition' from time to time & give me your reports. I'll also have Sakura check on him on a day to day basis but you'll be in charge of his overall welfare."**

**"How troublesome." Jiraiya mutters, scratching his head. "But I guess that it can't be helped, can it?"**

**"Don't worry so much Jiraiya. I trust the kid's judgement on this one." Tsunade said with a smile then adds. "You should have a little more faith in him too, you know?"**

**Jiraiya turns to leave & perches on the window sill. But before he leaves, he answers. "Funny thing is, I DO have faith in him. And frankly speaking, that scares the hell outta me." He then leaps off, leaving Tsunade wondering what he had meant by his last statement.**

**(Meanwhile)**

**"At least the exercises are getting easier now." Naruto comments, holding a leaf in his hand & concentrates chakra on it.**

**After he had rested for a bit, Naruto continued his elemental training. Sakura had drawn up a new set of exercises for him for his wind element affinity & one of them involved trying to split a leaf with his chakra.**

**Watching Naruto while she was doing her own elemental exercises, Hinata couldn't help but be amazed by Naruto's sudden display of reliable control over the 2 chakra sources within his body. She herself knew how difficult it was how to develop good control over chakra since she had to work hard to attain it.**

**She then turns her attention to the exercise she was doing. It involved trying to draw moisture from the surrounding area with her chakra & concentrating it above her palm. Doing the difficult exercise reminded Hinata of her childhood when she first started her own training.**

**"So how are you doing over here Hinata?" Naruto's voice suddenly asks her. So focused was she in her exercise that she did not notice Naruto come up to her. Surprised at his sudden appearance, Hinata lost her concentration & the small ball of water that she was forming in her hand had lost it's stability & dispersed.**

**"Oh, sorry 'bout that. Did I disturb you?" Naruto asks with concern.**

**"N-No. It's alright." Hinata assures him. "I was about to take a break anyways." She said as she sat down & opened the basket besides her. "Take a seat Naruto Kun. I brought some refreshments for us."**

**"That's great Hinata Chan." Naruto said with a foxy smile as he sat down besides her. "I'm starving."**

**Hinata giggles softly at her boyfriend's antics. She then looks over to where Sakura was doing her training & calls out to her. "Sakura San, lets take a little breather for a bit."**

**From her position further away from the pair, Sakura had been doing her own exercise of trying to pulverize a rock with her chakra without actually touching it when Hinata called out to her. She walks over to her friends & takes a seat as well. "Thanks Hinata." Sakura stated gratefully. **

**Truth be told, Sakura was having a hard time with her exercises, not because she was having trouble controlling her chakra but because she was having trouble pumping out enough chakra to completely pulverize the rock without her fist making actual contact.**

**Hinata acknowledges Sakura's thanks with a shy smile & opens the basket she had with her. Inside was an assortment of onigiris (rice balls) which she had made early in the morning in various shapes, colors & flavors. Naruto eagerly picks up an orange foxhead onigiri while Sakura takes a petal shaped reddish onigiri.**

**"Mmmm... Dish ish guud." Naruto said around his mouthful of onigiri which he discovered was curry flavored with chicken fillings.**

**"Mind your manners Naruto." Sakura admonishes Naruto. "Hasn't anyone ever taught you NOT to talk while your mouth is full?" Sakura had to admit though, Hinata's cooking was pretty good. She was enjoying the teriyaki flavored onigiri with unagi (eel) fillings which she had gotten.**

**"I-It's alright Sakura San." Hinata said, nibbling on her own plain onigiri which was simply mixed with salmon flakes. "It's just us around here so I don't really mind."**

**"No way." Sakura said firmly. "Someone has to hammer some manners into this blockhead." She said, knocking Naruto lightly upside the head.**

**"Ouch." Naruto grumbles as he swallows his food. "Alright, alright. No need to get violent about it Sakura Chan."**

**"In any case..." Naruto said as he finished off his onigiri. "...As I was asking Hinata Chan a while ago, how are your training coming along?"**

**"It was a little difficult at first." Hinata admitted. "But I think it's going quite well."**

**"Same here. I was having trouble with my exercises at first..." Sakura stated. "...But I think I'm starting to get the hang of it."**

**"Good to know." Naruto said as he stood up & walked towards the side, seemingly deep in thought. Hinata gets up & follows her boyfriend. "Is something the matter, Naruto Kun?" She asks, with concern.**

**Naruto turns around & looks at Sakura & Hinata. "Look guys, I appreciate your help for the past few weeks. But from this point on, the training I'm planning to do to develop the new jutsu will involve Kyubi. It'll get a little dangerous if you guys continue hanging around me for that period & I'd rather not get you guys involved in my personal issues."**

**At first, both girls did not answer. After a few moments, Hinata simply walks towards Naruto & embraces him. "I've told you before Naruto Kun, you'll never be alone again. As much as I'm able to, I'll be there for you." Hinata stated, resting her head in his chest.**

**"Hinata's right." Sakura said, stepping up. "No matter what happens, we're in this together. I'm sure if the others knew about this, they'll feel the same way." She continued, referring to the Rookie 9 & Team Gai.**

**"We trust you Naruto Kun. We believe that you'll never let anything or anyone control your actions." Hinata said with confidence.**

**"And if there is, we'll be there to make sure it's kept in line." Sakura adds, obviously referring to Kyubi.**

**"Thank you." Naruto said, then adds mentally. "_You hear that Kyubi?"_**

**_"I HEARD KIT."_ Kyubi replied. "_IT'S NOT LIKE SHE REALLY COULD, BUT SHE'S GOT SOME GUTS FOR SAYING SO ANYWAYS."_ Naruto could almost see the feral smile on the demon's features.**

"**So shall we continue on with the training?" Naruto asks. Both kunoichis nods in agreement & all 3 stands up to continue with their exercises.**

**(Meanwhile, in Orochimaru's lair)**

"**That miserable traitor. After all that I've given to him…" Orochimaru hisses in anger as he stares at the body of his late 2nd in command, Kabuto.**

**When Kabuto did not appear during their weekly meeting, Orochimaru had become suspicious & had sent people to search for his fellow Konoha renegade. He had become even more enraged upon learning that his supposed new body which was that of the also ex Konoha shinobi, Uchiha Sasuke, was no longer in the laboratory.**

**After much difficulty, they found the body of Kabuto within the secret room of his laboratory which had a vat similar to the one that Sasuke was in. And judging from the hole in Sasuke's vat & the one in Kabuto's chest, Orochimaru was able to piece together the event which had transpired.**

**Orochimaru's next vessel had killed Kabuto & escaped.**

**He didn't care much for Kabuto since, from the looks of things here, had been maintaining a secret project here. Orochimaru didn't know the exact purpose of the personal project, but he was sure that Kabuto had meant to betray him once it had been completed.**

**Too bad he couldn't save his 2nd in command's scientific brilliance. He would have to assign somebody else to take over Kabuto's works & study his notes for anything useful.**

**His current & more pressing problem is finding a suitable, alternate vessel for his mind. Orochimaru knew that he still had some candidates left confined in cells within his lair. But none of them will ever be as ideal as the body he had carefully cultivated & strengthened like Sasuke's had been.**

"**He will pay for this dearly." He vowed to himself as he started walking towards the cells of his other 'experiments'.**

**Author's Notes: Ok guys, chapter 12 is now done. It isn't as long as my other chapters but I do hope you like it. Next chapter, we'll be jumping to a month after the events of this chapter & see the debut of Naruto's new technique so look out for that. Peace out & pls. R&R.**


	13. Chapter 13: Beyond Limits

**Chapter 13: Beyond Limits**

**It has been 3 mos. since Naruto had started training to create his own original jutsu. And during this period, Kyubi had also been teaching him on how to safely access his demonic chakra without losing himself in exchange for his occasional taste of freedom through Naruto's body. It was a long & difficult ordeal but the day finally came where he could finally show Kakashi the end result of his hard work.**

**"Where is he? How long does he want me to wait anyways?" Naruto growls, pacing back & forth impatiently.**

**"**_**COOL YOUR HEELS KIT. HE WON'T GET HERE ANY FASTER EVEN IF YOU PACE A HOLE THROUGH THE GROUND."**_** Kyubi stated in annoyance from within his prison inside the blonde. The demon was trying to take a nap but the constant motion of his container was keeping him awake & driving him up the wall.**

**"Stupid fox, who asked for your opinion anyways?" Naruto asks out loud, oblivious to the 2 kunoichis with him.**

**"I suppose he's talking to Kyubi again?" Sakura asks Hinata as she stares at Naruto talking to himself in amusement.**

**Hinata could only sigh in resignation. These sudden public outbursts has been occuring more & more & it was only a matter of time before people found out about his current arrangement with his tenant. She could still remember the 1st time she had encountered Kyubi.**

**(Flashback)**

_**"Naruto Kun? Where are you? Honestly." Hinata had been looking for Naruto for about half an hour now & was getting a tad annoyed at her boyfriend for his frequent disappearing acts. She knew that it was because he was keeping his end of the deal with Kyubi, but the least he could do was tell her when he left. Against her better judgement, she decides to go look for Naruto.**_

_**She was currently bounding from tree to tree on her way to where Naruto was. She had used her Byakugan to pinpoint where her boyfriend was & it clearly showed him by the riverbank on the outskirts of Konoha.**_

_**Her Byakugan also indicated that the Kyubi was possibly in temporary control of Naruto judging from the way he moved & the way the red chakra flowed in his body.**_

_**Landing on a branch from what she judged to be a short distance away from Naruto, Hinata contented herself to just watch her boyfriend.**_

_**"COME OUT FROM HIDING. I KNOW YOU'RE THERE." The voice calling out to Hinata which came from Naruto was not the normal voice of her boyfriend. It had a low gutteral quality which sounded almost beast-like. "ARE YOU GONNA COME OUT OR DO I HAVE TO COME GET YOU?" The voice demanded again.**_

_**Hinata jumps down from where she was observing Naruto & walks close. And as Naruto turns around to face her, she was shocked at the change he had underwent. His eyes were completely red except for the black cat-like slit serving as his pupil. His canines were longer & the whiskers on his face were more pronounced. Even his fingernails on his hands & feet grew longer.**_

_**"AHHH... THE KIT'S BELOVED. I'M SORRY BUT HE'S CURRENTLY SLEEPING RIGHT NOW." Kyubi/Naruto said as he moved on all fours like an animal closer to Hinata. "WHAT BRINGS YOU TO THIS NECK OF THE WOODS?"**_

_**"Good evening Kyubi Sama." Hinata greeted politely. "I was worried about Naruto Kun so I decided to check up on him." She stated nervously.**_

_**"OH REALLY?" Kyubi/Naruto drawled as he circled Hinata like a hungry predator. "IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY, THE KIT HAD ASKED YOU NOT TO FOLLOW HIM IF HE DISAPPEARED TO LET ME OUT. HE DOES THAT WITH GOOD REASON YOU KNOW. ARE YOU NOT AFRAID OF ME?" Kyubi asks in a low dangerous voice.**_

_**Truth be told, being this close to the demon which almost destroyed Konoha terrified Hinata though she tried not to let her fear show. "I AM afraid." She admitted to Kyubi then adds firmly. "But I am more afraid of what might happen to Naruto Kun. I promised him that I will never let him be alone anymore. I love him Kyubi Sama & no matter what, I'll always be there for him."**_

_**Kyubi/Naruto looks at Hinata long & hard then unexpectedly, begins to laugh. "HAHAHAHAHA!! WELL SAID YOUNG ONE. THE KIT HAS CHOSEN HIS MATE WELL." Kyubi said in amusement.**_

_**"M-Mate?!?" Hinata stammered as she felt her face go red. "W-We haven't even gone that far yet, Kyubi Sama."**_

_**"OF COURSE YOU HAVEN'T. BUT YOU WILL SOON." Kyubi stated knowingly. Hinata could only look in down at this in embarrasment. Looking up again, she found Kyubi/Naruto staring at her with a wistful look on it's face. "COME TO THINK OF IT, YOU LOOK AT LOT LIKE HER IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOUR EYES."**_

_**"You mean Kaede?" Hinata asks softly, aware of the demon's tragic relationship with the human female from long ago.**_

_**"YES." Kyubi/Naruto answered, his voice almost a whisper.**_

_**"I'm sorry for your loss." Hinata said sincerely.**_

_**"PLEASE DON'T BE." Kyubi/Naruto stated with a sad smile. "IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT IN THE 1ST PLACE. BESIDES, THAT HAPPENED A LONG TIME AGO. I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN WHAT HAPPENED TO KAEDE BUT I TRY TO NOT TO DWELL ON THAT. I CHOOSE TO REMEMBER ONLY THE PLEASANT TIMES I SPENT WITH HER."**_

_**"But it must still be so terribly lonely by yourself." Hinata exclaimed.**_

_**Kyubi/Naruto thought for a while then answered. "THEN LET ME PUT IT INTO SOME FAMILIAR WORDS THAT YOU HAVE HEARD JUST RECENTLY. I AM NEVER TRULY ALONE NOW. AFTER ALL, THE KIT ALWAYS KEEPS ME COMPANY & I STILL CONSIDER THE PEOPLE OF KONOHA AS PART OF MY PACK. WETHER THEY WANT ME TO OR NOT." Kyubi/Naruto stated. "BESIDES, KAEDE GAVE ME MY PURPOSE IN LIFE & EVEN NOW I STILL FEEL HER WATCHING ME & SMILING FROM SOMEWHERE. THAT THOUGHT ALONE GIVES ME COMFORT."**_

**(End Flashback)**

**After that statement, Hinata & the pseudo Kyubi had talked for what seemed like hours & the kunoichi found out several things about the demon residing within Naruto. Kyubi had grown to care for Naruto even if he doesn't show it. The little things like the instant healing or monstrous endurance that Naruto had was all Kyubi's doing.**

**It was also just as hotheaded as Naruto.**

**"Who are you calling idiot kit? Stupid fox!!"**

**Naruto's loud statement brings Hinata back to reality. No doubt he was in the middle of another argument with Kyubi. She had to admit though that seeing Naruto this worked up arguing with his tenant was funny.**

**It almost seemed like an petty argument that only occurs between family.**

_**"YOU HEARD ME KIT. WHAT KIND OF RETARDED FOOL IGNORES THE ADVICE OF AN ALL POWERFUL DEMON?" **_**Kyubi stated.**

**"If there's anyone who's retarded buddy, that's you." Naruto answered aloud.**

**"**_**THAT'S NOT WHAT YOUR COMPANIONS THINK THOUGH." **_**Kyubi said with a snicker. "**_**PLEASE NOTE THAT I'M NOT THE ONE TALKING INCOHERENTLY TO MYSELF."**_

**Naruto suddenly remembered that he wasn't alone. He slowly looks over at Sakura & Hinata & grins sheepishly.**

**Sakura merely shakes her head as she continues reading a medical scroll. Though it seemed a little unnerving at 1st, after 3 mos. of continously training together, she had become used to Naruto's sudden outbursts. And judging from Hinata's amused expression, she had gotten used to it as well.**

**What she was worried about was what if other people found out about Naruto's situation. How would they react if they find out that Naruto was actually cooperating with Kyubi? It was getting more difficult covering up for her friend with each passing day. Sooner or later, Naruto would have to tell his circle of friends of his secrets as not to create any confusions.**

**But for now, she would simply block out his arguments with Kyubi & concentrate on her reading while they wait for Kakashi Sensei.**

**"Yo! Long time no see guys." Kakashi greets as he appears in front of the 3 in a puff of smoke. "Sorry I'm late. I was helpin' out this old lady you see and..."**

**"LIAR!! (**_**LIAR!!)" **_**Sakura, Naruto & Kyubi stated simultaneously. Naruto glowers & said aloud. "Stop copying me you stupid fox!!"**

**"**_**THAT'S MY LINE KIT!! I CAN'T HELP IT IF YOUR LUNACY IS STARTING TO RUB OFF ON ME." **_**Kyubi growls.**

**"Go to hell furball." Naruto answered.**

**"**_**YOU FIRST SHRIMP." **_**Kyubi retorted.**

**Kakashi sweatdrops at seeing Naruto argue with...himself, or that's what it appeared like at first glance. He had heard from Jiraiya about the arrangement that Naruto had made with Kyubi. But he never expected their interaction to go this far. He wondered exactly what they were currently arging about. Hinata was probably the only calm presence in the group though she looked like she was holding back her laughter.**

**"Ahem..." Kakashi clears his throat to get Naruto's attention. "In any case, I'm here to see if you're truly ready for the training regiment that I told you about Naruto. I assume you've already completed the requirements for it?"**

**"Of course." Naruto answers with a huge grin. "And wait till you see what I can do." He adds with supreme confidence in his voice.**

**"Hold it." Sakura cuts in. "You're not the only one who's been working hard to improve. Me & Hinata have a thing or two to show for it as well." She stated.**

**"Really?" Kakashi said with a raised eyebrow. "I'd be real interested to see them if you're willing to show me."**

**"**_**THIS OUGHT TO BE INTERESTING TO WATCH." Kyubi said, knowing full well what to expect from the 2 kunoichis.**_

**"Then why don't we start with Hinata Chan?" Naruto suggested, looking over to his girlfriend who only blushed madly. Naruto wryly remembered the time when he accidentally stumbled unto Hinata's training session in the river.**

**(Flashback)**

_**It had been a long hard day.**_

_**Naruto had spent the better part of about 8 hours non-stop on his exercises & right now, he was feeling all grimey & sweaty.**_

_**He needed to head to the river to wash up before going to meet Hinata. He can't very well show up for their date smelling ripe, can he?**_

_**But when he got there, what Naruto glimpsed surprised the hell out of him.**_

_**He saw Hinata's sillouhtte moving gracefully above the water as if she was dancing.**_

_**So transfixed was Naruto with watching his girlfriend's movements that he failed to notice that Hinata was totally nude. Only when the moon shone did Naruto actually see her in all her naked glory.**_

_**Then the nosebleed came, followed by a strangled sound from his throat as he tried in vain to cover his eyes & stop the nosebleed at the same time.**_

_**Kyubi, on the other hand, was howling in laughter from within his cage at his vessel's predicament. Although he himself was aroused at the seeing the nubile young kunoichi's naked & well developed body, he was more amused with Naruto's reaction & subsequent pitiful attempts to regain his composure.**_

_**"AHAHAHAHAHA!! MY KINGDOM FOR A CAMERA!!" Kyubi said laughing.**_

_**"Shut up you stupid fox." Naruto growls quietly, still trying to stop his nosebleed. "You want Hinata Chan to think I'm a pervert?"**_

_**"TOO LATE KIT. SHE ALREADY DOES." Kyubi answers with a snicker.**_

_**Naruto slowly turns around & sees Hinata staring at him with wide, unbelieving eyes. Hinata had heard a sound & turns to look. For a moment, both had locked eyes. Then...**_

_**"EEEHHHHHHH!!!!"**_

**(End flashback)**

**Naruto rubs the cheek where Hinata had inadvertently slapped him, though she had apologized profusely afterwards after Naruto explained it was just an accident.**

**But boy can she slap hard.**

**Hinata steps forward with a nervous look in her face. She has never demonstrated to anyone other then Naruto or Sakura her new jutsu. Not even her own sensei & teammates.**

**Glancing at Naruto who gives her an encouraging smile as he & Sakura jumps up to the trees to avoid the jutsu, she gathers her courage, activates her Byakugan & starts to perform the necessary handseals for her jutsu.**

**"Byakuren No Mai (Dance Of The White Lotus)." Hinata whispers & immediately, a thick, foggy mist covers the area & obscures everyone from view.**

**Everyone except those with advanced bloodlines like Sharingan or Byakugan that is.**

_**"Water Mist technique?" **_**Kakashi wondered to himself as he raised the left part of his hiate to expose his Sharingan. "**_**Not very original." **_**He thought as he started moving forward only to find that his movements were restricted by the thick fog.**

_**"What the...? Hmm... I take that back. This is an unusual & original water based jutsu." **_**Kakashi thought wryly. "Interesting, she uses chakra to give this mist a thick consistency, making it difficult for anyone trapped within it to move. A good way to delay your opponent so long as you don't get caught in it yourself but..." But just as he was thinking, Kakashi senses some pressure on his arm & feels a few of his tenketsus there close up.**

_**"Where did that come from?"**_** Kakashi wondered as he scanned the area while opening up the closed tenketsu with a burst of chakra. Just then, he feels more hits connect & close another few of his tenketsus. This time, on his shoulder & stomach. **_**"Ahh... I see." **_**Kakashi thought with a smile. "You use the mist to hide your actions & take advantage of the mist's denseness to deliver light, long-ranged attacks." Kakashi said aloud.**

**"Yes." Hinata answers as she releases the jutsu & dissapating the mist. "By expelling chakra as I strike from inside the thick mist, I can simulate light attacks on a target even from a distance. And since I can still see inside the fog with my Byakugan & it doesn't take much force to close a tenketsu, it's ideal for my Jyuken. I also let out a constant stream of chakra from my body to counter the effects of the mist" Hinata explains.**

**"It's an sophisticated technique for one so young." Kakashi stated, his eyes smiling at Hinata. "As expected from a member of the Hyuga Clan."**

**Hinata blushes at the compliment & bows low at Kakashi. She then goes back to Naruto & recieves a congratulatory kiss from her boyfriend.**

**Without being told to do so, Sakura steps up & glanced around looking for something. Spotting a large boulder, she walks towards it & in a move remeniscent of the Godaime Hokage, raises a finger & lightly touches the boulder.**

**At first, nothing happens. But as Sakura removes her finger, the large boulder completely crumbles into dust.**

**Kakashi raises an eyebrow, suitably impressed at Sakura's new, destructive skill.**

**On his part, Naruto smiles at Sakura's demonstration of her new "Kyokutan Ryu" (Extremity Style). Unlike her earlier method of smashing rocks with her brute strength, this technique allows her to totally obliterate huge boulders with just a touch of her finger. He recalled the time when he had first witnessed the move.**

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Naruto's & Hinata's eyes widened as they watched Sakura practically pulverize the huge boulder into nothingness with just a touch of her finger.**_

_**"Holy... How'd you do that Sakura Chan?" Naruto asked, staring at the spot where, earlier, a huge boulder had stood.**_

_**"The concept is really very simple." Sakura said with a smile. "You know how I gather chakra in my fist & release it all at once as I punch, right?" Naruto & Hinata nods. "Well this is essentially the same. But instead of gathering it in my fist, I gather it in a finger." Sakura said, raising a finger.**_

_**"But it doesn't stop there." Sakura continues. "Everything in this world has a breaking point. You pump enough energy into that one spot & everything else breaks down. Be it trees, rocks, solid steel or even..." Sakura taps an extremely nervous Naruto on the chest with a finger. "...People. No exceptions. That's exactly what I do with this move. I pump chakra into the weak point in order to break down the object or person I touch."**_

**(End Flashback)**

**"...And that's how I do it." As Sakura finishes her explanation to Kakashi, Naruto makes his own preparation for demonstrating his own new jutsu. **

**"Are you nervous Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asks her boyfriend softly. She had seen first hand on how dangerous Naruto's new jutsu was & frankly speaking, she didn't really like it out of fear for Naruto's safety.**

**Naruto smiles at the pale eyed girl & places a hand in her cheek which she immediately holds. "Don't worry about a thing Hinata-Chan, I've got full control of it so I won't be in any danger." Naruto stated confidently. **_**"It won't just be my ass that's gonna get fried if things go wrong. Isn't that right, furball?"**_** He adds mentally. **_**THAT'S MY LINE BRAT. JUST MAKE SURE YOU DON'T SCREW UP."**_** Kyubi replied in his head.**

**"All right Naruto. It's your turn." Sakura said with a wink, walking over with Kakashi. "Show Kakashi-Sensei what you can do." Naruto gives his teammate a grin & a thumbs up as he walks forward. "You guys might want to go somewhere a little further away to watch what I'm about to do." Naruto said without turning around.**

**Hinata & Sakura looks at each other knowingly & obliges. And though Kakashi didn't really know what was going to happen, the serious tone in Naruto voice was enough to convince him to do the same.**

**As soon as the 3 were a safe distance away, Naruto starts his jutsu. "**_**All right, let's get this over with. My chakra in my right hand..." **_**A swirling blue orb of chakra appears in Naruto's right hand. "**_**...And Kyubi's chakra in my left..." **_**A swirling ball of red chakra appears in Naruto's left hand. "...**_**Now combine the 2 types of chakra and..." **_**Naruto combines the 2 chakra balls into a larger swirling orb of blue & red then slams it to the ground.**

**"Kyuukaidan!!!" (Vacuum Destruction Sphere/Kyuubi Destruction Sphere)" The ball of charka kicks up a lot of dust, temporarily blinding Kakashi, Sakura & Hinata. But as the dust clears, Kakashi eyes widens at what he sees.**

"_**Naruto, what have you become?"**_

**Author's Note: An update to this chapter. Hope you guys like it ******


	14. Chapter 14: Beginnings Of Greatness

**Chapter 14: Beginnings Of Greatness**

_**"What have you become, Naruto?"**_

**This was Kakashi's question to himself as he surveyed the damage caused by Naruto's new move. There was now a 4 meter wide & 2 meter deep crater where Naruto had struck & everything that was within it simply disappeared in the resulting blast.**

**"That was... Impressive." Was all Kakashi could say. if Naruto was already using the full powered version of his new jutsu, then there were only a few techniques which could match it in terms of sheer destructive power.**

**And his Raikiri wasn't one of them.**

**"Is that the full technique, Naruto?" Kakashi asked his student.**

**"Almost, but not quite." Naruto said. "If I tried to pump more chakra into the jutsu at my current level, I might lose control. And if that happens, it won't be a pretty sight, trust me."**

**"It sounds like it's happened to you before. Care to share the story?" Kakashi asks.**

**"It's not really something I'd like to remember." Naruto said reluctantly, glancing over at Hinata.**

**"Tell me what happened." Kakashi said.**

**"Well..." Naruto started.**

**(Flashback)**

_**"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Naruto asked out loud. "I'm gonna feel like such an idiot if it doesn't."**_

_**"AS IF YOU AREN'T ONE ALREADY. JUST DO IT BRAT, LIKE I TAUGHT YOU." Kyubi snarled.**_

_**"This better work." Naruto mutters to himself as he carefully started to generate chakra into his right hand. The result was a swirling blue orb similar to his Rasengan.**_

_**"Ok fox, time to gimme some of your power." Naruto said as he held out his left hand. "GIVE, GIVE, GIVE. THAT'S ALL YOU EVER WANT." Kyubi complained, but nonetheless complied. A swirling orb of red chakra appears in Naruto's left hand.**_

_**"THAT'S IT KIT, KEEP IT STEADY & DON'T LOSE YOUR CONCENTRATION." Kyubi stated as Naruto handled both chakras in his hands. "Easy for you to say." Naruto muttered as he gritted his teeth in concentration. "I HEARD THAT. NOW SLOWLY COMBINE YOUR CHAKRA BALL & MINE." Kyubi instructed. Naruto does as he was told & combines the 2 chakra balls into a violently pulsing orb of power.**_

_**"YOU SEE THAT KIT? BY UTILIZING THE INHERENT INCOMPATIBILITY OF OUR POWERS, YOU CAN CREATE A FORCE THAT IS CAPABLE OF SUCKING UP EVERY MATTER IN & AROUND THE IMMEDIATE AREA & DESTROY IT." Kyubi stated proudly. "THAT'S LIKE HAVING A SMALL BLACKHOLE IN YOUR HANDS."**_

_**"That sounds awesome...If I knew what a blackhole is." Naruto said. But Kyubi wasn't listening. It was just continuing it's explanation. "...THOUGH FROM THE LOOKS OF THAT BALL YOU'RE HOLDING, YOUR CONTROL OVER THE TECHNIQUE IS STILL A LITTLE UNSTABLE. MAYBE YOU SHOULD REDUCE THE AMOUNT OF CHAKRA YOU USE AND..."**_

_**"Naruto Kun..."**_

_**"Hinata Chan!!" Naruto exclaimed brightly, momentarily losing his concentration.**_

_**"YOU FOOL!!! KEEP YOUR MIND ON THE CURRENT TASK AT HAND!!!" Kyubi bellowed, but it was too late. The ball of chakra jumped from Naruto's hand & started spinning out of control, creating a powerful vacuum which started sucking everything around it.**_

_**"Eeeeekkkk!!!" Hinata screamed as she felt herself being pulled towards the spinning ball of destructive chakra.**_

_**"Hinata!!!!" Naruto shouted struggling against the violent wind as he moves towards Hinata who was desperately hanging on for her life to a tree branch.**_

_**"IDIOT!!! IF YOU LOSE YOUR CONCENTRATION WITH THIS TECHNIQUE FOR EVEN A MOMENT, IT'LL RUN OUT OF CONTROL!!!" Kyubi admonished Naruto.**_

_**"So shut the hell up & tell me how to stop it!!" Naruto grated as he helplessly watched his girfriend struggled to maintain her grip.**_

_**"YOU'VE ONLY GOT ONE CHANCE KIT. CREATE ANOTHER BALL OF EQUAL POWER & ATTACK WITH IT. HOPEFULLY, IT'LL CANCEL EACH OTHER OUT." Kyubi said.**_

_**"And if it doesn't?" Naruto asked. Naruto's question was met with silence. "Hey! I'm asking you a question!!"**_

_**"...LIKE I SAID, IT'S YOUR ONLY CHANCE KIT. YOU JUST HAVE TO DO IT OR LOSE YOUR MATE FOREVER." Kyubi stated gravely.**_

_**"You sonofabitch!!!" Naruto cursed but realized that Kyubi was right. If he didn't do something now, Hinata might just die. "Dammit!!" Naruto cursed again as he started gathering chakra in both hands in preparation for his new technique. He was already worn out from the training & executing this move in his current state was a dangerous gambit, but it was the only thing he could do.**_

_**"Work with me here... Please." Naruto muttered as he combined the two chakra sources to form a 2nd swirling ball of red & blue chakra. Without hesitation, he charges towards the out-of-control chakra ball & forcefully slams his own chakra ball against it. The result was a huge explosion which hurls Naruto back about a hundred meters.**_

_**Painfully picking himself up, Naruto makes his way towards Hinata who, fortunately enough, was uninjured & had only passed out. Breathing a sigh of relief, Naruto looks at the spot where the 2 powerful balls of chakra had collided & was shocked to see a huge crater there.**_

_**"Damn... I guess I don't know my own strength." Naruto muttered & promptly fainted out of sheer exhaustion.**_

**(End Flashback)**

**"I see. And then what happened next?" Kakashi asked calmly enough. But inside, his mind was racing. Naruto was surely strong enough for the training he had planned. And the possibilities of improvement were endless.**

**"Well..." Naruto scratches his head as he recalled the events afterwards. "The last thing I remember was passing out after seeing the hole I made & Sakura hysterically slapping me awake." Naruto said sheepishly.**

**"How can I NOT be hyterical?" Sakura retorts. "Especially after hearing an explosion from here & rushing over only to find a big friggin hole as well as seeing both you & Hinata out like a light?"**

**"We're really sorry about that." Hinata said quietly. "If I didn't come over while Naruto Kun was training, it wouldn't hav..."**

**"Stop it Hinata Chan." Naruto said, coming over & placing a reassuring arm over her shoulder. "That was your fault to begin with. It was mine. I lost control over the technique so it's my responsibility."**

**Kakashi raises an eyebrow at Naruto's statement. Not only was Naruto that much more powerful, his training with Jiraiya as well as being with Hinata seem to have instilled in him a level of maturity he never expected him to have at such a young age.**

**"_When the time comes, your son will become a great Hokage just like you Yondaime Sama. I promise."_ Kakashi vowed to himself, looking up & offering a silent prayer for his late mentor. "_And I will be proud to follow him as I followed you."_ Kakashi then looks at Naruto with a smile. "You pass Naruto. And as promised, I'll now teach you the method on how you could become much stronger." Kakashi announced.**

**"ALL RIGHT!!!!" Naruto whooped in delight, hugged Hinata tightly, making the pale eyed kunoichi blush furiously.**

**"Naruto Kun! Not here, please." Hinata protested lightly though she really didn't mind the very public show of affection from her boyfriend.**

**"What about us Kakashi Sensei! We worked hard at our new jutsu too. You should also let us train in the same way you're gonna train Naruto." Sakura stated.**

**"I'm afraid that's not possible Sakura." Kakashi stated lazily. "The method I'm about to propose is a dangerous one which requires 1.) A nearly unlimited reserve of chakra which only Naruto is capable of and 2.) Knowledge of a certain forbidden jutsu which Naruto also happens to know." Kakashi explains.**

**"You mean the Kage Bunshin Technique?" Hinata asks.**

**Kakashi nods. "That's right. And while I also know how to execute the Kage Bunshin Technique, even I don't have the ability to sustain a large number of shadow clones for long periods of time like Naruto could.**

**"I don't get it. How could the Kage Bunshin Technique help me train?" Naruto asks, scratching his head.**

**"You idiot!!" Sakura exclaimed angrily, bonking Naruto on the head. Her intelligent mind had immediately grasped the concept but was frustrated that Naruto, even after years of using the technique, couldn't figure it out.**

**"_HE CAN'T HELP IT GIRLIE. HE'S A LITTLE SLOW ON THE UPTAKE." _Kyubi said from inside his cage. The 9 tailed demon had also been listening to Kakashi's statement & had grudgingly admitted that the plan was brilliant.**

**"Instead of explaining, let's do a demonstration." Kakashi said, his hands going through a series of seals. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU." A perfect replica of himself appears besides him. "Ok Naruto, your turn." Both Kakashi instructs Naruto. Naruto looks at Kakashi questioningly but does as he was told. A clone of Naruto appears besides the original & was immediately taken away by Kakashi's clone.**

**Both clones reappear behind some trees out of view from the originals. The Kakashi clone turns to the Naruto clone. "Now then, let's play Jankenpon." He said, referring to the rock-paper-scissor game. The Naruto clone complies & wins the game by beating the Kakashi clone's paper with his own scissor. "Now what?" The Naruto clone asks. "Now we release the jutsu." The Kakashi clone said promptly disappears along with the Naruto clone.**

**Back with the originals, Kakashi turns towards Naruto & asks. "Ok Naruto, what did our clones just do?"**

**"We played a game of Jankenpon & my clone's scissors beat your clone's paper." Naruto answered without hesitation then frowned to himself. "Now how did I know that? We didn't even see what they did."**

**"Ok. You know that unlike a regular bunshin, Kage Bunshin creates a solid, living & breathing copy of yourself right?" Naruto nods, indicating that he understood as Kakashi continued his explanation. "What it means is that it is essentially an extension of yourself & any information it gathers or experiences it goes through is automatically transferred to you when the jutsu is released. Including all the benefits."**

**"So that means..." Naruto said as he took it all in, starting to understand. "...If I used Kage Bunshin & trained with it, I'd get 2x the benefits & experience, right?"**

**"Now you're getting it." Kakashi said. "Now imagine if you used multiple Kage Bunshins to train. Depending on the number of clones you create & the length of time you can sustain them, you can do one kind of training & get exponential results in a short amount of time or get several kinds of training done all at once."**

**"Cool." Naruto said with a smile. His mind already racing through all the possibilities of the new training regiment he was given.**

**"But as I've said before. This training also has it's inherent risks." Kakashi states. "The reason why nobody has ever tried this before is because no one has the energy or stamina to pull it off..." Kakashi then looks at Naruto meaningfully. "...Till now, that is."**

**"So that means..." Hinata quietly states, putting 2 & 2 together. "...That whoever tries it might be run the risk of chakra depletion because of the enormous amount of energy it'll take to sustain the Kage Bunshins while training. And if that happens, there's a possibility that Naruto Kun might just..."**

**"...But I don't really forsee anything happening to Naruto." Kakashi interrupts Hinata & gives her a smile. "Naruto isn't just any ordinary guy after all. If anyone can do it, he can."**

**"Kakashi Sensei is right, Hinata." Sakura added reassuringly. "This hardheaded idiot is more energetic & resilent then any guy I know. If worse comes to worse, Kyubi will protect him."**

**_"OF COURSE I WILL."_ Kyubi snorts derisively. "_I AM TRAPPED INSIDE THIS WORM'S BODY AFTER ALL."_**

**"And I haven't forgotten about you 2 as well." Kakashi said, turning to both Sakura & Hinata. "I'm planning to enlist the help of all of Naruto's closest friends in this venture. You will all be helping Naruto train in your own area of expertise. And I can assure you that it won't be as one-sided as it sounds. It will be equally beneficial to all."**

**"That will mean that we will have to tell them about Naruto Kun's situation." Hinata pointed out.**

**"I don't really see the problem with that." Naruto said. "I've told you before Hinata Chan, if they don't want to be associated with a person like me, then they're free to walk away. I wouldn't hold it against them."**

**Hinata, in turn, wraps her arms around Naruto & kisses him. "And as I've also told you before, if they're your real friends, then it wouldn't really matter to them what you have inside you."**

**Naruto wraps his arms around his girlfriend as well. "Thanks Hinata Chan." He then adds mentally. "_Hear that furball?"_**

**Kyubi harrumphs softly but did not say anything.**

**"So the question right now is, when do you plan to tell everyone?" Sakura asks then remembers Ino. "_Well... Almost everyone." _She adds mentally.**

**"Well I DO owe all of them dinner so..." Naruto said with a grin.**

**Author's Note: Ok ok. I know this chapter is a little short by my standards, but I'm hoping that it didn't affect the quality. As always, please R&R**


	15. Chapter 15: The 12 Wonders Of Konoha

**Chapter 15: The 12 Wonders Of Konoha**

**All around Konoha, news had secretly spread amongst Naruto's closest friends & associates, particularly those who belonged to the famed Rookie 9 & members of Team Gai, about the impending getogether that Naruto had been planning. Sakura, Hinata & Kakashi had helped him pass the word around & now, all were looking forward to their first reunion in years.**

**"Nani? A reunion organized by Naruto?" Shikamaru had stated skeptically when Sakura informed the lazy prodigy, Chouji & Ino of the matter as she found them discussing some matters with Suna's liason (And Shikamaru's rumored girlfriend) Temari whom Sakura also invited.**

**"Sounds like fun. Count me in." Ino said with a mischievous smile. _"Ino Pig is still such a party girl at heart._" Sakura thought wryly.**

**"You know me Sakura San. If there's free food, I'm there." Chouji seconded with a broad grin & a look of hungry anticipation.**

**"Sure I'll go. It'll be good to hang out for a little while. I've nothing else to do here anyways." Temari states.**

**All eyes then turns to the one person who hasn't given his answer.**

**"Troublesome..." Shikamaru starts with a sigh, ignoring the threatening glares given to him by both Temari & Ino. Temari even went as far as gripping the huge battle fan strapped on her back. "...Is what I'd usually say. But this is the especially rare occasion of Naruto actually traeating us for dinner. Who am I to refuse?" Shikamaru smoothly continues with a small smile.**

**"I see..." Asuma said puffing on his cigarette as Kakashi told both him & Kurenai about the small gathering of friends Naruto was organizing. The white-haired masked jounin had found his chainsmoking compatriot together with his crimson-eyed fiance walking together along Konoha's marketplace.**

**"It sounds like everyone will be there We'll be there too. Right Asuma?" Kurenai answered, looking at Asuma with a smile. "For sure." Asuma confirmed with a smile of his own. "It's a good opportunity for everyone to catch up with each other."**

**"Yeah. I just hope nothing goes wrong at the party." Kakashi states, thinking of a certain bowl-haired jounin with little tolerance for alcohol.**

**"AHHCHOO!!!" Gai sneezed loudly. "_Someone must be talking about me."_ Gai thought to himself.**

**"Are you feeling ok Gai Sensei?" Lee asked his teacher in concern.**

**"I hope you're not too tired from training. I heard you can hurt yourself really bad from too much training." Naruto stated. It was easy enough to find Thickbrows Sr. & Jr. They, together with Neji & Tenten, were usually found in their training area, hard at working in perfecting their craft.**

**"That's what I keep telling Gai Sensei, but he never listens. I'm approve of hard training & all but his version of it is a little excessive, especially at his age." Neji said with a sigh.**

**"Nonsense! Youth waits for nobody Neji." Gai answers with a big sparkling smile. "I'm as fit as men half my age & I doubt any of them could keep up with me. And haven't I told you NOT to call me sensei anymore? You have to remember that you're a jounin now & thus my equal."**

**"I wonder about that." Neji mutters to himself as he turns to Tenten for help in the matter. The kunoichi shrugs then turns to Naruto. "Don't mind them Naruto. They're always this way. So the reunion is tomorow night, right? We'll be there."**

**"Tenten's right. It's rare for all of us to get together like this." Lee seconded. "You can be sure of our presence."**

**"It'll also be an opportunity for me to try & even the score with Kakashi." Gai crowed. "What will the contest be this time?"**

**Neji shakes his head in resignation & turns to Naruto. "As Tenten & Lee have said, we'll all be there Naruto. You can tell us what's on your mind then." Neji was no fool. Even without his Byakugan, he could see that Naruto wanted to talk to them about something that was serious enough to gather all of them.**

**Naruto looks at Neji evenly before breaking out a big smile & saying. "Thanks guys. I'll see you all there then."**

**As Naruto leaves, Tenten turns to Neji & asks. "What was that business about Naruto talking to us about something all about Neji? Anything you wanna tell us?"**

**"I am not at a liberty to say." Neji answered, glancing at Gai who looked as grave as he did now. "But I suspect that you'll find out soon enough."**

**"...So can I expect you 3 there?" Hinata asked.**

**Hinata had met her teammates in their old training ground where she told them about the upcoming reunion.**

**"Oh you bet we'll be there. Just try & stop us, right Akamaru?" Kiba said with a grin. Akamaru answers with an approving bark.**

**"What about you Shino?" Hinata asks her stoic teammate.**

**"Of course." Shino answered. "We ARE teammates after all. We should support each other." After a pause, he adds. "And on that note, we haven't really properly congratulated you."**

**"Congratulate me?" Hinata asked in a confused tone of voice. "For what?"**

**"For hooking up with Naruto, of course." Kiba answers with a sly grin which makes Hinata blush. "You've liked Naruto since Kami knows when & it's about time he took notice of that. He's a great guy to be with & one of the few who Akamaru trusts implicitly aside from me."**

**"We know he'll take good care of you Hinata." Shino stated then adds. "...But in the unlikely event that he hurts you, he'll have to deal with us. But then again, I don't think that will happen."**

**"Yeah. We can see that the idiot loves you very much." Kiba said with a smile. In truth, Kiba was a little disappointed that Hinata would most probably never see him as anything more then a good friend & teammate but he was happy nonetheless that she had finally gotten the courage to confess her feelings to Naruto & become happy.**

**"Woof woof!!" Akamaru barks, displaying a wide canine grin & making Kiba laugh out loud.**

**"What did Akamaru say?" Hinata asks curiously.**

**"He said that you should invite him when your litter comes out." Kiba said & turns to Akamaru. "Don't be stupid Akamaru. Not everyone can be as fertile as dogs you know."**

**Hearing a loud thud behind him, Kiba turns around & sees Hinata on the ground, her face as red as a tomato. "Aww, hell no."**

**"Now you've done it." Shino said with a sigh.**

**The day of the gathering came & Naruto was busy making his preparations for the night's events.**

**First, he had to find a suitable location where privacy was assured but familiar enough for everyone concerned. Of course, there was no other choice but Ichiraku Ramen which has recently been expanded into a full sized restaurant. Old man Ichiraku was more then happy to oblige his best customer & it just so happens that his new restaurant had private rooms meant specifically for these kinds of functions.**

**Naruto & Hinata had arrived early to order their food in advance (Actually, most of the food was ordered by Hinata as Naruto could've ordered an all-ramen dinner if he could get away with it) as well as a few other extras.**

**The 1st ones to arrive were Sakura & Ino who immediately went to work by mercilessly teasing a furiously blushing Hinata about Naruto until Sakura comes & drags her off.**

**The next ones to make an appearance were Shino, Kiba & Akamaru who was given special permission to enter the restaurant. And much to the canine's delight, he had his own big bowl where he could eat his food.**

**Shikamaru, Temari & Chouji comes in next & as the trio enters, Ino eyes Shikamaru & Temari as the 2 chats casually with an unreadable expression on her face but says nothing. Sakura notices the look on her friend's face but chooses not to act on it & instead figures that Ino will open up to her sooner or later.**

**A loud voice (Gai's voice in particular) signalled the entrance of Team Gai followed by Asuma & Kurenai. Gai was loudly proclaiming that tonight would be the beginning of his winning streak against Kakashi & was seconded by Rock Lee. Behind their back, Tenten & Neji were shaking their heads while Asuma & Kurenai listened to Gai's rants with amusement.**

**Representing Tsunade, Shizune makes her appearance accompanied by Iruka. Naruto looked quite happy that his old teacher had come to the party & when he asks a blushing Iruka what his relationship with Shizune was, he answers with a crisp bonk to the head.**

**Jiraiya arrives next & knowing the Toad Sanin's tastes, Naruto had ordered some fine sake for him & the other grownups, much to Jiraiya's delight.**

**And as usual, the last to arrive was Kakashi. But this time, he wasn't alone for latched to his arm is a familiar female figure wearing yellow trenchcoat. Kakashi was met with whistles & catcalls from a grinning Naruto, Sakura & Kiba which Anko responds by blowing them a kiss in appreciation for their approval.**

**"Not that I'm complaining Kakashi Sensei but I don't remember asking Anko Sensei to come here too." Naruto said.**

**"Shhh... Keep your voice down Naruto." Kakashi whispered. "It wasn't my idea either. But somehow, she caught wind about this gathering & insisted that she was going too." Kakashi stated, looking cautiously around to make sure that Anko wasn't listening.**

**"What was that Kakashi Kun?" A sweet sounding, yet obviously dangerous voice asked from behind Kakashi. Nervously turning around, Kakashi sees Anko leering at him & sighs. Anko then grabs him & starts to pull him along with her. But not before turning to Naruto with a surprisingly gentle smile & saying cryptically. "Don't worry Naruto Kun, what transpires here, stays here. Get my drift?"**

**Naruto gives the special jounin a grateful smile. He appreciated the support & figured he needed every bit of it for what he was about to do here tonight.**

**The shinobis spent the night eating, drinking & catching up with each other especially Naruto who told stories of his exploits during his training journey with Jiraiya & most of which involved the various embarassing situations the old Toad Hermit had gotten himself into.**

**"...I'm telling you that it was all just an accident." Jiraiya protested after Naruto had narrated about a particularly hilarious situation where Jiraiya had gotten himself banned from a brothel after demolishing it during a battle with bandits.**

**"Well you DO tend to take things a little far at times." Kakashi comments. "If you ask me, I think it's just karma."**

**Anko glares at the Copy Ninja & answered. "You're one to talk. This coming from the guy who reads perverted manga."**

**"Oh that..." Kakashi mutters, turning red. "...Well you see, that's..."**

**"You gotta admit Kakashi. Anko Sensei got you there." Naruto said with a grin.**

**"Hey! Whose side are you on anyways?" Kakashi asks.**

**"Well Naruto does present a valid case." Neji stated with a small smile.**

**"Not you too Neji." Kakashi said with a groan.**

**"Hahahaha!! And THAT is exactly why I'm better then you Kakashi." Gai pronounced with a gleaming smile & a thumbs up. "You will NEVER see me reading such unyouthful materials."**

**"_YEAH." Kyubi mutters from his cage. "YOUR ANTICS ARE BAD ENOUGH SO I'D HATE TO SEE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU DID READ THAT KIND OF STUFF."_**

**"_Brrrr... That's one thought I DIDN'T need to see." _Naruto thought to Kyubi as he imagined Gai reading one of Jiraiya's infamous Icha Icha Paradise manga. "_Konoha would never be the same again."_**

**"THAT ASIDE KIT..." Kyubi said in a serious tone of voice. "_HAVEN'T YOU STALLED LONG ENOUGH? ISN'T IT TIME YOU HAD A TALK WITH YOUR SO-CALLED FRIENDS NOW?"_**

**Naruto had no answer for that. What Kyubi said was true. He WAS stalling for time but ultimately, he had to tell his friends. "Kyubi... I'm... Scared. What if they don't accept me as I am & see me only as a monster? I don't think I can handle losing another friend."**

**"IF THEY CAN'T ACCEPT THE TRUTH THEN THEY'RE NOT FIT TO BE CALLED YOUR 'FRIENDS'." Kyubi answered gruffly.**

**The Kitsune felt sorry for his vessel. He had watched Naruto as he grew up being scorned by the villagers & had all the right to hate Konoha. But instead, the idiot had used that experience to motivate himself to become a better person & a better ninja in order to be acknowledged.**

**As a result of his hard work & dedication to Konoha, he had gained the acceptance of his peers & even some of the older villagers who rejected him before. Now was not a time for any self doubt so he decided to egg him about it.**

**"_C'MON BRAT, WHAT'S THE PROBLEM? WHERE'S ALL THAT CONFIDENCE YOU DISPLAYED BEFORE?" _Kyubi asked in a mocking tone of voice. "_YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL WHO YOUR REAL FRIENDS ARE? PATHETIC!! AND HERE THEY THOUGHT THE WORLD OF YOU. I GUESS YOU DON'T REALLY DESERVE ALL THEIR PRAISES."_**

**Kyubi's words struck deep into Naruto's heart. Was he really so weak that he didn't trust his friends anymore? Looking around the restaurant, he asked himself what he was afraid of.**

**"_REJECTION." _Kyubi answered his own question. This time, in a gentler tone of voice. "_YOU'RE AFRAID THAT YOUR FRIENDS MIGHT LEAVE YOU IF THEY FOUND OUT THE TRUTH. BUT I SAY THAT YOU'RE ALL WORKED UP ABOUT NOTHING. SAKURA & HINATA DIDN'T LEAVE YOU. IRUKA, KAKASHI, THE OLD PERV JIRAIYA & EVEN THE HAG, TSUNADE DIDN'T ABANDON YOU. AND IN THEIR OWN WAYS, I KNOW THE OTHER JOUNINS WHO KNOW YOUR SECRET RESPECTS YOU FOR WHO YOU ARE & NOT FOR THE THING THAT'S SEALED WITHIN YOUR BODY. WHERE'S THAT DETERMINED & DEDICATED SHINOBI WHOM I MADE A DEAL WITH? DID MY JUDGEMENT ERR WHEN I LET YOU USE MY POWER? UZUMAKI NARUTO?"_**

**At the mention of his name, Naruto's head jerks up & looks around. Kyubi was right. What was he so scared about? It wasn't like him to hesitate in his actions when in his heart, he knew what the outcome was going to be.**

**"_Thanks Kyubi." _Naruto thanks the 9 tailed demon. "_I needed that pep talk. Even if I still think you're a major pain in the butt, you make sense every once in a while."_**

**"HMMPHH!! I ONLY SAID THAT TO GET RID OF THE GLOOMY AURA AROUND MY CAGE." Kyubi answers grouchily. "_I DO HAVE TO LIVE HERE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFETIME AFTER ALL."_**

**"Thanks for it just the same." Naruto replies & steels himself for what he was about to reveal to his friends. He clears his throat to get everyone's attention. "I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to attend this reunion. As you may well know, I've been out of Konoha for 3 years for my training & this is the 1st time in a long while that we're together..."**

**Naruto then looks at Hinata for some support & got it in the form of a beautiful smile from the girl he loved. He then looks over to Sakura & Kakashi who gave him a thumbs up & an approving nod respectively.**

**"...But that's not the main reason why I gathered all of us here together." Naruto continued as he glanced from one face to another. Some him confused looks while others had an almost expectant look as if they already had an idea. "There's something about me that I feel you all deserve to know." Naruto then proceeded to tell them the story of the Kyubi's attack on Konoha & how the Yondaime Hokage had defeated the monster by sealing it in an infant's body at the cost of his own life. After which, instead of elaborating further, Naruto showed them the seal on his stomach as well as his semi bestial form while tapping Kyubi's power.**

**For a long while, nobody spoke. They were either too stunned to speak or just slowly digesting the information they were given.**

**"I know it may have come as a shock to you & I will understand if you may not want to be associated with me." Naruto said sadly.**

**"What the hell are you talking about?" Kiba demanded, as if offended. "After all that we've been through, you honestly think what you said changes anything? We all knew you were a little weird from the very beginning so something like this is no biggie." Kiba said with a feral grin. "Besides, I think it's kinda' cool havin' your own fur covered power generator, even if he IS a fox. Right Akamaru?"**

"**Woof!!" Akamaru barks in agreement.**

"**_WATCH YOUR TONGUES FLEABAGS!!"_ Kyubi growled.**

"**Kiba is correct." Shino adds, stepping up. "We would NEVER abandon a comrade in need just because you may be a little different. That is simply not our way." Shino states plainly.**

"**Kiba…. Akamaru…. Shino…." Naruto said, not knowing what else to say.**

"**I'm actually surprised that you only chose to reveal this troublesome bit of information to us now." Shikamaru states with a long sigh. "You should have more confidence in your friends you know?"**

"**I'm not." Temari said. "It's pretty hard to reveal something like that. Take it from someone who knows." Temari stated, thinking of Gaara. "But in the end, it just doesn't matter."**

"**That's right." Chouji seconded. "It wouldn't have mattered to us anyways. We're your friends & friends always stick together."**

"**Well I for one am glad you got THAT out of your system." Ino said to Naruto who gave her a quizzical look. "Let's put it this way. If you keep too many secrets from your friends, then how can your friends trust you, you idiot." She explains.**

"**Shikamaru…. Temari…. Chouji…. Ino…." Naruto's eyes had began to water.**

"**Ohhh….. For you to have experienced such hardships in life & still take everything in stride. Your youth truly shines through." Rock Lee said, giving Naruto a thumbs up. "But you can be sure of my undying loyalty to our friendship."**

"**Lee's not kidding." Tenten said then narrows her eyes in anger. "You really must've had a hard life growing up. How can people be so blind to your situation? They should be kissing the ground you walk on."**

"**People tend to fear what they don't understand Tenten." Neji answered for Naruto. "It has always been that way from the beginning. But we here know better. Am I correct Naruto?"**

"**Lee…. Tenten…. Neji…." The tears were coming down now. He then felt a pair of arms circle his waist. "I told you so." Hinata had whispered in his ear as he felt another hand clap him on the shoulder. Turning around, he sees Sakura smiling at him.**

"**Everyone, thank you." Naruto said as all of them converged on Naruto. He had never felt so loved before.**

**In the back, the older people were watching the younger generation silently.**

"**Ahhh… The flames of youth is truly a sight to behold." Gai said.**

"**I think it's safe to say that they've all accepted Naruto completely." Iruka stated, happy that his old student & foster son had so many people who loved him.**

"**But from this point on, things will only get harder for Naruto." Asuma said gravely as he smoked his cigarette thoughtfully.**

**Kurenai looks at her fiancé & immediately knew what bothered the chainsmoking jounin. "You're talking about Akatsuki, right?" Asuma nods & looks at Shizune.**

"**Yes they are a cause for concern to us right now." Shizune admits. "All we know for certain is that they're collecting the tailed demon beasts & so far, reports say that they've already got 2 of them."**

"**That much in so little time?" Anko asks with a scowl. "Then there's also the problem with Orochimaru."**

"**I wouldn't worry about them too much at this point." Kakashi said thoughtfully, looking at Naruto & company. "The way I see it, we still got time. Our 12 Wonders over there would've become strong enough to overcome anything."**

"**12? I only see 11 Konoha ninjas over there." Gai said.**

"**No. I really meant 12 of them." Kakashi said solemnly. "One of the 12 may not be here now, but he is with them in spirit."**

…………………………………………………………………………

**In the forest along the borders of the Sound Country, a lone figure sits in front of a bonfire looking at a picture of himself & 3 other people. "_I will be return someday…. Kakashi…. Sakura…. Naruto…. Wait for me."_**

**Author's Note: And thus ends Book One of my story. I hope y'all like it. As always, please R&R.**


	16. Book 2: Chapter 16: The New Mission

**Book 2: Chapter 16: A New Mission**

**It has been almost a year since Naruto revealed his secret to his friends. And during this period he made use of the special Kage Bunshin regiment designed for him by Kakashi to train with some of the best shinobis in Konoha.**

**Wind elemental training under Asuma.**

**Genjutsu defense with Kurenai.**

**Taijutsu, strength & stamina training with Neji, Chouji, Gai & Lee.**

**Chakra control with Sakura & Hinata.**

**Tracking with the Shino, Kiba & Akamaru.**

**Psychological warfare with Ino, Anko & Ibiki**

**Weapons training with Tenten.**

**Strategy & tactics with Shikamaru.**

**Advanced ninjutsu & stealth training with Kakashi.**

**Human physiology & first aid from Shizune & Tsunade.**

**Summoning techniques with Jiraiya.**

**Fire elemental training under Kyubi.**

**His progress using this training had impressed his peers & teachers alike.**

**(With Team Gai)**

**"All right. That's enough for today." Gai calls out to the fighters on the field. Aside from Lee, Tenten & Neji, each of them had been up against 3 Narutos each. The training field looked like a battlefield with weapons & rubble littering the ground & man-made holes everywhere. Everyone of them stops what they were doing & looks at Gai. "All of you have done very well today." Gai then looks at the Narutos. "I'm especially happy with your progress Naruto. Your form in taijutsu & skills with weapons have improved dramatically."**

**"Hey, thanks Gai Sensei." All the Narutos answered as one, flashing him his trademark fox-like grin. Gai was thankful Naruto had trained with his team because Neji, Tenten & Lee also benefited from it. For one thing, they did not need to hold back for fear of injuring the Narutos since they were just clones thus making their training regiment even more intensive.**

**"We will continue with this again tomorrow. Even youthfulness needs rest every once in a while." Gai said.**

**"Ossu!!" The Narutos answered with a smart salute then makes a handseal to disperse the jutsu. "See you guys tomorrow then." The Narutos disappear in a large puff of smoke as Tenten slumps down to a sitting position. "I'm so tired." She exclaims, breathing hard. "Doesn't that guy EVER get tired?"**

**"Well it's only natural for him to have so much stamina since he DOES have access to Kyubi's power. He could go on all day if he wanted to." Lee said, feeling winded himself.**

**"He wasn't even using Kyubi's power while he was fighting us." Neji corrected. "What you saw was him fighting with his own reserves."**

**Tenten gapes at her teammate in disbelief. "Are you serious? How can he have that much energy to maintain those shadow clones?"**

**"Well in a sense, he's just like me & Gai Sensei." Lee said thoughtfully. "He works hard to improve what skills he does have to make up for what he lacks in other areas."**

**"But then again, that was before." Gai states. "Using the revolutionary technique that Kakashi taught him, he is now able to hone his skills even further by training in several areas simultaneously. By now, in terms of sheer skills, he may be even stronger then Neji."**

**Neji nods in agreement & adds. "And that is just in a span of almost 2 years. And while it is also true that our own skills have improved, it pales in comparison to Naruto's overall achievements. Truly a man who is able to change fate." Neji said with a smile.**

**(With Kiba & Shino)**

**"Hah!! I found it!!" Naruto said, raising a man-sized doll up into the air triumphantly. At his words, 2 more Narutos as well as Kiba, Akamaru & Shino appears standing on the treetrunks.**

**"Hey! You did better then I thought." Kiba said, sounding genuinely impressed as he clicked the stopwatch in his hand. "It only took you half the time to find it."**

**"I would've found it sooner if you didn't place all those fake trails & decoys. What's the big idea with that?" Naruto said angrily.**

**"Naruto, the art of tracking your quarry requires skill, patience & concentration." Shino stated. "The fact that you managed to find that dummy in the time that took you to do so means that you've got the potential."**

**"Wow, that's the 1st time I've heard you compliment me." Naruto said, scratching his head in embarresment. "You really think I have the knack for it?"**

**"I am only speaking the truth." Shino said emotionlessly. "We shall continue this some other time as the sun is already setting."**

**"Gotcha. See 'ya guys." Naruto said as he & the other clones poofed away.**

**"That guy keeps getting better & better." Kiba commented. "And we hid that dummy pretty well too. He may not have my nose or your bugs, but he's got all the right instincts."**

**"Woof!!" Akamaru agrees.**

**"He is a quick study." Shino said. "He picks up things at an amazing rate. He could very well become one of the best trackers of Konoha if he puts his mind to it."**

**"That's impossible." Kiba said, waving his hand in front of him. "You know that he has his sights set on being Hokage."**

**"That is true." Shino said with a slight smile. "He keeps us on top of our form. I seriously doubt anyone of us has a fair chance against him right now."**

**"Heh, yeah." Kiba answered. "And to think that fox was at the very bottom of our class. He WILL be an awesome Hokage when the time comes, won't he?"**

**(With Team Asuma & Kurenai)**

**"KAI!! (Dispell!!)"**

**As the Naruto clone dispells the genjutsu that he had been under, he sees the other clones training around the area.**

**One clone was practicing with Asuma in using the chakra knives.**

**Another clone was playing shogi with Shikamaru.**

**The other one was doing push ups with Chouji sitting on his back.**

**The last one was seated in front of Ino as she explained some thing to him.**

**"You did well to get out of that genjutsu Naruto." Kurenai stated with a smile, appearing in a swirl of leaves. "You managed to dispell it much quicker then i anticipated."**

**"It was pretty tough..." The Naruto clone admitted. "...But I think I'm getting the hang of it." He then looks at the other clones. "It also looks like the other clones aren't doing to shabby with the others."**

**True enough, the clone playing with Shikamaru made a move on the shogi board which made the lazy genius frown & go to his thinking posture.**

**The one doing push ups with Chouji on his back still looked strong as he did his 100th rep.**

**The movements of the clone using the chakra knives looked smooth & crisp.**

**And the clone with Ino seemed to be listening intently to every word she was saying.**

**"Well, it does help that you're a hard worker." Kurenai said, much to his embaressment. "You've really come far Naruto."**

**"Nah." Naruto answered. "I just had some really great guys to work with. Thanks for putting up with me."**

**"Not at all." Kurenai said. "Training with you also helps with our own development so it's not like you're the only one benefiting from the exchange."**

**"In any case, it looks like they're all just about done." The Naruto clone said as he watched the other clones disappear one by one. "I guess it's about time for me to go too."**

**"Yes. We'll continue our training again soon." Kurenai agreed. The clone nods once then disappears as Team Asuma walks towards her. "So what do you guys think of Naruto's progress?" Kurenai asks, though she already knew the answer from the reports she recieved from Kiba & Shino as well as her own experience.**

**"Physically, he's in top physical shape." Chouji said as he took out his favorite bag of chips & starts munching on them. "I already increased my weight while I was sitting on him & he still didn't slow down. He's got some amazing stamina."**

**"Not only that, he's also getting the hang of the chakra knife training I gave him." Asuma stated, puffing his cigarette thoughtfully. "I'm actually thinking of upping the difficulty of his exercises."**

**"His manner of thinking is unorthodox..." Shikamaru said, accepting a cigarette from Asuma & lighting it up. He caught the habit from Asuma from a while back but wasn't really that much of a heavy smoker. "...But then again, that's just the way how a shinobi should be, isn't it? It took me quite a while longer to beat him at shogi."**

**"Yeah, I noticed that you had to pause & think about your next moves." Ino said then adds in a teasing voice. "Are you sure you weren't taking it easy on him?" The only answer she recieved from the lazy genius was a glare. "Alright alright. I'll admit that he tends to get damned... Creative." Ino admits. "Even Ibiki Sensei & Anko Sensei couldn't possibly dream of the kind of stuff that HE comes up with."**

**"As expected from the number one surprise ninja of Konoha." Kurenai said with a smile.**

**"Yeah." Asuma agreed with a smile of his own. "Always expect the unexpected from Uzumaki Naruto."**

**(With Kakashi, Hinata & Sakura)**

**"KATON: RYUKA NO JUTSU!!! (Fire Element: Dragonfire Technique)" While in mid-air, Naruto blows out large dragon-shaped stream of flame which immediately incinerates it's targets which in this case was a dozen straw dummies.**

**"Good work Naruto." Kakashi said as he watched the blondie perform the jutsu. For the past year & a half, he had been teaching Naruto some of the jutsus he knew & much to the Copy Ninja's pleasure, had managed to pick things up rather quickly. Proof of Naruto's own growing ability as a ninja.**

**"You used a bit more chakra then was necessary, but otherwise it was a perfect execution of the jutsu." Sakura calls out, though she was quite impressed with her friend's performance.**

**"You did well Naruto Kun." Hinata said, immensely proud of her boyfriend for his achievement. She & Sakura had been teaching Naruto on how to control & regulate his chakra & their work was paying off.**

**"You guys ain't seen nothing yet..." Naruto said with a grin as he performed another set of seals. "FUTON: RENKUDAN!!! (Wind Element: Drilling Air Bullet)" This time, Naruto blew out a powerful ball of compressed air which destroyed whatever remained of the incinerated straw dummies.**

**"_Eh? That's a signature jutsu from the Sand."_ Kakashi thought to himself, raising an eyebrow in mild surprise. "_When did he...?"_**

**_"Hmmm... Looks like Naruto's been studying on his own." _Sakura thought to herself. "_I wonder where he learned that from?"_**

**Hinata herself was watching Naruto with interest & thought. "_That jutsu... I wonder if..."_**

**As if reading his companion's thoughts, Naruto explains. "I asked Gaara if he could send me over a few wind jutsu scrolls for me to study & he was kind enough to oblige me."**

**"_I knew it."_ Hinata thought with a smile. Naruto had been excitedly talking about recieving something from Gaara for quite a while now. He must've gotten it from Temari during her last visit to Konoha.**

**"Naruto..." Kakashi started with a sigh. "You don't just ASK something from the Kage of another country just like that."**

**"Eh?" Naruto looks at Kakashi in confusion. "Why not? We're friends aren't we?"**

**"Well you see..." Kakashi wanted to tell Naruto about diplomatic procedures but the more he thought about it, the less he relished the idea of giving out long winded explanations. It was just too troublesome. "...Oh never mind. I guess there's no harm in it."**

**"Would you mind sharing some of those jutsus with us? I'm interested to see what kind of stuff Gaara sent over." Sakura said.**

**"You'll be surprised." Naruto answered. "There's even a few wind-based medical jutsus if you can believe it."**

**"Wind based medical jutsus?" The last statement had piqued the interest of the 2 kunoichis who were both into the healing arts.**

**"In any case..." Kakashi stops & narrows his visible eye. Naruto, Hinata & Sakura had also sensed it & were looking around. "You guys can come out now." Kakashi stated & in a flash, all 4 were surrounded by members of ANBU.**

**"Uzumaki Naruto, the Hokage wishes to see you." The eagle mask ANBU stated.**

**"Eh? Me?" Naruto asks the ANBU. "Hey, if this is about my medical training, I..."**

**Without listening to Naruto, the ANBU looks over to Kakashi & Sakura. "Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura, the Hokage wishes to see you two as well. This matter also concerns you."**

**Naruto's expression suddenly turns serious as he looks at both Kakashi & Sakura knowingly. If all 3 of them were called by Tsunade, then it could only mean one thing.**

**"_Sasuke..."_ All 3 thought simultaneously.**

**Sasuke looks behind him with a frown. He could've sworn that he had heard somebody call out his name. The last year & a half has been difficult for him. Aside from tracking down Itachi, he was also constantly fighting minions sent by Orochimaru as well as avoiding hunter nins since he was still technically a missing nin. It was a tedious & tiring process but once he catches up with Itachi, it'll all be worth the suffering he has been through.**

**Looking at his reflection on the river, he wondered how long it had been since he had a haircut. Though he kept the now waist-length hair neatly braided to keep it out of the way, he still preferred his old hairstyle.**

**Taking a sip from the water, he judged it drinkable & fills his canteen while looking at the sun. He still had some time before the sun sets so he had to look for a secure place to rest.**

**Tomorrow is another day. And tomorrow, he will be that much closer to finally having his confrontation against Itachi as well as his revenge for murdering their clan.**

**After that... Well, Sasuke will get to that when the time comes.**

**(In the Hokage's office)**

**"Hokage Sama. Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura are here." An ANBU reports to Tsunade.**

**"Good work. Please send them in." Tsunade said & watches as the remnants of Team 7 files into the room with Naruto in the lead.**

**The blonde was uncharacteristically silent. No doubt he & the others had already deduced the general reason why they were called.**

**"You asked for us Obaa Chan?" Naruto asks, giving Tsunade a fleeting smile despite the somewhat grim atmosphere.**

**"Yes Naruto." Tsunade answers & opens a folder in front of her. "I've got a new mission for you 3." Tsunade stated.**

**"The fact that we're all here could only mean one thing." Kakashi observed. It was not a question but rather a statement.**

**Tsunade nods her confirmation. "That's right. It DOES involve the missing nin, Uchiha Sasuke. But in actuality, the situation is a good deal more complicated then a simple retrieval mission." **

**Kakashi, Sakura & Naruto gives her a confused look as she explained further. "Aside from Uchiha Sasuke, we also have recent reports of another missing nin who is also spotted within Fire Country territory."**

**Kakashi realizes who Tsunade was referring to. "Uchiha Itachi." He mutters as Tsunade nods her head in confirmation.**

"**So the only reason why Sasuke is even in this country is because his brother is here." Sakura said thoughtfully. "He must've been tracking him down for quite a while now."**

**Naruto nods gravely. "He has been tracking him down ever since he escaped from Orochimaru's lair. But I don't think it's a smart idea for him to confront Itachi on his own." Naruto said.**

"**I agree." Tsunade said. "Which is why I'm ordering you 3 to intercept Sasuke before he even tries. At the same time, I want you to find out exactly what Itachi is doing here in Fire Country. You do not engage with him unless it is absolutely unavoidable." She then fixes her gaze at Naruto. "Especially YOU Naruto. You tend to act before you think. I didn't want to send you since you're probably the reason why Itachi is here in the 1st place, but under the circumstances, I've no other options. You HAVE to be extra careful."**

**Without realizing it, Tsunade had sounded almost desperate & pleading. She couldn't help it if she cared so much about her surrogate "little brother".**

**After a moment, Tsunade regains her composure & sits back down. "Go. I'll be expecting you to bring back Sasuke this time around." Team 7 nods & starts to leave. But Naruto stops as he was about to exit the office & turns around to give Tsunade a great big smile & a thumbs up. "Don't worry Tsunade Obaasan, we'll bring back Sasuke for sure. Even if I have to drag him back here. See you later then." The door closes leaving Tsunade & Shizune alone again in the office.**

"**Have I done the right thing Shizune? Have I sent a team out on a suicide mission?"" Tsunade wonders out loud.**

"**It was a difficult decision to make Hokage Sama." Shizune answered. "But as you've said, you had no other choice. They are the only ones who has the most chances of pulling this one off as they've had the most experience with this problem & they all knew the risks when they became shinobi."**

"**But that doesn't make my job any easier you know. Sending people out like that on potentially life threatening jobs." Tsunade said, slumping back in her seat in weariness. "Sometimes I wonder why I even accepted this job."**

"**That's because you have people who believe in you." Shizune said with a smile as Tonton grunted his agreement.**

**Tsunade faces the open window & watches as Kakashi, Sakura & Naruto exit the building. "_Please come back safe to us."_**

**Author's Note: Ahh…. Book 2 has FINALLY begun. Here's where things start to heat up folks. As always, please R&R**


	17. Chapter 17: Promises Kept

**Chapter 17: Promises Kept**

**4 shadowy figures can be seen traveling through the forests of Fire Country, jumping from branch to branch.**

**The remnants of Team 7 were on the move.**

**Led by Pakkun, Kakashi, Sakura & Naruto were on a mission to bring back an important person in their lives.**

**Looking over at Naruto, Sakura thought that he was a little too quiet. Ever since they left Konoha this morning, he had yet to say a word or show any other facial expression apart the the serious look he was currently sporting.**

**"What's the matter Naruto? Why so quiet?" Sakura asks the blonde shinobi. When he didn't answer, Sakura asks again. "Hey! Earth to Naruto!"**

**"What?!?" Naruto snaps out of his mood & looks at Sakura apologetically. "I'm sorry Sakura. I must've spaced out for a while there."**

**"I'll say." Sakura mutters. "And here I thought that Sasuke was the brooding one. What's on your mind?"**

**"Well..." Naruto reluctantly started.**

**(Flashback)**

**_Kakashi, Sakura & Naruto were making their way towards the main gate of the village to leave for their mission. As they neared the gate, they were surprised to see..._**

_**"Hinata?" Naruto said.**_

_**"Lee? Shikamaru? Chouji? Kiba? What's going on here?" Sakura asks.**_

_**"That's what I'd like to know." Kakashi stated looking at the ranking shinobi of the group. "Neji, care to enlighten us?"**_

_**It was Hinata who answered for Neji. "I'm sorry, but it's my fault they're here."**_

_**"What do you mean Hinata?" Naruto asked.**_

_**"Well after you left, Shikamaru came over to look for you." Hinata explained. "I told him that the ANBU came to take you, Sakura & Kakashi Sensei to the Hokage."**_

_**"She also said ANBU mentioned that it was a matter which concerned all of you." Shikamaru said with a drag of his cigarette. "So I put 2 & 2 together & figured it might be this kind of mission."**_

_**"Shikamaru contacted us & we talked things over." Neji said. "We all agreed on one thing."**_

_**"We want in." Kiba said bluntly. "We weren't able to do anything before & we want to make up for it now."**_

_**"We KNOW we can do it this time. So please take us with you." Lee said.**_

_**Kakashi, Sakura & Naruto looks at one another. They had discussed this situation beforehand & they already knew what they were going to answer.**_

_**"While we appreciate your offer of support..." Kakashi stated. "...I'm afraid we'll have to decline it."**_

_**"Why not?" Chouji demanded. "This is our chance to redeem ourselves for our earlier failure to retrieve Sasuke. We won't be a burden to you."**_

_**"I understand your feelings regarding the matter..." Kakashi said. "...But the answer is still no. This matter was entrusted to my team & it's going to be my team that accomplishes it."**_

_**"You can't be serious." Kiba growled angrily. "We haven't been training this hard just so we'd be left behind." Akamaru barks his agreement.**_

_**"I agree with Kiba." Lee seconded. "I'm sure that it'll be a different outcome this time around if all of us were to go."**_

_**"Please understand." Sakura pleaded. "This is a Team 7 matter. Nobody knows Sasuke better then us so it has to be us who'll bring him back."**_

_**"Naruto, you've been strangely quiet." Neji said in a subdued tone of voice. "What say you?"**_

_**Naruto looks at his friends apologetically & answered. "I'm sorry guys, but Kakashi Sensei & Sakura Chan are right. This is our mission now. We have to complete this on our own"**_

_**"What the hell?!?" Kiba couldn't control his anger anymore. He grabs Naruto & pushes him against the wall. "Naruto!! Have you forgotten all the crap we've been through just to try & get Sasuke back?!? And now you're telling us to back down?!?"**_

_**"No Kiba, I haven't forgotten." Naruto said as he slowly pushed Kiba away. "I also haven't forgotten about how badly I screwed up trying to get him back after I promised you guys that I would. I wasted the sacrifices you made just to get me that far."**_

_**Naruto's statement calmed Kiba down as Chouji looks at Naruto sympatheically. "We're not blaming you for that, Naruto."**_

_**"No you're not." Naruto said then points to himself. "I blame myself for it. This is the only way I can somehow make it up to you guys so please leave it up to us."**_

_**"Besides..." Naruto adds, his trademark grin returning to his youthful features. "Shikamaru will be the 1st guy to say that you should always know your enemy, right Shikamaru?"**_

_**Shikamaru gives Naruto a sly grin of his own. "Yeah, I told 'em that but they came anyways."**_

_**Naruto nods & continues. "Well, we know the enemy better then anyone else so we stand the best chance of succeeding in this mission. And the smaller the group, the less chances we'd be spotted once we make the snatch."**_

_**"What Naruto said DOES make sense." Lee said thoughtfully. "It would be harder for the enemy to find a team that is small in number."**_

_**Neji sighs in resignation. "So we can't convince you to take us with you?" He asked, surprisingly calm about it.**_

_**Kakashi shook his head. "I'm sorry but no. This is our job now."**_

_**"I guess there's nothing we can do." Chouji said as he watched Kiba pat a whining Akamaru's head. Kiba then looks at Naruto. "Just promise that you'll bring that snotty bastard back, you hear?" He growled unhappily.**_

_**"You better believe we will Kiba." Naruto said with a confident smile. "Whatever it takes."**_

_**"I wish you didn't have to say that so haphhazardly. You better make it back here in one piece as well." Shikamaru said, glancing at Hinata. "It'll be extremely troublesome if you don't, ok?"**_

_**"Shikamaru's right." Neji stated. "Any opponent shouldn't be taken lightly. It's a sure fire way to get yourself hurt." He too glances at Hinata. "Remember that you have people waiting here for you."**_

_**Naruto follows Neji's & Shikamaru's look towards Hinata. He then goes towards Hinata & wraps his arms around her. "Don't worry. We'll be back with Sasuke before you know it."**_

_**"I know you will." Hinata answers as she wraps her own arms around Naruto. "Just be careful, ok? I don't think I'll be able to handle it if something bad were to happen to you."**_

_**"Hey! No talks of that sort, ok?" Naruto gently admonished Hinata. "I said that I'll be back before you know it, right?" He cups her chin & kisses her on the forehead reassuringly. "I'll come back to you, I promise."**_

_**Hinata breaks away from their embrace reluctantly & hands Naruto a small container of medicinal cream which she had made herself. "Take this then." She said, then adds with a small smile. "Just in case you're NOT careful."**_

_**Naruto takes the container from Hinata & smiles as he gazes into his girlfriend's pale eyes for a few moments longer before Sakura clears her throat to get Naruto's attention. "We have to go Naruto. Sorry Hinata." Sakura apologized to the Hyuga heiress.**_

_**"No need to apologize Sakura San. You DOhave a mission after all." Hinata answered as she steps back. "Please be careful. All of you."**_

_**"We'll keep Naruto out of trouble for you." Kakashi quips & nods to both Naruto & Sakura. All 3 jumps off leaving their friends watching their departure from Konoha.**_

**(End Flashback)**

**"I wish we could've taken them along.." Naruto said. "They DO deserve to be in on this."**

**"That may be true Naruto..." Kakashi stated, eyeing Naruto. "...But as was said before, this is a Team 7 matter. We are the ones best equipped to handle this problem. Besides, it would've been too dangerous if Itachi is also involved. More of us would only present him with more targets for his genjutsus."**

**"Are his genjutsus really THAT dangerous?" Sakura asks fearfully.**

**"Yes." Kakashi answers, momentarily relieving the horrifying experience of being under Itachi's genjutsu. "Take it from someone who's experienced it... And survived. It's not something that you'd want ANY person to be subjected to."**

**"We have to be extra careful now." Kakashi stated, looking back at Sakura & Naruto. "Our 2 primary objectives are 1st, to find out what Itachi's up to, though I do think it's already kinda' obvious..." Kakashi said, looking at Naruto. "...And 2nd, to reteieve the missing nin, Uchiha Sasuke. The Hokage chose our team because we have the most chance of success because of our experience with these 2 so let's not betray her trust in us."**

**Both Naruto & Sakura nods in affirmative as Naruto adds resolutely. "One way or another, Team 7 will be back together again. I'll make damned sure of that."**

**Sakura turns to Naruto to correct him. "Maybe you mean WE'LL make sure of that. After all, I did promise you that we'd go get him back together, tight?" Sakura states with a smile.**

**"That you did Sakura." Naruto answered with a smile of his own as the 3 man team (And a summoned dog) continued to move forward towards their objective.**

**(Meanwhile)**

**Identifiable by their black cloaks with red clouds design, Itachi & a squad of Akatsuki's lower ranking members were also rapidly making their ways to their own objective which was Konoha.**

**With the renegade Konoha nin were Suon, an ex Rock nin for his country's special forces, Hotaru, an ex Mist medical nin, and Kaito, a one eyed swordsman formerly from the Hidden Grass.**

**Itachi would've preferred having Kisame as back up but the former member of the Mist's dreaded 7 Swordsmen had another mission from their leader.**

**Not that he didn't trust the competence of his current companions. Nobody could've been able to join Akatsuki unless they were extraordinarily capable fighters. But they didn't come close to the level of skills that he the other chosen 10 (now 9 since Sasori's unfortunate demise) of Akatsuki's inner circle possessed.**

**But still, they would be enough for them to accomplish their mission.**

**The 4 missing nins stop & stands atop a tall tree to survey the landscape before them.**

**"How long til we reach Konoha?" Suon rumbled imapatiently. The tall, dark skinned shinobi had a muscular body that was riddled with scars which told of his years of experience as a fighter. "I've better things to do then deal with a bunch of soft weaklings like their kind." It had been Suon's antagonistic way of thinking which drove him to go on a bloody killing spree in his own village, murdering both fellow shinobi & civilians alike & making him a wanted criminal.**

**"We shouldn't underestimate them. They ARE, after all, shinobi just like us." Kaito stated evenly, fingering the katana sheathed at his side. The raven haired swordsman had lost his left eye during the night where he assassinated members of his village's elder council for what he deemed was crimes against his village. The village responded by making him an outcast. The disgruntled ex Grass nin had wandered til he encountered Akatsuki who recruited him.**

**Itachi turned towards the 2 shinobi & spoke. "Kaito is correct. Underestimating them might prove to be a fatal mistake as Sasori unfortunately found out. I know this for a fact as well."**

**"Aren't you giving them an awful lot of credit Itachi?" Suon asks the renegade Konoha nin then adds with a slight sneer. "Maybe it's because you're still one of them at heart perhaps?"**

**Suon soon found himself staring into the swirling dots of Itachi's Sharingan. "You forget your place Suon." Itachi whispers dangerously. "But to answer your question, I no longer have any loyalties to Konoha. It can burn to the ground for all I care. What I AM saying is the truth. Konoha's shinobis are a force to be reckoned with & they can kill you just as well as the next man."**

**"Hehehehehe... Burn... Kill... Very soon now..." Hotaru repeated to herself, giggling maniacally. Itachi knew that the former Mist nin's slight stature & girlish frame was decieving. The various stitches & shades of complexion on her body told of her experiments on herself & other shinobi from her village in her insane attempt to create the perfect soldier by attatching body parts from exceptional subjects. It had also driven her mad & led to her expulsion from the Hidden Mist. She was probably the most dangerous one of his 3 companions.**

**"Whoa there. I wasn't trying to start anything." Suon said, backing off from Itachi. "All I'm saying is why are we going through all this trouble for some little brat from Konoha anyways?" He asked.**

**"_I see. So the leader has not told them the significance of Uzumaki Naruto's hidden power. A prudent action."_ Itachi thought to himself. "All you need to know is Uzumaki Naruto is essential in the fulfillment of our goals." Itachi answered.**

**"This Uzumaki Naruto..." Kaito starts. "...He must hold some great secret to get this much interest from our leader." He states then asks. "Is he strong?" Kaito was always looking for a strong opponent to pit his skills with.**

**"He has been trained by the legendary Toad Sanin Jiraiya so we'll have to assume that he'll be quite formidable." Itachi allowed that bit of information though he had no intention of letting them know about Kyubi.**

**"And what will we do to the people who'll get in our way?" Suon asks, though he already knew the answer to that.**

**"Eliminate them." Itachi replied immediately as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.**

**"Hehehehehe... Eliminate... Kill... Kill..." Hotaru was heard repeating again as she fiddled with the pack she carried.**

**"Let's go. We've wasted too much time here." Itachi said. His companions nods & as one, the party from Akatsuki jumps off again.**

**He was getting close to him.**

**Sasuke had spent the last few weeks just following his older brother's trail & he was getting so close he could taste it.**

**Finding a clue to Itachi's whereabouts had been easier then anticipated. He left pain & suffering wherever he went so it was fairly simple to pick up the trail.**

**It had led Sasuke back to the Fire country. Back on the trail to Konoha. And he could only think of one reason why he'd be going back there. **

**"Naruto." Sasuke whispered to himself."**

**He remembered the time when Orochimaru had revealed to him the dark stigma which Naruto carried around since birth.**

**(Flashback)**

_**"Haven't you ever wondered why Naruto Kun seemed to be hated the older people of Konoha." Orochimaru suddenly asked Sasuke one day as the 2 were talking.**_

_**"He was always up to some sort of trouble or another." Sasuke said with a shrug. "I guess that's the reason why they didn't like him too much."**_

_**"But for innocent little pranks?" Orochimaru pressed with an evil chuckle. "Surely even you wouldn't think so as well. You've seen his power too, haven't you?"**_

_**Sasuke frowned. He knew Orochimaru was right. He had to admit that Naruto's frequent show of freakish power was... Unnatural & he WAS interested to know the secret behind Naruto's hidden strength.**_

**"_So what DO you know about it? Or are you just yanking my chain by pretending to know everything?" Sasuke asked, thinly veiling his contempt for the traitorous Sanin._**

_**"Now, now. Is that any way to speak to your benefactor?" Orochimaru asks, narrowing his eyes. "But I'll let that slide & will even tell you Naruto's secret. You see..."**_

**(End Flashback)**

**Orochimaru had told him about the demon sealed within Naruto that night. The same demon which had ravaged Konoha 17 years earlier & was sealed by the Yondaime at the cost of his own life. Orochimaru had also told him about Akatsuki, the organization of which the Snake Sanin was a former member & Itachi was a current member, who wanted the power of the 9 tailed beast for themselves.**

**At first, he didn't want to believe it. He even dismissed it altogether as a figment of Orochimaru's insane imagination.**

**But in retrospect, Sasuke thought about all the times when Naruto demonstrated tremendous power which had been both demonic & terrifying. Hell, even the form he took in the combo henge with the giant toad against Gaara/Shukuku should've been enough clues about his identity.**

**Itachi wanted Kyubi in the worst possible way & he was sent to Konoha by Akatsuki to get it out of Naruto.**

**But before that happened, he will find Itachi & kill him. After that... Well, he would cross THAT bridge when he gets there.**

**"Stop. Someone's up ahead & closing in fast." Pakkun growls to Kakashi.**

**"Can you identify him Pakkun?" Kakashi asks as he motions his team to stop.**

**The summoned ninken shook it's head. "No. He's too far away & moving way too fast for me to get a proper scent. It's like he's trying to avoid something."**

**Kakashi thought for a moment then decided. "Ok Pakkun, we'll take it from here." The dog nods & poofs out of existence as Kakashi turns towards Naruto & Sakura & told them of the situation.**

"**So what do we do?" Naruto asks after hearing Kakashi's explanation. "We set up an ambush to see who the guy is?"**

**Kakashi nods in approval. "Not a bad idea. This guy may be Itachi & we need all the advantages we can get. Now here's what we'll do."**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A dark figure jumps into view & tentatively stops at a tree branch, as if sensing something was amiss. Looking around the forest, he scans the area with a pair of red orbs with swirling dots which served as his eyes.**

**Suddenly, a brace of kunai erupt from the branches & flew towards the figure. The figure curses silently as he narrowly avoid the kunais. As he lands at another tree, he spots a hissing explosive tag on it's trunk. Gathering charka at his feet, he surges away from the tree as the tag explodes. From the smoke of the explosion, a flash of yellow & black appears & the dark figure manages to get a kunai out to engage it. The 2 fight in mid-air & tumble back to the smoking ruin of the tree & as the smoke cleared, the 2 combatants were revealed, each with a kunai at each other's throat.**

"**It's been a while dope." Sasuke said with a smirk.**

"**Sasuke…" Naruto said.**

**Author's Note: Hehe, Team 7 is reunited. But you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens. Please R&R**


	18. Chapter 18: Reunited

**Chapter 18: Reunited**

**"It's been a long time dope."**

**"Sasuke..."**

**The former teammates stare at one another as each held a kunai to the other's throat.**

**For Naruto, seeing Sasuke again despite their current predicament was a great relief because at least he wasn't controlled by Orochimaru. But even so, the way that the raven haired shinobi held the kunai to his throat as he held his own kunai against Sasuke's left no doubt that they were still NOT on the same page.**

**For Sasuke, seeing Naruto again pleased & at the same time, angered him. Pleased because he hadn't seen Naruto for such a long time & also because he discovered that Naruto had improved his skills. But he was also angry that Naruto was here out in the open where he was an open target for Akatsuki.**

**"Teme. After such a long time, THIS is how you greet an old friend? It's just like you to do something like this." Naruto growls, gesturing towards the kunai at his throat.**

**"Technically, I'm still a missing nin of Konoha so that still makes me your enemy." Sasuke retorted. "Besides, we're both in the same boat if you haven't noticed." Sasuke gestured to the kunai held against his own throat.**

**"That's because I couldn't trust you as far as I could throw you." Naruto replied then adds. "How could I trust a guy I considered a friend who left his own village & almost killed me?"**

**"I don't recall agreeing to be your friend." Saskue said emotionlessly. "Besides, it was your own fault that you got your ass handed to you, dead last."**

**Naruto narrows his eyes at Sasuke's insult & tightened his grip on the kunai he held against Sasuke's throat. It took all the control he had just to stop himself from drawing the blade across Sasuke's throat.**

**_"WHY FIGHT THE URGE? THE TRAITOR DESERVES TO DIE & YOU KNOW IT." _The goading voice of Kyubi spoke in his head.**

**"_Shut up furball. This is between me & Sasuke Teme so butt out." _Naruto thought back then turns his attention back to Sasuke.**

**"Naruto!!" Sakura's voice calls out.**

**Sakura & Kakashi jumps into view. Kakashi notices the person in front of Naruto & narrows his visible eye dangerously. Sakura, on the other hand, seemed momentarily oblivious & more concerned about her friend's welfare.**

**"You idiot!! You shouldn't go off on your own like that!! What if the enemy had backup? Are you hurt anywh..." Sakura starts before finally noticing Sasuke. She stops in her tracks & stares at the missing nin.**

**"Sasuke..." Sakura whispers, looking at her missing long time crush, her voice cracking with emotion.**

**"Kakashi... Sakura..." Sasuke acknowledges with a curt nod. "How have you 2 been?"**

**"Funny you should ask that." Kakashi stated dangerously. "As you can plainly see, we're doing pretty well, though I can't say the same for you. You look like hell."**

**"Yeah well, almost 2 years of roughing it out in the wilderness while chasing your brother can do that to you." Sasuke answered with a shrug.**

**"You DO know we need to take you in, don't you?" Kakashi said, lifting the left part of his hiate to reveal his sharingan. "After all, you DID abondon Konoha & defected to the Sound."**

**Sasuke activated his own sharingan in response & stared at Kakashi. "No you won't. And for the record, I wasn't really a part of the Sound. I was only there for his their strengthening treatment. It might also interest you to know that I killed the real traitor of Konoha, Kabuto as I was escaping from Orochimaru's base."**

**Naruto, Kakashi & Sakura were shocked at the revelation. The number one man of Orochimaru, killed by Sasuke. It only served as a testament to how powerful Sasuke had grown.**

**"That doesn't matter now. You're still coming back with us wether you like it or not." Naruto said firmly.**

**"And who's gonna do that?" Sasuke asked with a confident smirk. "You? We've already proven that I can kick your butt anytime. What makes you think that it will be any different this time around?"**

**"Sasuke, please..." Sakura said, seeing Naruto losing his control.**

**But it was futile. Demonic chakra flared from Naruto's body & when he spoke, it was now the Kyubi who spoke to Sasuke. "_THAT'S BECAUSE THE KIT WAS TAKING IT EASY ON YOU BACK THEN, YOU POMPOUS, ARROGANT WHELP. DO YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU'D SURVIVE THE ENCOUNTER HAD I BEEN THE ONE IN CONTROL BACK THEN?" _Kyubi had heard enough of Sasuke's arrogance & wanted to get a word in before Naruto took control again. "Shut up! I told you to stay out of my business!" Naruto shouted aloud.**

**Naruto looks at Sasuke & sighs. "That was Kyubi. I'm sure Orochimaru has told you about my situation so you're aware of it by now. But what he said was true. Had Kyubi taken control, You'd be dead by now." He then gives Sasuke a vicious grin. "But even without Kyubi's help, I can still knock some sense into you."**

**"You wish." Sasuke muttered as both ninjas jump away from each other. Sasuke had been taken aback by Naruto's chakra flare but had correctly attributed it to Kyubi. His control over Kyubi's power is erratic at best so he would be no match for him in his current level of ability. "I'm warning you dope, I don't want to hurt you. But If I have to go through you to get to Itachi, then so be it."**

**"So you really ARE after Itachi." Naruto said. "But unfortunately, you're gonna have to postpone that little date." As Kakashi made a move to help Naruto, the blonde stops him in his tracks. "Stop Kakashi Sensei. This is my fight alone so please don't interfere. I'll beat Sasuke Teme & bring him back, even if it's the last thing I do." He stated firmly.**

**"But Naruto..." Sakura started to protest but felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Kakashi with a serious look in his face. "Leave them Sakura. I think this is the best way to settle things here."**

**"Kakashi Sensei!!" Sakura exclaimed in shock. "You're gonna let them duke it out like this?"**

**"I doubt that either you or me could tell them otherwise." Kakashi said then adds mentally. "_And truth be told, I'm not so sure I can stop them from fighting."_**

**Sakura looked unconvinced but did not say anything else & watched as 2 people she cared about prepared to fight each other.**

**"You sure you want to go through with this dope?" Sasuke asked with a sneer as he circled Naruto. "You know that you can NEVER beat me."**

**"Talk is cheap teme. Put your money where your mouth is." Naruto countered as he watched his opponent warily then adds to Kyubi mentally. "_I don't want your help for this fight furball."_**

**_"HMMP!! YOU DON'T NEED MY POWERS TO TAKE CARE OF THIS PIECE OF TRASH. HE IS BENEATH ME." _Kyubi responded, making Naruto chuckle darkly.**

**"What's so funny dope? Does the prospect of getting beaten down seem amusing to you?" Sasuke asks with a frown.**

**"Oh nothing much." Naruto snickers. "I was just thinking how much alike you & Kyubi were."**

**"_WHAT?!? HOW DARE YOU!!"_ Kyubi protested angrily. "_DON'T PUT ME IN THE SAME LEAGUE AS THIS IDIOT."_**

**"You're hallucinating Naruto." Sasuke said coldly. "Let me bring you back to reality."**

**Without warning, Sasuke disappears from Naruto's view & reappears behind the blonde, throwing a vicious roundhouse kick towards his head. But instead of connecting, Sasuke's kick hits nothing but air.**

**"Your Shunsin No Jutsu (Body Flicker) is pretty impressive..." Naruto's voice came from behind Sasuke. "...But it's not as fast as my Hiraishin No Jutsu teme."**

**Sasuke was surprised. He didn't even see Naruto move from his place. "_What the hell...? How'd he get so fast?" _Sasuke thought to himself as he went for another Shunsin No Jutsu & reappears in front of Naruto & attacks him with a kunai which Naruto blocks with his own weapon.**

**"What's the matter teme? Slowing down in your old age?" Naruto asked in a taunting voice.**

**"Shut up!" Sasuke grated. Naruto was purposely baiting him in an attempt to make him lose his focus. He throws another roundhouse kick which Naruto blocks with an arm. But it was exactly the opportunity that Sasuke was waiting for. He pushes Naruto's kunai away with his own kunai & backflips, the point of his toe catching Naruto on the chin.**

**"Get up dope." Sasuke said looking at the fallen Naruto. "I KNOW that didn't really hurt you that much."**

**In response, Naruto springs back up to his feet & wipes a small trickle of blood out of the corner of his lip. "You're right. It DIDN'T hurt. As a matter of fact, you hit like a girl."**

**Sasuke narrows his eye at Naruto. "Still trying to get under my skin dope? It won't work this time." He said.**

**"Who said I was still trying?" Naruto asks with a grin. "The fact that you got a little sloppy at the start proved that I already got under your skin. A little taste of your own medicine, really."**

**"I was NEVER that obnoxious." Sasuke stated, defensively, grinning too despite himself. It had been too long since he had bantered with Naruto & he had to admit that it felt good doing it again.**

**"Then what say we cut the crap & get serious now?" Naruto asks, his expression becoming serious. "Unless, of course, you've changed your mind & have decided to come with us quietly."**

**"I haven't changed my mind..." Sasuke answered, his features becoming grim upon remembering his true purpose here. "...And I won't let you or anybody else stop me. Not here & not now when I'm already so close."**

**"Then there's nothing else to talk about." Naruto said, cracking his knuckles. "I'll just have to do my convincing the hard & painful way."**

**The 2 combatants stared each other down for a short while before charging towards each other & exchanging a furious series of punches & kicks. Naruto then throws a left hook which Sasuke blocks but Naruto suddenly grabs the blocking arm with both hands, pivots & tosses Sasuke over his shoulder, sending him crashing to the ground. Naruto then tries to follow it up with a vicious heel kick.**

**But Sasuke had already performed a quick Kawarimi No Jutsu & all Naruto had smashed was a log while the real Sasuke was already airborne & ready to deliver a heel kick of his own to Naruto's head.**

**Sensing the danger, Naruto avoids the potentially crippling blow with a quick Hiraishin No Jutsu backstep.**

**Deciding to take things a step further, Sasuke dips his hands into his weapon pouch & throws a number of shurikens at Naruto.**

**Naruto was just as quick to react, drawing a kunai from his own weapon pouch & bats the shurikens away.**

**But the shurikens only served as a distraction to throw Naruto off-guard as Sasuke suddenly charges forward with a kunai & stabs Naruto.**

**'Naruto' however, poofs away & proves to only be a shadow clone. Sasuke looks around, suddenly alert for any attacks. The attack comes in the form of a large Fuhma Shuriken flying towards him. Sasuke easily dodges the projectile but as soon as it flies past him, the 'shuriken' transforms into Naruto who throws a couple of kunais towards Sasuke's exposed back.**

**"Gotcha." Naruto said as the kunais connect. But much to his surprise, the fallen 'Sasuke' poofs away. "Damn, a shadow clone. When the hell did he learn Kage Bunshin No Jutsu?" Naruto mutters. He stops as a large stream of fire starts coming his way & he had to move to avoid the inferno.**

**"Like my little surprise dope?" Naruto looks up & sees Sasuke standing casually on a branch with a smirk on his face. "You're not the only one now who can do Kage Bunshin No Jutsu."**

**"Copycat." Naruto said then adds with a grin of his own. "But since we're talking about surprises, I've got one of my own." Naruto's hands then starts to rapidly form a familiar set of seals which Sasuke recognized in fear. "_He wouldn't..." _Sasuke thought in alarm. "KATON: GOUKYAKU NO JUTSU!!! (Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique)" Naruto shouted as he blew a huge fireball towards Sasuke. The prodigy had just enough time to narrowly avoid the searing flames by jumping off the branch & watches as the tree is incinerated by the jutsu.**

**Sakura, on the other hand, looks on in awe at the skill that Naruto displayed. Though she has been intensively training with the blonde for nearly a year now, Naruto's proficiency still amazed her. But Sasuke has also improved his skills. The fact that he knew Kage Bunshin hinted of the various other jutsu he had yet to display.**

**"Well..." Sasuke said as he dusted himself off. "Looks like I wasn't the only one who studied different jutsus. You've improved Naruto." Sasuke said.**

**"Well thank you." Naruto answered sarcastically. "I never thought I'd see the day that you'd actually say that to me."**

**"I'd rather not do this..." Sasuke said as he consciously activated level 1 of his cursed mark. Spots started to cover the left part of his body. "...It reminds me too much of Orochimaru but if I am to beat you, I've no other options."**

**Before Naruto could respond, Sasuke was on the move & began assaulting Naruto with high speed attacks, knocking him back & forth till he looked like a bloody mess from all the wounds he had recieved.**

**"Naruto!!!" Sakura screamed then pleaded with Sasuke. "Sasuke, stop it!! You'll kill him!!" Seeing Sasuke in this state reminded Sakura of the time when he crippled the Sound nin Zaku. The dark evil look he displayed back then was similar to the look he had now & it frightened her.**

**"This is bad..." Kakashi said. He was equally concerned about Naruto but not because he might get hurt but rather that he might lose control of Kyubi. "...If Sasuke keeps this up..." He states as he starts to move in.**

**"STOP!!!"**

**Kakashi stops at the commanding voice & looks at Naruto. "Naruto... Are you sure?"**

**"Don't...Ughh...worry about...ooff...Me." Naruto said as he continued to recieve damage from Sasuke's high speed attacks. "I said that...Arghh...I'll take care of...this problem myself & I...will."**

**"Stop it Naruto." Sasuke said, his body almost a blur from constantly being at high speed. "You can hardly stand up now. Give it up."**

**"Shut...The...Hell...UPPPP!!!!" As Naruto screamed the last word, he catches Sasuke's leg in mid-kick with one hand which effectively stops the assault & his body starts to flare with red chakra as his injuries start to rapidly heal.**

**_"I didn't really want your help but Sasuke Teme started cheating."_ Naruto mentally told Kyubi.**

**"_THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT USING MY POWER FROM THE START."_ Kyubi admonished him. "_IT WOULD'VE BEEN LONG OVER BY NOW IF YOU HAD."_**

**"_Yeah well I was doing ok without you till he started using the cursed seal." _Naruto defended himself. "_I thought you said that Sasuke teme was beneath you._**

**"_I CHANGED MY MIND." _Kyubi answered with a growl. "_I DON'T APPRECIATE GETTING KNOCKED AROUND LIKE A PINBALL. AND FRANKLY SPEAKING, THIS BRAT'S INSISTENT CHATTER OF REVENGE IS STARTING TO ANNOY THE HELL OUT OF ME. LET'S BEAT THIS GUY SENSELESS."_**

**_"Yeah yeah. I guess the kid gloves are off now. But remember, not too much ok?" _Naruto throws Sasuke off who nimbly lands back on his feet glaring at Naruto. "_He was holding back."_ Sasuke thought furiously. "_He had a reasonable level of control over the demon's chakra & he was purposely suppressing it."_**

"**Stop playing around Naruto. Fight me seriously!!" Sasuke demanded angrily. "You want to stop me from getting to Itachi don't you? Then fight me like your life depended on it because if you don't, I'll kill you!!" To illustrate his point, he begins a long yet familiar set of seals then grabs his right wrist with his left hand. His right hand begins crackling with unrestrained electrical power.**

**Naruto looks at Sasuke & raises his own right hand as a shadow clone appears at his side & starts forming a spinning orb of charka on it. "We never DID find out which technique would've won didn't we? I guess now's a good time as any to find out."**

"**Kami, no…." Sakura whispers, tearfully covering her mouth. "Not again…."**

"**That's it." Sasuke said with a slight smile as he observed the Rasengan Naruto formed. "There's no other way around it. We have to finish this."**

"**One more time for the road then." Naruto agreed with Sasuke. "Whatever happens, it'll be all over after this."**

"**Kakashi Sensei, stop them!! They'll kill each other!!" Sakura pleaded with the white haired jounin who only shook his head. "They have to finish it here. I can't do anything now." Kakashi stated.**

**The 2 combatants watch each other for what seemed like ages & then launched themselves towards each other.**

"**CHIDORI!!! (One Thousand Birds)"**

"**RASENGAN!!! (Spiraling Sphere)"**

"**This is gonna be big. Sakura, get ba…." Before Kakashi could finish, Sakura was off like a flash, but not towards safety but in between Naruto & Sasuke. Kakashi knew he might not be able to make it in time to rescue the pink haired chunin.**

**Sasuke & Naruto: "SAKURA!!! NOOOO!!!" Both Sasuke & Naruto knew they were committed & it was too late to stop their moves.**

**Sakura, however, hurled herself towards the ground & with as much force as she could muster, punched it & causing the earth & rubble to rise up high enough to protect herself against the attacks as well as block Naruto's & Sasuke's attacks from each other.**

**As the smoke cleared, Sasuke, Naruto & Kakashi rushed towards the epicenter of the destruction to check on Sakura's condition & were shocked to see the massive amount of damage she had caused. Everthing within the immediate area was completely leveled. None was left standing or intact except for Sakura.**

"**Sakura!! Are you all right?" Naruto asks in concern, but reeled back as Sakura slaps him hard. "What's the matter with you?" She cries out. "Why are you trying to kill your friend? I thought we had a promise that we were bringing him back together?" Naruto could only hang his head in shame. He knew he had lost it while fighting Sasuke.**

"**Sakura… I told you before, I'm not coming back until I have my revenge on Itachi…" Sasuke started but also reeled back as Sakura slapped hard him as well. "And you… Why can't you let go of the past? Can't you see that your anger is consuming you… Destroying you? At this rate, you'll be no better off then Itachi. You've got people who care about you, Sasuke. And they're willing to help you any way they can so please don't carry this burden all by yourself."**

"**(Clap, clap, clap, clap) Bravo. Such a touching scene we have here." A new voice said.**

**The reunited Team 7 turns around to see the renegade Konoha nin Uchiha Itachi, flanked by 3 others in traditional Akatsuki robes.**

"**Hello little brother." Itachi said emotionlessly. "Have you been well?"**

"**Itachi…."**

**Author's Notes: This might be one of my better chapters. But don't take my word for it. Please judge for yourself  As usual, R&R please**


	19. Chapter 19: Burning Courage

**Chapter 19: Burning Courage**

**"Hello little brother. I trust you've been well?"**

**"Itachi..."**

**Sasuke whispered the name of his brother as he made a fist so tightly that his fingernails dug into his palms & made them bleed. If looks could kill, the murderous, hate-filled stare he gave Itachi could've killed the elder Uchiha where he stood. "I finally found you Itachi. I finally found you."**

**"Sasuke Kun..." Sakura was genuinely fearful of this side of Sasuke. If his earlier fight with Naruto was any indication of how powerful he had become, then what she was seeing right now was way worst then the time she had witnesses him practically destroy the Sound nin who had hurt her during the Chunin exams.**

**Itachi then directs his gaze at Naruto who also gave him an killer stare & was exuding a killing intent strong enough to be felt by everyone present.**

**"It seems like you are not very popular in these parts Itachi." The one eyed Akatsuki swordsman stated, observing the looks that the party from Konoha was giving Itachi. Judging from the slashed hiate on his forehead, the nin seemed to be a felon from the Hidden Grass.**

**"I do not really care." Itachi answered. "I am only focused on accomplishing our mission." Itachi said, studying Naruto. "And it is also quite fortunate that our target made himself so readily available to us."**

**The larger, scarred man whose scratched hiate tied to his bicep identified him as an ex Hidden Rock nin, squints at Naruto & looks at his leader incredilously. "You mean to tell me that kid's our target? You've got to be kidding me. What's so special about that little runt?"**

**Naruto bristled at the large nin's words. "Who the hell are you calling a runt you oversized, hairless baboon?" Naruto ranted, shaking a fist at him.**

**"Hairless baboon?" The Rock nin's eyebrow twitched angrily.**

**"He is our quarry for a reason Suon. I believe Kaito has already told you it is not wise to underestimate him or any of his companions for that matter." Itachi warned the renegade Rock nin. "Their skills are far superior to that of your average chunin..." Itachi glances at Kakashi. "...Or jounin, so take all the necessary precautions."**

**"I thank you for the compliment Itachi. But that doesn't change the fact that you will not be getting Naruto..." Kakashi stated grimly, holding a kunai in front of him. "...Nor will you be leaving our territory."**

**"You're more then welcome to try & stop us." Itachi said. "But like it or not, we WILL achieve our objective here. Uzumaki Naruto will be ours & there's nothing you can do about it."**

**"Nothing...Kill...Destroy...Hehehe." The mysterious woman wearing a slashed Mist hiate around her neck had giggled maniacally.**

**"Like hell." Naruto said, creeped out by the mist kunoichi's behavior. He mirrors Kakashi's move & takes out a kunai as well. "You're going down here Itachi. By hook or by crook, it's gonna be you who we'll be taking in."**

**Sakura did not say a word but she was already putting on her thin leather gloves in preparation for a fight & had a determined look in her emerald eyes.**

**"A pity. You could've saved your friends if you had only come along quietly." Itachi said. "Now we have no choice but to capture you by force & kill your companions who obviously wants to stop us."**

**"ITACHI!!!!!!"**

**Itachi turns to look at where the voice came from. Sasuke had activated level 2 of his cursed seal. His skin took on a grayish palor, spikes grew from his forearm, a star shaped tattoo was now seen on his face, the white surrounding his red Sharingan eyes turned black & wings had sprouted from his back.**

**"Your fight is with me." Sasuke hissed, angily glaring at Itachi.**

**Itachi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke & faces him. "So you went to Orochimaru to try & gain power did you? It will not be enough."**

**Sasuke smiles cruelly & said. "We will have to see about that."**

**Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. What had happened to Sasuke? Naruto could only look on sadly. "I never wanted you to see this Sakura. Orochimaru's cursed seal did this to Sasuke." He stated.**

**"Yes." Kakashi seconded grimly. "And the worst part is, everytime he uses that form, his health suffers. Though he recieves added power, his body cannot handle the strain."**

**"That's where you're wrong Kakashi." Sasuke said, his eyes never leaving Itachi. "My body was supposed to be a vessel for Orochimaru so he took every possible precaution to ensure that using the seal will not have any side effects. Had I been using this form in my fight against Naruto a while ago, I could've easily killed him. But I won't have such reservations against you Itachi. You will die by my hands today."**

**Without warning, Sasuke charges towards Itachi & company. The Akatsuki quartet disperses to different directions as Sasuke destroys the branch they were standing on. Sasuke quickly follows his brother.**

**"Sasuke, No!!" Naruto shouted as he started to go after him but stops as he blocks the blade of a wicked looking sword coming towards him with a kunai. He found himself up against the Akatsuki swordsman called Kaito. "Get out of my way or I'll MOVE you out of my way." Naruto warned menacingly.**

**"I'm sorry but I cannot do that." Kaito said almost apologetically. "I have a mission to complete so I suggest you focus your attention on me if you don't want to die. Not that it'll help you anyways."**

**"Don't screw with me you bastard!!" Naruto growled as he pushes off the ex Grass swordsman & charges after him.**

**"Naruto! Come back!!" Kakashi bellowed but found his path blocked by the muscular ex Rock nin, Suon. "He'll be dead soon so I wouldn't worry about him. You have bigger fish to fry, Copy Ninja Kakashi." He states with a sneer.**

**Kakashi narrows his eyes & thought. "_There's no way around this. Guess I'll have to finish this guy 1st."_ Both nins then disappear to take their fight elsewhere.**

**(Sakura Vs. Hotaru)**

**This left Sakura with the wierd lady from Akatsuki who had already tossed off her cloak. The kunoichi wore a sleeveless black fishnet top with strategically placed strips of cloth which covered her breasts. She also wore black shorts & sandals & had a number of slim blades strapped to her forearm & hip holster. **

**Studying her opponent, Sakura remembered seeing in Konoha's bingo book about a certain Mist medical kunoichi who had experimented on other shinobis's body as well as her own body in order to learn the secret on how to create the perfect warrior.**

**Judging from the jigsaw like appearance of the kunoichi's body as well as the size discrepancies of her various body parts (presumedly from her various operations & transplants on herself), this was probably the same dangerous kunoichi Sakura had read about in the bingo book.**

**"So you are my next patient?" The Kunoichi said with a giggle.**

**Sakura frowned at her. What made things even worst was this lady was a medic nin like her. And yet, she chose to use her skills to take lives instead of saving them. The very thought that she was in the same profession as Sakura infuriated the pink haired kunoichi & motivated her to beat the sadistic Akatsuki member even more.**

**"Are you my next patient?" Hotaru repeated to Sakura.**

**Outwardly Sakura looked calm. But her inner self was already screaming at Hotaru. "_THE ONLY ONE WHO'S GONNA BE A PATIENT IS YOU, BITCH!!! THAT IS IF I DON'T SEND YOU TO THE MORGUE FIRST!!!" _Sakura looks at Hotaru coldly & answered. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm a medic nin from Konohagakure. You're Shiki Hotaru, formerly from the Hidden Mist correct?"**

**Instead of answering, Hotaru giggled even more. "I shall add you to my collection... You'll become a part of my perfection... Like so many others before you." She stated, carressing her body as she would a lover.**

**Sakura calm features twisted into a look of pure indignant rage & disgust. "You call YOURSELF perfection? How many people have you killed in pursuit of PERFECTION? I can't believe you're even a medic nin."**

**Sakura warily circles her opponents & shifts to a fighting stance. "You're damaged goods lady & your insanity ends here."**

**"You have lovely green eyes. I'll pick them out & take them for my own!!" She said & with a sleight of hand, produced a number of the slim blades tucked in between her fingers acting as claws & attacked.**

**Reacting quickly, Sakura threw a number of shurikens towards Hotaru who avoids it via a Shunsin No Jutsu. She then appears behind Sakura & strikes down with her blades.**

**But Sakura instinctively senses the danger & avoids the blade by grabbing the wrists & throws her forward. She then follows up the attack by rushing forward & delivering solid roundhouse kick to Hotaru's head & sends her crashing against the trunk of a large tree.**

**What Sakura saw next shocked the hell out of her. Hotaru had stood up with her neck & left arm at an odd angle, giggling the entire time. With a slight movement, she resets her arm & neck & prepares to attack again.**

**"_No way!!! This is like some sorta' bad horror movie. Doesn't she even feel pain?" _Sakura thought in panic. She was so surprised that she fails to notice Hotaru attacking her again & almost had her throat slit as she narrowly avoids Hotaru's blade.The mist kunoichi then starts her relentless attack again & it took everything that Sakura had just to avoid them.**

**_"I can't dodge her forever. I have to attack." _Sakura thought as she parries a particularly strong attack from Hotaru, knocking her off balance & delivers a powerful right cross of her own which sends her opponent flying back. But like before, Hotaru simply gets up again, resets whatever had been broken & goes back on the offensive.**

**_"This is insane. What do I have to do to keep her down?"_ Sakura asks herself as she resumes dodging Hotaru's attacks then knocking her back only for her to fix herself up get back into the fight again. _"At this rate, I'll tire myself out from doing all this while she'll still be fresh as a daisy. There must be some way..."_**

**Sakura then felt a blade nick her in the cheek & upper left arm & curses herself for spacing out. It wasn't the wounds that bothered her but what was coated on the blades which wounded her. Even now, she could feel the telltale signs of a highly potent poison in her body.**

**_"Gotta act fast before it affects me."_ Sakura thought as she brings out a small vial, breaks off the top & orally takes the serum. It was the same special antidote which she & Chiyo Baa Sama had devised for their fight against Sasori which cured the body of any poison & enabled it to resist any poison's effect for 2 minutes.**

**_"That takes care of the poison. Now for my other pain."_ Sakura thought looking at Hotaru who was still chasing her. "_I don't want to kill her but under the circumstances, I may not have a choice because of the antidote's time limit. There's no telling what other surprises she's got under her sleeves. That female frankenstein has operated herself so much that I doubt that she's capable of feeling any pain right now... Wait a minute. That's it!!"_**

**Quickly formulating a plan, Sakura stops running & instead charges at Hotaru head on. Attacking the Mist kunoichi with a flurry of punches & kicks which drives her a step back, Sakura quickly forms a few seals & creates a couple of clones to confuse the enemy.**

**Hotaru, however, sees through the ploy & throws a brace of blades at the 3 Sakuras rushing towards her. Two of the Sakura disappears while the 3rd turns into a log.**

**Looking around the area, Hotaru smiles maniacally & forms a few seals of her own & takes a deep breath. "NINPOU: DAI DOKUKIRI!!! (Grand Poison Mist)" Hotaru blows out a green cloud of poison which covers the surrounding area. Hotaru herself is not affected by the malignant mist since she had already taken the antidote beforehand. But every living thing touched by it was doomed to die.**

**As the veil of poisonous mist lifts from the area, Hotaru sees Sakura on the ground unmoving. Smiling triumphantly, she walks towards Sakura with a purpose, confident that her opponent was already dead."**

**But as Hotaru drew close, Sakura suddenly jumps up & drives a glowing palm unto Hotaru's sternum. At first, nothing seemed to happen to Hotaru as she raised her hand high to deliver the killing blow to Sakura. But then, Hotaru's upraised hand twitched & dropped the blade she was wielding. After a moment, Hotaru's legs spasms & involuntarily folds. Then on the ground, Hotaru's entire body convulses uncontrollably. Hotaru's enraged & fearful eyes searches for Sakura. "What did you do to me bitch?" She hissed.**

**"Just as I thought." Sakura stated as she dusts herself off & eyes Hotaru critically. "Here's a little lesson in physiology. The bioelectric frequency that runs through each person is distinctly unique so no matter how perfectly you've transplanted an organ or body part to your body, it's still somebody else's & your control over it is meager at best because of the difference of bioelectric frequency."**

**Walking towards the still-twitching Hotaru & crouching down to examine her body, Sakura holds up one of Hotaru's arm & studies it. "Judging from your body's state, I figured that over 70 percent of it is transplanted. So what I did was use a modified version of Ranshinshō (Important Body Points Disturbance) to disrupt the already fragile bioelectric balance in your body."**

**When she was met with a blank stare by Hotaru, Sakura sighs & said. "Are you even a medic nin? In layman's terms, I permanently short circuited your entire motor system. None of your transplanted body parts will respond anymore." Hotaru's eyes widened as she thought of the implications. She was now essentially a vegetable & the look of maniacal rage on her face spoke of a fury stronger then words could ever express. "YOU BITCH!! YOU TOOK AWAY PRACTICALLY EVERYTHING I HAVE!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!! I SWEAR!!"**

**Sakura stands up & turns her back to Hotaru. "I highly doubt that but you're welcome to try if you're able. You give our profession a bad name & deserve more then that, but I'll let you off easy because I'm in a bit of a hurry. And if you're lucky, your comrades will come looking for you. But knowing the kind of people they are, I wouldn't hold my breath lady. See 'ya."**

**Sakura jumps for the trees leaving the Mist kunoichi to ponder her fate.**

**(Kakashi Vs. Suon)**

**Kakashi & Suon appears standing on the treetops of the forest staring at each other.**

**"Copy Ninja Kakashi. How nice it is to finally meet you. My name is Kobayashi Suon, formerly from the Hidden Rock Village." The Rock nin stated as he took off his cloak to reveal a scarred yet muscular body wearing tan camouflage patterned pants & black sandles. And aside from the steel forearm protectors he wore, Suon seemed generally unarmed though Kakashi knows that looks can be decieving.**

**"Skip it. I know who you are Tombstone." Kakashi snapped, uncharacteristically harsh towards his opponent & for good reason. Kobayashi 'Tombstone' Suon was a traitor to his village & a murderer of the worst kind. He had murdered countless innocents & comrades from his village in the dead of night.**

**Comrades meant nothing to this man & that was something that Kakashi absolutely despised in a shinobi.**

**(Flashback)**

_**"Shinobis who don't follow the rules are trash..." Kakashi told his new Team 7 cell of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura after they had passed his test. "...But shinobis who don't value their comrades are even bigger trash. Remember that."**_

**(End Flashback)**

**Yes. No doubt that this man was a piece of trash through & through.**

**And Kakashi was more then willing to solve THIS particular garbage problem.**

**"But that aside..." Kakashi continues as he studies his opponent & takes out a kunai. "You seem a little unarmed for the occasion. I'd hate to have to kill an unarmed man."**

**Suon smiles broadly as he spreads his arms out. "You're welcome to try but it'll be you who will forfeit your life to me. And when I do kill you, my stock with Akatsuki will rise & I will be known as the one who killed the famed Copy Ninja Kakashi."**

**"Awefully ambitious of you..." Kakashi drawls lazily. "...Except for 2 things. One, I'm not asleep like most of your victims were & two, I fight back."**

**Suon roars in anger & charges at Kakashi, throwing a punch which the white haired ninja avoids by stepping back. But Suon moves his wrist & a blade comes out of his forearm protector & barely misses a surprised Kakashi. Backflipping back, Kakashi looks up in time to see Suon right on top of him & about to throw a roundhouse kick. Seeing a glint of metal on the man's foot, Kakashi jumps far back to avoid the kick & it turns out that a blade is hidden inside Suon's sandals.**

**"You're pretty fast Kakashi. But you will tire out soon enough & when you do, you're mine." Suon said, licking the length of his forearm blade.**

**"And what makes you think I intend to prolong this fight more then necessary?" Kakashi asked as he glances around for any possible advantages he can take.**

**"That's because nothing you do can hurt me." Suon said confidently as he formed some seals. "DOTON: DORYUHOU!! (Earth Element: Earth Dragon Shot). A dragon's head made of rocks rises from the ground & fires a flaming chunk of rock at Kakashi who deftly avoids the flaming attack. But due to the jutsu's distraction, he was not able to completely avoid Suon's subsequent slashing attack which left him with a long albeit shallow cut on his back.**

**Not bothering to check on his injury, Kakashi cocks an eyebrow & said. "Is that it? That's all you've got? You should've killed me when you had the chance coz it might've been your last opportunity to do so."**

**"Shut up." Suon said. "I'm in control here & there's not a damned thing you can do about it."**

**"I beg to differ." Kakashi answered as he threw a brace of kunais at Suon which the missing nin blocks with his forearm protectors. But hearing a hissing sound, he found that one of the kunais Kakashi threw had a powerful explosive tags with a short fuse. He had just enough time to make a one handed seal before it exploded.**

**"KA-BOOOOMM!!!!"**

**"Did I get him?" Kakashi muttered. From his vantage point on the branch of a tall tree, he stared at the area where the tag exploded. As the smoke cleared, Kakashi saw that Suon was still standing & seemingly unharmed. What's more, Suon's skin tone had darkened considerably & made his body look like it had recently been carved out from ebony.**

**"DOTON: KOKUTAN NO YOROI (ARMOR OF EBONY). I told you none of your attacks will work on me. You can throw all the kunais & explosives that you like. Nothing can penetrate this armor." Suon stated with a confident smirk.**

**Beneath his mask, Kakashi smiled. "Well, that's convenient." He said as he takes out a couple of smoke bombs from his pack.**

**"I've told you already..." Suon said as he jumps up & demolishes the tree that Kakashi was standing on, displaying the monstrous strength of his new form. "...It's useless. Nothing you do can hurt me in this form."**

**Kakashi jumps over Suon & drops the smoke bombs he had earlier palmed. A thick smoke then envelopes the area, making it difficult to see where Kakashi was.**

**"You're only prolonging the inevitable Kakashi." Suon said as he searched through the thick cloud. "Sooner or later, I'll find you & when I do..." Suon spots a figure in front of him & attacks. "You're mine!!!" He punches the figure which quickly puffs away. "_What the... A shadow clone?" _Suon thought to himself, becoming more & more agitated. "Come out & fight damn you!!!" Suon shouted as he started to punch into space & not noticing the flash of light rapidly coming towards him.**

**"RAIKIRI!!! (Lightning Edge)"**

**"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"**

**Recovering from the initial intense pain he felt on his stomach, Suon looks down in shock at Kakashi's hand which was crackling with energy & had penetrated his armor & body, dealing him a fatal wound.**

**"I...Impossible..." Suon struggled to say the words as blood bubbled from his lips.**

**Kakashi withdraws his hand & impassively looks at Suon as he sank to his knees & his Ebony Armor crumbled away. "You know for a jounin, you're not to bright are you?" Suon looks up in hate at Kakashi as the Copy ninja continued. "You should've reviewed your ninjutsu Tombstone. Lightning based jutsus are always strong against earth based techniques. Those are the basics."**

**Kakashi then looks at his blood drenched hand. "My Raikiri easily penetrated your armor Suon. From the very beginning, I already had the advantage. When you used your armor & announced that nothing could hurt you, you only sealed your fate. I was absolutely the wrong opponent for you." Suon tried to speak but his strength was fading rapidly. A few moments later, he toppled to the ground lifeless.**

**Kakashi studies the body a few moments longer before looking ahead. "_Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. Stay safe."_**

**Author's Notes: There you go folks. My last update for the year 2006. Anyone notice that the OC's were disabled (or in the case of Kakashi's fight, killed off) a little too easily coz they were a perfect match for their opponents? (I hope this answers your question prismdragon). Anyways, thank you guys for reading my story during 2006 & I hope you'll continue to do so in 2007. As always, please R&R. Peace out guys**


	20. Chapter 20: Art Of The Hidden Sword

**Chapter 20: Art Of The Hidden Sword**

**As he ran through the dark forest, Naruto's eyes searched the surrounding area for any signs of his opponent. "**_**Damn!! Where the hell is that guy hiding. I don't have time for this." **_**Naruto thought to himself in frustration. "**_**How did I get myself into this predicament?"**_

**(Flashback)**

_**Naruto & the Grass nin, Kaito clashed in mid-air with Naruto blocking a overhead sword strike from the him with a pair of kunais. Naruto then kicks the missing nin away then throws both kunais at him which Kaito blocks with his sword. He then Shusins behind Naruto & hits him with the butt of his sword.**_

_**But 'Naruto' proved to be just a shadow clone & disappears. Kaito was instantly on the guard, aware that Naruto would immediately attack him after his trick with the shadow clone. His assumption prove correct as 4 Narutos appear above him & tries to bring Kaito down with simultaneous heel kicks. Kaito blocks the attacks once again with his sword but was unable to defend against a 5th Naruto who rapidly moved straight at him via Hiraishin No Jutsu & delivers a kick to the stomach.**_

_**Kaito recovers enough to backflip & land on a branch as he looks at Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto. Just as Itachi had said, you ARE quite formidable. As to be expect from one who was trained by the legendary Toad Sanin Jiraiya."**_

_**"Thank you kindly for your compliment..." Naruto answers sarcastically. "...But if you already knew that, then shouldn't you be taking this fight a little more seriously? I know you have your orders to capture me alive but you should also know that the only way you'll be able to do that is when hell freezes over."**_

_**Kaito raises an eyebrow at this & chuckles. "Itachi DID say to capture you alive, but never specified in what condition. My apologies, I should've taken you more seriously. Shall we start over with an introduction? My name is Kurosachi Kaito, formerly of the Hidden Grass."**_

_**"Give me a little credit old man. I'm pretty well informed despite how I look & act." Naruto said with a grin. "You were known as the 'Hidden Sword' of the Grass till that fiasco in your village 5 years ago where you killed a number of your comrades while escaping. From your past records, you seem like a fairly decent guy. They even described you as an upstanding shinobi & a loyal soldier of the Grass. So what happened back there & why are you associated with these jerks from Akatsuki?"**_

_**"I don't really feel like telling you my life story but to make a long story short, my village betrayed me. I tried to leave & my comrades tried to stop me. They died by my hands" Kaito said hallowly. "As for why I'm with Akatsuki, they gave me a chance to wield my sword again. I have nothing left to live now except fighting strong opponents."**_

_**"If you ask me, that reasoning sounds really lame." Naruto stated. "I think you're just fighting to forget what you did at your village. Deep inside, you regret killing your comrades & it's tearing you up inside."**_

_**"Enough!!" Kaito shouted & points his sword at Naruto. "What matters right now is that I get to fight a strong opponent like you. The past is irrelevent & the present is what counts."**_

_**"I still don't get the way you think but I need to get to Sasuke & you're in my way. If I have to roll over you to get to my friend, then so be it." Naruto said.**_

_**"You seem pretty determined..." Kaito said. "...But it will all be for naught. Your friends will die & we WILL take you back to our leader wether you like it or not." Kaito said as he jumps off the branch he was standing on.**_

**(End Flashback)**

**As soon as the grass nin's feet had touched the ground, he melted into the forest floor & Naruto had yet to find him. But the grass nin did not seem to have the same problem as he continously assaulted Naruto with surprise attacks, often bursting from the ground or tree trunks, takes a swipe at Naruto then melting into the ground or tree trunks.**

**Naruto didn't know where the next attack was going to come so he decided to move. Standing around would just make him a stationary target so seeing as the guy liked surprise attack, he might as well make it harder for him. But so far, the tactic wasn't working as the man seems to be equally adept at attacking a stationary & a moving target.**

**"**_**HEY BRAT! GETTING TIRED YET?"**_** Kyubi's voice asked with a dark chuckle.**

**"**_**Instead of laughing at my predicament, can you PLEASE get off your furry behind & give me a hand looking for him?"**_** Naruto thought back.**

**"**_**WHAT? ME WATCHING YOUR BACK NOT ENOUGH HELP FOR YOU KIT? BTW, BEHIND YOU." **_**Kyubi answered as Naruto ducked under yet another attack from the Grass nin. And like before, he melted into the ground before Naruto could counterattack.**

**Naruto growled in frustration at his inability to hit his opponent. Landing on a branch, he scans the area around & below him as he formulated a plan of action. "**_**If I can't find him, then I'll have to flush him out." **_**He thought, taking out a number of marble sized explosive pellets & explosive tags from his weapons pack while waiting for the next attack to come.**

**Moments later, Kaito once again appears from the ground & slashes at Naruto who moves to avoid the attack. And before Kaito melted back into the grounds, Naruto throws a few explosive pellets towards the forest floor, with the explosions forcing Kaito take a detour. Naruto then tosses a kunai with one of the explosive tags towards a tree trunk on the general direction Kaito was moving & was rewarded with a loud explosion & a muffled curse from his opponent.**

**Kaito manages to melt into the ground once again but Naruto tosses the remainder of his explosive pellets towards the forest floor, forcing Kaito to emerge from the ground once again & as he lands on a branch glaring at Naruto, he notices that the 4 trees around where was each had an explosive tags on it facing towards the middle & trapping him in a deadly crossfire.**

**"FUBAKU HOJIN!! (Sealed Bombs Square Release)" Naruto said, his hands rapidly forming the seals for the jutsu. "Checkmate buddy. You move, you go boom." Naruto stated with a grin.**

**This time, it was Kaito's turn to smile. " I think not. DAIEN!! (Great Circle)" Kaito swiftly drew his blade & slashed in a 360 degree arc around him. And as he resheathed his sword, the tags as well as the trees were sliced in half, neutralizing the trap. "Is that the best you can do?"**

**Naruto was surprised by his trap's ineffectiveness against his opponent but was not disheartened. "No... But it DID get you out here in the open where you're a sitting duck!! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!" At least half a dozen Narutos appear & everyone of them throws a brace of kunais & shurikens at Kaito.**

**But Kaito was able to block or cut down every single projectile thrown at him by the shadow clones with his sword.**

**Unfazed by the failure of his projectile attacks, Naruto & his clones charges towards Kaito & swarms the ex Grass nin, attacking him from different directions.**

**Kaito defends against the relentless attacks, using his sword to protect himself. Seeing an opening, Kaito launches a powerful counterattack of his own, dispersing the shadow clones & sending Naruto flying back towards the underbush.**

**"Frankly I'm disappointed." Kaito stated as he resheathed his sword & walks towards the bush where Naruto landed. "Aside from a few Jounin level techniques, you're really nothing special. My sword is wasted on you." Another barrage of kunais bursts from the bushes which Kaito dodges easily. But as he turns his attention back towards the bushes, a voice had whispered in his ear. "Are you sure about that?"**

**Kaito could feel a sweatdrop on his brow. "**_**How the hell did he get behind me so quickly?" **_**He thought to himself. But instead of answering, Kaito quickly drew his sword & tries to attack the person behind him. His attack slices a log in two as Kaito recovers to look around, searching for his opponent.**

**"Over here." A voice calls out.**

**Naruto stood on the clearing, hands tucked behind his head & a huge grin on his face. "I can't say I'm impressed either. For a dangerous missing nin, you sure get fooled easily." Naruto said.**

**"You think this is a game boy?" Kaito asks, angry that Naruto seemed to not take the fight seriously. "You think this is a laughing matter? Remember what's at stake here."**

**The grin melted from Naruto's features & was replaced by a look of deadly seriousness. "Of course I remember what's at stake here. That's why I plan to finish this fight your way." Naruto stated as he drew a familiar looking yet extra long 3 pronged kunai. "Your sword against mine."**

**"**_**OI KIT!! YOU SURE YOU WANT TO USE THAT TECHNIQUE?"**_** Kyubi asked his container. "**_**YOU KNOW YOU HAVEN'T PERFECTED IT YET. BESIDES, WOULDN'T IT BE EASIER IF YOU JUST YOU JUST BLEW HIM AWAY WITH YOUR KYUUKAIDAN OR RASENGAN?"**_

_**"Trust me on this one fox..." **_**Naruto thought back. "**_**This guy ain't as bad as he looks. You know damn well how its like being misunderstood."**_

**When Kyubi did not answer, Naruto pressed his case. "**_**C'mon furball, you know I'm right."**_

**"**_**FINE." **_**Kyubi relented. "**_**BUT IF HE DOES ANYTHING TO PROVE YOU WRONG, THEN YOU WILL HAVE TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR IT.DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"**_

_**"Crystal clear." **_**Naruto answered.**

**Kaito looks on with interest as Naruto holds the knife in front of him with a reverse grip. His stance looked solid, meaning he knew how to use the blade well & the Grass nin respected him for it. But still, Kaito was confident that he will come out on top because of his weapon's superior reach & his own skill with the sword.**

**"Very well." Kaito said as he sheathed his sword & crouches down low with his hand near the handle of his blade. "Seeing as you're not willing to be taken in alive, I see no reason to hold back. I no longer care about taking you in alive & with this decisive attack, I have every intention of killing you."**

**"That's exactly what you should do because me being a corpse is the only way that you'll be able to capture me." Naruto said firmly.**

**"**_**The kid's got balls. He would've made a great samurai. Too bad he's got to die now. I'll worry about Itachi after I kill him." **_**Kaito thought to himself. "Let's do it then. Let's end our battle."**

**For a long moment, both combatants stood stock still. Neither wanted to make the first move for fear of making a fatal mistake.**

**10 seconds passed...**

**30 seconds...**

**60 seconds...**

**As a leaf fell to the floor between them, both combatants's chakras surges & both disappear from view only to appear on the other side facing away.**

**"S...Strong..." Kaito manages too say before seeing his sword shatter & dropping down to the ground unconscious & bleeding from multiple wounds around his body though none of them had been fatal.**

**Naruto had also felt himself get a shallow cut across the chest but also felt it being healed almost instantaneously thanks to Kyubi's chakra.**

**"**_**THE EXECUTION WAS A LITTLE SLOPPY KIT, BUT OTHERWISE GOOD JOB." **_**Kyubi admitted grudgingly.**

**"Thanks. I guess Asuma Sensei's training paid off eh?" Naruto said aloud as he studies the customized kunai in his hand which was actually a chakra knife given to him as a gift by the chainsmoking jounin. The extended blade of chakra was still visible but was rapidly disappearing from when he had used it against Kaito. He then thought back to the time when Asuma gave both him & Shikamaru the specialized blades.**

**(Flashback)**

_**"Oi! Shikamaru! Naruto! Come over here for a sec." Asuma calls out. Both Naruto & Shikamaru takes a break from their training & jogs over to where Asuma was sitting. On top of the bench besides the jounin were rectangular 2 boxes made of black lacquered wood.**_

_**"What's up Asuma Sensei? Come to tell us you'll quit smoking?" Naruto asked with a wide foxy grin. Shikamaru merely shakes his head, already knowing the answer.**_

_**"Cheeky kid." Asuma thought with a smile. Naruto had this long standing battle to try to get Asuma to quit smoking & every chance he got, he would say something to try & convince him. He was especially peeved when he found out Shikamaru had picked up the habit from his sensei as well which made him even more determined to win the battle.**_

_**"Maybe someday..." Asuma said with a small smile. "...But right now, I have something for both of you." He said, lifting up one of the boxes. "This one's for you Naruto and this..." Asuma picks up the other box & gives it to Shikamaru. "...Is for you, Shikamaru."**_

_**Shikamaru eyes the box curiously & looks at Asuma. "What's is it? Nothing troublesome I hope?" Shikamaru states morosely.**_

_**"Hahaha, of course not." Asuma answered laughing. "In fact, it's the exact opposite. You will find my gifts very useful. Open it." The 2 young shinobis open the boxes & their eyes widen at what they find inside.**_

_**"Asuma Sensei. Are these what I think they are?" Naruto asks, lifting out an extra long 3 pronged kunai (Yondaime's specialized kunais).**_

_**"Yup. Those are chakra knives like mine." Asuma confirmed with a grin. "You 2 show the most promise with the weapons so I decided to reward you with your own chakra knives."**_

_**"But Sensei..." Shikamaru exclaimed as he brought out the chakra knives given to him which in his case were a pair of short, T-shaped, double edged dirks (Think of the knives used by Hughes from Full Metal Alchemist). "...Aren't these expensive? We can't possibly take these gifts."**_

_**Asuma waves him off. "Take them guys. You deserve them. Besides, I didn't spend a single cent for those coz I forged 'em myself with the help of a blacksmith friend of mine."**_

_**"I...I don't know what to say..." Naruto said, studying the knife he was given & admiring the knife's fine workmanship. He faces Asuma & bows to him as did Shikamaru. "Thank you Asuma Sensei. I'll treasure this gift."**_

_**"I hope I'll prove worthy oh these fine blades Asuma Sensei." Shikamaru said.**_

_**"As I've said before, you 2 deserve the gifts. Your skills with the weapons are the best I've seen in a long while. And I am very proud of both of you." Asuma said clapping both shinobis on the shoulder.**_

**_As both Naruto & Shikamaru study their new blades, Asuma smiled to himself & thought privately. "You especially Naruto. You truly are the Yondaime Hokage's son & for him, I can do nothing less."_**

**(End Flashback)**

**Kaito opens his eyes slowly & said out loud. "Am I dead?"**

**"Yes you are." A voice answers him.**

**Kaito looks up & sees the face of Uzumaki Naruto grinning at him. He looks at his body & sees that his wounds had been healed as well then sighs & said. "No I'm not. But I just lost to some brat & the same brat healed my wounds so I might well be. Why did you spare my life?"**

**"Because I don't think you're evil." Naruto answered. "And I wanted to give you a 2nd chance at life."**

**"Fighting IS my life. You cannot leave me with this dishonor. You HAVE to kill me" Kaito demanded.**

**"Cut that crap will 'ya?" Naruto snaps. "There's so much more to live for then fighting."**

**"But you're a shinobi. You should know this better then anyone else." Kaito exclaimed.**

**"I do." Naruto answered. "But I choose not to make fighting my ONLY reason for living. I have precious people that I have to protect. That's why when I become Hokage, I shall protect them all & make my village acknowledge me no matter what I am."**

**"Precious people... That you have to protect. Become….Hokage." Kaito repeated. "Hehehehe, it's been a long, long time since I heard talk like that. Kinda' reminds me of myself in my younger days. Well, at least before reality set in." Kaito said as he sat himself up.**

**"Really?" Naruto said, suddenly curious. "What happened?"**

"**Long & complicated story kid. But to make things short, I tried to do the right thing & got myself kicked out of my village for it." Kaito answered then looks at Naruto. "But that aside, what the hell WAS that attack you gave me? It felt like a thousand blades were cutting me up."**

"**That's coz that's exactly what it is." Naruto said looking at his charka knife. "ISSEN KYOFUU (One Thousand Raging Wind). An attack which can only be used by someone with a wind elemental compatibility wielding a charka knife. It basically shatters the charka energy used to extend the blade of the charka knife & uses the sharp wind shards to cut the opponent. It also shattered the blade of your sword."**

"**Such an advanced technique from one so young." Kaito said then studies Naruto closely. "Exactly what are you & why does Itachi want you captured alive so badly?"**

"**Now it's my turn to be vague as you had been with me. It's also for your own protection that you don't know all the details." Naruto lifts up his shirt & shows Kaito the seal on his stomach. "Let's just say it's not me he wants but what's inside me. Get my drift?"**

**Kaito nods in understanding, having recognized what the seal's purpose was. He had heard stories before of villages who sealed powerful demons inside infant bodies to be used as weapons but this was the first time he had actually seen one container in person. "So what now? If you don't kill me now, I doubt that Itachi will be as lenient to me."**

"**As far as I'm concerned…." Naruto said casually as he picked up the remains of Kaito's sword which still had some blood on it. "….I've already killed the missing nin known as Kurosachi Kaito. And as for Itachi, I wouldn't worry about him…." Naruto's expression hardens before continuing. "Before this day is over, he'll no longer be a problem. I can guaran-damn-tee it." Naruto stated.**

**Kaito looks at Naruto as if he had suddenly gone crazy. But something in the blonde shinobi's eyes told the ex Grass nin that he was deadly serious about it. Naruto then looks at Kaito again with a smile. "But enough about that. As I've said, I already killed you, so shouldn't you be making yourself scarce?"**

**Kaito stands up & after looking at Naruto for a moment, bows to him. "I thank you for giving me my life back Uzumaki Naruto. I shall never forget this kindness you have shown me & shall strive to live my life again as I truly want it."**

"**Better if you didn't Kaito. I can't have people saying that the future Hokage lets a missing nin go scot free now can we?" Naruto said with a chuckle.**

"**Indeed." Kaito answers with a chuckle of his own. "I don't think we shall meet again. Farewell Uzumaki Naruto & be a great Hokage." With that, Kaito makes a one handed seal & melts into the ground.**

**Naruto looks at the ground where Kaito sank into for a moment before saying. "You can come out now Kakashi, Sakura. I know you two are there." His teammates appear in front of him. "The other two taken care of?" Naruto asked.**

**Both nods their assent. "It took a bit of doing but yeah, they're finished. But what about you? Are you sure about what you did right now?" Kakashi asks.**

"**You DO know that letting a missing nin as dangerous as that loose voluntarily is tantamount to treason don't you?" Sakura said with a disapproving look.**

"**I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto said, showing them the blood stained sword of Kaito. "As far as I know, Kurosachi Kaito was killed when I broke his blade. Besides, he won't be a problem for us anymore. I'm sure of it."**

**Kakashi & Sakura both thought the same thing with a smile in their faces. "**_**That's Naruto for you. He instinctively knew if the guy is a hopeless case or not. He wouldn't be Naruto if he wasn't."**_** Kakashi then spoke. "Naruto's right. Kurosachi Kaito IS dead. Now that that's been settled, we have other business to attend to don't we?"**

**Naruto & Sakura nods solemnly as Team 7 leaps off in pursuit of their missing teammate.**

**Author's Note: My first update for 2007, I hope you guys like it. You'll enjoy the next chapter more since it'll be the long-awaited Itachi/Sasuke fight. Brother against brother. Who'll win? Tune in for the next chapter. Till then, R&R please**


	21. Chapter 21: Price Of Vengeance

**Chapter 21: The Price Of Vengeance**

**(Ladies & gents, I give you Itachi Vs. Sasuke. Btw, just be warned that there are some slightly graphic scenes in this chapter ok?)**

**The relative peacefulness of the forest is shattered as 2 figures burst through the bushes fighting. Both Itachi & Sasuke were moving so fast that they were just a blur. After a furious exchange, both combatants break off as Itachi tests the waters first by throwing a few kunais at Sasuke who simply bats it away with his wings. Sasuke retaliates by throwing a few kunais of his own at Itachi who blocks it with his own kunai. Sasuke then forms a few seals then & takes a deep breath. "RYUKA NO JUTSU!! (Fire Dragon Technique)." He blows a dragon shaped stream of fire towards Itachi & engulfs the missing nin in it's flames.**

**Sasuke scowls as the flames die down & he sees that Itachi was not the one he charred with the flame jutsu but a log. Looking around, he manages to avoid another brace of kunai coming at him only to find Itachi behind him as he was avoiding the projectiles.**

**"Still too slow little brother." Itachi whispers as he stabs Sasuke in the back with a kunai. But 'Sasuke' poofs away & reveals that the only thing that Itachi stabbed was a log as well. Itachi raises an eyebrow at this, suitably impressed at his brother's ability to avoid his attack.**

**"You've improved Ototo, but..." Itachi said as he deftly avoids an attack by Sasuke from above, grabs his ankle in midair & uses Sasuke's own momentum to throw him down to the ground. "...So have I. Give it up little brother, you couldn't beat me before & you have even less chances of beating me now even if you use that cursed seal that Orochimaru gave you."**

**"Shut up!!" Sasuke snarled. "Do you have ANY idea of all the pain & suffering you've put me through? DO YOU?!?" Images of his life thus far flashed in his mind ... His agonizing times alone in the Uchiha estate after Itachi had murdered his entire clan... His jealous looks at other children who still had the love of their parents while he himself was left with nothing... His hatred driven training sessions which, more often then not, had left his body & soul battered & bruised... His equally grueling sessions with Kakashi... His duel with Naruto at the Valley Of The End which almost resulted in the death of the one person he could consider a 'best friend' (he had always regretted that conflict withi his friend & teammate)... His painful treatments with Orochimaru & Kaubuto... Everything was for this one opportunity at taking his revenge against his brother, Itachi.**

**"Yes I do little brother. I can very well imagine it. An intriguing sensation, isn't it?" Itachi answers almost noncholantly.**

**"YOU SICK BASTARD!!!" Sasuke roars out in anger & charges at Itachi, fully intending to rip his brother's heart out. Itachi was hard pressed to avoid Sasuke's furious flurry of blows. With his wild attack, Sasuke manages to rip into Itachi's Akatsuki cloak. But unfortunately, he wasn't able to injure Itachi who takes one look at his cloak, shrugs & throws it off where it lands behind him with a dull thud.**

**"You'll regret doing that little brother." Itachi said, moving his head & shoulder from side to side. "It's been quite a long while since I've had that cloak off & my shoulders are feeling a little stiff." Itachi then disappears from sight & reappears as he drives a fist deep into Sasuke's gut & follows it up by lifting him up by the hair & driving his face into the ground.**

**_"Damn! He's gotten much faster." _Sasuke thought to himself as he flips back just in time to avoid Itachi's heel which smashes the ground where Sasuke's head had been lying a few moments earlier.**

**But as soon as he landed back on his feet, Sasuke felt his feet swept from under him from behind & lands hard on his back. And as he tried to get back on his feet, he could feel himself being assaulted from various directions simultaneously. "_Dammit! Even after acquring all this power & the use of my Sharingan, I still can't keep up with Itachi. I can't let myself get beaten by him. Not after all the crap I've been through these past few years." _Sasuke thought to himself as he struggled to protect himself from Itachi's relentless attacks with the wings of his level 2 cursed seal form.**

**Sasuke suddenly flies up & prepares to fire off another jutsu at Itachi even though he wasn't sure if he would succeed in slowing his older brother down.**

**But Itachi was quicker.**

**He reappears behind Sasuke in midair & with a quick motion & a cruel smile, tears off Sasuke's 'wings'.**

**"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!" Sasuke screamed in pain as he plumettted to the ground, clawing at his bloody back where his wings were a few moments earlier. He lands hard & just as he struggled to recover, Itachi places a foot on his chest, preventing him from getting back on his feet. He stares at his younger brother as Sasuke reverts back to his normal form.**

**"So weak. Even at a higher stage of evolution, you are still unable to overcome me, Ototo." Itachi said emotionlessly.**

**"Dammit!!!" Sasuke cursed, coughing out blood from his injuries. Even though he had reverted back to his normal form to prevent himself from succumbing to the injuries incurred while on his cursed form, it still took a toll on his body. "Is this all I'm capable of achieving?"**

**"Perhaps it is time I ended this once & for all. But not before I give you a glimpse of your worst nightmare as punishment for meddling in my affairs." Itachi said as he lifted Sasuke's head by his hair & looks into his younger brother's eyes. Sasuke could already see that Itachi eyes had already taken the pinwheel form of Mangekyo Sharingan. "TSUKUYOMI (Moon Reader)." Itachi whispered as Sasuke's vision grew dark.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**When Sasuke opened his eyes once again, he didn't know where he was & how he got there. He also felt like something was oddly out of place though he had no idea what is was.**

**"Otosan otosan!!" A small voice calls out to him. The weight of a small body lands on his chest made him realize he was lying in bed in a modestly furnished yet tastefully designed bedroom which he recognized as the Uchiha estate. _"Now how did I get here?"_ Sasuke wondered as he looks at who had landed on his chest. Much to his shock, it was a small, black haired boy who seemed like a carbon copy of himself while he was young except that he had the greenest eyes he's ever seen. And what was even more shocking was he actually knew the boy's name.**

**"What is it Sano? You're up pretty early today." Sasuke felt himself say. It was then that Sasuke also realized that he had no control whatsoever of his words or actions. He wanted to ask the boy who he was but it seemed that he already knew the answer. And even if he didn't know, he couldn't control himself anyways. It was an eerie feeling, watching himself go through his actions.**

**"Kaasan asked me to wake you up. Today is a big day you know." The boy answered.**

**_"Kaasan?"_ Sasuke wondered. His question was answered when a familiar pregnant looking, pink haired kunoichi (albeit a little older looking) wearing an apron walks into the room. "Sakura?" Sasuke thought.**

**"Sano! Have you woken your Otosan up yet?" She asks & sees that Sasuke was already up. "Good morning Anata. Sleep well?" She asks with a smile.**

**"As well as could be expected til our little shinobi here decided to use me as a trampouline." Sasuke still had no control over his words or actions no matter how hard he tried.**

**"Well get up already. You'll be late for your appointment as ANBU head." Sakura stated with a smile as she turns to leave.**

**Sasuke felt himself get up from the bed & approach Sakura from behind & embrace her. "Can't we stay in bed a little longer? I miss you there." Sasuke whispers in Sakura's ears. _"Hey! I was NEVER this clingy..." _Sasuke mentally protested._ "...But this isn't so bad. i could get use to this."_**

**Sakura playfully slaps Sasuke's arms & states. "Not in front of Sano you idiot." She said gesturing towards their son who was looking at them with wide curious eyes.**

**"Well we DO have to teach the boy about the birds & the bees one of these days." Sasuke said mischievously. "Might as well start now." Sasuke felt both himself & Sakura tumble back to the bed giggling as he motioned Sano to leave them alone for a little while as the 2 spent some much needed quality time together.**

**Much later, Sasuke went through the unusual out of body experience in amazement. He was back in Konoha for some reason & along the way to the Hokage's Tower, he met older versions of the rookie 9 & Team Gai. But the biggest surprise was when he got to the Hokage Tower.**

**"Sasuke Teme! It's about time you got here." A familiar voice booms out. It was Naruto. Or at least an older version with longer hair & wearing the traditional robes of a Hokage.**

**"Ermm... Sorry, I got sidetracked by the wife." Sasuke said sheepishly.**

**"Yeah, I'll bet. I was beginning to think you didn't want the promotion." Naruto mutters & brings out a snake-like mask & a katana sword, giving it to Sasuke. "Here you go Teme. You are now officially the head of ANBU. Congratulations." Naruto said hugging his friend.**

**Sasuke felt himself move towards Naruto as well but was horrified to see his hand drawing the katana that was earlier given to him. Before he knew it, he had stabbed Naruto with the katana through the stomach.**

**Naruto looks in shock at the sword that was driven through him & looks unbelievingly at Sasuke. "Why?" Was all Naruto could manage to say, blood bubbling from his mouth as Sasuke twisted the katana to cause even more damage & ensure Naruto's death.**

**_"NO!!!! I didn't mean it!! I couldn't control myself!!_" Sasuke screamed mentally in anguish as Naruto collapses to the floor, the light fading from his clear blue eyes as he stares accusingly at Sasuke. _"Don't die Naruto!! PLEASE!!"_**

**Sasuke then felt himself move towards the window & jump off._ "Where are you going now?"_ Sasuke thought, still in shock over what had transpired. "_Oh Kami no!! Not there, please!!"_ Sasuke had landed within the Uchiha estates still clutching the bloody katana he had used to assasinate Naruto. Sakura was there sweeping the yard when she saw Sasuke.**

**"Sasuke. You're early. How was the promotion ceremony?" She asked brightly. _"No Sakura!! Get away from me!!"_ Sasuke screamed in his head. "Sasuke? Are you all right?" Sakura asked when Sasuke did not answer. When she noticed the bloody sword, her brow crinkled in concern. "What happened Sasuke?"**

**"Naruto is dead." Sasuke felt himself say emotionlessly.**

**Sakura covers her mouth in shock, tears forming in her eyes. "Kami no!! What happened?" She asks numbly.**

**"I killed him..." Sasuke answered & with a quick step forward, drives the sword through Sakura as well, drawing it out & driving it back in again for good measure. "...Just as I've killed you, Sakura."**

**_"NNNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!!"_ Sasuke screamed mentally.**

**Sakura had no chance whatsoever. The sword through the heart had killed her & their unborn child instantly & she died with a pained look at Sasuke on her features.**

**"Kaasan? Are you there?" A small voice asks. If Sasuke was truly in control, he would've felt his blood run cold.**

**_"SANO!!!! RUN!!!"_ Sasuke screamed mentally though he knew it was futile. Sasuke had stareted walking towards the voice & just as Sano rounded the corner to see his mother lying dead in a pool of her own blood, Sasuke raises his katana & beheads his son.**

**It is at this point when Sasuke felt himself regain control of his body. But the damage had already been done & all he could do was stare at the bloody sword in his hand & the grisly remains of his family. He sinks to his knees, tosses his head back & screams out in pain & anguish.**

**Just then, a voice booms out from the heavens. "One second has passed in Tsukuyomi No Sekai. You have 999 seconds left in this world." **

**The cycle then began anew.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sasuke's eyes were closed. "_No doubt he's experiencing his own personal hell. Such is the way of Tsukuyomi No Sekai" _Itachi thought as he watches Sasuke twitch & grimace. Tears were freely flowing from his eyes as he rocked back & forth. "Don't worry little brother, you need not suffer much longer." Itachi said, drawing a kunai.**

**But as Itachi moved to draw the blade across Sasuke's throat, Sasuke disappears from his view. "_Impossible... How did he...?"_ Itachi thought, looking around in alarm. He finally sees Sasuke a few feet away, slowly rising to his feet. "_It might just be muscle spasms... A weak attempt to fight back... I commend you for your effort little brother but, I'm finishing this." _Itachi said as he concentrated his chakra. "AMERETSU (Shining Heaven)." He whispered staring at Sasuke. The young Uchiha was immediately engulfed in black flames but no sound could be heard from him. "_It is finished." _Itachi thought.**

**"Wherever were you aiming at?" Sasuke's voice whispered from behind. As Itachi started to turn around, he was struck with an elbow in the face which sent him flying back against a tree. Coughing out some blood, he looks up with his icy demeanor shattered. "Impossible!! Nobody can escape Tsukuyomi. Nobody except someone else with..." Itachi trails off, suddenly realizing what had happened.**

**"Someone else with Mangekyo Sharingan?" Sasuke finishes for Itachi as he turns around & shows Itachi his own 3 bladed shuriken shaped variant of his bloodline's ultimate form. "You're right about that Itachi."**

**"B-But how?" Itachi sputtered. "The only way you can achieve that is if you killed someone very dear to you. You haven't done so & yet you have it."**

**"Oh but I HAVE killed of those close to me." Sasuke said then taps his head. "Or have you forgotten your what your Tsukuyomi did to me?"**

**"Are you telling me that you unlocked your Mangekyo Sharingan by simply viewing the nightmare from my Tsukuyomi? Preposterous!!" Itachi scoffed. "You're bluffing."**

**"Am I?" Sasuke asks mockingly. "Tsukuyomi truly is the most powerful genjutsu there is. In the time I spent under it's power, I truly believed that I killed those whom I held dearest." Sasuke turns & glares at his brother. "Your mistake was when you chose to torment me instead of killing me right away. So now, as my thanks to you, let me show you the power of MY Mangekyo Sharingan." The shuriken shapen bloodlimit started spinning as Sasuke whispered. "ONRYOU (Vengeful Spirit)**

**Instantly, Itachi felt himself being assaulted by what seemed like a hundred attacks simultaneously. And the worst part was, he could not seem to keep up with it.**

**"This is my ultimate ability with Mangekyo Sharingan." Sasuke said as he attacked. "I can drastically speed up my movements & at the same time, drastically reduce my opponent's movements within a certain area. The Sharingan won't work since this is NOT a genjutsu & it cannot be copied because it has no handseals. You lose Itachi. Today, you die."**

**"_To think he'd actually achieve Mangekyo Sharingan in our fight." _Itachi mused absently as he felt the continous blows to his body.**

**"THIS..." A punch to the jaw.**

**"...IS FOR..." A kick to the back.**

**"...ALL THE..." A gut busting elbow deep into Itachi's stomach.**

**"...LIVES YOU DESTROYED..." A flurry of fists is also piledriven into Itachi's stomach.**

**"...AND FOR ALL THE HUMILIATION, PAIN & SUFFERING..." A powerful uppercut which launches Itachi into the air.**

**"...YOU HAVE CAUSED TO KONOHA..." A knee is driven to Itachi's gut in midair.**

**"...AND TO OUR FAMILY..." Sasuke clasps both hands together & slams it on Itachi's back, sending the missing nin crashing to the forest floor where he layed still.**

**Sasuke then started forming a long series of familiar seals & grips his right wrist with his left hand. His right hand started crackling with raw & untamed electrical power.**

"…**..NOW YOU DIE!!!!!! CHIDORI!!!!!" Sasuke had pumped so much charka into his Chidori that a violent wind blows around Sasuke & as he drew near Itachi, dust kicks around both Uchihas & obscures them from view.**

**But as the dust settled, Sasuke found himself restrained by by Naruto, Kakashi & Sakura with Kakashi grabbing his right wrist, Sakura hooking both arms under his armpits & Naruto blocking his way.**

"**GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!!! I HAVE TO FINISH THIS ONCE & FOR ALL!!!" Sasuke demanded as he struggled against their grip.**

"**Dammit Sasuke Teme, can't you see it's finished? You've beaten Itachi so now we can take him back to Konoha for his trial." Naruto said.**

"**Y-You're making a big mistake (cough) Uzumaki Naruto. It will never be (cough) finished as long as I'm still breathing." Itachi stated.**

**Naruto turns to Itachi angrily, his eyes briefly flashing red. "You shut the hell up traitor. This is between me & your brother. I'll get to you in a moment." Naruto growled then turns back to a struggling Sasuke.**

"**You heard my brother dope…." Sasuke said, somewhat calmer though the Chidori was still active on his right hand. "I have to finish this one way or another. It will NEVER be over as long as he's still alive."**

"**Listen to Naruto, Sasuke." Sakura cried. "Don't let your anger consume you. If you DO kill Itachi, then you'll be no better then him. We're here for you & we'll never abandon you."**

"**Take it from me Sasuke…." Kakashi pipes up. "I know how rage can consume a person. Think very carefully about your actions coz if you don't you'll come to regret it later. It's simply not worth it."**

"**C,mon Teme, you can't let trash like this…." Naruto gestured towards Itachi. "….Prevent you from living your life. You'd be falling right into his hands. Show him you're the better man Sasuke by looking past revenge. In a way, his capture would be worst punishment for him especially since you had helped capture him."**

**Sasuke stops struggling as weariness overcame him. The combination his Mangekyo Sharingan's activation, his use of Chidori & his various injuries had drained him. He sank to his knees as his Chidori disappears & looks at Itachi. "My friends are right. Even if I DO kill you, I'd be no better then you. And death would be too easy for you. You'll rot in jail in Konoha for your actions Itachi.**

**Naruto grins as he & Sakura helps Sasuke get back on his feet. "Welcome back Teme." Naruto said with a grin as he removes something from his pouch which was Sasuke's old hiate. "I think you dropped this."**

**Sasuke looks at his old hiate for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah, keep it for me dope. Until such time that I earn back everyone's trust, I don't think I deserve to wear that hiate."**

**Kakashi shrugs & says. "Up to you Sasuke. Ok, now that that piece of business is out of the way…." Kakashi turns to where Itachi was lying & found that the missing nin had disappeared. "What the…. Where'd that little…."**

"**SASUKE!!!!!!"**

**Naruto, Sasuke & Sakura turns to see Itachi charging towards them. Despite being seriously injured, Itachi had managed to muster enough energy for one last attack & was rapidly charging towards them with his own version of Chidori.**

**Sasuke felt too weak to launch a counterattack of his own & Sakura was frozen in place by fear. Kakashi was too far away to be able to reach them in time.**

**Sasuke & Sakura then felt themselves being pushed away by Naruto as he blocks Itachi's attack with his own body.**

"**Aaaarrrggghhh!!!" Naruto screamed out in pain as he felt Itachi attack penetrate his body through his stomach & disrupting part of the seal which held Kyubi inside.**

"**NARUTO!!!!" Kakashi, Sakura & Sasuke cried helplessly as they looked on.**

"**_KIT!!!!! DAMN YOU TO THE NINE HELLS AKATSUKI SCUM!!!" _Kyubi growled, allowing more of his power to possess Naruto in order to accelerate healing & for him to launch a counterattack of his own despite the danger it posed. "_FINISH HIM KIT!!!!"_**

**Naruto grabbed on to the wrist of the hand which was still in his body & with his free hand & a quick Kage Bunshin, formed a Rasengan & drove it into Itachi's heart. Itachi flies back dead, with the energy from the Rasengan having burst his heart & killing him. Kakashi, Sakura & Sasuke wasted no time running to the aid of Naruto who sank to his knees clutching the terrible wound on his stomach.**

"**Naruto!!! Are you alright? Let me see that wound." Sakura said & blanched at the sight. "This is bad. The seal's been disturbed so there's no telling how contained Kyubi is right now."**

"**_(COUGH) DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME." _Kyubi's voice said. All 3 turns in surprise at Naruto who spoke with Kyubi's voice. "_I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE SINCE IF I DO, IT'LL MEAN THE END OF ME. YOU JUST CONCENTRATE ON GETTING THE KIT BACK TO KONOHA AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE WHILE I TRY TO KEEP HIM ALIVE TILL THEN. YOU'RE RIGHT THOUGH SAKURA, THE SEAL WAS DISTURBED SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO SUSTAIN HIM FOR VERY LONG SO YOU HAVE TO HURRY."_**

"**It's decided then. Sasuke…" Kakashi turns & looks for the raven haired nin. "_Did he escape as well?"_ Kakashi then sees Sasuke staring at his brother's corpse with an unreadable expression in his face.**

**Staring at his dead brother, Sasuke realized how much of a waste his life had been in pursuit of his vengeance. He was glad that he had true friends who stopped him before he did carry out his revenge on Itachi. He feels a hand on his shoulder & looks up at Kakashi. "We have to go now Sasuke. Kyubi can keep Naruto alive but not for very long so we have to hurry."**

**Sasuke nods. "Ok, but we have to dispose of Itachi's body as we can't carry him with us so the Sharingan's secret would stay safe. I don't have much charka left so I was wondering…."**

**Kakashi nods in understanding at what Sasuke wanted. "I understand Sasuke." After stripping Itachi of his scratched hiate & Akatsuki ring as proof that he was truly dead, both Kakashi & Sasuke uses a fire jutsu to cremate Itachi's corpse.**

**With one last look at the burning pyre that used to be his brother, Sasuke picks Naruto up & together with Kakashi & Sakura, departed for Konoha.**

**(Akatsuki Lair)**

**The leader stares as a candle in front of him flickers out. "So Itachi has failed & gotten himself killed." He mutters. "But no matter. We WILL have Kyubi's power, one way or another. It's just a matter of time." He continues with a chuckle as the room went dark.**

**Author's Notes: Ahh…. Finally finished one of the hardest chapters I've ever had to write. But I sincerely hope it's worth it the wait guys. So what do you guys think? Lemme know ok? Peace out**


	22. Chapter 22: Recovery

**Chapter 22: Recovery**

**"What's taking them so long?" Tsunade mutters as she sat on top of the wall by the great gates of Konoha. This was the part which she hated about being Hokage. Instead of being out in the field where she was used to doing the work herself, she was forced to stay behind because as Hokage, she had subordinates who could do the job for her. She was way too important to risk in a dangerous mission like this. So like any good leader, she had to wait for the report regarding the mission's outcome.**

**It was the waiting part which was driving her crazy.**

**"Hokage Sama." It was the quiet, yet reassuring voice of her assistant & longtime friend, Shizune. The medic had spent as much time here waiting as Tsunade did. And though she did not say it out loud, Tsunade depended a lot on her & was very thankful that she still had Shizune's undying loyalty despite her various quirks & faults. "It's getting cold out here. Maybe we should go back inside the tower & wait there." Shizune said.**

**Tsunade shook her head. "Lets wait a little Shizune. I'm sure they're on their way back, I can feel it." The Sanin said firmly.**

**Shizune shook her head in resignation. Her master had stood up on the middle of her paperworks & said she was going out for some air. She had been here ever since.**

**It's not that Shizune was worried about Tsunade's safety. She knew there were hidden ANBU around who'd jump in at a moment's notice to assist their leader & if need be, give their lives for her. And even if the attempt at Tsunade's life were to somehow slip past the ANBU's guard, they'd still have her & the amazing strength & ability of her master to contend with.**

**Tonton, Shizune's pet pig, pweed in concern, looking up at his mistress who sighs & takes out a coat & hands it to Tsunade. "Then could you at least please wear this coat? It won't do for the Hokage to get sick & you're really not getting any younger."**

**Tsunade smiles. Shizune was one of the very very few persons who could get away with making references to her true age without getting hurt. She chuckles as she she puts on the coat & grumbles good naturedly. "Who are you? My mother?"**

**"Just someone who has to take care of you." Shizune said with a smile.**

**_"Shizune had always taken care of me like a doting mother_" Tsunade reflected. "_...Or maybe a doting younger sister. I don't know where I'd be without her."_ Tsunade then notices a movement out of the corner of her eye. "Come out of there, whoever you are."**

**The shadow moved & stepping into view was a familiar looking, long haired & paled eyed kunoichi nervously pushing 2 fingers together. "G-Good evening Hokage Sama, Shizune San." Hinata greets shyly.**

**"Good evening Hinata." Tsunade greets the heiress with a smile. Though unspoken, she already knew why she was here. She decides to ask her anyways. "What are you doing out here this fine evening?"**

**"I-I was just ummm..." She stammers, desperately trying to think of an excuse. "W-Well you see..."**

**"You're waiting for Naruto, aren't you?" Tsunade provided. Hinata gives a small eep & turns red on the face but nods. "Hehe, you should be more honest Hinata. After all, it's not exactly a secret that you & him are..." Tsunade demonstrates by putting 2 fingers side by side together which only serves to embarass Hinata even further.**

**"Join the club then." Shizune states. "We've been here for quite a while now so I don't see why we can't have some company."**

**"T-Thank you." Hinata said as she stood besides the Hokage & Shizune, resisting impatience &the urge to use her Byakugan to see if Naruto was on her way back. After a while...**

**"Hinata Sama!" A voice calls out. Tsunade sees Neji, Tenten & Lee leap from rooftop to rooftop going towards them.**

**"Hinata Sama..." Neji said as he lands besides her with a disapproving look. "Hiashi Sama asked me to look for you. He was...concerned...when you didn't come here on time so he asked me to look for you."**

**"We decided to help Neji since we were already in the neighborhood." Tenten said then looks ahead at the dark forest. "Though I can't say I'm surprised to find you here."**

**"Of course she'd be here." Lee stated. "Her pure & innocent heart would only wait for her youthful true love."**

**"That doesn't sound quite right, coming from you Lee." Tenten said with a sigh.**

**"I-I'm sorry for making everyone worry back home Neji Niisan..." Hinata said softly. "...But I'd like to stay here a little while longer to wait for Naruto to come back from the mission."**

**"Then I'll stay here as well." Neji said. "I'm also concerned about the mission's outcome." And though he didn't say it out loud, he was also worried about his blonde friend as well. "Besides, it won't do that I come home emptyhanded now, right?"**

**"If Neji's staying, then I'm staying as well." Tenten stated as she made herself comfortable. "I've nothing else better to do anyways."**

**"I shall wait for Naruto as well." Lee said, pumping a fist up in the air. "I'm sure that he will succeed in his mission & I shall be the first one to congratulate him."**

**"So that's what all this troublesome fuss is about." A new voice cuts in.**

**The group turns to see Shikamaru, Temari, Ino & Chouji appear in a swirl of leaves. "We saw you guys up here when we came out of the BBQ place so we thought we'd come & see what was happening here." Shikamaru said.**

**Ino looks at Hinata then to Tsunade then asks. "I take it that Team 7 hasn't returned from their mission?" Hinata shook her head sadly. "_Forehead girl BETTER be alright."_ Ino thought about her pink-haired friend worriedly.**

**"I can see why you're all worked up about this." Temari said. At Tsunade's order, she had been briefed by Shikamaru about Team 7's mission & knew how dangerous it was. "But you should have more faith in them. After all, they are supposed to be the best candidates to do the job." She said, sounding more confident then she actually felt.**

**"Temari's right." Chouji said who, for once, was not munching on a bag of chips but looking out into the forest which only proves how serious the situation was. "And Naruto WILL bring our friend back. It's simply not his way to go back on his words."**

**"We'll stay & wait for them." Shikamaru said seriously. "We owe that troublesome idiot that much." Ino, Temari & Chouji nods at this as well.**

**A few more moments passed before another voice calls out. "Hi guys! Nice night for a stroll." Kiba lands while atop Akamaru while Shino silently appears besides the pair.**

**"Hey Kiba, Shino. Fancy seeing you guys out here." Tsunade said, although she suspected that their presence was not mere coincidence.**

**"Good evening Hokage Sama." Shino greeted respectfully. "As Kiba had said, it is an exceptionally beautiful night so that's why we thought we'd walk around & enjoy it."**

**"And what's YOUR excuse for being here?" Neji asks Kiba.**

**"We were just passing by." Kiba said with a feral grin. "Though we ARE curious as to how the mission went with Naruto's team."**

**Shino looks at his friend with an expressionless look & states. "YOU were the one who was insisting to go here & join Hinata while she was waiting for Naruto."**

**"Aww c'mon Shino. Don't tell me you weren't worried about Hinata while she waited here alone?" Kiba protested.**

**"She wasn't alone." Shino stated simply & reaches out with a hand. Instantly, a small kikai bug flew from the back of Hinata's jacket & lands on his outstretched finger, much to Kiba's chargrin.**

**As the Kiba argued with Shino, Tsunade couldn't help but smile at the outpouring of support from Naruto's peers. They were friends whom her adopted 'little brother' could truly depend on. But of course, that thought did not help the fact that she was still worried about him & his team.**

**Suddenly, Akamaru lifts his nose up in the air, takes a sniff then starts to howl sadly. Kiba stares at his canine partner unbelievingly then takes a sniff in the air himself before saying. "We smell blood... Lots of it..." Kiba hesitates for a moment before continuing. "...It's Naruto's blood."**

**Instantly, the group explodes into action. After ordering Shizune to prepare the hospital operating room, Tsunade, the Rookie 9, Temari & Team Gai run down the walls & rush to meet Team 7. Without being told to do so, Neji & Hinata activates their bloodline limit & stares at the forest while Shino send a few of his bugs to investigate. Tsunade herself starts asking questions about Naruto's condition.**

**"How far are they? What's the extent of Naruto's injuries? Aside from Naruto, is anybody else injured? C'mon! I need some answers!!" Tsunade was obviously distraught at finding out that Naruto could possibly be gravely injured.**

**"Give us a moment Hokage Sama." Neji said as he & Hinata poured more chakra into their eyes to find out more. Hinata remained quiet either because she was concentrating with her Byakugan or she was worried sick about Naruto. Or maybe both.**

**"I wonder what could've happened?" Ino said out loud. "Was there mission a success?"**

**"We can't be worried about that now." Shikamaru said with a frown. "Any number of things could've happened but what we DO know right now is Naruto got hurt because of it."**

**"I hate to sound callus but..." Temari stated. "...Ninjas DO get hurt in missions. it's an inevitable fact. What we need to know right now is how serious it is."**

**"Somehow, that doesn't seem very reassuring." Chouji said bleakly.**

**"In any case, the sooner we know, the sooner we should come up with a solution." Lee said, struggling to keep up with the Hokage. She had been going at such a fast pace that even Lee couldn't catch her. Granted that he still had his leg weights on, but stiil her speed was still quite impressive.**

**"Well Neji? What do you see." Tenten asks her team mate softly.**

**"I still... Wait... I see them now. They're about 5 kilometers from our position. Hinata? Do you see them too?" Neji asks his cousin.**

**"I see them too... Oh Kami, there's a large puncture wound on Naruto's stomach. Right where the seal is supposed to be." Hinata reported, her voice cracking with emotion.**

**"NANI?!?" Now the situation had become even grimmer as each person picked up even more speed in order to get to their comrades.**

**"There's more." Neji said, frowning at what he saw. "Kakashi Sensei & Sakura San doesn't seem hurt aside from a few scratches. But the one carrying Uzumaki Naruto is..." Neji said, then with an almost unseen scowl on his otherwise calm exterior, continues his sentence. "...Is our missing nin, Uchiha Sasuke."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Naruto opens his eyes & once again, finds himself within his mindscape. But this time, it looked different._**

_**The last time he was here, Kyubi's lair was located within a damp dungeon-like area. This time, the entire place seemed to have become an area with a constantly shifting landscape. The chaotic scene was made worse with the unpredictability of the changes taking place.**_

_**"You in here furball?" Naruto calls out as he jumps back to avoid a tree suddenly growing from the ground only to have it die again, but gets no answer. "Yo Kyubi!!" He calls out again, going across a newly formed river which immediately dries up, but still gets no answer. "If this is some sorta joke, it ain't funny."**_

_**"NEVER SAID IT WAS. WHO'S LAUGHIN' ANYWAYS KIT?" Kyubi's voice answered from behind Naruto. Closer then Naruto thought comfortable. Naruto slowly looks behind him but finds nobody there. Puzzled, Naruto looks around for the source of the voice. "DOWN HERE KIT." Kyubi's voice said again. Naruto looks down as instructed & much to his surprise & amusement, sees Kyubi, or at least a puppy sized version of him, sitting at his feet complete with all of his nine tails swishing behind him.**_

_**Unable to control himself, Naruto drops down & rolls on the floor laughing uncontrollably. When he manages to compose himself, Naruto sits up & stares at Kyubi only to roll back on the floor laughing.**_

_**"HOW TYPICAL. APPARENTLY YOU FIND MY PREDICAMENT AMUSING. BUT I CAN FIX THAT." Chibi Kyubi muttered with a twitching eyebrow. He camly walks over to Naruto's leg & takes a bite out of it.**_

_**"YYYYOOOOUUUUCCCCHHHH!!!! Stupid furball! What the hell did you do that for?" Naruto asks, rubbing the leg which Kyubi bit.**_

_**"THAT WAS FOR LAUGHING AT ME BRAT. YOU THINK I LIKE WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" Kyubi growled.**_

_**Naruto snickered before answering. "Well it IS an improvement from before. You look so cute now." When Kyubi made a move to bite Naruto again, the blonde raises his hand in surrender.**_

_**"Alright alright, sorry 'bout that." Naruto said as another fact suddenly hits him. "More importantly, how'd you get out of...?"**_

_**"AHHH... SO NOW YOU'VE NOTICED." Kyubi said with a grin. "SIMPLE... I WALKED OUT."**_

_**"But how? The seal..." Naruto started.**_

_**"...WAS DISTURBED WHEN ITACHI STABBED YOU WITH THE CHIDORI." Kyubi continued for him. "AS A RESULT, I MANAGED TO POUR OUT ENOUGH CHAKRA TO DISRUPT ALMOST ALL OF IT'S EFFECTS ON ME & ALLOW ME TO WALK OUT." Kyubi explained.**_

_**"So what's preventing you from escaping." Naruto asked.**_

_**"TWO THINGS. 1ST & FOREMOST, WHILE I'M NO LONGER BOUND TO YOUR BODY, MY LIFE FORCE IS STILL INEXPLICABLY CONNECTED TO YOURS. IF I TRY TO ESCAPE, WE BOTH DIE. AND 2ND, I USED WAY TOO MUCH POWER TRYING TO LOOSE THE SEAL SO THAT'S WHY I'M IN THIS FORM NOW." Kyubi said to Naruto then looks around the changing 'landscape' around him. "NOW THE PROBLEM IS, WITH MY POWER RUNNING RAMPANT IN YOUR SYSTEM, YOU ARE SLOWLY BEGINNING TO CHANGE."**_

_**"Change?" Naruto didn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean change?"**_

_**"IT'S NOTHING TOO DRASTIC. BUT LETS JUST SAY THAT UNTIL I GET THINGS UNDER CONTROL IN HERE, YOU'LL BE MORE LIKE ME THEN YOU'LL LIKE." Kyubi said with a grin.**_

_**"How long til you gain control?" Naruto wanted to know.**_

_**"HARD TO SAY." Kyubi answered. "WHAT LITTLE POWER THAT I DO HAVE CONTROL OF, I'M USING IT TO SAVE YOUR DAMNED LIFE. DON'T ASK HOW I'LL DO IT BUT AFTER I'M DONE, YOU'LL NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN."**_

_**"Hey! Don't you go changing how my body works like some damned engineer!" Naruto protested.**_

_**"THERE'S REALLY NOTHING MUCH I CAN DO ABOUT IT." Kyubi answered. "YOU JUST HAD TO USE YOUR BODY TO BLOCK THAT CHIDORI DIDN'T YOU? NOW, YOU SHOULD DEAL WITH THE CONSEQUENCES. HELL, YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL ABOUT ME SAVING YOUR LIFE, KIT."**_

_**"I AM grateful." Naruto retorted. "It's just that, if you change me too much, I might not be the same person in my friends's eyes & they'll abandon me." Naruto stated sadly.**_

_**"(SIGH) YOU'VE GOT A GOOD PACK WITH YOU KIT." Kyubi said. "THEY WOULDN'T LET SOMETHING LIKE A FEW CHANGES AFFECT THEIR OPINION OF YOU. NOT LIKE IT WAS EVER GOOD IN THE 1ST PLACE." Kyubi said with a grin.**_

_**"Hah! You wish furball." Naruto felt his spirits soar with the unexpected words of encouragement from the demon fox. "Thanks fox. You aren't such a bad guy after all."**_

_**"YEAH WELL DON'T GET USED TO IT KIT." Kyubi grumbled. "I MAY NOT BE SO CONSOLING NEXT TIME." Kyubi's ears then perks up as if he was hearing something Naruto wasn't. "SPEAKING OF YOUR PACK, I BELIEVE THEY'RE WAITING FOR YOU OUTSIDE. GO ON & GET OUTTA HERE. I'VE STILL GOT WORK TO DO."**_

_**Naruto then felt his consciousness being dragged out of his mindscape.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Opening his eyes, Naruto recognized the room he was in all too well. He had been confined in the intensive care unit of the Konoha hospital a number of times in the past for serious injuries but he could never get used to the severely antiseptic atmosphere.**

**What currently made it different somehow was the fact that the entire room had no windows whatsoever. Even the door was made from a solid slab of steel.**

**Almost as if he was purposely being kept from prying eyes.**

**The room was also devoid of any furnishings. Aside from the medical equipment he was hooked up to & a small desk at his bedside, it was almost empty.**

**Almost...**

**Naruto notices a familiar, black haired kunoichi sleeping on a chair at his bedside & smiles. "Hinata..." Naruto said her name softly.**

**Naruto's voice must've reached Hinata's ears because she stirred when he had said her name. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, her eyes widen at seeing Naruto already awake.**

**"Had sweet dreams Hinata?" Naruto asks with a grin. Hinata throws her arms around her boyfriend, crying tears of relief. "Oh thank Kami. I thought I'd lost you! You had me so worried you big baka! I was so scared." She cried, beating on his chest.**

**The door to Naruto's room opens & in comes Tsunade, Sakura, Shizune, Ino, Shikamaru & Chouji. Hinata's crying voice had alerted the shinobis outside their room. Tsunade rushes towards Naruto & pulls him close for a crushing hug as well when Hinata respectfully detaches herself from Naruto.**

**"How are you feeling? Are you alright now? Are you hurting anywhere?" Tsunade asks.**

**"I'm fine Obaa San. Just a little tired but otherwise fine." Naruto assures her.**

**"Good." Tsunade said then without warning, grinds a knuckle on top of his skull. "You idiot!!! Don't you freakin' dare worry me like that again, do you hear me?!?"**

**"Oww!!! What did I do Obaa San?" Naruto asks, rubbing his head.**

**"You mean you don't know?" Ino asks incredilously.**

**Naruto looks at Ino & shakes his head. "No. The last thing I remembered was passing out as I gave Itachi the Rasengan and... Not much else. How long was I out?" He asks.**

**"Close to a week now." Sakura answers & frowns. "So you really don't remember what happened afterwards?"**

**"Not really, except..." Something felt odd with his body. After a moment, Naruto suddenly remembers what Kyubi told him in his mindscape. "Can someone get me a mirror?" He said as he starts feeling his face. **

"**So you've finally realized the troublesome fact." Shikamaru said as he nods at Chouji who gets a mirror from a drawer. **

"**_He wouldn't…" _Naruto thought in alarm at Shikamaru's words as he accepts the mirror from Chouji.**

"**_OH YES I WOULD."_ Kyubi's voice cackled inside his head.**

"**_Oh no….." _Naruto's face went pale at the image he sees in the mirror.**

**Author's Notes: Alright guys. We'll stop there for the meantime as I still have a vague clue as to where I should go from here. But of course, you guys know me. I'll definitely have something ready for you guys. Till then, R&R please**


	23. Chapter 23: Evolution

**Chapter 23: Evolution**

**Looking unbelievingly at the mirror, Naruto could see that his blue eyes were replaced by a pair of crimson slitted eyes. The whisker marks on his cheeks were also more prominent & his canines were also enlarged. But the most shocking change was his hair style & color which changed from it's normal shaggy blonde to a waist length red tied into 9 long ponytails. And on the top of his head, 2 fox-like ears protruded & twitched.**

**"What the hell?!?" He asks out loud, droppping the mirror like a hot potato.**

**"My sentiments exactly brat." Tsunade said with an unhappy scowl.**

**Naruto then took the time to study the rest of his body. His nails grew into claws & tufts of red fur could be seen on his chest, forearms & shins. But the most prominent sight was the absence of the seal on his nearly healed stomach.**

**"_Fox!! What the hell happened to me?"_ Naruto thought furiously.**

**"_I THOUGHT I ALREADY TOLD YOU KIT."_ Kyubi answered. "_THE ENERGIES I RELEASED IS RUNNING RAMPANT IN YOUR BODY. YOU CAN'T EXPECT TO HAVE YOUKAI CHAKRA RUNNING THROUGHOUT YOUR SYSTEM & NOT HAVE CHANGES." _Kyubi answered lazily. "_BESIDES, THOSE CHANGES ARE JUST TEMPORARY UNTIL I REGAIN CONTROL OF MY POWERS."_**

**_"And just how long are we talking about?"_ Naruto thought back, somewhat calmer upon being reminded that the change was temporary.**

**"_HARD TO SAY KIT." _Kyubi answered. "_ANYWHERE FROM A FEW DAYS TO A WEEK AT THE MOST. NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND, I'D LIKE TO GET SOME REST FOR A WHILE. FIXING YOUR FRAGILE BODY WAS PRETTY HARD WORK."_**

**As Naruto pondered this development, his train of thought was interrupted by Shikamaru. "So you really don't remember whatever happened to you after your fight with Itachi, Naruto?" The lazy genius asks.**

**Naruto shook his head, taking note of how loud Shikamaru's voice had become. "_Maybe it's because of these ears? I'll have to remember to ask Kyubi about it next time I talk to him."_ Naruto wondered, gingerly feeling his new fox ears. "Not a clue. So when did I start getting..." Naruto studies his hands & claws. "...These?"**

**"Right after I operated on you." Tsunade answered, sitting down at his bedside & checking his temperature with a hand. "That's why I had to isolate you from the rest of the hospital lest some errant eye sees you in that form. I didn't have time to call Jiraiya to fix the seal. And by the time he DID get here, you were already in this state. The seals he tried to put on you wasn't working either."**

**"Oh don't worry about me Obaa Chan. Kyubi said that this change is only temporary." Naruto stated. "And also, there's also no danger of him escaping coz he said our lifeforce was connected in some way so if he leaves, he's dead because I'll die."**

**"Hmmm... I don't like that arrangement at all but under the circumstances, I've no other choice." Tsunade said thoughtfully.**

**"Yes. It's not the perfect solution, but it'll have to do for the meantime." Shizune seconded.**

**"B-But the important thing is that Naruto Kun is alright." Hinata said.**

**"Don't be relieved yet." Sakura said. "We still have the problem of Naruto's appearance to contend with. Until he is back to normal, I don't think he can leave rhe room just yet."**

**"I agree." Ino said with a scowl. "He'll just cause a ruckus if he's seen in public like that. I don't really feel like mindwalking any more would-be assassins to his life." Chouji's hand suddenly covers Ino's mouth lest she says anything else.**

**But it was too late. Naruto had heard Ino's last statement & looks at her. "Would be assassins to my life? What are you talking about? Exactly what happened while I was out of commision?"**

**Looking around the room, Naruto found that nobody could meet his eyes. Not even Hinata. "C'mon guys. Somebody tell me what's going on."**

**Reluctantly, Hinata was the one who narrated what happened.**

**(Flashback)**

_**"Hurry! We've no time to lose." Tsunade said as she & the others accompanied Team 7 in rushing Naruto towards the hospital.**_

_**The Hokage, Team Gai, Team Kurenai, Team Asuma & Temari had met Team 7 halfway where Tsunade initially assessed Naruto's condition. There had also been a heated confrontation between Sasuke & Kiba who had thought that the missing nin was responsible for Naruto's injury which was confirmed to be caused by one technique. Chidori. Fortunately, the angry Kiba was held back by Chouji & calmed down after Sakura explained the situation.**_

_**But that did not stop Shikamaru, who had walked up to Sasuke, eyes him critically & much to everyone's surprise, slugs the Uchiha prodigy right on the jaw before saying. "I owed you that, you bastard."**_

_**For his part, Sasuke had neither flinched nor did he retaliate for the punch. He simply looks at Shikamaru with an unreadable expression on his face.**_

_**But as the entourage entered Konoha, a chunin with an odd badge on his vest sees the state that Naruto was in & had smiled evily before jumping off.**_

_**As the group sped towards the hospital, they were accosted by a mob of angry villagers & shinobis.**_

_**"What are you doing there? You're in our way! We have to bring someone to the hospital!" Tsunade said.**_

_**"We know about who's injured there. Hokage Sama, please listen to reason. For the good of the village, please let Kyubi's container die." A villager said.**_

_**"What the hell are you talking about?" Kiba demanded, Instinctively, both he & Akamaru moves to guard Naruto with their bodies. "Naruto hasn't done anything wrong. He's not the 9 tailed demon, he's just the container for it."**_

_**"Shut up boy." An elder shinobi rasped. "You weren't there when Kyubi attacked. Many people died because of that monster. This is for the best interest of our village."**_

_**"No it's not." A steely voice answered. When everyone looked, Hinata was protectively holding Naruto with her Byakugan activated & glaring at the villagers. "This is for your own selfish needs for revenge. What Kiba said is right. Naruto has done nothing wrong because he was just a victim of circumstances so you have no right to pass judgement on him. I won't let you lay a finger on Naruto Kun."**_

_**"The demon has poisoned the Hyuga's mind. We have to rescue her." Another villager said.**_

_**"If Hinata's mind HAS been poisoned by Kyubi..." Sasuke said, stepping forward with his Sharingan activated as well. "...Then so has mine. Naruto is a loyal shinobi of Konoha. Think carefully of your actions before you make them because I do not wish to hurt any fellow citizen."**_

_**"Big talk for a traitor." Another shinobi said with a sneer. "What makes you have any right to talk about loyalty?"**_

_**Before Sasuke can respond, Tsunade beats him to it. "He may not have that right but I DO. I was also there when Kyubi attacked & I know first-hand what Kyubi did. Naruto should be treated as a hero for carrying the burden of being Kyubi's container. Now as Hokage, I'm ordering all of you to stand aside."**_

_**The crowd grew silent, unsure what to do. But amongst them was the same ninja who had observed the group entering & had instigated this minor riot. Frustrated that his initial plan failed, he opts for another approach. "The Hokage has been possessed by Kyubi's evil spirit. We have to save her."**_

_**Incited by the words, the crowd starts moving forward.**_

_**"Looks like these people won't listen to reason OR orders." Tsunade grumbles as she makes a signal. Instantly, the party moved to make a protective perimeter around Naruto. "I'm tired of this, Shikamaru!" Tsunade calls out.**_

_**A lone shadow streaks out of the group protecting Naruto & seperates, capturing every single villager & shinobi participating in the riot. "KAGEMANE NO JUTSU a success." Shikamaru said with a sigh. "How troublesome but i guess there's no other way around it."**_

_**"You can't hold them forever with that." Temari said drawing her large battle fan. "I'll stay & keep an eye on them with you."**_

_**"You don't really have to you know." Shikamaru said. "I was about to send Ino & Chouji to call ANBU."**_

_**"Whatever the case may be, I'll leave things here to you guys." Tsunade said & nods at the rest then rushes off.**_

_**"You guys better go look for those ANBU now." Shikamaru suggested, turning to Ino & Chouji with the mob mirroring his move. "Temari's right. I can't hold them forever."**_

_**Both Ino & Chouji nods & jumps off. Ino takes a little more time to look at Shikamaru & Temari before she too leaves.**_

_**"We can't let the Kyubi brat live. Why can't you understand that? You're a Konoha nin too aren't you?" The shadowy chunin who opted to elect himself as the mob's spokesman, said.**_

_**"No I can't understand it." Shikamaru said flatly. "You guys are getting worked up for nothing. Naruto would rather die first then let anything happen to Konoha."**_

_**"And I daresay that he's even more of a man then all of you pathetic fools are combined to even want to protect a village that shuns him." Temari added with a sneer. "I can't believe you'd treat him so badly." Temari knew how Naruto felt because she saw the same thing happen to Gaara. The only difference was, the blonde didn't turn out into a bloodthirsty killer though she couldn't blame him if he did.**_

_**"What would you know?" The chunin spokesman said. "Your village allied yourselves with the Sound & tried to destroy us, you Suna bitch. For all we know, you're still trying to hurt us right now."**_

_**Temari glances at Shikamaru & nods. They've found the instigator of this problem & he would be the one who'll be going for a personal interview with Ibiki & Anko. Temari raises her battle fan & said. "I agree with you on one point. I AM a bitch from Suna & proud of it so if I make it a point to hurt someone, I don't hold back. But if anyone's getting hurt here today, it's you!!" As Temari rushes towards the shadowy chunin, she brushes past Shikamaru & gives him a quick peck on the cheek & making the lazy chunin smile.**_

_**"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru thought as he pointedly ignored the screams of pain from the chunin being pummeled by Temari.**_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Tsunade & company were nearing the hospital when Kiba & Shino announced something. "We're being stalked." Kiba said as he watches Akamaru growl angrily. "I agree." Shino said impassively. "We'll stay here & confront them. You should go on." Shino said.**_

_**Tsunade needed no 2nd warning. Their main priority was to get Naruto to the hospital for treatment & that's what she was going to do.**_

_**"Ok, you 3 will handle this problem." Tsunade said to Shino, Akamaru & Kiba. She nods to the rest of her companions then moves off.**_

_**"Alright, whoever you are. Come on out." Shino stated.**_

_**"Don't make us come over & get you. We can smell your stench from here." Kiba said.**_

_**6 masked men clad in black appears in front of Kiba, Akamaru & Shino. But what made these men appear more prominent was the leaf hiate they all wore. "You're all shinobis of Konoha. Why would you want to hurt a fellow konoha ninja?" Shino asks.**_

_**"Because we're all patriots." One masked man answered. "And for the good of Konoha, even if we have to defy the Hokage's orders, Uzumaki Naruto must die in order for us to kill Kyubi."**_

_**"Whatever reason you may have is not enough to justify murder. Stand down or be prepared for the consequences." Shino said.**_

_**"It's you who should stand down. You don't know what kind of danger that boy poses to our village's safety." Another masked man said.**_

_**"Forget it Shino." Kiba said, petting Akamaru. "There's no reasoning with these hypocrites. We'll have to convince them the hard way." He adds with a feral grin.**_

_**"So you will not move out of our way?" The first masked man asks.**_

_**"There's no reason for us to move." Shino said calmly, raising his arms as his kikai bugs started swarming out. "And there's no reason for you to continue on."**_

_**"If you don't move..." The masked man said menacingly, drawing a kunai. "...Then you'll die as a traitor to Konoha."**_

_**"Stubborn punks. Talk is cheap." Kiba growls, going down on all fours in preparation for a fight. "Lets see if you can back your words up." And with that said, he & Akamaru leaps into the fray.**_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**"We're almost there!" Tsunade calls out, seeing the welcome sight of the hospital. "But keep your eyes open. I'm not sure if the people behind all these problems have given up."**_

_**Sure enough, as the group was about to enter the hospital, kunais erupted from bushes of both sides, threatening to catch the group in a deadly crossfire until...**_

_**"Everyone get down!!! KAITEN!!!" Neji executes his clan's signature move, spinning & creating a protective dome of chakra to block the incoming projectiles as the rest drops down to the ground.**_

_**"Dammit!! Heads are gonna roll for this." Tsunade grated as she stood up & dusted herself off. She then turns to Neji, Tenten & Lee. "You three look for whoever is responsible for this attack."**_

_**"I already found them..." Neji said, staring into the bushes with his Byakugan. "They will be dealt with Hokage Sama."**_

_**"We will punish the ones responsible for this cowardly attack." Lee stated grimly, slowly unwrapping his bandages.**_

_**"Just get Naruto inside & save him, please." Tenten said, drawing a few scrolls.**_

_**As Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata & Sasuke brought Naruto inside, Team Gai stood at the entrance as Neji counted off their opponents. "The attackeres have ran off to different directions. They think they've got a shadow of a chance to escape us."**_

_**"So we split up & hunt them down?" Tenten asks as she unfurls a scroll.**_

_**"Yes. But no use of deadly force. They're still Konoha nins after all." Neji said. "We'll also need to interrogate them."**_

_**"Yosh! I shall be the first to capture my prey." Lee announced enthusiastically.**_

_**"Lee, take the western quadrant. Tenten, the southern quadrant is yours. I'll go after the ones in the northern quadrant. Keep in touch, alright? Go!" All three then jumps off to different directions to go after their quarry.**_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**"Everyone except Shizune, get out!!" Tsunade commanded as she bursts through the operating room. The medic nins present looks at Tsunade in confusion but Tsunade stood firm with her order. "It's nothing personal but I simply can't trust anybody right now." The medic nin relented, exiting the operating room. Tsunade then turns to Sakura & Hinata. "Can you 2 stay? Me & Shizune could use a hand in here."**_

_**"Of course Tsunade Sama." Sakura said, her weariness from the mission instantly forgotten.**_

_**"I'll do whatever I can to help, Hokage Sama." Hinata said with a determined look in her face.**_

_**"Excellent." Tsunade said then turns to Sasuke & Kakashi. "I'll deal with you later. But can I trust you now to guard the entrance of the operating room with Kakashi?" Tsunade asks Sasuke. Sasuke nods silently as he looks worriedly at Naruto. Kakashi smiles at this & thought. "Naruto, you have really brought your friend back to us."**_

_**Tsunade nods at them both & shuts the door to the operating room as Kakashi & Sasuke took their places & started the long wait.**_

_**(2 hours later)**_

_**(Whew...) Tsunade said as she rips off the surgical mask she wore. "That took a while but we managed to get it done without a hitch."**_

**_Hinata wipes the beads of sweat off her forehead as she deactivated her Byakugan. She then looks at Naruto with concern then to Tsunade. "So how long till he wakes up Tsunade Sama?"_**

"**_Hard to say." Tsunade answers honestly. "I've done all I can so now the rest is up to him." Tsunade answers. "Maybe a couple of days to a couple of weeks. It all depends on how damaged his link to Kyubi's energy is which is something I really can't fix." Tsunade then turns to Sakura who was monitoring Naruto's vital signs. "So how is it looking so far Sakura?"_**

"_**Vital signs are stable so far and…." Her report was interrupted by an alarming beep from the console as Naruto simultaneously started to convulse. Tsunade started to work rapidly but just as soon as it had started, Naruto's convulsions stopped. And before long….**_

"_**What the hell….?!?" Tsunade said, watching as Naruto's appearance start to change.**_

**(End Flashback)**

"…**.And that's how you ended up in here." Hinata said as she finished her narration.**

"**I guess things really haven't changed much." Naruto said a little sadly. "They still see me as the monster that should've died. So what happened to those who attacked us?"**

"**The civilians involved in the disturbance were released with stern warnings." Ino said. "However, the shinobis involved are another story altogether. They kept insisting that they were doing the 'right thing' even after being questioned by Ibiki."**

"**I see." Naruto said, deep in thought.**

"**One other troublesome fact." Shikamaru speaks up. "The ninjas whom we captured did mention their organization. ROOTS. And from what I've been able to gather about it so far is that their leader is a member of the council named Danzou."**

"**So a member of the council is the brains of the plot that's after Naruto's life? Why?" Sakura asks.**

"**Who knows." Tsunade answers. "That's why I've been having Team Asuma, Team Gai & Team Kurenai take turns guarding the place. There's simply nobody else I could trust."**

"**Speaking of teams…." Naruto said. "What happened to Sasuke?"**

**Everyone in the room looked uncomfortable. Finally, Tsunade speaks up. "As for the missing nin Sasuke, he……."**

**Author's notes: Alright folks. A little bit of a cliffhanger for you guys. Sorry 'bout that. I'm still trying to figure out what to do next. Till then, please R&R **


	24. Chapter 24: Origins Of Treachery

**Chapter 24: Origins Of Treachery**

**"Sasuke was taken into custody by ANBU as soon as you were wheeled out of the operating room.." Tsunade stated. Naruto looked sad at this piece of news & the Hokage felt sorry for him. "I'm sorry Naruto, I had no other choice. He is stll technically a missing nin of Konohagakure & as such is guilty of deserting us & joined the enemy."**

**"But... But... He escaped from that snake bastard's hands & killed Kabuto didn't he? That's got to be something in his favor isn't it?" Naruto asks.**

**"Sasuke killed Kabuto?" Tsunade asks with a raised eyebrow. That was one piece of good news for the Hokage. At least she didn't have to worry about the sinister turncoat anymore. But she feared even that might not be enough to turn things in Sasuke's favor.**

**"Even if that were true Naruto..." Shikamaru said thoughtfully. "...That doesn't change the fact that, in our village's eyes, he is a traitor. And traitors are usually dealt the death penalty if caught."**

**"I don't give a damn what the rest of the village thinks of him." Naruto snaps harshly. "I didn't fulfill my promise of bringing him back here just to have him killed."**

**"Naruto Kun..." Hinata said, holding her boyfriend's arm. She had never seen Naruto THIS upset in a long while. Perhaps he sympathized with Sasuke's plight.**

**"Stand down Naruto." Tsunade stated firmly, making a snap decision to more or less alleviate Naruto's concerns. "Nobody's killing Sasuke on my watch. But he still has to do serious time for his crimes."**

**"I guess that's true." Naruto said sadly, glancing at Sakura for a reaction. The pink haired kunoichi's expression was unreadable but he knew that she was conflicted inside..**

**"But Tsunade Sama, won't you recieve flak from the council for your decision?" Shizune asks her mentor.**

**"After these attempts at Naruto's life, I'm not sure I can even trust the council anymore." Tsunade said, thinking of Danzou & his organization of ROOTS. "Besides, I can't just kill the last living Uchiha of Konoha like that. I'd be just as guilty of wiping out their clan as Itachi had been."**

**As if reading Tsunade's thoughts, Naruto turns to Tsunade & asks. "Speaking of which Obaa Chan, what ARE you gonna do with this Danzou character & his group ROOTS?"**

**"You let ME worry about him Naruto. I'll figure something out." In reality, Tsunade didn't feel as confident as she sounded. Danzou was an old, decorated warhawk of Konoha whose name was as well known as that of the late Sandaime Hokage though he was mainly feared by the majority for his totalitarian tactics & ideologies. He had much influence within the council & within the village & it was going to be hard to go up against him. She would have to thread carefully on this one.**

**"You can count on my old man for support if you're gonna go against Danzou." Shikamaru said, surprising everyone. When they looked at Shikamaru, he offered the simple explanation. "He said that he didn't like the troublesome bastard."**

**"Papa doesn't like him much either." Ino stated. "Especially since he found out that his organization tried to harm the Hokage." Ino said then mentally added. "_And me as well."_**

**"My dad said that Danzou's a dangerous individual who'll bring disaster to Konoha if left unchecked." Chouji added, remembering the conversation he had with his father when they had discussed the recent events.**

**"Thank you for your support." Tsunade said sincerely. "Your family's assistance will be appreciated when the time comes."**

**"Ano..." A small voice cuts in. Everyone looks at Hinata as she continues. "Father also disagrees with Danzou's ideas & methods. He said that his way of thinking is old fashioned & self destructive. I'm pretty sure that he will also vote in your favor if need be." Hinata states softly.**

**Hinata knew that her father was not as cold & impassive as everyone thought he was. He was actually quite passionate about his village & his clan & would do anything to protect both. She also knew that he was quite grateful to Naruto for helping Neji whom he considered as a surrogate son & even though he still didn't know about her relationship with Naruto, Hinata was sure her father would have no personal objections.**

**Tsunade, on the other hand, couldn't believe her good fortune. She now had some solid backup when the time to confront Danzou comes in the form of 4 of the most prominent clans of Konoha. Maybe opposing Danzou wouldn't be as difficult as she first thought.**

**"So where is Sasuke Teme now Obaa Chan?" Naruto wanted to know.**

**"For now, he's being guarded by ANBU handpicked by myself within the old Uchiha estate. I couldn't risk him being confined anywhere else since there's a very real danger to his life." Tsunade answered then adds. "As a matter of fact, all those involved in the fight to save Naruto are also probably in Danzou's hitlist now."**

**"That's crazy." Sakura blurted out suddenly. "Is he gonna risk civil war just to achieve his goals?" She asks.**

**"Sakura, war is all Danzou lives for." Tsunade said grimly. "His advocacy of Konoha proving it's superiority by dominating other countries was what denied him the post of Hokage in the first place."**

**"What?!?" Ino exclaimed. "You mean to tell us that a warmonger like him was even CONSIDERED a candidate for Hokage? That's absurd."**

**"That's true Ino..." Shizune answered. "But during those days, some power-hungry people actually believed him. That's why they elected him as a Hokage candidate."**

**"He's still a threat then." Chouji observed. "Anyone whom he percieves as a threat to his ambitions is considered an enemy. Danzou probably knows that Naruto is Kyubi's container & also knows that, personality wise, he won't support Danzou's way of thinking. Naruto has the power to stop him & he's afraid of that."**

**"Naruto doesn't have to face him alone this time around though." Sakura said, her features hardening. "I'd say Danzou has even more things then that to worry about."**

**"That may be true Sakura..." Tsunade agreed with her apprentice. "...But that doesn't make him any less dangerous."**

**"Let him try." Naruto stated, his crimson eyes flashing angrily. "If he harms a hair on ANY of my friends OR their families, there's not a place in the world where he can hide from me. I WILL find him & then..."**

**"Whoa there Naruto." Tsunade said, placing a hand in Naruto's shoulder. "Settle down. You're in no condition to do anything. Besides, Danzou won't try anything THIS soon if that's what you're worried about. He needs time to plan his moves which fortunately, gives US time to plan our own countermove."**

**"Tsunade Sama's right." Shikamaru stated. "After last week's fiasco, Danzou wouldn't dare try that kind of openly aggressive stunt for a little while." Shikamaru looks at Tsunade and adds with a frown. "I'm just worried that whatever he's planning might just be too troublesome to handle."**

**"That's why we have you, Shikamaru." Tsunade answers with a smile. "I'm sure you've already thought of dozens of possibilities & solutions for him, haven't you?"**

**"I have some ideas." Shikamaru answers, his frown turning into a smirk. "But I'll need some time to work it out covertly. It's a good thing that we DO have the time to do it."**

**"And as Sakura San pointed out earlier..." Hinata said. "This will be something that we will all do together. Whatever we or our families can do to help, please inform us." Hinata then looks at Naruto with a soft smile. "You don't have to fight alone Naruto. We'll be there with you."**

**Naruto smiles as he looks into the faces of the persons inside the room with him. Many others weren't there in person but he was sure that they are there in spirit. They would fight this new threat from within Konoha & they will prevail. But for now, it was enough to know that they are safe from further hostility for the time being.**

**Deciding to switch the subject, Naruto turns to Tsunade & asks. "By the way, is there any way for us to go visit Sasuke Teme?"**

**Tsunade looked apologetic as she answered. "I'm sorry Naruto. But until the trial is over, nobody can go see Uchiha Sasuke within the Uchiha compound. I hope you understand. Besides, last I heard, he didn't want any visitors either."**

**"What?!? So he's still brooding even after all that we've done for him? I oughta' go there right now & knock some sense into that thick skull of his." Naruto exclaimed.**

**"It's not that simple Naruto." Sakura said in a pained tone of voice. "In his mind, Sasuke still regrets leaving Konoha & also regrets almost killing you at the Valley Of The End. He said that he needs some time alone to sort things out."**

**"Is that so?" Naruto said, his voice much more subdued this time. "What's the schedule of his trial then?"**

**"Within the week." Tsunade answered. "Maybe 2 days from now. The council wanted his case resolved quickly & if possible, make an example out of him to discourage any future betrayals."**

**Naruto frowns at this new development. Something didn't seem right judging from Tsunade's uncomfortable silence & Shizune's rather stressed out expression. Sakura also looks as if she was ready to cry & the members of Team Asuma had saddened looks. "By making an example out of Sasuke Teme, what is it that the council is saying Obaa Chan?"**

**At first Tsunade seemed reluctant to answer. But after a little while, she spoke. "The council wants to impose the maximum penalty on Sasuke for his crimes despite the fact that he IS the last living member of the Uchiha clan left in Konoha."**

**"You mean the death penalty?" Naruto asks in alarm. Tsunade nods at this. "That's crazy. Even though he DID leave our village for the Sound, he didn't hurt anybody other then me while he did so. It's not like he was able to kill me or anything." Naruto protested.**

**"The thing is, that's the exact argument that they'll be using." Shizune spoke up as she looks at Naruto. "And there are reports that they'll be using you as a witness."**

**"Like hell!! I ain't goin' there just to see 'em prosecute my teammate like that." Naruto stated bluntly. "As far as I'm concerned, they can all kiss my..."**

**"Naruto!" Tsunade admonished the blonde shinobi. "I know it's unpleasant to deal with but you'll have no choice in the matter." Tsunade said, then rubs her chin as she thought with a scowl. "Now that I think about it, The concil HAS been a little too insistent that we end this issue ASAP. I wouldn't be surprised if Danzou is behind this plan to railroad Sasuke's trial."**

**"But for what reason?" Ino asks. "We've already established that Danzou won't move against our group so soon. What other reason could he have for wanting to pass capital punishment so quickly on Sasuke Kun?"**

**"Maybe it's because Danzou knows that Sasuke's the only one whom he has a legitimate chance of eliminating immediately, given his current status in the village." Chouji offered.**

**"And also, if he were to somehow overcome this obstacle, he has the right to occupy a seat in the council being the last living member of the Uchiha clan." Hinata stated. "Danzou's influence within the council would weaken if that were to happen. He wants to avoid that situation."**

**"And there's also the fact that he wants to use Naruto as a witness given what happened between him & Sasuke Kun." Sakura grated. "It sounds suspiciously like a plan to drive some sort of wedge between all of us."**

**"_If only it were THAT simple."_ Shikamaru thought to himself. Ever since the attack on Naruto happened, something about the whole incident had the lazy genius thinking of the various troublesome possibilities. He had discussed his theories at length with his father & the Hokage & the scariest possibility was Danzou had forged an alliance with an enemy of Konoha to get what he wanted & Sasuke had knowledge that might prove to be his downfall. But of course, all of those were simply possibilities but that fact gave him no comfort nonetheless.**

**"In any case, as I've said before, nobody is dying on my watch. At least not if I find a good enough reason." Tsunade stated firmly. "And I won't let the council affect my decision. Uchiha Sasuke will get a fair trial & you Uzumaki Naruto WILL be one of the witnesses, not because the council wants it but because it is necessary in this case. Danzou's shenanigens be damned." Naruto opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, knowing that the Slug Sannin's mind was already set.**

**"If that's the case, then we'll have to plan our strategy just in case things start to get ugly." Shizune said.**

**"Leave that troublesome part to me." Shikamaru stated. "With your permission Hokage Sama, I'll go talk to the people who are more or less, sympathetic to our cause & enlist their help with our plans."**

**"Of course. I have every confidence in your abilities, Shikamaru." Tsunade answered. "And also, pass the word about Naruto's recovery. His other friends might be anxious to know how he's been doing & they might want to come visit. It'll also prevent this baka from slipping away & causing a ruckus in the village with his new look." She added, jerking a thumb at Naruto.**

**"Hey! I said this change was temporary." Naruto protested & started to get up but fell back down on the bed as he was still too weakened. Hinata helped in laying him back down in the bed. "Please rest for a while longer Naruto Kun." She said in concern. "Your injuries aren't fully healed yet."**

"**Hinata's right Naruto." Sakura said as she used a diagnostic jutsu to check his condition. "You'll need your strength on the trial. You're no good to Sasuke this way." She said with a gentle smile.**

**Naruto started to protest but sees that his friends only cared for his welfare laid back on his bed. "Yare yare. I guess I've got no choice. I guess I have to rest till the trial." Naruto then looks at Tsunade with a serious expression and said. "But I warn you Obaa Chan, if I'm gonna be on the witness stand, I may not be able to control myself with whatever I say. There's a chance that I might slip up & just spill the beans on myself."**

**Tsunade thought about this for a moment then answers with a shrug. "I don't really mind. I'm tired of secrets anyways."**

**(Meanwhile, somewhere in Konoha)**

**A masked shinobi lands in front of a shadowy figure sitting on a throne.**

"**Lord Danzou, we still have not located Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke is too heavily guarded for us to act against him." The shinobi said.**

"**It doesn't matter." Danzou stated. His heavily bandaged face showing no emotions. "We will see them on the trial date. It actually works to our advantage since Sasuke is a traitor & it was relatively simple for me to convince the council of his guilt. And if things work out according to plan, we may not even need to call on our ally for assistance."**

"**But what if it doesn't work out my lord?" The shinobi asks.**

"**Then in order for Konoha to be strong, it must burn." Danzou said without hesitation. "And from the ashes, a new order shall rise. MY order. And I shall eliminate ANYONE who will stand in our way."**

**Author's Notes: Sorry if it's a little short guys, but you know me. I always go for quality & not quantity….. At least that's what I'm gunning for here. Anyways, as always, enjoy & R&R. Peace out**


	25. Chapter 25: Revelation Of Fate

**Chapter 25: Revelation Of Fate**

**For the next few days, as Naruto recovered from his injuries, his other friends & teachers came over to the hospital to visit the blonde shinobi.**

**The news they brought him were surprising.**

**So many people apart from his own circle of friends had been asking about his current condition & giving him gifts & wishing him a speedy recovery, even people whom Naruto thought didn't give a damn about him. From old man Ichiraku (who had asked Chouji to deliver him some ramen), to the special jounin Mitarashi Anko (she had sent him a book about the various medicinal uses of snakes though he highly doubted that the snake HE wanted had any medicinal value at all) to even the head of the Hyuga clan, Hyuga Hiashi himself (Naruto recieved a get well card from the impassive Hyuga leader with a short, civil message wishing him well. Hinata had assured him that her father was truly concerned about him because he NEVER did this for anyone else outside of his clan).**

**Of course, he also had personal visits from his trusted friends & teachers. Friends like Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Neji, Lee (Lee had made a comment about how 'youthful' his new look was) & even the Godaime Kazekage Sabaku No Gaara who had purposedly made the trip to Konoha to visit Naruto (Gaara had summed up his opinion on Naruto's new look with one word. 'Appropriate').**

**His teachers also came to visit. Asuma & Kurenai came together as well as Jiraiya, Kakashi & Gai (Gai had also sprouted the some comment about 'youthful good looks' which, for some reason, didn't really sit well with Naruto).**

**But of course, the most gratifying visit had come from his foster father Iruka, who didn't give him a second look before embracing him with tears of joy in his eyes.**

**Naruto felt truly fortunate that he had the support of so many people even if they knew that he was the container of one of the most powerful demon in existence.**

**But still he felt distinctly apprehensive about his current appearance.**

**Sure he knew it was temporary & Tsunade had even managed to postpone the trial date for another week to give him time to recover & hopefully, for him to get his old appearance back.**

**But that didn't change the fact that he was still walking around with an invisible albeit gigantic bullseye on his back.**

**It seems like forces previously unknown were still after his head & were willing to pull out all the stops to get it. And what scared Naruto was his friends & loved ones might just get caught in the crossfire & he would be responsible if they were to get hurt.**

**"_IT'S TOO LATE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT NOW KIT." _Kyubi's voice spoke in his mind.**

**"_How long have you been awake, furball?"_ Naruto asks his tenant.**

**"_EVER SINCE THAT OVERSIZED MUTT STARTED SLOBBERING ALL OVER YOU." _Kyubi answered with a growl of disgust, obviously referring to Akamaru who had licked Naruto's face when he & Kiba visited. "_TELL HIM HE NEEDS TO BATHE MORE OFTEN."_**

**Naruto snickered at this & states. "_This coming from someone who NEVER bathes."_**

**_"I'M A DEMON SO I DON'T NEED TO BATHE. DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT KIT." _Kyubi gruffed. "_AS I WAS SAYING, I DON'T THINK IT WOULD'VE MADE A DIFFERENCE IF YOU ASKED 'EM TO STAY AWAY FROM YOU. THEY WOULDN'T HAVE LISTENED TO YOU. THEY'RE A PART OF YOUR PACK NOW. AND THAT'S WHAT PACK MEMBERS DO. THEY LOOK OUT FOR EACH OTHER. SO THE BEST YOU THING YOU CAN DO IS LOOK OUT FOR THEM."_**

**"_I know you're right. I'm just afraid that I may not be strong enough to do so." _Naruto said.**

**_"THEN GROW STRONGER."_ Kyubi stated, as if it was the simplest solution in the world. "_IT'S NOT YOUR DECISION TO MAKE IF THEY WANT TO GET INVOLVED OR NOT. IT'S THEIRS. BUT THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS GROW STRONGER SO THAT YOU'LL HAVE THE ABILITY TO PROTECT THOSE IMPORTANT TO YOU. YOU OWE THEM THAT MUCH."_**

**Naruto was silent for a while but finally, he chuckles. "_Never thought I'd need you to tell me that."_ He said to his tenant.**

**"_SOMEONE HAS TO KEEP YOUR PRIORITIES STRAIGHT." _Kyubi answered. "_BESIDES, WHATEVER AFFECTS YOU AFFECTS ME AS WELL, REMEMBER?"_**

**_"Speaking of which, how long am I still gonna look like this?" _Naruto asks as he looks at his clawed hands.**

**_"FUNNY YOU SHOULD ASK KIT..."_ Kyubi's statement was interrupted by a knock on the door. Naruto instinctively covered himself with the blanket lest some prying eyes see him in his hanyou form.**

**"Naruto Kun, are you awake?" Hinata's soft voice came from behind the door.**

**Naruto breaths a sigh of relief as he recognized the voice of his girlfriend. Nonetheless, he keeps himself covered with the blanket till Hinata closes the door behind her. The Hyuga heiress carried a boquet of fresh flowers to replace the ones that were withering on a vase at Naruto's bedside.**

**"Did you sleep well? Are you feeling any better?" She asked as she carefully laced the fresh flowers into the vase.**

**"I guessed I slept ok." Naruto said as he removed the blanket from him. "And I keep on telling Tsunade Baa Chan that I feel find already. I'll go stir crazy if I stay here any longer."**

**"It's for your own good Naruto." Hinata said, not turning around from her work of fixing the flowers. "As it is, you're already a target inside the village. Think of how the people will react if they see you in that form."**

**Naruto grumbled at this. Hinata's right. There's no telling what kind of problems his new form may cause if he stepped out. Not that it's been a cakewalk for him so far.**

**"So what's the word outside?" Naruto asks.**

**"People have been talking about the trial of Sasuke for a while now." Hinata answered, finishing up her flower arranging. "It also looks like that the council decided that the trial be made a public one. I suspect that Danzou may have something to do with that."**

**"I wouldn't put it past the bastard to pull that stunt." Naruto said with a scowl. "And Tsunade Baasan allowed HIM to become a part of the council?!?"**

**"It can't be helped. Danzou is the head of his own clan & as such is entitled to a seat in the council." Hinata stated & turns around to face Naruto. Her eyes widens in surprise at what she saw & she stood speechless.**

**Noticing the look of surprise on Hinata's face, Naruto could only stare at her in confusion & worry. "What's wrong Hinata?"**

**Instead of answering, Hinata hands Naruto a mirror which he reluctantly takes & look at his reflection. "Oookkkaaayyy..." This was all that Naruto managed to say after studying himself in the mirror.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The day of the trial finally came.**

**The stadium was chosen for the venue as it was the only structure big enough to accomodate the spectators of Uchiha Sasuke's public trial.**

**A makeshift stage was constructed in the middle of the field where the council, who were also gonna act as judges, were to sit.**

**Inside the waiting room, the original Ino-Shika-Cho trio had been watching the expenctant crowd since morning & things didn't look very encouraging. They had recieved a message with the Godaime's personal seal to meet here before the trial begins.**

**"Hmmpp... What a troublesome circus this turned out to be. I can't believe that bastard Danzou managed to convince the council to do this." Nara Shikaku grumbled unhappily, looking out at the people in the stadium.**

**"There's really nothing much we can do about it." Yamanaka Inoichi said from his position, leaning against the wall with his arms folded in front of him. "Danzou's still got a bit of influence with the council & he must've called in quite a few favors to pull this off. But then again, this stunt might work against him."**

**Seated on a bench & eating an onigiri, Akimichi Chouza added his own opinion regarding the matter. "Inoichi's right. Everything will backfire in his ugly mug if all doesn't go according to his plan. My only concern is what he might do once that happens. I doubt he'll take that quietly."**

**The trio turns towards the door, hearing it creak open. Walking into the room were another set of former teammates in Aburame Shibi, Inuzaka Tsume & her canine partner, Kuromaru.**

**"So you guys also recieved a message from the Hokage huh?" Tsume stated. "It must be pretty big for her to call all of us here together."**

**"Common sense tells me that it's about the Uchiha kid's trial today." Kuromaru said. "But then again, something smells fishy here if you ask me."**

**"You are no doubt correct Kuromaru." Shibi said. "I also suspect that something else is involved here." Shibi then looks at the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. "I wonder if the incident involving Uzamaki Naruto & our children sometime ago is somehow connected to us being here?"**

**"That's not a farfetched theory." Shikaku stated. "We all know what happened to our kids about a 2 weeks ago & our respective clans have taken all necessary precautions to protect ourselves." Shikaku then takes a seat before continuing. "But we also know that the enemy seems determined to silence any & all potential opposition to whatever plans he may have."**

**"Whatever the case may be, we have to concentrate on our duty today of hearing the case of Uchiha Sasuke. I will not allow our current situation prevent me from rendering a fair judgement." Shibi stated.**

**"What?!?" Inoichi pushes off from the wall & confronts Shibi. "You're still rambling about giving a fair trial even if you know all of this is one big setup?"**

**Tsume steps between the 2 men & glares at Inoichi. "No. Shibi is right. I hold no great fondness for the Uchiha especially after he turned traitor on his own village but we WILL give him his time in court no matter the circumstances. If anything else, this public trial will prove to people that we are fair to all & are not easily swayed by public opinion."**

**"That is to be expected." A new voice cuts in. Turning around, the occupants of the room see Hyuga Hiashi step in. "We ARE the council after all, never mind we have a few rotten elements among our ranks."**

**"So even Hiashi San is here." Chouza observed with a sigh. "This day just keeps getting better & better."**

**Hiashi looks at Chouza & said. "I don't know why you think this day is good. This is a serious matter we are facing. Sure we'll have to pass judgement on Uchiha Sasuke, but we'll also have to be on our guard while doing so given the 'incidents' of the past few weeks."**

**"Ever heard of sarcasm?" Chouza mutters quietly so nobody hears.**

**"So the fact that you are all here means you have also been summoned by the Hokage?" Hiashi recieves nods all around. "Then I suppose you are all aware of the threat we are currently facing?"**

**"Who isn't?" Inoichi answered. "And the most frustrating part is we can't do a damned thing about is because the threat is not from one of the village's enemies outside but somebody from our own ranks."**

**"That's where I come in." The Hokage's voice boomed from behind Hiashi. Turning around, the Hyuga patriach noticed that Tsunade wasn't alone. With her was her assistant Shizune as well as...**

**"Son! What are you doing here?" Shikaku exclaimed.**

**Shikamaru raises a hand in greeting. "Hiya dad. Glad to see you made it in time for once. And if you have to know, this whole get together was my idea."**

**"So what do you need to see us about Hokage Sama?" Hiashi asks with a touch of impatience. "As you may very well know, we still have a trial to attend."**

**"I am very much aware of that Hiashi San." Tsunade answered evenly. "But what I have to tell you now directly concerns the trial & one of the members of the council, Danzou."**

**Tsunade looks at Shikamaru who picks up where the Hokage left off & reads a report from a clipboard. "As you all know, while our group were taking Naruto to the hospital 2 weeks ago, we were attacked by insurgent elements who wanted Naruto eliminated. They also claim that it was in the village's best interest that the demon vessel be killed now before he endangers us all."**

**"What rubbish." Tsunade said with a scoff. The Hokage had been on edge ever since the attack on them & for good reason. It was the fact that someone had attacked her surrogate 'little brother' & she was helpless to do anything about it without sufficient proof.**

**Shikamaru glances at the people present to gauge their reaction. His father looked a little distracted but of course, Shikamaru knew it was just a facade. Shikaku was, after all, the man who taught Shikamaru everything he knew on tactics & he knew his father listening to every word he said.**

**His best friend's father Akimichi Chouza had stopped eating to listen as well. Proof of how serious the situation was.**

**Yamanaka Inoichi was looking at him expectantly. He had not taken the attack on his daughter well & was, no doubt, anxious to solve the problem permanently.**

**Inuzaka Tsume was thoughtfully stroking the head of her canine partner & was quietly conferring with Aburame Shibi.**

**Shibi himself remained stoic & unconcerned. But Shikamaru knew that the bug wielder's intelligent mind was considering all the possibilities & implications.**

**But Hyuga Hiashi's expression was the scariest thing Shikamaru saw in the room. The Hyuga head had a look which could only be described as one of dangerous anticipation. Perhaps he was waiting for Shikamaru to give him undeniable proof of their suspect's guilt so that he may act.**

**But unfortunately for Hiashi, Shikamaru's plan does not involve him having his way with the supposed mastermind.**

**At least not just yet.**

**"But after interrogating the supposed 'mastermind' of the disturbance, Ibiki San & Anko San found out that Danzou really is the person who ordered the hit & Naruto & is also planning an attack on each of the major families of Konoha in order to strengthen his own hold on the council as well as retaliation for our actions in defending our friend, Naruto."**

**"Those are still mere accusations. We cannot just take the word of a single lowly shinobi against a member of the high council." Shibi pointed out.**

**"I agree." Hiashi seconded. "No matter what our feelings are regarding the matter, we cannot act without concrete proof. To do so will be risking a civil war that we started."**

**"But if we don't act now, we'll be facing a civil war because of his actions anyways." Inoichi argued heatedly.**

**"A pre-emptive strike may be the best solution..." Shikaku said thoughtfully. "...But the repurcussions of that action will be particularly troublesome to Konoha."**

**"So what do we do?" Tsume demanded. "We can't just sit by idly & let him do as he pleases."**

**"I agree with Tsume. We have to do something." Chouza said then adds. "But on another note, what has that problem have to do with our current duty to put Uchiha Sasuke on trial?"**

**Shikamaru gives all of the occupants a self satisfied smirk & answers. "It has everything to do with it Chouza San. It will be the perfect opportunity for us to trap Danzou with his own game. His eagerness to grab power by eliminating all opposition will prove to be his undoing. But in order for my plan to work, I will need all your cooperation."**

**The clan heads were silent for a moment before each answered him.**

**"Well you've obviously got my support for whatever harebrained scheme you've got son." Shikaku said.**

**"If your son is anywhere as smart as you are Shikaku, then I'm in too." Inoichi stated.**

**"And if Shikaku & Inoichi are agreeing to this, then so will I." Chouza answered.**

**"If it helps expose the truth for all to see, you have my cooperation." Shibi stated simply.**

**"My gut instinct tells me you may be on to something here, kid. I'll be happy to help out too." Tsume said with a feral smile as Kuromaru nods his shaggy head.**

**Everyone turns to Hiashi who still hasn't given his answer. Opening his eyes, he stares at Shikamaru for a moment before nodding slowly. "If that is the general consensus of the council, then I will cooperate."**

**"Good." Tsunade said, rubbing her hands together in glee. "I think now's the time to do a little scheming of our own. Shikamaru, explain your plan."**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The whole stadium was quiet as the entire council filed out & took their places on the makeshift stage in the middle of the field.**

**Danzou sat on his own seat & looked around. So far, everything had been going according to plan. He would use the audiences's hostility against the Uchiha boy & make it appear that he was a loyal & patriotic shinobi of Konoha. He would also force the kyubi container to confess that he had almost been killed by the Uchiha to alienate him from the rest of his comrades.**

**He knew that Uzumaki Naruto was the glue which held their young & promising group together. Once he is out of the picture, it would be relatively easy to get rid of the rest.**

**He then watched as the Tsunade made her way out & into the stage. The title of Sandaime Hokage would've been his if not for the weak willed fools who voted for Sarutobi. But with his current plan in motion, he could still achieve that elusive dream of his.**

**"People of Konoha..." Tsunade's voice boomed out. "We are gathered here today to witness the trial of Uchiha Sasuke." Boos can be heard in the arena as a large number of people voiced their disapproval. "He is charged with willingly deserting our village & nearly killing a shinobi of this village. But in the interest of fairness, we will give him a proper trial to determine his guilt. Bring out the prisoner now."**

**A couple of ANBU brings out a shackled Uchiha Sasuke & places him in front of the council. Sasuke had his eyes downcast & refused to meet anyone's gaze.**

"**Uchiha Sasuke, you are hereby charged with high treason for defecting to the Sound village & attempted murder for trying to kill a Konoha shinobi." Tsunade stated. "Have you got anything to say in your defense?" Sasuke remained silent which frustrated Tsunade to no end.**

"**I believe his silence signifies his guilt." Danzou's voice spoke. "We called this trial in order to give the accused an opportunity to defend himself or give someone else an opportunity to say something in his defense." Danzou said as he gestured towards the crowd. "But as we can clearly see, nobody will speak for a traitor such as him. Why delay the inevitable?"**

"**Hold it you mummified bastard!! I've got something to say on Sasuke Teme's behalf!!!" Another voice calls out.**

**Danzou looks around angrily to see who had dared call him such a name. A cloaked, hooded figure jumps from the audience & lands in front of the council.**

"**Identify yourself!" Danzou stated.**

"**I'll do more then that ugly." The figure said as he lowered his hood to reveal a heedful of shaggy shoulder length blonde hair.**

"**A…Arashi?" Tsunade whispered, not believing her eyes.**

"**My name is Uzumaki Naruto!! I am the human vessel of Kyubi No Kitsune & your next Roukudaime Hokage!!" Naruto announced proudly.**

**Author's Notes: Not exactly sure how I did with this chapter but I hope you like it anyways. Please R&R**


	26. Chapter 26: Unmasking

**Chapter 26: Unmasking**

**"C'mon Akamaru! Speed it up. We're already late as it is." Kiba said as he rode his canine partner who was currently jumping from roof to roof on their way to the stadium.**

**"Woof!!" Akamaru barked his disapproval at Kiba's tardiness**

**"Yeah, yeah." Kiba grumbled. "Sorry for oversleeping. And sorry for not waking up when you tried to wake me up. Happy now?"**

**"Woof! Woof!" Akamaru barked his answer at his friend & master.**

**"What?!? Now that's just plain blackmail buddy & you know it." Kiba protested. Then his sharp senses picks up a slight disturbance as they neared the stadium. "Looks like the fun's about to start, Akamaru. We can't be late for the party." Kiba said. Spotting the rest of the Rookie 9 & Team Gai on a ledge away from the general audience, Kiba directs Akamaru to land near them.**

**"You're late Kiba." Shino stated matter-of-factly as he impassively watches the scene below them.**

**"Sorry." Kiba apologizes sheepishly as he jumps off Akamaru. "I kinda' overslept." He then looks down on the stadium fields as he hears Naruto make his declaration.**

**"**_**My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I am the human vessel for Kyubi No Kitsune & your next Roukudaime Hokage!!!"**_

**"Great way to pick a fight you foxy idiot." Kiba muttered, massaging the bridge of his nose with 2 fingers as he listened to the angry murmurs of the majority of the audience. He then looks at the others to see their reactions.**

**Sakura was shaking her head in weariness having lots of experience with her teammate's eccentricity. **

**Lee was actually giving Naruto an approving look. **

**Ino looked positively livid.**

**Chouji was munching his chips more then usual which was a sign that he was under some sort of stress.**

**Neji was watching the proceedings with a small frown.**

**Tenten's eyebrow was twitching as she juggled with a kunai.**

**Shino's raised eyebrow spoke volumes.**

**Hinata looked rather worried.**

**The Kazekage & his siblings kept their neutral expressions. However, Gaara did have a knowing smirk in his otherwise impassive features.**

**Kiba then turns to Shikamaru who had lit up a cigarette & was watching the show with his normal lazy expression.**

**"C'mon Shikamaru, don't tell me this doesn't bother you one bit. What about your plan?" Kiba asked the lazy chunin.**

**"Not to worry." Shikamaru answers, calmly taking a drag of his cigarette. "I've taken every possible scenario into consideration. Of course, nobody can prepare for Naruto's unpredictability, but then again, nobody's perfect. We'll just have to deal each problem accordingly as they come."**

**"Meaning what?" Kiba pressed on.**

**"Meaning we wing it from here." Shikamaru answered & started murmuring instructions into his collar where Kiba notices for the 1st time that a small microphone was pinned. He then looks around & spots a number of ANBU scattered throughout the stadium.**

**"W**_**hat sort of plan does Shikamaru has in mind? Does it involve all these ANBU?"**_** Kiba wondered as he turns his attention to Naruto. **_**"It better be a damned good one if Naruto wants to get out of THIS mess."**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Danzou couldn't believe his eyes. According to vague but reliable reports from his spies at the hospital, Naruto had undergone some sort of physical change due to Kyubi's influence which required that he'd be attended to by Tsunade herself. He was sure that the brat wouldn't be showing his face here today.**

**But here he was standing right in front of him. And what made it worse was he didn't look anything like a demon. As a matter of fact, he resembled another Hokage whom he also absolutely despised aside from Sarutobi.**

**Naruto's own father, the Yondaime Hokage Uzumaki Arashi.**

**Danzou composed himself & forced his expression to be neutral as he spoke.**

**"Uzumaki Naruto. I am gratified to see you up & about. However I must protest your choice of introduction. You know very well what our village laws state regarding this matter of..." Danzou started saying before Naruto interrupted the senior council member.**

**"Stop acting & don't patronize me you conniving rat. That law doesn't apply to me." Naruto stated flatly. "I know very well that it states that any villager who speaks of the Kyubi will be punished. But I'm not just any ordinary villager freak. In your eyes, I practically AM Kyubi No Kitsune."**

**Naruto turns away from the fuming Danzou & faces the audience. "That's right. I am the vessel for Kyubi No Kitsune. The very same baby who had the demon sealed into him by the Yondaime Hokage 18 years ago to save this village. I never asked for this & I never wanted anything in return for carrying it around. But some people still saw me as a monster & saw it fit to threaten me & those I hold dearest to me just because it still exists inside me." At these words, Naruto pointedly glares at Danzou as the crowd's angry murmurs died down.**

**"Looks like the brat's speech hit a nerve there." Tsunade mused to herself, feeling annoyed & at the same time, extremely proud of her surrogate younger brother.**

**"But enough about me." Naruto states as he turns towards Sasuke & starts walking towards the ex missing nin. "You asked for someone to speak on behalf of Uchiha Sasuke so here I am for whatever worth my words may be to you."**

**Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes & ears. He was already resigned to his fate & had speicifically requested that he didn't want to see anybody for the duration. He should've known that the dope would intervene in his favor no matter what it took.**

**"What the hell are you doing dope?" Sasuke whispers harshly as Naruto passes by him. "I don't need your help dammit. Leave me be to my fate Naruto."**

**"This isn't your fate Teme." Naruto whispers back just as harshly. "Nor is it mine to just stand around doing nothing while someone I care about gets sent to his death because of some selfish, greedy pig's whims."**

**"What I ask from you today is not a pardoning of Uchiha Sasuke but simply leniency in judgement." Naruto said, facing the council. "Please consider these facts. While it's true that he deserted Konoha in order to seek more power with Orochimaru..." At the mention of the traitorous Sannin's name, the crowd started murmering amongst themselves again. "...And it is true that in the process, he attacked a fellow Konoha nin... Me, as a matter of fact..." Even more mumuring can be heard. "...I don't hold it against him. As a matter of fact, I don't think he really tried to kill me."**

**"He was driven by vengeance." Naruto continued. "Vengeance against the man who single-handedly almost wiped out his entire clan & had since become a grave threat to Konoha's security, Uchiha Itachi. A man whom I am relieved to say, will not be a problem anymore because Uchuha Sasuke has fullfilled his blood oath of vengeance against him."**

**"What Uzumaki Naruto has said to us today is true." Tsunade spoke up. "I have a first hand accounting of the events from one of our best shinobis, Hatake Kakashi. He can personally attest to the fact that Uchiha Itachi is dead. Uchiha Sasuke was the one who defeated him but it was Uzumaki Naruto who delivered the killing blow after Itachi tried to attack Sasuke from behind. That was the reason why he was in the hospital in the 1st place. It was because he took that attack meant for Sasuke."**

**Clearing his throat, Danzou spoke up again. "While the news of Itachi's demise is indeed very welcome, that doesn't change the fact that Uchiha Sasuke betrayed us & went over to the enemy's side. I'm afraid that the law is quite clear about this. Treason is punishable by death." Danzou then looks at Naruto with an imperceptible grin that was almost mocking. "The words of one shinobi will not sway the council's decision."**

**"What about the words of TWO shinobis?" A voice asks. In a puff of smoke, Kakashi appears besides Naruto & turns to the blonde chunin, giving him one of his easy-going smiles which was visible even through his face mask. He then turns his attention back to Danzou.**

**"If I may be allowed to speak, I'd like to say a few words on behalf of the accused." Seeing no objection from the other members of the councils, Danzou nods reluctantly, giving Kakashi permission to speak. "I know first hand how powerful the need for vengeance can be. I had a taste of it when I 1st got this eye..." Kakashi said as he pointed to his covered left eye. "...But what I felt back then is nothing compared to what Uchiha Sasuke felt when his entire family was wiped out by his own brother."**

**The crowd was quiet at these statements by the one eyed jounin. "Though he DID abandon Konoha for a while, he never truly did betray it since he didn't take the life of a single Konoha shinobi nor did he reveal any secrets of great importance to the enemy. That as well as the fact that he willingly came back to face the consequences of his actions after killing Itachi is enough reason to re-evaluate his case. The death penalty may be too harsh a punishment for such a talented young shinobi as well as the last living member of a once great clan."**

**"As I've said to young Uzumaki Naruto, the punishment has already been decided..." Danzou replied calmly despite the fact that inside, he was raging in anger because some people were trying to disrupt his plans. "...We cannot afford to show mercy even if the accused IS the last living member of his clan. It might set a precedence in the future."**

**"Oh really?" Kakashi drawls lazily. "Forgive me for saying so Danzou Sama but you speak as if you represent the council itself. I, for one, have yet to hear the others speak their mind. What makes you so sure that they feel the same way as you?"**

**"It..It is the law of the village. Traitors deserve only the death penalty. The councilmen knows & understand this." Danzou replied, starting to feel uneasy about Kakashi's line of questioning.**

**"If that's the case then what's the point of this trial?" A female voice asks. Sakura appears besides Naruto & Kakashi with her arms crossed & staring at Danzou. "If you believed that Sasuke was truly guilty, you could've just ordered his execution. Why go through all the trouble of a public trial? Were you perhaps, hoping for some support for your little charade?" She asks.**

**"I do not like your insinuations, young lady. Everything I do is for the sake of this village." Danzou stated as he struggled to contain his anger at the constant challenges to his authority. Something that he wasn't quite used to. "And I called this trial in order to give the accused an opportunity to defend his actions. But of course, how could you justify treachery? He is guilty beyond any reasonable doubt & deserves only capital punishment. Your arguments will not change that."**

**"I beg to differ Danzou Sama..." Tsunade cuts in, looking at the senior council member. "But Kakashi made a good point when he said that not every member of the council may feel the same way you do. So passing judgement on Uchiha Sasuke at this early stage of the trial seems premature."**

**Danzou mulled his options. The Uchiha boy had garnered more support then expected & it was sure to put a dent in his plans. He decides to play his gambit even if he knew it was still a bit early for it.**

**"Uchiha Sasuke is guilty or treason." Danzou said firmly, his eyes glinting dangerously. "And you protecting the crmilnal proves that you're just as dangerous as he is. And as a loyal shinobi of Konoha, I do what I must to protect her from danger." Danzou suddenly snaps his fingers & a squad of masked, black suited shinobis surround the council & Sasuke. Around the stadium, more squads of the black suited shinobis appear as well at strategic points.**

**"What is the meaning of this Danzou Sama?" Tsunade asks in a low & dangerous tone of voice as she & the council members looks around the stadium.**

**"It is as you see it." Danzou answered with an evil smile. "You & the council are obviously too soft & therefore unfit to continue leading this village. I will now take over & correct many of the mistakes you & your predecessors made while running Konoha."**

**"This is an outrage Danzou." Homura spoke up. "What you're doing right now goes against the very principles that Konoha was founded on."**

**"Then I will break down the foundations of the old ways & create a new order." Danzou replied. "By my hands, Konoha will become great again. Maybe you'll even thank me for it."**

**"I doubt that." Tsunade replies.**

**"You crazy, sick sonafabitch." Naruto said with a snarl. "So this was your plan all along. You wanna turn Konoha into your personal war mongering machine. If you do that, then you're no better then Orochimaru."**

**Danzou turns to look at Naruto & replies. "Maybe he has the right idea. What's so wrong about a strong Konoha that is feared by all? But then again, you won't have the opportunity to see it with your own eyes because MY Konoha will have no place for monsters like you."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**From their vantage points on the ledge, Naruto's friends could only watch the events unfold before their very eyes.**

**"It's those black suited bastards again." Kiba growls angrily.**

**"Yes. They look like the same black suited shinobis we chased down a few weeks ago." Shino stated calmly.**

**"Shouldn't we go down there & give them a hand?" Ino asks worriedly.**

**"There's no need for that. Everything's going according to plan." Shikamaru stated as he spoke to the mic in his collar again.**

**Temari gives the lazy genius an oddly familiar look of pride. "So you've anticipated this eventuality as well." She stated. "Care to fill us in as to why?"**

**"I'm curious to know as well." Neji said. "You obviously know something we don't Shikamaru. And I can assume that it relates to Danzou & ROOTS, am I right?"**

**"That much I can confirm." Shikamaru stated. "At the Hokage's instructions, I conducted an investigation on certain personalities & the stuff i found out is sure to shake up the entire council. I'm not authorized to reveal anything else about the matter without the Hokage's permission though."**

**"Can't you tell us exactly what the investigation on Danzou was about?" Tenten asks curously.**

**"As I've said before, I'm not allowed to divulge anything else about the matter." Shikamaru said. "****Though if you're lucky, you might hear Naruto spill the beans about it in a few more minutes."**

**No one spoke & instead, the grouo chose to continue their silent observation of the proceedings below.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto was angry.**

**Angry at how Danzou chose to grab power for himself & at how he plans to turn the Konoha he loved into his war machine. Bad enough that he already knew something about Danzou which made him despise the ROOTS leader. Now he pulls this crap on Tsunade Baa Chan.**

**It was all he can do to contain himself. He makes a move to charge at Danzou but was suddenly held back by Tsunade who shakes her head at him & gives him one of her rare & genuinely reassuring smiles. She turns a hard gaze at Danzou & asks. "You won't get away with this. What makes you so damned sure that the people will follow the words of a tyrant?"**

**"The ends justify the means." Danzou replied. "Anyone who disagrees with me will be punished severely. In time, everyone will see things in my perspective & by then, we will have control of every country."**

**"You're talking insanity." Hiashi stated bluntly. "One village alone will NEVER be able to stand up against all the other contries."**

**Danzou looks at Hiashi with a small, knowing smile. "You're absolutely right Hiashi. One village alone can't do it... Which is why I plan to forge an alliance with Orochimaru & the Sound country to fulfill my ambitions."**

**The council & the crowd was in an uproar over Danzou's revelation.**

**"You bloody traitor!" Inoichi yelled as he was pushed back by Danzou's guards. "I knew you were up to something but I never thought you'd stoop THIS low!"**

**"You'll never get away with this you bastard." Kakashi said, his visible eye hardening.**

**All of a sudden, a tremendous amount of killing intent was felt by everyone present. It was so strong that some people started sweating profusely & shivered violently. Tsunade turns around & notices that the killing intent was coming from Naruto who was engulfed with a bright, crimson light which bathed the entire stadium with it's eerie, blood-red glow.**

**"**_**SO IT'S YOU."**_** Naruto's voice took on a dual quality. One part belonged to him & the other belonged to Kyubi. "I FOUND YOU AT LAST. DANZOU."**

**Author's Notes: Holy crap!! Naruto's gone into Kyubi mode!! What's poor Danzou gonna do now? But that's all you're getting outta me for today, hehehe! Please enjoy & R&R**


	27. Chapter 27: Rage Of The Demon

**Chapter 27: Rage Of The Demon**

**Danzou was scared.**

**Scratch that. He was petrified.**

**Only once before, in his long life, had he felt a fear so strong that it overcame all reason. And it was an experience which he did not want to feel ever again.**

**But here it was in front of him. The nightmare from 18 years ago was once again rearing it's ugly head & returning to haunt the ROOTS leader.**

**And this time, it didn't look like it would be going away anytime soon. Unless...**

**"**_**LONG TIME NO SEE YOU OLD BASTARD. I'M GLAD TO SEE THAT THE YEARS HAVE NOT BEEN SO KIND TO YOU."**_** Naruto/Kyubi stated with an evil smile. As Naruto/Kyubi took a step towards Danzou, the old ROOTS leader whips out a kunai & throws it at Naruto/Kyubi only to have it swatted away by a swishing red tail of chakra.**

**"**_**AWWW... C'MON NOW. THIS IS THE 1ST TIME WE'VE TALKED IN OVER 18 YEARS & YOU GREET ME BY THROWING A KUNAI TO MY FACE? YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE, SHOULD KNOW THAT WON'T WORK ON ME. WE HAVE A LOT OF THINGS WE NEED TO DISCUSS 'YA OLD GEEZER."**_** Kyubi said in a mocking tone.**

**"Shut up!" Danzou said to Kyubi then turns to his ninjas. "What are you all waiting for? Kill the demon before he destroys us all!!"**

**Instantly, a number of ROOTS shinobis draws their weapons & advances towards Naruto/Kyubi who crouches down on all fours, growling angrily. But before anyone could make a move, a wall of sand appears between Naruto & the ROOTS shinobis.**

**"That will be quite enough." Came the grave voice of the Godaime Kazekage. Looking up, Danzou see Sabaku No Gaara floating down on a cloud of sand with his arms crossed across his chest. His expression seemed as impassive as ever but he had a small knowing smirk as if he knew a secret that everyone else wasn't aware of.**

_**"Why do a lot of people insist on interfering with my plans?" **_**Danzou thought furiously as he watches the speaker descend. "Please do not interfere in our internal affairs Kazekage Sama. You may be the leader of the Wind country now but don't think we've forgotten your past transgressions against Konoha." Danzou states. "If you insist on protecting that monster, then we'll be forced to declare war on you again."**

**Gaara turns a steady gaze at Danzou who found the look a bit un-nerving. "First of all Danzou Sama, be very carful with your words, because if you don't, I may just take you up on your offer. At the current state of Konoha & your obvious lack of support from most of the influential members of the shinobi community, I highly doubt that even your ROOTS stand a chance against the ENTIRE army of the Hidden Sand."**

**Danzou cringed at the thought & looking around at the angry gazes that the shinobis apart from his ROOTS, he believed it.**

**"Secondly..." Gaara continues. "...I'm not here to protect Uzumaki Naruto. He's probably the last person in existance who needs it anyways. Even at a third of his full strength, he is still strong enough to easily annahilate everyone here." Gaara said, looking at the 3 tails of chakra swishing in the air from behind Naruto/Kyubi. "I'm actually here to prevent your ninjas from initiating any foolish actions which might cause harm to a lot of innocent bystanders." Gaara then glances at Naruto. "At his state right now, any wrong moves could result in tragedy for us here."**

**"Then he IS a danger to us all! He must die!!" A ROOTS shinobi said as he prepared to charge but found his body restrained by a cocoon of sand which grew tighter with every breath that he took.**

**"You weren't listening." Gaara stated, holding out his hand & making a fist with it. "I said I was here to stop you from initiating any foolish actions which might lead to innocents getting hurt." He then glares at the shinobi trapped within his sand coffin. "I won't let idiots like you be the cause of sufferings for the people. Be thankful that I'm not the same bloodthirsty man I was before or else I might just be tempted to join Uzumaki Naruto in the slaughter." Gaara clenches his fist, tightening the sand coffin & causing the ROOTS shinobi to black out from lack of oxygen. Gaara then unceremoniously dumps the unconscious man in front of Danzou. "Besides..." Gaara adds. "Aren't you all interested in hearing what Kyubi has to say & why Danzou is so terrified of him?"**

**"L-Lunacy!" Danzou managed to stammer out. "Nobody will believe the words of a demon. And besides, I have nothing to hide."**

**"Oh really?" Tsunade drawls lazily. "Then you wouldn't mind if WE listen to his side of the story & judge for ourselves if it's true of not." Tsunade then turns to Naruto/Kyubi. "Now then, you were saying?"**

**Naruto/Kyubi looks at Tsunade & Gaara. "**_**IT'S NOT LIKE I REALLY NEEDED YOUR ASSISTANCE BUT AT LEAST YOUR ACTIONS PREVENTED ANY UNNECESSARY BLOODSHED."**_** Naruto/Kyubi glances at Danzou with an evil grin then adds. "**_**THOUGH I COULD MAKE AN EXCEPTION."**_

**"Now now." Kakashi cuts in. "Not until we hear what you have to say. After which, maybe we'll have time for it later."**

**"You're not seriously going to listen to whatever this... Thing is going to say, are you?" Danzou asks incredilously.**

**"Why not?" Sakura asks scornfully. "It's way better then listening to your garbage of a plan about an alliance with that snake, Orochimaru."**

**"Yes." Hiashi said. "What ARE you so afraid of anyways? Some dirty little secret you'd rather not go public? If you really don't have anything to hide Danzou, then this shouldn't be a problem."**

**Taking it as his cue to continue his story, Kyubi spoke. "**_**AND SPEAKING OF OROCHIMARU, 18 YEARS AGO DANZOU, YOU & THAT SNAKE WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR KILLING COUNTLESS BRAVE SHINOBIS & CITIZENS OF KONOHA. LIVES WHICH INCLUDED THAT OF THE YONDAIME HOKAGE."**_

**"You're delusional!! You're the one who went on a rampage & killed all those innocent people. I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Danzou stated.**

**"**_**DON'T YOU DARE PLAY DUMB WITH ME!! YOU KNOW DAMNED WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE INSECT!!!"**_** Naruto/Kyubi roared angrily, his enraged voice echoing angrily against the walls.**

**"Kyubi Sama, I think it is for the best if you tell us what happened to you 18 years ago." Gaara stated.**

**"No! You can't believe this monster. He'll only kill us all." Danzou shouted a little desperately. When he saw that nobody was listening, he addresses his ninjas. "You have your orders! Kill that brat!!" Confused that even none of his ninjas moved, Danzou tried to turn & run only to find himself rooted & frozen in place.**

**"KAGEMANE NO JUTSU a success." Came the tired voice of Shikaku. The elder Nara's shadow had stretched out & merged with the shadows of the ROOTS shinobis in the immediate vicinity as well as Danzou's & holding them in place. "It'd be too troublesome if you were to run off without listening to whatever Kyubi has to say Danzou. It'd be a very good idea for you to stay here for the duration." Shikaku said as he, with the assitance of Inoichi, maneuvered the ROOTS shinobis he had captured with his jutsu to form a perimeter around the council, Sasuke, Team Seven, the Kazekage & the Hokage to protect them from the other ROOTS shinobis scattered around the stadium.**

**"Now that that's out of the way..." Tsunade stated, turning to Naruto/Kyubi. "...Please continue your story Kyubi Sama."**

**Naruto/Kyubi grimaced as he thought back to the events 18 years ago.**

**(Flashback)**

_**Kyubi was relaxing in his lair after a particularly tiring encounter with some stray demons attempting to enter his territory. Of course, he had protected Konoha for the last 100 years or so & his watchful eye, the village had flourished. He even assisted them during the Great Shinobi War even if he found the act of meddling in human affairs distasteful (though he took care not to leave any evidences of his interference).**_

_**And it wa all for the love of one special human female. She may be gone now but her memory was still fresh in the mind of Kyubi No Kitsune. It was his solemn promise to Kaede & he would fulfill her wishes untill his dying day.**_

_**Suddenly, his sensitive hearing picks up a noise entering his lair. At first, he thought that a stray animal had wandered into his den so he ignored it. But a sudden chakra spike tells him otherwise.**_

_**Reacting quickly, Kyubi jumps back growling as a trio of gigantic summoned serpents lunge at him out of the darkness. Kyubi then twists around & uses 3 of it's prehensile tails to capture each of the summoned reptiles & easily snaps their spines, sending them back to their world.**_

_**"WHOEVER YOU ARE, THIS HAD BETTER BE SOME SORT OF A JOKE OR ELSE YOU BETTER PRAY THAT I DON'T FIND YOU." Kyubi snarled.**_

_**Clapping can be heard as a figure steps out of the darkness. "Kukukuku! Just as expected from the all-powerful youkai, Kyubi No Kitsune." A long haired, pale looking man wearing the uniform & the hiate of a Konoha jounin said as he steps out of the shadows.**_

_**"WERE THOSE THINGS YOUR PETS? YOU MUST NOT BE VERY SMART IF YOU ALREADY KNOW ABOUT ME & STILL SEND A BUNCH OF WEAKLINGS AGAINST ME." Kyubi said.**_

_**"Ahhh... Forgive my impertinence Kyubi Sama..." The greasy looking jounin said. "...But I just wanted to personally see you in action."**_

_**"WELL NOW THAT YOU DID..." Kyubi gruffed. "MAYBE YOU CAN CALL OUT YOUR BUDDIES ALREADY SO WE COULD ALL HAVE A LITTLE CHAT, MAN TO DEMON." Kyubi stated, glaring at a stone pillar within his lair.**_

_**Another man steps out from the pillar. This one was much older & had bandages covering his left eye & part of the left side of his face. And though he looked feeble wearing a long brown robe, the cold calculating look in his remaining eye told Kyubi that this man was not to be taken lightly. He was flanked by 2 black suited shinobis wearing similar masks.**_

_**"I told you Kyubi was strong." The bandaged man said to the long haired jounin. "Even 3 of your most powerful summons couldn't touch him. And I also seriously doubt that even Manda could defeat him."**_

_**"MANDA? WHAT HAS THAT OVERSIZED WORM HAVE TO DO WITH THESE TWO?" Kyubi wondered to himself. "WHO ARE YOU & WHY DO YOU ATTACK ME IN MY LAIR? YOU'VE GOT 10 SECONDS TO EXPLAIN YOURSELVES BEFORE I TOSS YOU OUT... IN PIECES."**_

_**"Ah yes, were are our manners." The long haired man said with a chuckle. "My name is Orochimaru. And my associate here is Danzou, a member of the council. We're here with a little proposition for you."**_

_**"PROPOSITON?" Kyubi repeated, not really liking where the conversation was heading. "WHAT KIND OF PROPOSITION?"**_

_**The one who answered was the man called Danzou. "Kyubi Sama, we are aware of your pact with the leaders of Konoha to protect our village from harm. What I'd like to propose right now is to take things a step further."**_

_**"A STEP FURTHER?" Kyubi repeated. "TO WHAT END?"**_

_**"As you may or may not know, Konoha has many enemies who'll stop at nothing to see it destroyed." Danzou stated.**_

_**"NO ONE HAS SUCCEEDED IN DOING SO THUS FAR." Kyubi interrupted. "AND NO ONE EVER WILL WHILE I PROTECT THESE LANDS. GET TO THE POINT ALREADY."**_

_**"Yes well..." This time, it was Orochimaru who spoke. "I DON'T LIKE THE SMELL IN THIS ONE." Kyubi thought as he listened to the man. "In order for us to 'protect' these lands, we need to total control over all it's enemies in order for us to remain safe. And in order to do that, we require your assistance Kyubi Sama. With your power, we can finally attain peace for Konoha."**_

_**"RUBBISH." Kyubi stated flatly as he turns his back on the two & prepared to walk away.**_

_**"I beg your pardon?" Danzou asks in disbelief.**_

_**"YOU HEARD ME." Kyubi said, looking back. "YOU SPEAK OF ONE THING YET YOUR EYES TELL AN ENTIRELY DIFFERENT STORY. DON'T YOU THINK I'VE SEEN & HEARD IT ALL IN MY LIFETIME? YOU ONLY WANT MY POWER TO FULFILL YOUR OWN SELFISH HUMAN DESIRES. I WAS TASKED TO PROTECT KONOHA & THAT'S ALL I'LL EVER DO. I WON'T BECOME IT'S WEAPON OF WAR."**_

_**"But by taking control of other countries, you are ensuring that no harm will ever come to our village ever again." Danzou argued. "Surely you understand that."**_

_**"I RECOGNIZE MADNESS WHEN I SEE IT & I WANT NO PART IN ANY OF YOUR HARE-BRAINED LITTLE SCHEMES." Kyubi then turns it's head & starts to walk away. "I SUGGEST YOU GET LOST & FIND SOMEBODY ELSE TO FALL FOR YOUR TRICKERY. IF YOU LEAVE NOW, I'LL EVEN FORGET THAT THIS CONVERSATION EVER HAPPENED."**_

_**"Kukuku! It's regretable that you decided not to help us..." Orochimaru said as his hands went through a lightning fast series of seals. "...But now that you know what our plans are, we simply can't afford to let you go."**_

_**The whole cavern starts to shake as strange markings start to light up all over the cave. Looking around, Kyubi noticed that the glowing seals came from ofudas (paper charms) stuck to various areas of the cavern walls.**_

_**"WHEN DID HE..." Kyubi initially wondered before noticing various small snakes slithering away. "THAT TRICKY LITTLE BASTARD..." Kyubi thought, looking at the smirking face of Orochimaru.**_

_**"WHAT DO YOU INTEND TO DO NOW? DO YOU HONESTLY THINK SOME PUNY SEALS CAN REALLY HURT ME?" Kyubi asks, facing Orochimaru & Danzou.**_

_**"In a matter of speaking, yes." Danzou replied with a sadistic grin. "You gave us no other alternative but to force your hand."**_

_**"WHAT ARE YOU TAL..." Kyubi started before he staggered drunkenly. His vision started to waver & he couldn't seem to keep his balance. "W-WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"**_

_**Before he could recieve an answer, Kyubi found himself watching helplessly as Kaede was defiled then killed again & again. He roars in pain & anguish as he held Kaede's bloody corpse in his arms.**_

_**"Kukuku! It would seem like this kinjutsu IS worth the human sacrifices required for it after all." Orochimaru said with a chuckle. "KINJUTSU: (Forbidden Technique: Sealed Prison Of Nightmares)"**_

_**"Yes, such a frightful technique." Danzou said as he stood next to the snake sannin. "It saps the target's chakra & uses that chakra to bind the opponent in a powerful genjutsu which forces him to live out their worst nightmare. I wonder what a demon's nightmare is?" Danzou wonders as he watches Kyubi thrash around. "We shouldn't stay here very long though. We still have things to do."**_

_**"Yes we do." Orochimaru agrees with a chuckle. "So many things to do & so little time to do it."**_

__**Flashback End)**

_**"BUT THE KINJUTSU WAS NOT POWERFUL ENOUGH & I GOT LOOSE."**_** Naruto/Kyubi said glaring at Danzou. "**_**BUT BY THEN, THE TECHNIQUE HAD ALREADY DRIVEN ME TEMPORARILY INSANE SO I WENT AMUCK. YOU, OF COURSE, KNOW THE REST OF THE STORY."**_

**"So that's what happened." Tsunade said, leveling a hard gaze at the ROOTS leader. Danzou felt himself sweat bullets as he recognized the murderous intent in the Godaime's eyes which was held back by a thin layer of rational thought.**

**"The demon is lying. You can't believe anything he's saying. I had nothing to do with it." Danzou protested.**

**"I think not." Homura said thoughtfully. "If what Kyubi said is true, then everything makes sense now. Only senior council members know the location of Kyubi's lair. There was no other way for Orochimaru to know where it is."**

**"And I assume that there was also no reason for Kyubi to attack Konoha unless he had been affected by a powerful technique which drove him insane for a while." Kakashi surmised with an angry edge to his voice as he looks at Danzou & thought. "**_**He & Orochimaru's the reason why Kyubi attacked Konoha & why Arashi Sensei had to sacrifice his own life in order to seal Kyubi into Naruto."**_

**Danzou thought desperately. The scheme which took these past few years to carefully plan & execute was crumbling before his eyes. He never expected Kyubi No Kitsune to brazenly come out in the open like this & reveal one of his deepest, darkest secrets.**

**"It's all a lie!!" Danzou declared. "You would rather believe the words of a demon rather then the words of a member of the council?"**

**"Right now, Kyubi's words seems to make much more sense then yours ever did." Tsume growled angrily.**

**"Then you're all fools." Danzou answered. "You've all been obviously brainwashed by the demon & it's up to me & ROOTS to solve that problem. Everyone, attack & kill the demon!!!"**

**When nobody responded, Danzou looks around in confusion & repeated his order. But no action seemed forthcoming.**

**"I'm sorry but that won't work anymore." Shikamaru's voice pipes in. The lazy chunin along with the rest of the rookie 9, Team Gai & the sand siblings appear in a swirl of leaves. "About time you played your hand."**

**"What are you saying? What happened to my shinobis?" Danzou demanded.**

**"Oh, them?" Shikamaru jerks a thumb towards the audience. A majority of the people in the bleachers throws off their disguise to reveal shinobis from the 6 major clans of Konoha. "We've taken ALL your shinobis from ROOTS into custody. It'd be troublesome if they did anything stupid during the trial. You may have had superior numbers within your organization, but against a united Konoha's forces, you don't stand a chance in hell."**

**Looking around the stadium, Danzou could see that the Nara boy right. Guarding his elite ninjas were shinobis from the various major clans of Konoha. Not even they could withstand the combined might of all these skilled shinobis.**

**"You fell for our trap Danzou. We anticipated what you were planning & made steps to counter it." Tsunade stated & snaps her fingers. Instantly, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Ibiki, Anko & a squad of the Hokage's own ANBU appears. "You're surrounded so give it up. It's over."**

_**"NO. IT'S NOT OVER YET."**_** Naruto/Kyubi stated as he took a menacing step towards Danzou. **_**"YOU & OROCHIMARU HAVE DONE ME A GRAVE WRONG & I FULLY INTEND ON COLLECTING THAT DEBT WITH INTEREST STARTING WITH YOU. NOW HOW SHOULD I COOK YOU?"**_** Naruto/Kyubi adds with an evil grin.**

**"Stop right there!" Tsunade said, stepping in between Naruto/Kyubi & Danzou. "I understand how you feel Kyubi but this is not our way of doing things here."**

_**"STEP ASIDE WOMAN. IT MAY NOT BE YOUR WAY AS HUMANS, BUT THAT RULE DOES NOT APPLY TO ME."**_** Kyubi snarls. **_**"FOR 18 YEARS, I HAVE BEEN RELIVING THE NIGHTMARE & SUFFERED BECAUSE OF THEIR ACTIONS. AND 18 YEARS I'VE WAITED FOR THIS CHANCE TO GET BACK AT THEM. YOU WON'T STOP ME & NEITHER WILL ANY OF YOU."**_

**Hinata steps forward & joins Tsunade. "Please Kyubi Sama, listen to reason. Danzou WILL answer for his crimes. But this is not the way." She pleads.**

**Naruto/Kyubi's gaze softens momentarily before it hardens again. "**_**I'M SORRY. BUT EVEN IF YOU'RE THE KIT'S MATE, IF YOU WILL NOT MOVE, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO CUT THROUGH YOU TO GET TO DANZOU. I'VE WAITED TOO LONG FOR THIS OPPORTUNITY & I WILL NOT LET IT SLIP PAST ME."**_

"**Crap. Things are getting out of hand here." Anko whispers to Kakashi as a kunai slips from her sleeves to her waiting hand. "If Kyubi runs amuck here again…." Kakashi nods silently, knowing full well the implications.**

"**Snap out of it Naruto! You know this is wrong." Sakura shouted at Naruto/Kyubi. "You have to convince him!"**

"_**IT'S USELESS. HE CAN'T HEAR YOU RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I HAVE FULL CONTROL OF HIS BODY."**_** Naruto/Kyubi stated. "**_**I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE EVEN IF IT MEANS GOING THROUGH EACH & EVERY ONE OF YOU HERE."**_

"_**Stop it you blasted fox." **_**Naruto's voice rang inside Kyubi's head. "**_**It doesn't have to be this way. You're better then this."**_

"_**I'M SORRY KIT, BUT I HAVE TO DO THIS. HE HAS TO ANSWER TO ME FOR HIS CRIMES."**_** Kyubi said, taking another step towards Danzou. At Tsunade's signal, several shinobis which included several jounins, the Rookie 9 & the ANBU blocked his path. Naruto/Kyubi swung his arms, creating a powerful gust of wind which sends everyone flying back. "**_**GET OUT OF MY WAY! I DO NOT WISH TO KILL YOU BUT I WILL IF I HAVE TO."**_

"_**You're going too far you stupid furball! This wasn't part of our agreement!" **_**Naruto said. **_**"I know you're still hurting about it but don't you also remember your vow to Kaede? Are you willing to break that promise just to get your revenge?"**_

**Kyubi stopped & went silent for a while as he considered this. What the kit said was true. If he allowed his emotions to get the best of him here, then he will be no better then the monsters who had tricked him.**

**But suddenly, as Naruto/Kyubi looks around, his eyes widen in surprise & rage. In all the commotion which had happened, Danzou was now nowhere to be found.**

"_**WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS THAT LITTLE WORM?"**_** He bellows. The shinobis present looks around as well & found that the traitorous council member had vanished.**

"**Damn it! He's gone!" Tsunade snarled. "Search the area! He can't have gone far!"**

**Throwing back his head, Naruto/Kyubi lets out a loud & bloodcurdling howl. "**_**NNNNOOOO!!!!!"**_

**Author's Notes: So how do you guys like my new chapter? I had a lot of fun writing this but I thought it kinda' fizzled out in the end. Pls R&R. Peace out**


	28. Chapter 28: Out Of Control

**Chapter 28: Out Of Control**

**"**_**NNNNOOOO!!!!" **_**Kyubi/Naruto howled in anguish at having lost his prey. "**_**DANZOU!!!! I'LL FIND YOU & KILL YOU!!!" **_**He screamed as a violent wind whips up around the demon container. The crimson aura around Naruto/Kyubi intensifies as another tail appears behind him which was immediately followed by another tail.**

**"This is bad." Kakashi mutters as he shields himself from the wind. Anko appears besides him crossing her arms in front of her to protect herself. "As it is, Naruto can only barely maintain control with 3 tails. Now Kyubi's forcibly releasing 2 more & at his current level, I don't think Naruto's body can handle the power." He tells his fellow jounin.**

**"So what do we do?" Anko asks with a frown. "If Naruto Kun doesn't stop, then we'll have no choice but to..." Anko leaves the rest of her words unspoken.**

**"Don't even think about it." Kakashi snaps. But inside, he knew the special jounin was right. If they don't do something soon, Naruto may be lost to them forever. He pulls out an ofuda & shows it to Anko. "If we could put this on Naruto, it should seal Kyubi's power long enough for Naruto to regain control."**

**"Then what are we standing around here for?" Anko asks with an evil grin. "I'll distract him while you sneak up from behind & put that thing on him."**

**"Count us in too." Came the voice of Asuma. Turning around, Kakashi & Anko saw the chainsmoking jounin & Kurenai behind them. "You can't take on Kyubi by yourselves. We'll help you in any way we can." Kurenai stated.**

**Kakashi nods his thanks. "Ok now, we'll have to move quickly. The longer we delay, the more time Kyubi has to completely release his power."**

**The 4 jounins seperate with Kakashi & Kurenai moving behind Kyubi while Asuma & Anko moving in front of the 9 tailed beast.**

**"Sigh. This is gonna be a pain... Literally." Asuma comments, slipping on his trench knives.**

**Anko cackles at this & said. "You can never be truly alive if you don't experience what pain is all about Asuma Kun."**

**Asuma eyes Naruto/Kyubi then Anko warily before answering. "That may be true but some of us are less eager to have some 1st hand experience then others Anko."**

_**"ANKO. ASUMA. GET OUT OF MY WAY. I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU."**_** Naruto/Kyubi said to the two.**

**"If you don't give us back Naruto, then there's nothing more to discuss." Asuma answers.**

**"**_**I'M SORRY BUT I CAN'T DO THAT JUST YET."**_** Naruto/Kyubi answers.**

**"Then there's no point in talking now is there? SEN'AIJISHU (Hidden Snake Hands)" Anko said as snakes shoot out from both her sleeves & binds Naruto/Kyubi by the wrists & ankles. At the same time, Kurenai activates her signature genjutsu, causing an illusionary tree to wrap around Naruto/Kyubi & hold him in place.**

**"Now Kakashi!" Asuma shouts. "While he's tied up, but the damned tag on him!" Kakashi suddenly appears in front of Naruto/Kyubi, ready to place the seal on his forehead.**

**"**_**YOU WON'T STOP ME!!!!" **_**Naruto/Kyubi roars as the crimson aura around him literally explodes, dispelling Kurenai's genjutsu & at the same time, freeing him from Anko's snakes. It also sends all 4 jounins flying back from the sheer force of the explosion.**

**Watching from much further away, Tsunade, the council, the Anbu, the other jounins, the rookie 9, Team Gai & the sand siblings (with the possible exception of Gaara), could only watch in horror as Naruto/Kyubi shrugs off the attack of 4 of Konoha's best so easily. He then leaps off in search of his prey.**

**"He's getting away! Lee! Neji! We have to go stop him!" Gai said as he started to move but was stopped by Tsunade. "Stop! If you go now, it'll only make things worse." She stated. "We have to plan out our moves carefully."**

**"That may be true Tsunade..." Hiashi said. "...But at this rate, if we DON'T stop him, Konoha will be..."**

**"It's not US he's angry at Hiashi." Tsunade interrupts the Hyuga head. "I believe Naruto when he said Kyubi had no intention of destroying Konoha. He's after Danzou, plain & simple. The thing is, Danzou is more valuable to us alive now rather then dead. We have to get to him before Kyubi does." Tsunade turns to the ninjas present. "For now, I want everyone except Kakashi, Sakura & Hinata to focus your attention on finding Danzou & tell the others to avoid Naruto."**

**Turning to Kakashi, Sakura & Hinata, the Godaime gives them their instructions. "I want you 3 to look for Naruto & try to reason with him. Or at least reason with Kyubi. You've got the best shot of doing this."**

**"If you're going to stop Naruto, take me with you." Sasuke suddenly said.**

**"Pardon me?" Tsunade asks with a raised eyebrow as he turns towards Sasuke. "Are you volunteering your services? What makes you think I'll accept young man? You ARE still a criminal after all."**

**"Because you all know as well as I do that I'm the only one who could possibly keep up with him." Sasuke said matter-of-factly. It was not a longwinded boast on the part of the former missing nin. It was a statement of fact. "Kakashi's Mangekyo Sharingan won't help them in this case. Mine can."**

**"What do you think Kakashi?" Tsunade asks the white haired, one eyed jounin who in turn, studies Sasuke for moment before nodding his head. "I concur with Sasuke. He may be the only one who could go head to head with Naruto if he uses his Mangekyo Sharingan." He had seen Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan in action first hand & had to admit that it's time-slowing ability was better suited to stop Naruto then his own dimension transferring version of the the Sharingan's ultimate form. That plus the fact that Sasuke seemed to seriously want to help his blonde teammate made Kakashi decide to take him along. "I'll take responsibility for him."**

**Tsunade nods at this. "Very well. If you're sure about it Kakashi. But if he makes ANY move which endangers you or the others..." Tsunade left her words hanging but Kakashi finishes it for her. "He won't live to regret it. Of that you can be sure of." Kakashi stated, sending a silent warning to Sasuke.**

**An ANBU unlocks Sasuke's chains, freeing the former missing nin. He rubs his wrists as he stares at Kakashi who simply nods at him.**

**"Alright, you all have your assignments. Go!!" Tsunade orders as all the shinobis present disperses. Tsunade then looks up, says a silent prayer for her surrogate brother then leads the council towards the Hokage Tower to wait for the events that was about to unfold.**

**(Meanwhile...)**

**Together with a small squad of his elite shinobis, Danzou had managed to give his ANBU guards the slip as the Kyubi brat was making a ruckus to get to him.**

**He never thought that the day would come where his participation in the mad scheme to acquire Kyubi's power would be exposed to the public. Now he had no other choice but to seek sanctuary with that blasted snake, Orochimaru, no matter how distasteful it may seem.**

**But for now, he had to worry about getting out of Konoha 1st. Notwithstanding the Kyubi brat, he also had to worry about how to get away from the various skilled shinobis & ANBUs loyal to Tsunade which was not an easy task.**

**"Please stop for a moment Danzou Sama." One of his elite shinobis whispered as they stopped & stayed hidden in the shadows. A moment later, a squad of masked ANBU converges on the middle of the street led by a purple haired kunoichi.**

**"Have you found them yet?" The kunoichi asks her comrades tersely. "Not yet." The one wearing the bear mask answered. "If anything, the nins who work for ROOTS knows their stuff. It'll be difficult to catch them."**

**"I had a feeling that Danzou was a bad apple the 1st time I saw him." Another ANBU, this one wearing a tiger mask grumbled. "How could a maniac like that be admitted as a member of the council?"**

**Danzou had to restrain himself from charging at the insolent whelp of an ANBU lest they get caught in the process.**

**"It's not our place to question that." The purple haired kunoichi leader answered. "Right now, let's focus on finding him first, understand? Scatter!" The ANBUs disperse & Danzou was able to breath again. His personal guard cautiously looks around & checks the area before turning to Danzou. "The area is secure now Danzou Sama. We can continue to the gate & make our escape."**

**"Excellent. Let us be on our way." Danzou answered with a nod. The small group continues on to the main gate but as they neared the area, they could feel a familiar yet terrifying chakra source greet them.**

**"**_**I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU DANZOU."**_** Came the eerie voice of Naruto/Kyubi. "**_**YOU DON'T HONESTLY THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY FROM ME THAT EASILY DO YOU?"**_** At the feet of the container were his own agents from ROOTS who had somehow gained control of the gate tonight. Judging from the rising & falling of their chests, they were still alive. But the fact that they laid in pools of their own blood meant they had been seriously injured.**

**"W-Wait a moment Kyubi Sama, I can explain..." Danzou said, trying to buy more time.**

**"**_**WHAT IS THERE TO EXPLAIN?"**_** Kyubi interrupted Danzou. "**_**AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, YOU'RE ALREADY GUILTY THE MOMENT YOU ASSOCIATED YOURSELF WITH OROCHIMARU. NO AMOUNT OF WORDS CAN EVER CHANGE THAT FACT."**_

**Naruto/Kyubi then found himself surrounded by a number of black suited nins from ROOTS.**

**"Danzou Sama! Are you unharmed?" One of them called out. "We waited here for you just as you have ordered."**

**"You will NOT harm Danzou Sama you monster." Another ROOTS shinobi said as he brandished a short wakazashi. "We will despose of you first before we leave this despicable village."**

**"**_**HOW AMUSING."**_** Naruto/Kyubi stated as he looks around. "YOUR**_** LOYALTY TO DANZOU IS QUITE ADMIRABLE BUT SORELY MISGUIDED."**_** Naruto/Kyubi then explosively releases his chakra & sends the shinobis surrounding him flying back against the walls of the gates & surrounding houses where the impact renders them unconscious. "**_**NOW THEN, WHERE WERE WE...?" **_**Naruto/Kyubi said, turning towards Danzou & his remaining nins who steps back in fear.**

**"K-KILL HIM!! WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS WAITING FOR?!?" Danzou screamed in fear his remaining guards. But instead of answering, the nins instead topple over unconscious. "W-What the hell...?!?"**

**"Hai hai. That's enough of that." Came the lazy sounding voice. Kakashi with Pakkun on his shoulder, Sakura, Hinata & Sasuke, appears on the scene. Danzou looked relieved at seeing the Copy Ninja & his team. "Kakashi! Am i glad to see you! Please save me from this monster!"**

**Kakashi glares at the traitorous elder while Sakura, Sasuke & especially Hinata looked just about ready to murder him. "We'll get to YOU later Danzou. Unfortunately, if it weren't for our orders to take you back alive, there's nothing I'd like better then to sic Kyubi on you. It would've been appropriate punishment for your crimes. For now, I suggest you sit there & not make any sudden moves if you don't wanna die a horrible & excruciating death." The look that the white haired ninja was giving him, convinced Danzou that he was fully prepared to follow through his threat.**

**Kakashi then glances at Naruto/Kyubi & notices the 5 tails of chakra swishing on his back. He then felt Pakkun shudder. "Brrr... Even though Kyubi stopped at 5 tails, the power he has still gives me the serious chills." The ninken dog muttered. Kakashi nods his assent as he & the team steps forward & flanks Danzou as well as try to talk to Naruto/Kyubi.**

**"N-Naruto Kun?" Hinata said worriedly. Naruto/Kyubi shakes his head. **_**"MY APOLOGIES VIXEN BUT NARUTO IS INDISPOSED AT THE MOMENT. BUT REST ASSURED THAT AFTER I CONCLUDE MY BUSINESS WITH DANZOU, YOU WILL HAVE HIM BACK."**_

**"I'm afraid that I can't allow you to harm Danzou." Kakashi stated grimly. "However unpleasant it may be, he is currently under our protection. He has vital information which Konoha needs & we can't just leave his state of well being to you."**

_**"AS I'VE SAID BEFORE, YOUR PETTY LAWS DOES NOT APPLY TO ME." Naruto/Kyubi stated dangerously. "ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, I WILL HAVE DANZOU & YOU ARE JUST ANOTHER OBSTACLE WHICH I HAVE TO OVERCOME TO GET TO HIM."**_

_**"Naruto! Wake up! You have to fight his influence!" Sakura shouted. "Don't let Kyubi control you!"**_

_**"Kyubi Sama! Please stop this & listen to reason! Give Naruto back to us!" Hinata pleaded with the demon.**_

_**"I WILL NOT. NOT WHEN I'M SO CLOSE ALREADY."**_** Naruto/Kyubi said as he took a step towards Danzou who was practically beside himself with fear. As Naruto/Kyubi took another step forward, a thrown kunai thumps to the ground in front of him. **_**"YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU CAN STOP ME?"**_** He growls manacingly at the person who threw the blade.**

_**"I don't know." Sasuke answered, stepping forward with his Sharingan activated. "But you're not giving me much of a choice. Step away from Danzou & lets have a talk."**_

_**"I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO A TRAITOR SUCH AS YOURSELF. THE KIT MAY HAVE FORGIVEN YOU FOR NEARLY KILLING HIM BY SHOVING THAT CHIDORI THROUGH HIS CHEST..." **_**Sasuke winced at the memory, regret instantly evident in his features. "...**_**BUT I HAVEN'T!! I SPARED YOUR LIFE DURING THAT RETRIEVAL MISSION FOR THE KIT'S SAKE BUT I WON'T BE AS MERCIFUL THIS TIME IF YOU INSIST IN GETTING IN MY WAY!!"**_

_**"You're not doing him any favors by pulling this stupid stunt!" Sasuke said, slipping into a fighting stance. "You should know it's bad enough that people in this village treat him like crap. How do you think they'll react after this? I'll be damned before I let you go any further."**_

_**"We won't let you have your way either." Kakashi said, stepping up besides Sasuke, the left part of his hiate raised to expose his Sharingan. Hinata & Sakura also took their places besides Sasuke & Kakashi. Hinata slipping into her family's signature fighting stance with her Byakugan fully activated & Sakura fitting her leather gloves snugly into her hands.**_

_**"YOU'RE ALL FOOLS!!"**_** Naruto/Kyubi roared in anger. "**_**CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT KIND OF DANGER DANZOU'S EXISTENCE POSE TO US? WE HAVE TO ELIMINATE HIM BEFORE MORE INNOCENT LIVES ARE LOST!!"**_

_**"Kyubi's losing it." **_**Kakashi thought to himself. "**_**All that pent up emotions he's been keeping in check is overwhelming him. This might be our only opening." **_**He glances at Sasuke & gives him a silent nod before both charges forward. But unfortunately, Naruto/Kyubi notices this. "**_**NEITHER OF YOU CAN TAKE ME ON!!! I'LL DESTROY BOTH OF YOU!!"**_

**"Not if you can't see us." Sasuke muttered as he closed his eyes only to reopen them to reveal his Mangekyo Sharingan. "ONRYOU (Vengeful Spirit)." Sasuke whispered as both he & Kakashi disappeared from Naruto/Kyubi's view.**

**Naruto/Kyubi stood stock-still & seemed not to be doing anything as Kakashi & Sasuke closed in on him, fully intent on slappping on the restrictive ofuda. But as Kakashi was about to place the ofuda, a hand with a vice-like grip grabs his wrist.**

**"**_**I DON'T THINK SO KAKASHI. I'M SORRY." **_**Naruto/Kyubi said as he flung the copy ninja away who clumsily rolled on the ground before colliding with a large tree, rendering him unconscious.**

**"Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura rushes to tend to her fallen teacher as Sasuke charges. "**_**How the hell did he overcome my Mangekyo Sharingan?" **_**Sasuke though furiously as he started attacking Naruto/Kyubi who, with little effort, simply dodges Sasuke's lightning fast blows. He then swats him away with one of his 'tails' as he would a fly.**

**Recovering from the powerful blow, Sasuke wipes the blood trickling down his brow as he goes through a long series of familiar handseals. "Dammit! Give Naruto back to us!! KATON: GOUKYAKU NO JUTSU! (Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique)" Sasuke blows out a large ball of fire towards Naruto/Kyubi, hoping to distract him enough for him to slap the 2nd ofuda on him.**

**But much to Sasuke's surprise, Naruto/Kyubi bursts through the fireball relatively unscathed & grabs him by the throat. "**_**YOU'RE PATHETIC."**_** He sneered & flung Sasuke forcefully towards the ground, rendering the last Uchiha unconscious from the impact as well. Naruto/Kyubi then starts to form a red Rasengan in his hands. "**_**NOW IT'S TIME FOR US TO FINISH THIS. YOU WILL DIE HERE UCHIHA SASUKE." **_**He said then charges to deliver the Rasengan.**

**"DAI KAITEN!!" A large spinning dome of chakra blocks the Rasengan but the ensuing impact of the 2 attacks blows back both users. Naruto/Kyubi looked none the worse for wear but Hinata was seen weakly getting back on her feet with various cuts & bruises in her body & coughing out a bit of blood. Despite her injuries, she looked quite determined. "Naruto Kun wouldn't allow this wrong Kyubi Sama & neither will I. If you wish to get to Danzou, you'll have to go through me first."**

**"**_**VIXEN. NOT YOU TOO. AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!"**_** Naruto/Kyubi started to clutch his head in pain as Naruto's psyche started to fight back. "**_**Damn you fox!! You've hurt Hinata chan!!" **_**Naruto raged as his psyche struggled to regain control. "**_**NO!!! I CAN'T STOP HERE JUST YET!!! I..."**_

**Inexplicably, Naruto/Kyubi stopped thrashing in pain & raised his head. Half of his face was the normal features ofNaruto & half was his Kyubi twisted version. "H-Hinata...Both...Charms. Put...Damned...Me... H-Hurry... Can't control...Much longer."**

**Hinata knew what Naruto was trying to say. Quick as a flash, she picks up both sealing charms & places it on Naruto's forehead.**

**The effect was instantaneous. Naruto's eyes glazed over & he started to collapse. Luckily, Hinata was there to catch him. "Thank Kami..." Hinata whispered as she held him close with tears on her eyes.**

**"So it seems like it's over." Kakashi, who had just regained conscious, said as he walks over holding his side. Sakura was seen hurrying over to Sasuke to tend to him.**

**"Hai Kakashi Sensei." Hinata said then asks. "Are you ok, by the way?"**

**"I'm ok. Nothing but my pride was hurt." Kakashi said as his expression turns deadly serious. "But there's a problem. Danzou gave us the slip... Again."**

**Author's Notes: Ahhh... It took a while but my latest chapter is finally done. Hope you guys enjoy. Please R&R**


	29. Chapter 29: Aftermaths

**Chapter 28: Aftermaths**

**In his mindscape, Naruto sat in front of Kyubi's cage scowling at his prisoner. Never mind that the landscape seemed better then before because it now looked like they were in a lush forest & Kyubi's cage was a cave blocked by razor sharp thorns. Currently, the 9 tailed demon layed within with his back turned to his captor.**

_**"So what have you got to say for yourself you damned furball?" **_**Naruto said angrily. "**_**Are you happy now? Thanks to you, SUNAGAKURE felt your presence & is probably scared shitless right now. I'm not even gonna start on Konoha since the answer is pretty obvious. Notwithstanding that you've hurt Hinata & all my other friends & teachers. Why couldn't you have waited like I told you? I promised you first dibs at Orochimaru, didn't I?"**_

_**"THAT WAS FOR OROCHIMARU. DANZOU IS A DIFFERENT STORY ALTOGETHER. I DID WHAT I HAD TO."**_** Kyubi answered without remorse.**

_**"Don't get smart with me!!! Dammit Kyubi!!! After all I went through to convince them that you're NOT the bad guy, you had to pull this stunt." **_**Naruto looked absolutely livid. **_**"You've placed me in an embarassing situation so now they may never believe me again."**_

_**"FOR WHAT IT'S WORTH KIT, I'M SORRY FOR HURTING YOUR PACK & PLACING YOU IN SUCH A PREDICAMENT. BUT LIKE I SAID, I DID WHAT I HAD TOO. IT WAS A MATTER OF HONOR."**_** Kyubi said.**

_**"Honor?" **_**Naruto repeated.**_** "Where's the honor in attacking your enemy without regard for the innocent bystanders? And where's the honor in attacking citizens of the village you've sworn to protect just to get your revenge on the person you hate?"**_

**Kyubi was silent. The kit made a good point though he wasn't about to admit it. He had lost all semblance of control when he saw Danzou. The traitor had brought back painful memories & he had been eager to take it out on him. The kit had trusted him & he betrayed that trust. Now he had to do what is right.**

**He turns around to face Naruto & utters 2 words he never thought he could ever say to a human fleshbag. "**_**MY APOLOGIES."**_

**For a moment, Naruto couldn't speak. How could he? He was busy picking up his jaw which had practically dropped to the floor at Kyubi's totally unexpected words. "**_**I'm sorry, but could you please say that again? I could've sworn I heard you apologize."**_** Naruto said as he struggled to regain his composure.**

**"**_**I DID APOLOGIZE SO DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF, BOY."**_** Kyubi stated in mild annoyance. Sometimes, the kit could be so infuriating. But Kyubi couldn't blame him after his recent actions.**

**Naruto didn't know if he should be enraged or be sympathetic. On one hand, Kyubi had betrayed his trust & in the process had hurt Hinata & his friends. But on the other hand, he could understand Kyubi's feeling. Heck, he'd snap too if he saw his loved one's murderer in front of him after years of imprisonment.**

_**"Sigh. I guess what's done is done. Right now, we have to focus on assessing the current situation. There's no telling what kind of backlash your little fireworks display might've caused in the village. Hopefully, Tsunade Obaa-Chan has things under control." **_**Naruto stated then glares at Kyubi."**_**But no more of that goin' berserk thing from you, understand? I wasn't kidding when I said I'd rather kill myself then let you loose & go on a rampage that might cost innocent lives."**_

_**"I UNDERSTAND. IT WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN." **_**Kyubi answered sincerely, meaning every word he said. The kit had suffered enough as it is without him messing things up. But needless to say, it will be difficult to get the trust back.**

**Naruto stands up & starts to walk away. **_**"I haven't forgotten my promise Kyubi. Orochimaru will be yours to deal with when the time comes. And if we happen to run into Danzou again, he'll also be fair game to you. But until then, you gotta be patient."**_

_**"HMMPP... AS IF YOU WERE THE PATIENT TYPE KIT. KNOWING YOU, YOU'LL PROBABLY GO OUT THERE & HUNT THEM DOWN LIKE THE DOGS THEY ARE. BUT NEVERTHELESS, DON'T MAKE ME WAIT TOO LONG OR MY CLAWS MIGHT GET DULL." **_**Kyubi said.**

**"**_**Don't worry. Knowing Orochimaru, he won't wait too long to make his move. And when he does, we'll be ready." Naruto said, turning to Kyubi with one of his trademark ear-to-ear grin to show the fox demon that all had been forgiven. He then felt himself fading from his mindscape so he adds."But for now, I've got some damage control to do on the outside. Later fox."**_

**As Naruto opens his eyes, he found himself staring at the familiar white ceiling of the hospital for what seemed to be the nth time in the last few months.**

**"I'm starting to hate this place." He mutters as he moved to shield his eyes from the bright glare of the lights but found that he couldn't. "What the hell...?" Naruto wonders & looks down. He was surprised to see himself tied down to the bed with strong looking charm laden leather straps. And sitting beside his bed with her head using his restrained body as a pillow was a familiar looking pale eyed kunoichi.**

**"So you're finally awake." A grave voice stated from above him. Naruto looks up into the emerald eyed Kazekage who was staring at him impassively from above the bed. "Ohh... My head. Did anyone get the licsence plate of that stray Gamabunta that hit me? Why am I tied up like this?" Naruto looks around then asks again. "And what time is it anyways?"**

**"Don't you mean what DAY is it?" Gaara stated. Naruto gives his friend a confused look. "How long was I out anyways?" He asks. "You've been out for a couple of days now. Your friends have been worried about you." Gaara said, gesturing towards the room. Naruto looks around & saw Gaara was right. Around the room were the rest of the Rookie 9 (minus Sasuke), Team Gai & Gaara's siblings who were either sleeping (Neji, Tenten, Sakura & Lee), talking (Shino, Kiba & Akamaru) or playing Go (Shikamaru Vs. Temari with Chouji, Ino & Kankuro watching).**

**"Actually, you recovered more quickly then I anticipated which is quite fortunate." Gaara adds in a serious tone of voice.**

**Naruto narrows his eyes & asks. "What's been happening while I was out? What's the situation?"**

**"In a nutshell? Your village is still in a state of panic because somehow, word of Danzou's betrayal leaked out. That plus the fact that Kyubi's chakra flared out during the trials probably scared all of them out of their wits so the citizens are demanding your head, preferably on a silver platter. It was only due to the Godaime Hokage's intervention that you're here right now & safe from those foolish enough who'll try to harm you." Gaara said.**

**"I see." Naruto said thoughtfully. This was to be expected under the circumstances. "So where did Danzou run off to?" Naruto asked, though he had a feeling he already knew the answer.**

"**Kankuro, Shino & Kiba tracked him down to Sound country." Gaara answered grimly. "And as expected, he has seeked sanctuary with Orochimaru."**

"**Dammit. I knew it." Naruto growls angrily. He then looks up at Gaara & asks again. "What about Sasuke Teme? What happened to him?"**

**Gaara's expression remained neutral, making it impossible to read his reaction. "I believe it is best if your Hokage were to answer that question herself." He then notices Hinata stirring then adds. "...Which shouldn't be too long now."**

**Hinata opens her eyes & yawns softly. She just had a pleasent dream about her & Naruto living together and... Well the rest was too embarassing to even think about though she sincerely that was to be their future. She looks up to check on the condition of her boyfriend & found Naruto's vibrant blue eyes looking at her.**

**"Good morning sleepyhead. Had a nice dream?" He asks with a smile.**

**"Naruto Kun! Thank Kami you're awake!" Hinata said, hugging her boyfriend. Hinata's exclamation woke up/caught the attention of the rest of the room's occupants. Sakura, in particular, rushed to Naruto's side & after a quick check with a medical jutsu, gave a sigh of relief. After which, she drove a knuckle down his cranium. "YOU IDIOT!!! What the hell were you thinking giving Kyubi control of your body?!? Do you have any idea how worried we were?!?"**

**"Well everything seems to be back to normal now so I guess it's ok." Shikamaru observes lazily. Temari gives him an annoyed look as she counters with a statement of her own. "What part of this situation is normal you lazy bum?"**

**"I have to agree with Temari." Ino seconded. "This situation is anything BUT normal Shikamaru. Think of all the cleanup we have to do." She stated, watching Sakura stalk over to a wall console & whispers on it, no doubt informing the Hokage of Naruto's awakening.**

**"This IS quite a predicament that we're in. But nobody couldn've predicted Kyubi's reaction because nobody knew that Danzou was somehow involved in Kyubi's attack on Konoha in the 1st place." Shino pointed out.**

**"Shino's right." Kiba said."Naruto may be hotheaded, idiotic & impulsive but he would never deliberately put Konoha in danger. If there's anyone to blame, it's Danzou & that snake bastard, Orochimaru." Akamaru barks his aggreement to Kiba's statement.**

**"Yes. I have never seen anyone more loyal to Konoha then Naruto. He would give his life before he'll let any harm come to it." Lee added with a clenched fist.**

**"Ahem... As much as I agree with you on that point..." Neji said. "...I'm afraid that doesn't change the fact that Naruto DOES bear some responsibility for Kyubi's actions. And some people are quite eager to place the blame on him."**

**"I still say that's a ridiculous notion." Tenten declared. "It shows you how paranoid & bigoted some people can be. Naruto is just the vessel & not the demon itself"**

**"They can't help it." Kankuro said. "I believe they still haven't gotten over their fears of Kyubi. And I don't blame 'em. His is one scary chakra."**

**"Like Tenten said, Naruto is just the vessel of Kyubi." Chouji griped. "It's unfair of them to treat him as they would Kyubi. And to the point of attempting to kill him who is also a citizen of Konoha."**

**The discussion/argument between the young shinobis stops when the Godaime Hokage enters the room, quickly followed by Shizune (with Tonton in her arms), Iruka & Kakashi. Tsunade walks over to Naruto's be & with her eyes flashing, raises a hand as if to strike him. But then she suddenly envelopes the blonde in a crushing bearhug.**

**"You stupid brat. You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days." She chokes out. She then releases him & eyes him critically. "So how do you feel?"**

**"Like Kyubi stomped all over my body after chewing it & spitting it out." Naruto stated earning him an unhappy snort from the nine-tailed demon. "**_**NOW THAT, MY IGNORANT KIT, IS DOWNRIGHT DISGUSTING." **_**He grumbled.**

**Tsunade, like Sakura, also drove a knuckle down Naruto's cranium. "Good. Serves you right for trying to controll such an unpredictable power. It's a miracle you haven't damaged your chakra coils beyond repair."**

**"Mah mah. He got away without serious harm to himself, right? Let's just leave things at that." Kakashi said.**

**"Depends on your definition of serious harm." Iruka declared. "Just look at him! He can't even move in his state."**

**"Umm... I think that's because he's strapped down to the bed, Iruka Kun." Shizune pointed out. Iruka had been so worried about Naruto that he failed to notice the bindings. "Speaking of which, shouldn't we untie him already?"**

**"Not until we're sure that Kyubi's under control." Tsunade said, then looks at Naruto. "So is he?"**

**"Yeah Baa-Chan. He's under control now." Naruto said.**

**"Are you sure?" Another voice cuts in. The groups turns & sees Jiraiya leaning against the wall. "You know I CAN just fix that seal on your stomach. That IS the reason why you called me here, right Tsunade?"**

**Tsunade nods then turns again to Naruto with a serious look in her features. "I won't lie to you Naruto. That stunt Kyubi pulled stirred quite a lot of bad memories in the villagers. Some council members, who incidentally are some of Danzou's supporters, actually want you executed to save the village. They obviously know how I feel about THAT."**

**"To shorten the story..." Tsunade continues. "...If I deem Kyubi too dangerous to be left to you, I can ask Jiraiya to re-seal him & his power altogether. The downside is that you can't tap into his chakra anymore as long as the seal's in place & ANY chakra you will spend will be yours alone."**

**"No. For the upcoming battles ahead, I'm gonna need the fox's help. It's not like I don't have any confidence in my own ability mind you, I just want a little insurance, just in case. The fox & I came to an understanding & he won't pull that stunt again. I believe he's sincere this time." Naruto stated firmly.**

**Tsunade sighs & glares at Naruto. "Fine brat. I guess we could trust your instincts for now. But I'll hold you personally responsible for any actions he'll take & believe me when I say that I WILL protect this village at ANY cost."**

**"As will I Obaa-Chan & you know that." Naruto said solemnly. He then looks around & asks. "By the way, what ever happened to Sasuke's trial?"**

**Everyone in the room looks at each other uncomfortably in silence. Finally, it was Hinata who spoke. "Well you see Naruto..."**

**(Within the Uchiha estates)**

**Sasuke sat in the middle of the largely bare living room of his old home meditating. But despite his best efforts & the solitude of the large, dark room, he couldn't clear his mind because it was filled with feelings of anger, regret & helplessness. Anger at himself for being so weak-willed having succumbed to the temptations of power, regret at having to resort to betraying his friends & village to obtain that power, and a sense of helplessness which stemmed from the fact that in the end, he wasn't able to do anything at all.**

**He reflected back on his meeting with the council & their subsequent judgement for his actions.**

_**Flashback)**_

_**"Uchiha Sasuke. I'm sure you already know why you're here." Tsunade stated solemnly. "Are you prepared for whatever happens?"**_

_**"I am, Hokage Sama." Sasuke said in a monotone.**_

_**Tsunade sighed & continued. "You should also know that despite the fact that your former teammates argued strongly in your behalf which, incidentally, includes the nin you almost killed, we of the council cannot afford to be lenient to you."**_

_**"I expect nothing less Hokage Sama." Sasuke said in the same toneless voice.**_

_**"Very well." Tsunade said, unfurling a scroll. "Uchiha Sasuke, we find you guilty of abandoning your duties as a shinobi of Konoha & defecting to the enemy camp as well as attempted murder of a fellow Konoha nin. By all rights, you should be meted the death penalty for your actions." **_

_**Sasuke lowered his head. He expected this & was fully prepared to meet his fate. But Tsunade wasn't done yet.**_

_**"However..." The Hokage continues. "Due to some mitigating circumstances, it is the decision of this council that your death penalty sentence be reduced to indefinite house arrest within the old Uchiha compound. You will be monitored at all times by ANBU & you're not allowed to step out of the estate grounds without valid reasons AND without an ANBU escort. Furthermore, any escape attempts WILL be met with lethal force." **_

_**Tsunade rolls the scroll & looks at Sasuke. "You've just been given a 2**__**nd**__** lease in life Sasuke. I suggest you take the time given to you to seriously ponder about what you really want to do with your life. Are you going to remain anchored to the past & remain a slave to it's hold? Or are you going to move forward & create a new future for yourself?"**_

_**(End Flashback)**_

""_**Move forward & create a new future for yourself?Hmmpp… Easier said then done."**_** Sasuke thought to himself. Looking at Tsunade, Sasuke knew she had some experience in being trapped in the past. But he was sure what she went through was nothing compared to what he had suffered. Nevertheless, he was willing to take the Hokage's advice & reflect on his life to decide what to do in the future.**

"**Hey Sasuke Teme!!! You in there?"**

**But the last thing he needed was his dope of a friend's loud as hell voice disrupting his meditations.**

**Not that he wasn't grateful to his former teammates for their intervention on his behalf, but he just didn't want them to feel obligated to help him out of pity. And this was the main reason why he requested that he should have no visitors.**

"**Yo!! Sasuke Teme!!!! Why don't you answer 'ya big baby!!!"**

**Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. Maybe if he concentrated hard enough, he could zone out Naruto's incessant screaming.**

"**CRASH!!!" The door to the living room flies off & lands near him. Naruto, supported by Hinata is seen with a feet out, obviously the one who kicked it in the first place. Kakashi & Sakura are seen behind him & shaking their heads.**

"**Come in won't you." Sasuke said dryly as Sakura smacked Naruto upside the head. "Stupid Naruto!" Sakura growls. "You'll have to pay for that door."**

"**Now now. I'm sure Naruto was just worried about Sasuke." Kakashi said, trying to pacify Sakura.**

"**T-That's right. He didn't really mean it." Hinata seconded.**

"**If you all of you are done talking, can you please leave? You are trespassing." Sasuke said coldly without turning around.**

**Hinata & the remainder of Team 7 looks at Sasuke in surprise & was silent for a while. Eventually, Naruto shrugs out of Hinata's support & hobbled over to Sasuke. He grabs him by the lapel of his robe & lifts him up. "You bastard!! We save your butt & THIS is how you thank us?" He rages.**

"**I NEVER asked for nor did I ever need your help in the 1****st**** place." Sasuke stated in the same cold voice. "I was fully prepared to accept my punishment when you stuck your nose in my business."**

**Kakashi gently pries Naruto off Sasuke & looks at the last Uchiha sadly. "No you didn't Sasuke, but we still helped you anyways. That's what a team is about or have you forgotten about that?"**

"**I forgot about it when I left Konoha." Sasuke said. "My association with you was forfeit the moment I betrayed the village."**

"**But you DIDN'T betray the village Sasuke." Sakura said with tears in her eyes. "You never told Orochimaru anything didn't you? And you've killed Kabuto to boot. That makes you a hero by ANY standard."**

"**Shut up!! You don't know anything!!!" Sasuke growled before continuing in a voice that was almost a whisper. "I gave up everything for power. I sold my soul to Orochimaru to get more power. I've no right to be called your comrade anymore." Sasuke said, sinking to his knees. "No right at all."**

**After a few moments of deafening silence, Sasuke found himself face-first on the floor courtesy of a Naruto slap to the back of his head. Sasuke jumps to his feet angrily & glares at Naruto. "What the hell was that for dobe?"**

"**That was for being an even bigger idiot that I thought you were!!! I can't believe you'd say something like that. Even though I'm still recovering, I oughta kick your sorry butt right here & now!!" Naruto shot back. That remark did it. With a snarl in his lips, Sasuke dove at Naruto & the 2 started brawling. Kakashi, Hinata & Sakura made no move to stop the 2 boys because they knew that the 2 friends needed to let off some steam.**

**About 15 minutes later, Sasuke & Naruto were laying on the floor having just beaten the crap out of each other sans jutsus of any sort & dead tired (Mostly because neither of them have fully recovered from their injuries). Naruto was the first to speak after a long while. "Don't you see Sasuke Teme, whatever burden you may have, you don't have to bear it alone."  
**

"**I can't have other people sharing my pain & shame dope. It's only for ME to bear & nobody else." Sasuke said.**

"**Naruto's right Sasuke." Kakashi said, stepping in. "We're ALL here for you. You have no choice BUT to share your troubles with us."**

"**That's what being friends & teammates are all about Sasuke Kun." Sakura said as both she & Hinata helps both boys back to their feet. "We won't let you go through this alone. We can't allow it."**

**Looking at the familiar faces of his former teammates, Sasuke can't help but be hopeful for the future. And for the first time since returning to Konoha, he feels that he has truly come home.**

**(Meanwhile, in Orochimaru's lair)**

"**Orochimaru-Sama, he has arrived." An unidentified sound nin shrouded in darkness addresses the Snake Sannin sitting on his throne.**

"**Excellent. Let him in." Orochimaru answers. A bandaged figure comes into view & scowls at the Otokage. "It's been a long time Orochimaru." Danzou said.**

"**Kukuku! Welcome Danzou to Otogakure." Orochimaru said. "We have much to discuss."**

**Author's Notes: This chapter didn't go as well as I'd planned but I hope you still like it. I'll be concluding Book 2 as soon as I clear a couple of personal issues. But until then, please R&R**


	30. Chapter 30: Cycle Of Destiny

**Chapter 30: Cycle Of Destiny**

**"...And after extensive debriefing & interrogation, it is my belief that none of the ROOTS shinobis we have in our custody have any real knowledge of Danzou's true plans. But that does not make them any less guilty of conspiracy to topple our leadership in Konoha." Ibiki said then looks at Ino, who stood on his left for confirmation.**

**"Ibiki San's right. None of them seemed to be controlled by outside influences so as far as me & my dad could tell, they are doing this of their own free will." Ino supplied.**

**"Excellent work Ibiki, Ino. They will be held accountable for their actions." Tsunade said grimly then looks at Shikamaru who stood at Ibiki's right. "Any news from our allied villages regarding parties of mutual interest?"**

**Shikamaru shook his head. "So far, the targets are keeping quiet." He answered as he consulted a clipboard. "Ever since Danzou entered the Sound Village, Orochimarou has been keeping a low profile. And there hasn't been any noise from Akatsuki for the past couple of months or so either. But I can't say that it's promising news since it might simply mean that they're consolidating their forces for another crack at us."**

**"Agreed." Tsunade stated, steepling her fingers in front of her. "We'll have to really tighten our security after that fiasco with Danzou. Even though ROOTS has officially been dissolved, I can't help but still feel uneasy. A group that's as well organized & equipped as them has people with deep pockets who funded them. And there's no telling when they might try to take action against us once again. I'd like you to make the necessary arrangements Shikamaru. We have to stay vigilant at all times."**

**"Are you sure Tsunade Sama? Some civilian members of the council might see this as the start of some sort of martial law." Shizune pointed out.**

**"There's nothing wrong with a little tightening up." Tsunade answered. "The people of this village knows that well enough so I don't think a little more enforcing of the rules will really matter to them if the end result is a bit more peace of mind from danger."**

**Shikamaru nods at this, scribbling something on his clipboard & states. "Then I'll start on the arrangements immediately."**

**"Very good." Tsunade said then turns to Ibiki & Ino. "In the meantime, I want you 2 to see if you can squeeze just a little more information from our ROOTS guests. Even the smallest rumor may prove useful. I'm not in a very forgiving mood right now so I don't really care what methods you use."**

**"Understood Hokage Sama." Ibiki said as he glances at Ino who merely shrugs in resignation.**

**"You have your orders. Dismissed." Tsunade said then turns her chair to the window, listening to the shinobis leaving.**

**"Konoha is in for some difficult times isn't it Tsunade Sama?" Shizune said as she steps besides her master's chair.**

**"That' a rather tame way of putting it Shizune." Tsunade said. "Shikamaru's right. The enemy's silence could only mean that they might be planning something big. Not just Orochimaru & the Hidden Sound but Akatsuki as well. We have a 2-front battle ahead of us."**

**"Then perhaps I can ease your minds in one aspect." Another voice cuts in. Tsunade & Shizune looks back & sees Jiraiya leaning by the doorway. "I heard my stupid student caused quite a ruckus here. Glad to see you're all still in one piece."**

**"Jiraiya! Where the hell have you been?" Tsunade exclaimed, getting up from her chair. "Do you have ANY idea what sort of troubles we've been through?"**

**"Yes I do." Jiraiya stated then adds grimly. "I also heard about Danzou's treachery. I knew that guy was a bad egg the moment I saw him."**

**"Never mind him. He'll get his one of these days." Tsunade said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "More importantly, you said something about easing our minds about one aspect. What exactly did you mean by that?"**

**"As you very well know, Akatsuki already has trapped 4 of the tailed demons. But it will take them a while to 'process' them so we won't be hearing from them for a while..." Jaraiya stated. "This gives us a bit of time to prepare for them & concentrate more on Orochimaru & Danzou first."**

**"So what do you have in mind for them if ever? It looks like you know something that we don't." Tsunade said suspiciously.**

**"Think about it Tsunade." Jiraiya said with a wide grin. "What's the one thing we have which that ero hebi wants more then anything else?"**

**Realization dawns in the Godaime Hokage's face. "Of course, Sasuke."**

**"Correct." Jiraiya confirmed. "You didn't really think that with all the time & effort he spent on developing Sasuke to be the perfect soldier that he would just let him go like that, do you?"**

**"That would be a bit too much to hope for." Tsunade said with a thoughtful frown. "So you think he's coming for Sasuke soon?"**

**"Well according to my sources, he got himself a replacement body when Sasuke flew the coop so we probably won't have to worry about him taking action for another year or so. This'll give us enough time to prepare." Jiraiya stated. "They'll also need the time to consolidate their forces too so my guess is by the next Chunin Exams, they'll make their move."**

**"That's not a very original plan." Tsunade comments. "What makes them think that their invasion will work this time?"**

**"That's the bad news. If my source is correct, we're in for a real fight." Jiraiya said grimly.**

**"Stop beating around the bush 'ya old geezer." Tsunade growls impatiently. "Just tell us what you know already."**

**"They're recruiting missing nins." Jiraiya said after a moment's pause. "And not just any missing nins. They're getting the meanest, nastiest scum they can find. At least the ones they can reasonably manipulate. It's a 2 pronged plan actually. They want to destroy Konoha & at the same time, create a group even more powerful then Akatsuki."**

**"Pretty ambitious of them." Shizune comments, stroking Tonton's head. "But that piece of info IS troubling indeed."**

**"I wouldn't worry about them." Tsunade said suddenly as she walks towards her window which overlooked Konoha. Her former teammate & long-time personal assistant gives her a confused look. Without looking back, Tsunade continues her statement. "Konoha's Will Of Fire continues to grow stronger with each passing day so I say they have more things to worry about here then Orochimaru & Akatsuki could possibly realize."**

_**As Tsunade says these words, scene switches to the various teams & their current activities. Team Gai: In their training area, Gai & Lee are seen competing with each other in one handed pushups while Neji is looking up with a small smile from a weapon-filled hole he created with his Kaiten while blocking Tenten's weapons with Tenten looking down at him with a smile of her own.**_

_**Team Kurenai: Team Kurenai are seen jumping from tree branch to tree branch on their way to a mission with Kiba & Akamaru leading the way & gesturing about something. Kurenai & Hinata are in the middle with Kurenai listening to Kiba's words while Hinata is looking around the immediate area with her Byakugan activated. Shino brought up the rear as silent as ever with the occasional buzzing from his Kikai bugs.**_

_**Team Asuma: Team Asuma are seen in their usual hangout inside the bbq restaurant. As usual, Ino is berating Chouji for stuffing his face with all the food while Shikamaru seemed uninterested in the usual bickering & was instead, looking out the window at the clouds. Asuma himself was counting the cash in his wallet with a frown from a mouth which perpetually held a lit cigarette.**_

_**Team Ebisu: Moegi & Konohamaru are seen saying their goodbyes to Udon who was about to enter the Shinobi Academy, not as a student but as an administrative genin. The Konohamaru Corp seemed sad that they were being seperated but brightened considerably when Ebisu appeared with Hyuga Hanabi who had a skeptical look in her face upon seeing her new teammates.**_

_**Suna Siblings: Gaara, Kankuro & Temari are seen leaving the gates of Konoha to return to their own village. Gaara looks back at Konoha before resuming the trip back home with his siblings.**_

_**Scene switches back to Tsunade's office.**_

_**Jiraiya & Shizune realizes what Tsunade meant & couldn't help but smile.**_

_**"Ahh yes, indeed." Jiraiya answers. "What you say is true. It's just as Sarutobi Sensei used to teach us. It's the Will Of Fire which makes the shinobis of Konoha & her allies strong & as long as that burns brightly, there is no obstacle that we cannot overcome."**_

_**"That's right." Shizune pipes up. "There's absolutely nothing that we should be worried about, ne Tsunade Sama? Our alliance is strong & should not be trifled with."**_

_**"Yes. I have absolute faith in their strength & potential." Tsunade said, looking out the window, then adds mentally. "And I'm counting on you to lead the way, Uzumaki Naruto. My 'little brother', the future Roukudaime Hokage."**_

**(Elsewhere)**

**"AAACCCHHHOOO!!!! Damn, someone must be talkin' about me." Naruto comments, rubbing his nose. Team 7 were currently 'helping out' (much to Sasuke's annoyance) their just returned teammate fix/repaint his home since it seems broken down from years of abandonment.**

**"Would you please spread your germs elsewhere, Naruto? Not all of us have an all powerful Bijuu sealed into them who'd heal them at a moment's notice." Sakura said with a frown.**

**"Ehehehe... Sorry about that Sakura Chan. I was just..." Naruto started to explain before Kyubi interrupted him.**

_**"WHATEVER MAKES YOU THINK THAT I'LL HEAL ANY INJURIES CAUSED BY MY VASSAL'S OWN IDIOCY?**_** Kyubi stated lazily.**

_**"What was that you stupid furball?!?" Naruto said loudly.**_

_**"YOU HEARD ME SHRIMP. YOU'RE SO THICK-SKINNED THAT YOU COULDN'T EVEN CATCH A COLD ANYWAYS!!!"**_** Kyubi retorted.**

**"Why you..." Kakashi & Sasuke could only sigh at Naruto's outburst. The sight of the blonde argue with himself was still something new to them & they would probably need more time to adjust.**

**"Yare yare. Here we go again." Kakashi said. "I guess the more things changes..."**

**"...The more it stays the same." Sasuke finished with a grunt. "Some things never does change."**

**Kakashi gives his former student a grin through his mask. "True, but that's not so bad is it?"**

**Sasuke remained silent for a moment before reluctantly answering. "No, but I AM afraid of losing the feeling of security while being around your precious people. If that ever happens again, then I'm afraid I will truly lose my mind."**

**"We lost you once before Sasuke. Now that we have you back, we're NOT letting go." Kakshi said firmly. "Not me, not Sakura, not Naruto. Whatever challenges confront us, we'll meet them together. Just like old times."**

**"Yeah..." Sasuke said as he watches Sakura argue with Naruto with a smile. "Just like old times."**

**Author's Notes: Ok, that was pretty short & lame. But I gotta end up Book 2 somewhere right? anyways, watch out for Book 3 & I'll leave you with this phrase... War Is Upon Us... :) Ja Ne. Don't forget to R&R**


	31. Book 3: Chapter 31: Signs Of The Times

**Book 3: Chapter 31: Signs Of The Times**

**A pair of feet are seen running through the forests of Konoha.**

**The feet belonged to a man who was handpicked by Orochimaru along with an elite few others to infiltrate Konoha to gather much needed information.**

**Or at least they had tried to.**

**Getting into the village had been easy enough. Almost too easy if truth were to be told. They had also quite easily obtained the information they required. But that was when their problems started.**

**A group of Konoha chunins had appeared & informed them that they had fallen into their trap & they were about to take them into custody.**

**At 1st, they had been amused. How could some lowly chunins hope to go up against elite shinobis from Otogakure? It was simply impossible & they had said as much to the Konoha nins.**

**A particularly bloodthirsty member of his group, frustrated by the lack of action the mission had offered, had initiated the attack by charging at the group of Konoha chunins with a kunai in hand. He leaps at the closest possible target, which in this case was a pink haired kunoichi wearing a red sleeveless dress-like outfit, black bicycle shorts (think shorter, updated version of Sakura's original uniform), knee-high black boots, elbow pads & black leather gloves with every intention of slitting her throat.**

**Much to his surprise, instead of helping her, the other Konoha nins opted to step away from the kunoichi. And much to his (as well as his companion's) shock, instead of dodging the fatal blow, the kunoichi stood her ground & had caught him mid-air with one hand holding the wrist of the weapon carrying arm while the other hand grabbing the front of the Oto nin's uniform.**

**"I know what you're thinking." The kunoichi had said in a low, dangerous tone as she easily held up the enemy nin with a cast iron grip. "You're thinking that how could this 2nd rate kunoichi with the badly dyed hair possibly beat me?" By this time, the kunoichi's partners were already slowly backing away as if deathly afraid of something.**

**The kunoichi slams the Oto nin to the ground & snarls at the fallen Oto nin. "The answers to your questions are very simple. 1.) This is my natural hair color & 2.) I'm a kunoichi trained by the Godaime Hokage herself which means I'm VERY good at what I do & everyone else you see here with me is just as skilled as I am."**

**Without warning, she rears back her fist & punches the ground with great force, narrowly missing the Oto nin's head but creating a large crater in the process. "You're sorely mistaken if you think you have a chance in hell against us so I suggest you surrender." She said in a cold voice.**

**The seriousness in the kunoichi's voice & demeanor as well as the looks the surviving Oto nins recieved from the kunoichi's companions erased any doubt that they were in an entirely different level.**

**So naturally, they did what any normal man would've done under the circumstances in the face of such overwhelming odds. They ran.**

**But even as they retreated, one by one they were chased down & captured by the Konoha nins till there was only him, the unlucky leader of this mission left running back to Otogakure & Orochimaru. He did not relish reporting his team's failure to the Otokage but under the circumstances, he had no other options.**

**"**_**Just a little bit further..." **_**The Oto nin thought to himself. But his train of thought was interrupted by something large dropping from above in front of him. It was one of the Konoha nins who had confronted him & his accomplices. Specifically, the feral looking shinobi with the wild mane of shoulder length hair, typical green Chunin vest over skin-tight short sleeved shirt & grey camou patterned pants who rode atop a horse sized white dog.**

**"Found you." The feral shinobi snarled. "Did you really think you could get away THAT easily? Especially with Konoha's best trackers on your sorry butt every step of the way?"**

**The Oto nin was about to answer him by throwing a kunai in his direction before a quiet voice spoke in his ear. "Think carefully of your actions before you try. It might save your life." **

**Whipping around, the Oto nin sees nobody behind him but notices a stray insect flying around. For some reason, he tracks the insect's movement till it flies into a darkened patch of the woods where another Konoha shinobi steps out. This one wore an olive colored hooded trenchcoat over his high collared black shirt & black pants. He also wore a pair of dark glasses which all but obscured his features. But the most terrifying part about this shinobi were the insects crawling out from his collar, trench coat & sleeves, making him resemble some sort of human hive. **

**"Surrender. You have nowhere to run." The eerie shinobi with the insects stated emotionlessly.**

**"We don't want to hurt you if we can avoid it so please come with us." Another voice said from the Oto nin's immediate right. Looking to his right, he sees a long haired kunoichi wearing a dark blue long sleeved chinese style shirt & black pants whose eyes were as white as snow, giving her an eerily blank look.**

**The Oto nin shakes off his feeling of forboding & takes out a kunai. "Never." He snarls & charges at the pale eyed girl, figuring her to be his best chance to escape.**

**The pale eyed kunoichi simply closes her eyes & sighs. When she opens her again, the veins around them bulges as she softly said. "Byakugan." A thin blade of chakra appears from her fingertips as she swings out her right arm & much to the Oto nin's surprise, easily slices his kunai in 2. As the Oto nin was still gaping at the now-useless weapon in his hand, the kunoichi charges forward & as quick as a flash, lands a number of blows on the Oto nin before sending him flying back with a powerful open palm to the chest & causing him to collide painfully against a large boulder.**

**Coughing out a bit of blood, the Oto nin struggles to get up. A puff of smoke in front of him reveals another one of the Konoha nin. This one had shoulder length blonde hair, sky blue eyes, whisker like markings on his cheeks & wore a standard chunin vest over his black jumpsuit with orange linings. His right shoulder had a spiral patch while his left shoulder had a blood-red kanji for the word 'Fire'.**

**"I suggest you don't move. My girlfriend just sealed up your major tenketsus so you won't be able to use your chakra for a while. And judging from the way you're coughing out blood, you've probably got some internal injuries too." The blonde said with a wide grin. "You WERE warned that we Konoha nins aren't as weak as you think but you didn't listened so you paid for your mistake. You're lucky my girlfriend held back or we'd be buryin' your ass here instead of bringing you back to be treated & interrogated. Though I'm not sure that's a good thing either seeing as THOSE people are the ones doing the interrogating."**

**"W-What kind of monsters are you?" The Oto nin managed to cough out. The blonde nin's smile faltered & the white eyed girl seemed ready to move in & finish the job but was stopped by the blonde's pink haired companion.**

**The blonde shinobi lifts up the Oto nin by the lapel of his shirt & glares at him, his normally sky blue eyes suddenly flashing red while letting loose a killing intent so strong that it nearly gave the Oto nins a heat attack before growling angrily. "If you're looking for a monster buddy, then you need not look further then your ero-hebi of an Otokage." The terrifying red flash of his eyes disappeared as quickly as his sudden burst of anger as he gives the Oto nin a wide yet viscious looking foxy grin. "But if what you want is the names of the shinobis who just kicked your collective butts, then you need only remember one name. And that's the name of the future Roukudaime Hokage of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto."**

**(Konoha: Interrogation Department)**

**"C'mon guys, you gotta stop bringing us damaged subjects." Ino complained, eyeing the captured Oto nins critically who seemed to be shivering with fright. "Whatever did you guys do with these men anyways? By the time you brought 'em to us, they're all ready to spill their guts." Ino stated. "And that takes the fun out of prying them for info. If you keep this up, the interrogation department will be out of a job."**

**"Ehehehe... Sorry about that Ino. Guess I got a carried away & let my little friend have a little too much fun." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.**

**Ino shook her head as she looks at the Oto nins again.**** Physically Ino had changed little although now now her outfit consisted of a purple, buttoned down, sleeveless, knee-length coat over her skin-tight sleeveless bodysuit & bicycle shorts. And like the rest of her contemporaries, Ino had trained hard during the past few years to get to where she was & was now considered as one of the best in the interrogation division.**

**So she was understandably upset that she was, yet again, unable to put her training to practical use. Not that she really enjoyed her job or anything but she does feel some sort of grim satisfaction from picking apart the mind of some psychotic, bloodthirsty nin who thinks he's better then anyone else.**

**"Right... Then please tell your 'friend' that if anyone's doing the scaring & intimidating, it's us. Leave this job to us professionals." Ino groused.**

**"**_**HAH!!! WHO IS SHE KIDDING?"**_** Kyubi snorted from his cage inside Naruto. **_**"YOU'RE A MILLENIUM TOO YOUNG TO TEACH ME WHAT TRUE FEAR & INTIMIDATION MEANS."**_

**"Shut it furball."**** Naruto thought. "**_**We DON'T want Ino angrier then she already is."**_

**"****Well it's not like they gave us much of a choice." Sakura stated, glaring at the Oto nins.**

**"But don't you think that punching a huge, freakin' crater beside his head was the best course of action?" Ino asks dryly. "Aren't you supposed to be a medic who's supposed to fix people up & NOT demolish them forehead girl?"**

**"I'm a COMBAT medic Ino-Pig. There's a big difference." Sakura stated. "Besides, it's pretty hard to be a healer when the patient's trying to kill you, you know."**

**"Besides, how would YOU feel if these idiots said you were some sort of 2nd rate shinobis? I know I'd most likely beat some respect into them." Kiba added his own take on the matter with Akamaru barking his agreement.**

**Ino sighed in resignation. With the exception of Hinata & possibly Shino, the combination of Team Kakashi & Team Kurenai was possibly the worst choice if you wanted to capture a target unharmed & unscathed. Naruto, Kiba & Sakura (despite her extreme intelligence) were known to have the shortest tempers in their generation & any provocation would most likely lead to a physical altercation. And given their much skills as shinobis, more often then not, it proved quite painful for the enemy.**

**But then again, Kiba was right. She would be pissed too if the Oto nin thought of her as just another pretty face. Like the rest of her friends, she was extremely proud of her development over the years & will NOT let ANYONE underestimate her like that without suffering the consequences.**

**"What we did may seem excessive..." Shino started. "...But it is a mission & in a mission, you cannot control the circumstances. They attacked us & we responded in kind."**

**"Oh come on Shino. Not you too!" Ino said in an exasperated tone. "Aww jeez fine. I guess it really couldn't be helped now can it? Fine. After their treatment at the hospital, I'll bring 'em over to Ibiki & Anko San. But I kinda doubt they'll be happy about this."**

**"Oh I don't know about that." Naruto said with a knowing smile. "I'm pretty sure they love a challenge when they see one & trying to squeeze just a bit more information from supposedly 'broken' prisoners is right up their alley."**

**"I do hope that Ibiki San & Anko San aren't too hard on them." Hinata stated nervously. "Even if they're enemy nins, they're still humans who deserve our respect & mercy even if they don't want it. That's what seperates us from criminals & monsters like Orochimaru & Akatsuki."**

**"You're right about that Hinata Chan. But during these dangerous times, we can't afford to be kind either." Ino pointed out.**

**"I realize that Ino." Hinata stated with a small frown. "But that's all the information they have, then we shouldn't do anything more then necessary."**

**"Alright, alright. Enough of that." Naruto said with a sigh. These arguments between his kind & ever diplomatic yet somewhat pacifist girlfriend & the always pro-active & aggressive Ino always made him nervous. As much as possible, he'd rather not let things escalate even further. "I'm sorry Hinata Chan. Don't blame Ino coz I kinda' started this anyways." Naruto then looks at Ino & stated. "See what else they may know just the same. It may prove useful."**

**Sakura smiles. She never thought she'd see the day that Naruto would play the role the of peacemaker. Yet despite his impulsiveness, Naruto was proving himself to be quite a well rounded shinobi of Konoha.**

**"All right then." Ino said, glancing at Hinata. "We'll see what else these guys know just in case..." Ino suddenly stiffens as she feels a presence in the room.**

**Naruto & co. also feels the presence & after a moment, a group of masked ANBU appears in front of them.**

**"It's good that you're all here." A cat masked ANBU said. "Aburame Shino, Inuzaka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto. The Godaime Hokage has required you & a few others to attend a meeting at the tower in an hour." Upon saying their piece, the ANBU promptly disaapears & after a few moments of silence, Kiba was the 1st to speak. "What could THAT be all about?"**

**"Logic suggests that it would probably be about the upcoming Chunin exam." Shino said, then adds reluctantly after a slight pause. "But seeing as the Godaime Hokage sent ANBU to summon us which would indicate that the matter is of the utmost importance, it could also be about THAT."**

**For that statement, the shinobis present had no answer for. They knew what Shino was reffering to & realized that their time had finally arrived after years of waiting & preparation.**

**(Otogakure)**

**Within the underground complex that was the Otokage's main throneroom, Orochimaru & Danzou were discussing the final plans for their upcoming action against Konoha.**

**"So our allies are ready for the assault?" Danzou asks gruffly.**

**"Kukuku... Do not concern yourself with our allies. They will do what is required." Orochimaru said from his throne before narrowing his eyes at the old warhorse. "What about preparations from your end? Can I expect success from your assets within Konoha?"**

**"They will do what I ordered them to because they believe in the same principles that I do." Danzou answered curtly. He was upset that he had to ally himself with a known traitor like Orochimaru & these last few years have been trying for him. Associating himself with the Snake Sannin was one of the worst mistakes he had made in his lifetime. But it was a mistake which he hoped to remedy once all of this was over. All he had to do was be patient for a little bit longer.**

**In Orochimaru's part, he saw Danzou as nothing more then just another tool to use in his quest to destroy his village. Even if it meant putting up with the old fool a little while longer, Orochimaru was willing to make that sacrifice. After which... Well, after which he'll dispose of his excess 'baggage'.**

**"**_**Very soon now."**_** Both Orochimaru & Danzou thought to themselves.**

**Author's Notes: Belated Merry Christmas & Advanced Happy New Year to you guys. And here's my gift to all of you. A brand new chapter & the start of Book 3 :) Now I want your opinions. Originally, I didn't want to include Sai and/or Yamato in my story because I was afraid that it might screw up my storyline. But now, the more I thought about it, it might not be a bad idea after all. What do you guys think? Don't forget to R&R. Ciao.**


	32. Chapter 32: Prelude To Chaos

**Chapter 32: Prelude To Chaos**

**Team Kakashi & Team Kurenai arrives in the Hokage Tower & goes down to the large underground chamber which serves as Konoha's war room. Upon entering Naruto & co. discovered that they were among the last teams to arrive.**

**Naruto knew that each & every one of the shinobis present here were members of the Niju Shotai (Twenty Battalion). A battalion of 70 shinobis separated into 3-4 man squads which Tsunade had organized as the core of Konoha's shinobi army. The elite soldiers whose tasks varied from dangerous intelligence gathering missions to hunting down & destroying Konoha's most dangerous enemies.**

**All of the teams were present but Naruto took a mental rollcall of the teams whom he was most familiar with.**

**Team Gai was present & was being led by Neji as it interim squad leader. Over the years, Gai had participated less & less in missions & opting to let Neji to handle the team since he was also a jounin like him. And under Neji's leadership, Team Gai had gained a reputation for excellence & efficiency in accomplishing their missions. Neji, Ten & Lee themselves have changed very little apart from the minor changes in their choice of wardrobe & arsenal (e.g. Tenten now wore a red colored version of her TS uniform with the gold kanji for sky on the back but had the same pants & fingerless gloves. She also now had 2 large scrolls strapped to her back which contained her weapons. Lee on the other hand had a pair of triple-jointed nunchucks strapped to both hips which he can use in battle.)**

**Ino walks over to her own team to chat with them. Shikamaru also served as interim squad leader for their team since Asuma also allowed him to take charge in order to gain more experience though due to their different responsibilities (Ino's with the interrogation dept., Shikamaru served as one of Tsunade's tactical advisor & Chouji taught basic taijutsu class in the academy & was being groomed by his father to become clan head), Team Asuma rarely got together for missions anymore though they still worked well together as a unit. Shikamaru now sported a small goatee while Chouji was larger then ever though he now resembled a sumo wrestler & most of the weight gain was in muscles & not fat.**

**Kakashi was also present & seemed to be in a team which consisted of him, Anko & surprisingly, Ebisu. Who knew that the closet pervert would be good enough to join an elite fighting group like theirs. Though Naruto reasoned that Ebisu was a special jounin after all & he wouldn't have that rank if he were weak.**

**Asuma & Kurenai were also in a seperate team together with the Chunins, Izumo & Kotetsu who, Naruto knew, worked well together with the chainsmoking, bearded fuuton master & the ruby eyed genjutsu mistress.**

**Gai was another team which also had the ANBU Yuugao, the scarred Raido & the sunglass wearing Aoba as members though Naruto wasn't sure about the chemistry between the wacky Gai & his more serious teammates.**

**Also in the room were 2 members of the Konohamaru Corps, Konohamaru & Moegi (Udon had since been assigned as an administrative genin to the Shinobi Academy) as well as their new teammate, Hyuuga Hanabi. And although they're not official members yet & probably won't be seeing active combat anytime soon, they were being groomed to join the battalion sometime in the near future.**

**The next team in line was also a bit of a surprise for Naruto. Led by Shizune who looked deadly serious in her jounin uniform, were the senbon chewing Genma as well as one VERY familiar face.**

**"Iruka Sensei!!" Naruto exclaimed. "So you decided to join up after all."**

**"It's difficult to say no when the Godaime Hokage is the one recruiting you." Iruka stated with a grimace. Naruto's foster father still served as a chunin instructor of the Konoha Academy but, at the Hokage's insistence, had recently started participating in more field missions as befitting a shinobi of his rank & experience. "And I'm guessing you've got something to do with it." Iruka adds with a glare to the blonde vessel to which Naruto just laughs nervously.**

**"Naruto was only partially responsible for your assignment here." Tsunade said as she walks up to the group. "But it was mostly MY decision. A shinobi of your experience, insight & intelligence shouldn't be stagnating inside the academy Iruka."**

**"I thank you for your confidence in what little skill which I have to offer Hokage Sama." Iruka replied humbly. "Though truth be told, I haven't been out in the field for so long that I don't know how much use I'll be in the battlefield."**

**"That's NOT why I chose you for my team in the first place Iruka." Tsunade stated. "Anyone can defeat his enemies in battle but it takes more then your fighting skills to be a good shinobi. You have demonstrated that fact time & time again."**

**"That's right Iruka Sensei." Naruto pipes up. "You're an awesome shinobi & don't let anybody tell you otherwise."**

**"Naruto's right. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for your teachings & guidance, Iruka Sensei." Sakura seconded.**

**"You taught us everything you know & you're instrumental in making us the shinobi we are now." Shino stated. "And for that, we'll always be grateful to you."**

**"And you never gave up on us. You were always there to support us." Hinata said.**

**"Hell, everyone pretty much said what needs to be said." Kiba grumbles then adds. "But what we're trying to say here Iruka Sensei is we wouldn't be such great ninjas if it weren't for you. And I'm pretty sure everyone here agrees with me." Akamaru barks deeply, signifying his agreement in his master's statement.**

**"Thank you everyone for your praises." Iruka said, genuinely moved by the confidence shown in him by his young wards. "But it's been MY honor to have such excellent shinobis like all of you as students. You've all worked hard to serve as loyal nins of Konoha & accomplished all your missions & I'm very proud of you."**

**"And speaking of missions..." Tsunade said looking at Naruto & company. "...How did your mission go?" The Hokage asked.**

**"...Well..." Naruto mumbled before narrating what occured during the mission to the Godaime Hokage. And after a few moments of mulling the information over, nods her head approvingly. "You took the right course of action. We can't have our enemies thinking that we're getting soft. And if Orochimaru & Danzou are smart, they'd abandon whatever plans of destroying Konoha that they may have. But then again, they're not exactly candidates for healthy mental disposition either so it's kinda' doubtful that they'll take a hint." Tsunade said.**

**"That's even more reason for us to stomp them & their cronies to the ground as soon as possible." Naruto argued. "Why can't we just go to Otogakure & beat the stuffings outta them before they can do any more harm?"**

**"Easy squirt..." Tsunade said, placing a consoling hand on her adopted brother's shoulder. "Believe me when I say that I'd enjoy nothing less then to go to his home turf & bash his face in. But we'd be playing right into his hands if we did that. Those 2 traitors may be insane but they're no fools. How would you think it would look if a perfectly respectable & noble village such as ours would attack a surprisingly thriving village which seeks legitimacy despite their previous infractions like Otogakure?"**

**Naruto had no answer for Tsunade's question. He knew the repurcussions of such actions against Otogakure. If they were to attack Otogakure without reason, some countries may consider the act as a military invasion by Konoha which may lead it to repeated invasions to various other weaker countries. And that would make them no better then Orochimaru. "So what DO we do about Orochimaru & his village?" Naruto finally asks.**

**"Relax kid. That's the reason why I called all of you here today. Jiraiya's coming over today with a report for us" Tsunade said.**

**"That's right. We haven't seen Jiraiya Sama for a while which means he must be on a mission for you." Sakura stated. The toad Sannin was an interim member of the team which consisted of him, Naruto & Sakura. But for the past few weeks or so, they haven't seen hide nor hair of the old pervert.**

**"That's right. He's been on a recon mission for me & he's got news about Otogakure's plans." Tsunade confirmed. "But I'm already saying too much. you'll all have to wait for the briefing."**

**As Tsunade left the group, it was Kiba who spoke up first. "With the Chunin Exams this close, do you guys think Orochimaru's gonna pull the same stunt as last time? He'd either be very stupid if he thinks we'll fall for the same tactic twice or very confident of his chances because he's got some major help this time around."**

**"It's most probably the latter." Shino said. "After all, he has the cooperation of Danzou now though with such unstable minds as theirs, it's still fairly difficult to tell."**

**"Let's not forget Danzou's ROOT division." Hinata said quietly. "Despite being disbanded for years now, our intelligence division still believe that there are still some of their members within our forces just waiting for the oportunity to make their move."**

**"Yeah. Tsunade Baa-Chan said as much." Naruto said thoughtfully. "The fact that we've got enemies from the inside AND the outside makes things doubly dangerous for us."**

**"I agree." Sakura said. "But let's wait Tsunade Sama's briefing. She might have some good news for us."**

**Everyone watches as the Godaime Hokage walks to the front & takes a look around the room at all the assembled shinobis before speaking. "Thank you all for coming here. 5 years ago, I personally handpicked each & everyone of you for my Nijuu Shotai with one purpose in mind. And that is to defend Konoha against all of it's enemies by any means necessary. And over these past 5 years, you have all more then surpassed my wildest expectations. Your skills, loyalty & courage truly proves that you ARE Konoha's best." Tsunade said with a hint of pride in her voice.**

**"But now, we are faced with our toughest challenge to date. We are faced with the prospect of battling our enemies from 2 fronts. From the outside & from within our walls. To brief us more on the current situation is Jiraiya." Tsunade states somberly as the Toad Sannin appears beside the Hokage sans his usual fanfare. Proof of how serious the situation was.**

**"Thank you Hokage Sama." Jiraiya's voice booms out. No 'Tsunade Hime' or Tsunade Chan today. The situation was far to grave for that "My fellow Konoha shinobis. As the Godaime Hokage has said, we are faced with a threat of not only from our enemies outside, but also from traitors from within our own ranks." Dark mutterings can be heard from the shinobis. Enemies were one thing but traitors were a totally different set of garbage altogether.**

**"My information reveals that even as we speak..." Jiraiya continues after letting the fact he has revealed sink in. "...The remnants of ROOTS, Otogakure as well as the army of Nukenin allied with them are mobilizing their forces against Konoha. And they're planning to make their move during the next Chunin Exams that's to be held here in Konoha." At this revelation, there was even more muted discussion within the chamber. Naruto & his friends glances at each other knowingly for a moment before turning their attention back to the briefing at hand.**

**"Excuse me Jiraiya Sama..." An unnamed shinobi, this one wearing the uniform & mask of an ANBU, interrupts by raising his hand. "...But could your information be wrong? I mean with all due respect, they've already tried that before during the chunin exams too. To try that again would be monumentally foolish."**

**"It would also be monumentally foolish to think that they wouldn't try the same tactic twice." Jiraiya pointed out. "And in a way, it also makes sense that they'd use the Chunin Exams as an opportunity to attack since our gates will be wide open for ALL participating genins. Who knows which Genin team has been infiltrated by the nukenin."**

**"Then wouldn't it make more sense to cancel the Chunin exams altogether?" The unnamed jounin asked again.**

**"It wouldn't look good on our part if we just cancelled the Chunin Exams this close to the event itself." Tsunade said. "I'm not about to let that Ero Hebi..." Naruto chuckled to himself at Tsunade's description of the Otokage. She picked that nickname up from him. "...Or that half-dead traitorous geezer intimidate Konoha like that. We WILL proceed with the exams & if they DO try anything, then it'll the perfect opportunity to wipe out their threat from the face of this earth once & for all."**

**"But I'll have to reiterate the fact that the ranks of the participating genin teams as well as some of our forces may have been infiltrated by the enemies. Powerful enemies who'll think nothing of totally obliterating Konoha & everything we hold dear here." Jiraiya said. "We have to be prepared for anything they may throw at us. And believe me when I say that they WILL throw everything they have at us."**

**"With that being said, I'm still confident that Konoha will get through this & I'm willing to bet my life on that. Though with my luck at gambling, that may not be such a good idea..." Tsunade said, earning her some chuckles from the shinobis present who knew her reputation as the infamous 'Legendary Sucker'.**

**Her voice becomes serious once again as she continues. "When our enemies make their move, we'll make ours & unlike before, we will not hesitate. When the time comes, we will show them no mercy whatsoever & we will not stop till we win. We owe that much to memory of the brave people who gave their lives to defend this village." There was a moment of somber silence in rememberance for the fallen.**

**"The operation is in effect." Tsunade's voice was steely & authoritative. The leader's voice which tolerated no nonsense. "Each of you know your duties & I'll expect nothing less then success. That's all. Disperse!!" With a wave of her hand, all the shinobis present promptly disappears as one. Tsunade turns to Shizune. "Shizune. Inform our allies of this development. Just tell them that the time has come."**

**(In Sunagakure)**

**"Kazekage Sama!!!" A slightly built kunoichi with shoulder length brown hair & wearing black tanktop, short shorts, leather breastplate & metallic bracers & shinguard bursts into the office of Gaara with a scroll in hand.**

**"What is it Matsuri?" The red haired ex-jinchuuriki asks the chunin though judging from the scroll with the distinctive symbol of Konoha marked on it, he already had an idea of what it was for. That plus the fact that Matsuri was the only one he truly trusted apart from Kankuro, Temari & Baki to bring him any important messages from his allies. Seeing that his siblings & his former sensei were out on a mission, the task fell upon his former student as his interim right hand man.**

**"P-Priority message from Konoha." Matsuri said, gasping breathlessly as she hands the scroll over to Gaara who sets asides the paperworks he was working on & accepts the scroll. "Sit down Matsuri. You won't be of any use to anyone if you always wear yourself out like that."**

**"H-Hai Kazekage Sama." Matsuri said gratefully as she takes a seat. She watches Gaara unfurl the scroll & scans it's contents. To the untrained eye, Gaara's expressionless features does not change as he read except for an occasional twitch of the eyebrow. But to Matsuri & quite possibly a few others, it said plenty. "**_**Uh oh, I've got a bad feeling that something's going down real soon." **_**Matsuri thought to herself.**

**After what seemed an eternity, Gaara puts down the scroll & stands up to look outside a small window at his village. He always did this when he had a particularly difficult decision to make. Finally, he turns back to Matsuri. "Matsuri, recall Baki, Temari & Kankuro from their missions. Then prepare the contingent that's going to Konoha for the Chunin Exams for immediate departure as soon as they arrive."**

**"Why the sudden change in plans Kazekage Sama? What's going on?" Matsuri asks. Looking at her former sensei, she could see an faint yet familiar old look in his eyes at reading the scroll. **

**It was a look of bloodlust.**

**"We will soon win back our honor Matsuri." Gaara simply said with an odd little smile.**

**(Konoha: Uchiha Compounds)**

**"So Orochimaru has started to move against Konoha has he?" Sasuke stated, popping a piece of tofu into his mouth. "Hmm... Strange... Something doesn't seem right if you ask me." He mutters as he looks at his former teammates seated around the table.**

**Over the years, Team Kakashi made it a point to meet 1x a week at the Uchiha Compound to have lunch with their ex-missing nin comrade. At 1st, Sasuke had resisted the gesture, prefering solitude as he didn't want anyone to pity him. But over time, he had become used to their once unwanted intrusion and to a certain degree, grew dependant on their rekindled camraderie during the rare times they met.**

**After all, nobody else from their village would trust him him just yet. And he had nothing else to do except train, read & meditate in his compound & a weekly visit to the Hokage & Jiraiya to study the cursed seal on his neck.**

**Today, wearing a plain yet comfortable obi robe, he listened as his old friends discussed Jiraiya's information regarding Orochimaru & couldn't help but give his own two cent on the matter. Even if he can't participate in the battle, the least he could do was provide his insight.**

**"What doesn't seem right Sasuke?" Kakashi asks, eyeing his former student. As usual, his sensei eats way too fast for either of them to properly see his lower face & was currently reading one of his little perverted books.**

**"Think about the timing guys." Sasuke pointed out. "It's been roughly 4 1/2 years since I escaped from Otogakure. Don't you think he's got other things to worry about then destroying Konoha?"**

**Surprisingly, it was Naruto who picked up on Sasuke's meaning with a snap of his fingers. "Hey! That's right. Isn't it just about time for him to do one of his freaky body-snatching rituals, right? But then again, how long does it take for him to wear out one body? I never really understood the mechanics of that jutsu."**

**"It actually depends on the body's age, condition & level of fitness." Sakura said. "Tsunade Sama, Shizune & myself have been researching on this particular jutsu for quite a while now. The jutsu itself actually puts a bit of a strain to the transferee's body so once Orochimaru transfers his mind, he's only got a limited amount of time in it. 8 years in one body is pushing it if ever. And that's if he doesn't put a cursed seal on it."**

**At the mention of the cursed seal, Sasuke unconsciously rubs the nearly mark on his neck which was further supressed with a 2nd & 3rd layer of seals but nods at Sakura's statement. "You're mostly correct Sakura. But Orochimaru's mind transfer jutsu also carries a fatal flaw. If Orochimaru encounters a resisting mind with a will stronger then his own, the jutsu will fail & if he does, then he risks losing his very existence."**

**"Then why pick you?" Kakashi asks. "No matter how much power you craved, you wouldn't have agreed to that kind of arrangement."**

**"You're right. From the very beginning, I didn't agree to that arrangement. But he doesn't know that. I merely played along to get what I need & NOT lose the very essance that makes me, me."**

**"But back to the topic at hand. You think that Orochimaru intends to take you back so he can take possession of your body?" Naruto asks.**

**"Why not?" Sasuke said with a shrug. "He spent quite a great deal of time & effort to prep my body for it. There's no reason that he won't do just that. Maybe the invasion is just another ruse to get his hands on me again. Especially if he knows that I've achieved the Sharingan's ultimate form."**

**"I wouldn't worry about it." Kakashi said. "The way I see it, he & Danzou will be so busy trying to outmaneuver each other that he won't have that luxury.**

"**And even if he tried, we won't let him get to you." Sakura said firmly. "He won't be expecting our little surprise for him if he tries to pull off anything during the exams."**

"**This time, we'll beat him that Ero Hebi so bad that 20 generations of Orochimaru wannabes are gonna feel it. Believe it." Naruto said confidently.**

"**I guess we'll just have to see when the time comes, won't we." Sasuke mutters as he though about the traitorous & crafty sannin who had taught him almost everything he knew.**

**(Otogakure)**

"**Well what do you think Danzou? Don't they all just look so lovely? Kukuku." Orochimaru said with an evil laugh. The 2 were looking over the army which they had assembled and trained during the past few years. Nukenins who were the best of the worst. Stone cold killers who cared about nothing but violence & bloodshed. And most important of all, Nukenins who carried a grudge against Konoha & everything it stood for.**

**Danzou harrumphs & eyes the Nukenins critically. They may be good at what they do but they still lacked the discipline of his old ROOTS shinobi. But then again, these were just the invading force. The true backbone of their plans laid within the genin teams infiltrated by their forces as well as his remaining loyalists within Konoha. "They will suffice Orochimaru. Just remember our arrangements after all this is over."**

"**Kukukuku…. Of course. I give you my word. You shall have Konoha as long as I get what I want." Orochimaru said then adds mentally. "**_**Before I kill you that is…."**_

**Danzou was also thinking along the same lines as Orochimaru. "**_**After this, you will have no place within my new order, Orochimaru. I will dispose of you as I've disposed of everything else that stood in my way."**_

**The 2 then silently walk away leaving their merry army of bloodthirsty cutthroats twitching & longing for the day that they could finally spill the blood of the people from Konoha.**

**Author's Notes: A new chapter for you guys again. My 1****st**** true chappie for the year. I hope you enjoy & don't forget to R&R guys**


	33. Chapter 33: End Of The Beginning

**Chapter 33: End Of The Beginning**

**The fateful day has finally arrived.**

**Genin teams from all the elemental countries gather at the hidden village of Konoha to take part in the Chunin Exams with the sole purpose of promotion to the next rank in mind.**

**At least that's what many of the participating teams had in mind when they came here.**

**Orochimaru couldn't help but chuckle at the familiarity of his current situation. He was once again disguised as one of the Sound Genin's jounin instructors. And despite the fact that he, the Otogakure, was considered as a criminal in Konoha, they still allowed his Genin teams to join the exams fearing that by not doing so, their reputation might be tarnished.**

**That's assuming that they'll even have a reputation after he & his allies are done burning the village to the ground. The chances of Konoha surviving an assault by the combined Otogakure/Nukenin forces were about as much as a hungry snake abandoning it's next meal. And frankly speaking, he was VERY hungry.**

**Looking around, he feels a twinge of nostalgia at being in his home village once again though he had absolutely no remorse for what he was about to here. Konoha had merely been a stepping stone for him. And when he wasn't chosen to be it's new leader, it turned into an obstacle to his overall ambitions.**

**An obstacle which needed to be eliminated as soon as possible.**

**His only regret was he had to enlist the assistance of old Danzou for this venture. It would've less troublesome for him if he were to plan & oversea this operation on his own but unfortunately, Danzou had control of essential assets which he needed to accomplish this invasion. It was fortunate that Danzou opted to remain in Otogakure with his 2nd in command & send a lackey in his place. At least he could concentrate in the task at hand & could even have time to plan the old geezer's eventual demise at his leisure.**

**It is all just a matter of time.**

**(Hokage Tower)**

**Using her sensei's old crystal ball, Tsunade watches as the contingent from Otogakure marches through the gates of Konoha like they were some sort of small conquering army. Though they only 8 teams over to compete, the Godaime was willing to bet that they were NOT who they seemed to be.**

**But they were the least of their problems.**

**What Tsunade was worried about were the Nukenins who had allied themselves with Otogakure & were planted amongst the various other teams as well as the remaining ROOTS agents whom they have yet to capture. They posed the greatest threats to Konoha because of their anoymity.**

**And of course, there was Orochimaru.**

**Tsunade knew that, disguised amongst the Sound contingent was the snake Sannin himself. And she also knew that her ex-teammate would not pass the opportunity to see Konoha go down in flames in person.**

**"Scouting the opposition Tsunade Hime?" A voice asks. Of course, the voice belongs to another ex teammate & fellow Sanin Jiraiya who leaned against the wall near the window.**

**"You haven't called me that in years Jiraiya." Tsunade comments, her eyes never leaving the crystal ball.**

**"Yeah well, seeing you THIS serious reminded me of it. I almost forgotten that you really are virtually a child of nobility here in Konoha." Jiraiya said with a smile.**

**"Flattery will get you nowhere you old pervert." Tsunade said then scowls at the crystal ball. "Everytime I see a Sound hiate, I see that Ero Hebi's ugly mug. He somewhere with them. I can feel it."**

**"Oh there's no doubt he's out there somewhere." Jiraiya said then adds with a vicious smile. "But it's 2 Sannin against 1. Plus the fact that we've already gotten some good intel on his plans so anything he can throw at us, we can counter it with something just as nasty. You should learn to trust me more, you know?"**

**"That's just the problem. I DO trust your information & THAT'S why I'm worried." Tsunade said bluntly. "Do you have any additional info about the nukenins allied with Orochimaru?"**

**"I'm still working on that." Jiraiya answered with a frown. "But it's not easy keeping track of so many rogues who wants to see Konoha destroyed. And even if we DID know who's coming, chances are that they'd have their appearances & abilities modified by Orochimaru in some way so there's really not much we can do about that. The most we can do is prepare for all eventualities & hope for the best."**

**At seeing his old teammates frustrated expression, Jiraiya places a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "And you should have more faith in your soldiers Tsunade Hime. They won't let you down, especially that baka student of mine. He won't let anything happen to Konoha while he hasn't fulfilled his ambition of being it's Hokage."**

**"Ain't that the truth." Tsunade chuckles. "That's just the way that he is & nothing will ever change his mind about that."**

**"Speaking of whom, where'd you put him anyways?" Jiraiya asks. "I hope he won't cause any ruckus this close to a potentially major battle."**

**"Oh don't worry about him. He won't cause any trouble where he is right now. I've made sure of that." Tsunade said with a cryptic smile.**

**(Gates Of Konoha)**

**Naruto was wondering if it was his pranks or his habit of calling the Hokage Baa Chan was the reason why he landed this particular duty today.**

**Currently, he & a few others were manning a station just besides the large gate of Konoha where the arriving Genin Teams from other villagers were to register. It would've been an ok job if not for the fact that he was working with the sadistic Mitarashi Anko whose already palpable killing intent seems to spike everytime they had to sign in a team from Otogakure.**

**"Oi... Are you absolutely sure that it's a good idea to have her do this job given her... previous affiliations?" Kankuro whispers to Naruto. The puppetmaster was there as an observer & had been informed of Anko's relationship with Orochimaru. And suffice to say, he was skeptical of her at best.**

**"Don't worry. Baa Chan knows what she's doing when she assigned Anko Sensei here." Naruto whispers back as she looks at the special jounin then adds quietly. "...At least I think she knows what she's doing."**

**"You say something squirt?" Anko whispers in Naruto's ear while brandishing a kunai to his throat, appearing so suddenly & silently behind the blonde jinchuuriki that he visibly jumped.**

**"Umm... N-Nothing at all. Ehehehe..." Naruto said, laughing nervously. Kankuro, on the other hand, took one step back with a large sweatdrop on the back of his head while thinking. **_**"She's WWWAAAAYYY more dangerous then Temari on her worst day."**_

**"So how's it looking so far?" She asks, her tone suddenly serious as she looks at Kankuro.**

**"All of the teams from Oto who have already registered have been checked out." Kankuro answers. "Information states that they're who they say they are though their records could also have been easily manufactured. Same goes for the other teams from other countries."**

**Naruto, on the other hand, wanted to know something else. "What about YOU Anko Sensei? Are you sure you're up to this? It's not that I don't trust you or anything, but with that cursed mark on your neck..." Naruto didn't need to finish his sentence because he knew that Anko, as a good shinobi, understood the logic of his question.**

**On her part, Anko gives him a level gaze then unexpectedly, started laughing. "Hahaha... So you really are growing up now, aren't you brat? Kinda hard to believe but I guess what they're saying is true." Anko's expression then turns serious again but at the same time, had a rare gentle look which she directs to Naruto. "I understand your concern Naruto but I assure you that I'll be fine. I swore to myself years ago that I'll be damned before I let that snake control my life again." She then gives him a big grin then ruffles his hair affectionately. "But thanks for caring, nonetheless."**

**Anko then took the time to look around & comments. "Though it does seem like a pretty screwy idea to use the same tactic twice, Orochimaru wouldn't do it without reason. That's just not the way he is."**

**Kankuro nods at this. "I agree. He's up to something but damned if I know what it is."**

**"Don't worry." Naruto said with a steely edge to his voice. "We're ready for him if he ever does try anything. And when he does... **_**IT'LL BE THE LAST THING HE'LL EVER DO. WE'LL MAKE SURE OF THAT."**_** Kyubi finishes for Naruto.**

**Anko & Kankuro glances at each other. They almost feel sorry for anybody who incurs the wrath of the great 9 tailed beast.**

**Almost...**

**(Forest around Konoha)**

**"There. That's the last of it." Kiba said, standing up as he dusted off his hands. He & some members of his clan as well as Shino & some of his clansmen had been hard at work secretly setting up traps around the forest in the eventuality of an invasion from the outside. It had been a difficult task but they were now confident that only an Aburame or an Inuzaka would be able to get out of this forest unscathed.**

**"I see that you & Akamaru are done with your sector." Shino stated, appearing suddenly behind the pair.**

**"Yeah. Nobody else aside from members of our families will be able to detect the traps we set here." Kiba said, then adds. "And even if they knew there were traps here, even they'd have a hell of a time finding 'em."**

**"It's all for the best." Shino said. "If Jiraiya Sama's information is correct, we will need every able bodied shinobis inside the village. These traps will also assure us that our enemies will NOT be attacking from the outside nor will they be recieving reinforcements or escape from our grasps when we counterattack."**

**"All we need to do now is give our report to the Hokage & wait." Kiba said as he leans on Akamaru. "And THAT is easier said then done."**

**"Nothing is ever as simple anymore." Shino said. "That is the reality of our lives as shinobis. But we have to be strong for the ones we have to protect."**

**"Yeah... For the ones we have to protect..." Kiba said as he looks at the sky sadly & pictures the face of a certain pale eyed beauty whom he knew he can never have because her heart belonged to somebody else.**

**(Hyuga Estates)**

**Hiashi massages his head wearily as he listens to an ANBU's message which had come from the Hokage herself. He had just finished a long, marathon meeting with the elder Hyuga council & had managed to convince the old fools that cooperating with the other Konoha shinobis rather then isolating themselves in the coming invasion by the Sound & her allies was the best course of action. Now Tsunade Sama was giving him an update on the situation in the Chunin Exams & things didn't seem promising.**

**It also didn't help that his youngest daughter & her team was participating in this exam which caused him even more worries.**

**"Father? I brought you your tea." A soft voice said to him from outside his room. At the sound of his eldest daughter's voice, Hiashi had to smile. Hinata had always displayed remarkable calmness a maturity & during the past few years, her skills as a shinobi had improved by leaps & bounds. No longer was she a shy & hesitant little girl & in her place was a strong kunoichi who had tremendous inner strength & quiet confidence in her own abilities.**

**And yet despite her vast improvement, she was still the same gentle, kind-hearted Hinata he knew. "**_**So much like her mother"**_** Hiashi thought to himself.**

**"I'm coming in father." The door opens & Hinata enters dressed in a simple lavander kimono & carrying a tray with a mug of steaming hot tea which she serves to her father. "Problems, father?"**

**"I'm concerned about the coming attack if ever it does occur." Hiashi admitted to his first born. "And it's not only for our clan but for Konoha as well. Orochimaru learned from his failure to destroy our village the last time so I'm concerned about what he'll try to do THIS time. And from what Tsunade Sama has told us, it won't be as easy because of the missing nins allied with Otogakure as well as the addition of Danzou in the mix."**

**Hiashi then looks at Hinata meaningfully. "I'm also concerned about Hanabi. I wish she didn't have to participate in the exams because of the danger it poses especially with Orochimaru in Konoha."**

**"Hanabi is strong father." Hinata assures him. "You've trained her well & I believe she will be able to handle anything that comes her way. You should have more faith in her."**

**"Faith, is it?" Hiashi mutters to himself. "I suppose I DO have faith in both of you. And even if I don't show it often, I AM proud of my daughters because I know that you & Hanabi are truly worthy of our name no matter what anybody says."**

**Hinata smiles softly & speaks with conviction. "Thank you father & you can rest assured that we will not let you down. Whoever threatens us shall know first hand why we ARE the strongest clan in Konoha."**

**"Of that I have no doubt Hinata." Hiashi said with a smile then looks around. "Speaking of family, have you seen Neji?**

**"I think he & his team are assigned to accompany the Kazekage around Konoha." Hinata answered. "The Kazekage also requested that he meet the participating Genin teams from Konoha."**

**"I see." Hiashi said, sipping his tea & looking out the window of his study. He briefly takes note of the thickening crowd walking by the Hyuga compound before continuing. "I suppose the duties of a leader is never truly finished."**

**(Konoha Shinobi Academy)**

**As Gaara gazes into another pair of pale white eyes that was quite possibly as intense as his own emerald colored orbs, he could see an air of calm indifference which reminded the Kazekage of himself when he was younger. Back then, the dispassionate mask he wore hid his struggle to maintain his sanity which was constantly being tested by Shukaku. The constant struggle also denied him much needed sleep for fear of totally losing control.**

**Nowadays, he slept much better due to the fact that Shukaku was no longer inside him thanks (or no thanks) to Akatsuki. Of course, that also meant his abilities had been seriously diminished but he figures he could always regain what he lost through hard training. He still maintains a stoic front as befitting a shinobi of his rank but he now allows himself more emotion due to the needs of a leader to interact with those he rule & Gaara discovered that genuine concern & empathy did wonders for his image.**

**Looking at the eyes of the young Hyuga girl wearing a simple, almost body hugging shinobi suit, he experiences an emotion which can only be described as a wave of nostalgia.**

**"So you're Hyuga Hanabi, correct?" Gaara stated in a grave tone of voice & was gratified to see that even she, a Hyuga involuntarily flinched a little. He still had it though it wasn't his purpose for today.**

**"Yes Kazekage Sama." Hanabi answers, betraying none of the nervousness she felt apart from that earlier twitch.**

**"Your sister & your cousin has told me a great deal about you. I look forward to seeing you in action during the exams." Gaara said with a small smile.**

**"I am not worthy of such praises Kazekage Sama. But I shall try my best to meet your expectations." Hanabi said with a low bow & for once in her life, thankful for the grueling ettiquette training she recieved in her home. She then steals a glance at her cousin Neji who stood behind the Kazekage with knowing smirk on his face along with his teammates.**

**She knew that her cousin is aware of her fear of Gaara & probably arranged this meeting with the Kage of the Wind Country as his way of saying that there's nothing to fear from the former jinchuuriki. "**_**Thank you for your concern Neji Niisan but I'll still get you for this." **_**She thought to herself with a small smile.**

**Gaara nods then walks past Hanabi & stops in front of her teammates which was a boy wearing a ridiculously long scarf & had a toothy grin as well as a red haired girl wearing an outfit that looked suspiciously like something Haruno Sakura would wear. **_**"A fan of hers perhaps?"**_** Gaara mused to himself.**

**"I know you two. You're the young ones who my team bumped encountered during the Chunin Exams years ago, correct? I believe your names were Konohamaru & Moegi, right?"**

**"Yeah, that's us. Hehe. You're as good as Naruto Niisan said you were Kazekage Sama." The young man called Konohamaru said with one of his toothy grin.**

**"I-It's an honor to meet you Kazekage Sama. Moegi said with a low bow.**

**"Wasn't there another one with you back then? Whatever happened to him?" Gaara inquires.**

**"That's Udon. He's currently assigned to the Konoha Shinobi academy as an administrative shinobi & from what we've heard, he's doing a great job." Konohamaru said enthusiastically.**

**"Very commendable of him to have such a responsibility like that at such a young age." Gaara said then looks at Konohamaru & Moegi. "Uzumaki Naruto has also told me quite a bit about the both of you. Especially you, Sarutobi Konohamaru." At the mention of his family name, Konohamaru stiffens & seemed tense. "Yours is a revered clan Sarutobi Konohamaru. I do not know you that well but based on what Uzumaki Naruto has told me about you, I am certain that your grandfather will be gratified to know that the future of the Sarutobi clan is in very good hands no matter what path you take."**

**Konohamaru's eyes slightly watered at the memory of his late grandfather but to his credit, he did not shed a single tear & instead, proclaimed proudly. "Of course! I have to be the who succeeds Naruto Niisan as Hokage after all!"**

**"And I have little doubt that you will, Sarutobi Konohamaru." Gaara replied with a smile, genuinely amused at the siimilarity between Konohamaru & Naruto then nods in farewell. As they were walkning back to the Hokage Tower for his meeting with the Godaime, Neji quickens his pace & walks besides the Kazekage.**

**"We have an exceptional batch of Chunin candidates from Konoha." He stated, before his expression darkens. "It's a shame that Orochimaru has to ruin the exams with his presence here."**

**Neji also scowls at the thought of the traitorous Sannin being in Konoha. "Yes. Even though there's no actual proof, we know he's around somewhere just waiting for his opportunity."**

**"But then again, if he tries to take advantage then that will be OUR opportunity." Tenten points out to them from behind.**

**"Tenten is right. They will not be able to withstand the youthfulness of our beautiful alliance." Lee adds.**

**"**_**I hope you're right Lee San."**_** Gaara thinks to himself as he looks up the sky. "**_**But despite your assurances, I still can't help but feel that something may be... Amiss..."**_

**(Inside the War Room)**

**Kakashi, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Gai, Baki & Ibiki are all in the War Room studying the report just brought in by Chouji.**

**"You sure this report is the real thing?" Ino asks her teammate Chouji with a frown as she reads a report brought in by him.**

**"Yeah. That report's been confirmed." Chouji confirms solemnly who for once, wasn't munching on one of his trademark chips.**

**"How troublesome." Shikamaru mutters as he studies the report with a lit cigarette in his lip. "Things have just gotten a lot more complicated."**

**"I agree." Kakashi said, narrowing his visible eye. "If this report by Asuma, Kurenai, Izumo & Kotetsu are true, then we've got a major problem on our hands."**

**"So that place really WAS a laboratory of Orochimaru." Baki said thoughtfully. "And from the looks of it, they've been using it extensively before abandoning it just recently."**

**"Dammit, they're going THAT far just to get rid of us? 5 of them was already bad enough..." Temari growled. "What more if it's an army of those monsters?"**

**"It's not like we didn't expect this from Orochimaru because previous reports said that only a select few were chosen for these cursed seals." Gai pointed out. "We just didn't know he go to this extent."**

**"But if those seals are only for a few people, then wouldn't that mean that Orochimaru's resources are limited for this kind of procedure?" Chouji asks.**

**"You bring up a good point Chouji." Shikamaru said. "My guess is that the cursed seals he gave now are artificial & mostly inferior & incomplete in order to accomodate the sheer numbers."**

**"Yes. And if these notes are any indications..." Ibiki said, inspecting the report again. "I'm almost certain that each & every one of these seals have dangerous side effects & are just one shot deals meaning..."**

**"They'll gain enhanced abilities for a very short time but once they have served their purpose, the incomplete cursed seal takes care of them permanently too." Kakashi stated, following Ibiki's train of thought. "Nice. Get rid of the competition after using them before they turn on you. This way, Orochimaru doesn't have to deal with them when the time comes."**

**"And those fools are most likely unaware of this fact or else they wouldn't have sided with Orochimaru." Temari said. "But with Kabuto already dead, I wonder who assisted Orochimaru with the procedure?"**

**"Does it matter now? That won't solve our problems now." Ino said. "We've got Kami knows how many of those freaks running around & we've got no idea who they are apart from probably the Oto nins."**

**"And let's not forget Orochimaru." Baki said angrily. "He's here somewhere & he has to pay for his crimes."**

**"He'll pay his debts." Ibiki said confidently. "One way or another, he'll pay for all he's ever done eventually."**

**"Meanwhile, we have to inform the Hokage of this new development." Gai said. "As much as I hate to say it, our regular shinobi forces might not be strong enough to stop these cursed soldiers so we have to take measures against them." The shinobis in the room nods their assent not knowing that it was already too late to do so.**

**(In Orochimaru's lair)**

**"Lord Danzou. The attack on Konoha is about to begin." An unnamed shinobi reports to the crippled old shinobi.**

"**Excellent. Inform our loyalists immediately." Danzou instructs the shinobi who nods & promptly disappears. "**_**Very soon, Konoha shall fall & so will Orochimaru. And from their ashes, my new order shall rise & we will rule over all."**_** Danzou thinks to himself as he laughs madly at the prospect of being in power once again.**

**(In Konoha)**

**Orochimaru looks up & sees a number of black suited shinobis appear on the rooftops of nearby buildings. He smiles as he recognizes the attire of Danzou's ROOTS shinobis & gives a silent signal to his aids for the operation to begin.**

**Then all hell broke loose.**

**Author's Notes: Wow. This is the longest chappie I've ever done so far. I hope you guys enjoy the latest installment to my story even though I'm not quite sure of it's quality myself. But I promise that the next chappie will be action packed ******** Till then, enjoy & R&R**


	34. Chapter 34: Life Or Death

**Chapter 34: Life Or Death**

**One minute, Konoha had been peaceful. But the next minute it was utter chaos as a lone suicide bomber walks into the village's town square & detonated the explosive notes on his body, killing a number of civilians, off-duty shinobis & genin from other countries who gathered there.**

**The explosion also signalled the start of the invasion as the Sound & her allies began their simultaneous assault from outside & within the walls of Konoha.**

**(Station by the gates of Konoha)**

**As the loud explosion rocks the village of Konoha, Naruto rushes out with Kankuro & Anko to locate the source of the disturbance.**

**"Where the hell did that explosion come from?" Naruto wonders then sees the smoke coming from the center square.**

**"They've started the invasion." Kankuro said flatly as he retrieves one of his scrolls from the back & summons his large salamander puppet Sanshouu. "I've got to give the signal to the Suna troops."**

**Naruto & Anko looks at each other & nods at Kankuro. "Go. We'll handle things here." Naruto stated. The puppetmaster nods his thanks & gets on his puppet then jumps off.**

**Meanwhile, Anko was already barking orders around her. "Naruto, you should go investigate what's happening in the town square & report it to the Hokage. The rest of you, secure the main door & alert the guards in the watch towers." She barks out. "We have to keep the enemy from getting into Konoha at all costs."**

**"It'sssss already too late for that." A hissing yet distinctively female voice answers her. The bloody body of a dead Konoha shinobi guards drops in front of Anko & Naruto followed moemnts later by a squad of kunoichis dressed in the garb of nins from the Hidden Grass. The strange thing about these kunoichis were their serpentine features & the dark aura they had around them which indicated that they had recieved the cursed seal from Orochimaru.**

**"Lemme guess. Your some of the saps who allied themselves with Orochimaru, right? Judging from your outfit, you must've ambushed the real team from the Hidden Grass & took their place. Do I need to ask what you have done with them?" Anko asked icily.**

**"Is it that obvious?" The lead serpent lady said in a mocking tone. "You need not concern yurself with them because you'll be joining them very soon."**

**"You murdering bastards!!" Naruto growls as he crouched down in preparation to attack. A hand from Anko holds him back.**

**"Don't waste your energy on them Naruto. You've got another job to do so let the rest of us here handle these small fries." Anko stated, her eyes never leaving the enemy nins.**

**"What?!? C'mon Anko Sensei, you can't take..." Anko stops him with a finger to his lip. "I'll be fine brat so don't you worry about me. Go on & do what you have to do." Anko reassures him the adds with a vicious grin. "Besides, things are about to get REEAALL ugly here & I don't want to traumatize you any more then necessary."**

**Naruto reluctantly relents & gives Naruto a tight smile. "You better kick their ass alright?" Naruto then jumps off but not before a quick. "Stay safe, Anko Sensei."**

**Anko smiles at Naruto's concern & manages to say before the blonde leaves. "You too, kid."**

**"You won't get away." The leader of the kunoichis said as she stretches out & lengthens an arm to try & catch Naruto. But quick as a flash, Anko was there to intercept the arm & promptly slices it off with a swipe of her kunai.**

**The enemy kunoichi screams as she retracts her arm then glares at Anko before rapidly regenerating her arm in front of the special jounin & her shocked companions with a grunt of effort. "You'll pay for that, bitch." She growls.**

**"A rapid healing factor huh?" Anko comments, casually twirling her kunai with a finger. "Looks like I won't get bored playing with you guys." Even without looking, Anko could tell that her fellow Konoha shinobis were already taking out their weapons in preparation for a fight. "Out of courtesy, I'll tell you the name of the person who's about to kill you. The name's Mitarashi Anko & I'm a special jounin of Konoha."**

**"Mitarashi Anko?" The serpentine kunoichi leader repeated before the realization dawns on her. "You're the 1st one whom Orochimaru gifted with this seal." She pulls down her collar & shows Anko her own seal. "Why do you turn against him?"**

**The Konoha nins found themselves backing away from their superior in fear. They knew that the very mention of the traitorous Sannin's name evoked a rage in Anko that was frightening to behold. "A gift you say?" She whispers, her hair shrouding her eyes. When she looks up at the enemy kunoichis again, Anko's eyes were now the angry, yellow slitted eyes of a snake. "YOU CALL THIS PIECE OF CRAP A GIFT?!?" She screams as she opens her coat to show them her own cursed seal (as well as her own ample "assets") which was currently kept in check by an outer layer of seals made by Jiraiya himself.**

**Any hot-blooded men would've drooled at the sight of a half-naked Anko if they weren't so damned scared of her in the first place. Anko closes her eyes & takes a deep breath to calm her down & when she opens her eyes, they were once again her own normal eyes. With a flick of her wrist, she produces another kunai in her other hand & slips into a fighting stance. "I was going to finish you off quickly out of mercy due to the fact that you have those seals & you probably don't have too long to live. But now that you've pissed me off, I've changed my mind. I'm gonna gut you slowly & painfully as a personal message to Orochimaru so he'll know that he's messed with absolutely the wrong bitch!!" Anko snarls as she & the other Konoha nins charges at the enemy.**

**(Naruto POV)**

**"**_**Dammit. This is all happening too fast. What the hell is that blasted snake up to anyways?"**_** Naruto thought to himself as he jumps from rooftop to rooftop on his way to the town square.**

**"Naruto!!"**

**The blonde Jinchuuriki looks back & sees Kakashi, Gai, Neji, Lee & Tenten join him on his way to the site of the explosion.**

**"Kakashi Sensei!! Anko Sensei asked me to investigate the explosion in the town square. Are you guys on your way there too?" Naruto asks.**

**"Yeah. Neji's team had just finished escorting Gaara to the Hokage Tower when the explosion happened. Tsk, looks like Orochimaru seems a little too eager to see Konoha burn." The cyclopean jounin said."**

**"Indeed." Gai said thoughtfully. "But it also makes you wonder if that's all he's after though."**

**"Good point." Kakashi said. "it could be many other things. Maybe he's also here to take back Sasuke or even kill him & the Hokage."**

**"That ain't gonna happen!" Naruto growls angrily. "I'll find that ero hebi and..."**

**"Calm down Naruto." Neji said. "First we have to assess the situation in the town square before we do anything else."**

**"Neji's right. The safety of our village comes first." Tenten adds.**

**"Rest assured that we will hunt down Orochimaru later for this most cowardly & unyouthful attack, Naruto Kun." Lee stated.**

**"And he will most assuredly pay for his actions." Gai finishes.**

**"Don't worry Naruto." Kakashi said. "Orochimaru isn't that far behind cause we all know how much he likes to admire his handiwork. We'll run into him sooner or later."**

**"I'm sure you're right Kakashi Sensei." Naruto said then looks towards where the Hyuga compound is located. "**_**Hinata, please take care of yourself."**_

**(Hyuga Household)**

**The scene inside the Hyuga compound was just as chaotic as outside.**

**One minute, things were peaceful. The next minute, a lot of the foreign genin teams passing by the compound were transforming into monsters & rushing the Hyuga home en-masse.**

**The branch members guarding the front door had long since fallen under the furious assault & now there was fighting everywhere inside the Hyuga compound.**

**"You will NOT take our home!! Kaiten!!!" A furious Hiashi yelled as he performed his clan's signature technique to send several opponents flying back. But as he stopped spinning, a strong kick sends him crashing against the wall & stunning him momentarily. A number of opponent's try to take advantage by throwing an insane number of kunai at the Hyuga leader with the full intention of taking him out untill...**

**"_Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō!! _(Protection Of The Eight Triagrams Sixty Four Palms)" Each & every kunai thrown by the enemy at Hiashi falls to the ground, sliced in 2 as Hinata steps in front of her father already in the traditional Jyuuken stance & her Byakugan activated.**

**"Didn't you hear what my father said? You will NOT take our home. Not while a single member of our clan still lives & breaths." Hinata stated sternly then looks to see if her father was alright.**

**"Then we'll just have to remedy that, won't we?" The leader, a bat-like creature said with a smirk. "Rest assured that we WILL wipe out each & every member of your pathetic clan."**

**"You seem to be confident in your abilities for you to make that declaration." Hiashi satated, dusting himself off as he steps besides Hinata & reactivates his Byakugan. "But there's a reason why the Hyuga clan is considered as the strongest in Konoha. Allow us to show you why. Are you prepared Hinata?"**

**"**_**The strongest in Konoha." **_**Hinata thought to herself, thinking back to her discussion with Naruto about the coming invasion.**

**(Flashback)**

_**"I'm worried about this planned invasion by Orochimaru, Hinata." Naruto said to his girlfriend as they lay in their usual spot above the 4th Hokage's head while looking up at the stars. "Even if we already know that he's coming & we've got the time to prepare for it, so many things could still go wrong."**_

_**"You're not thinking that the enemy will succeed this time are you?" Hinata asks, cuddling closer to the blonde.**_

_**"Actually, no. But I AM thinking of the price we have to pay for victory." Naruto said truthfully. "I'm afraid of losing any more people who are precious to me... I'm afraid of losing you, Hinata."**_

_**Hinata's expression softens at seeing the somewhat stricken look on Naruto's face. The prospect of losing someone else dear to him must really be upsetting him. Gently, she lifts up his chin & kisses him softly. "Naruto, you know as well as I do that I'm not the same weak willed little girl you knew when we were still Genins. We're ALL not Genins anymore. We knew the risks that our duties may bring & we still do it because we believe we could make a difference." Hinata stated. "And we've all grown strong in order to fulfill those duties. Do you have so little trust in our strength?"**_

_**The look of shame in the blonde's face was enough to tell Hinata that he had been properly chastised. "Besides foxy..." Hinata said with a smile. "...Where would you be without me? I'm still looking forward to becoming the wife of the Rokudaime Hokage you know?"**_

_**Naruto's face splits into one of his trademark ear-to-ear grin as he pulls Hinata towards him. "Why wait?" he asks mischievously.**_

**(End Flashback)**

**Hinata chose not to think of the rest of the occurances of that time for it would only distract her from the current task at hand. Instead, she focuses on the opponents as she answered her father.**

**"I'm prepared father. They will regret ever trying to attack our family." Hinata said as she thought about her sister. "**_**Hanabi, take care of yourself. These are dangerous people we're dealing with."**_

**(Konoha Shinobi Academy)**

**Within the academy compound, Iruka & his fellow chunin teachers as well as a few ANBU & some senior genin teams were herding the villagers & the other genin teams into the passages which would lead them to a large underground shelter while fighting off the enemy.**

**After the explosion in the middle of the village, the townspeople had begun arriving in the academy as per previous instruction for safety.**

**But so had the enemy.**

**A large number of nins in the shape of humanoid insects had started attacking them in the middle of the evacuation operation. Though they seemed to be only slightly more skilled then an average shinobi, there was still a huge number of them attacking.**

**"Dammit, there's no end to them!" Iruka mutters as he deflects another shuriken with his kunai. He, Udon & Konohamaru's team were tasked with making sure that nothing harmed the villagers while the others were keeping the enemy at bay. And while Konohamaru, Moegi & Udon were ushering the civilians into the passages, Iruka & Hanabi guarded them, deflecting the occasional bladed projectiles thrown at them.**

**But now, they were becoming more & more of a target as their allied numbers dwindled. Iruka knew that the chunin instructors were not really fighters & the few ANBU they had with them could only hold the enemy back for so long. Iruka himself was starting to get tired while repeated use of Kaiten was beginning to wear out Hanabi.**

**"Iruka Sensei!! Hanabi Chan!! You can't hold out much longer! Switch places with us!!" Konohamaru said as he, Moegi & Udon started to move towards the 2. But Iruka's voice stops them. "Stay back!! You have your orders Konohamaru! We're fine here!" Iruka said.**

**"Remember that I am a Hyuga!!" Hanabi said. "I refuse to let these second rate excuses for shinobis best me!!"**

**"**_**Hehehe... Just like Hanabi Chan to say things like that."**_** Konohamaru though to himself as he watches Hanabi perform Kaiten again to deflect some incoming kunais. But then he notices something unusual about a few of the kunai.**

**A couple had explosive notes attatched.**

**"HANABI CHAN!!! LOOK OUT!!!" Konohamaru yelled, but it was too late. The kunais explode on contact with Hanabi's Kaiten & throws the heiress back, stunned. Quick as a flash, a couple of invaders wearing the hiate of the Hidden Cloud leaps from the enemy ranks brandishing swords & charges at Hanabi.**

**"Dammit!!" Konohamaru cursed as he started after the attackers but knows that neither he or the chunin instructors/ANBU won't make it in time. For her part, Hanabi opens her eyes in time to see the cloud nins almost upon her & she was still a little too weak to do anything about it.**

**"Baika No Jutsu!!!" A gigantic hand swats the cloud nins away like they were a couple of flys.**

**"Hanabi Chan!! Are you alright?" Ino asks as she & Chouji appears in front of the young girl.**

**"Ino San! Chouji San!" Hanabi exclaimed as Konohamaru helped her up.**

**"We came as soon as we could when we heard the enemy was attacking the school." Chouji stated.**

**"No offense but I think we need more then just the 2 of you to get out of this mess." Konohamaru pointed out.**

**Ino gives Konohamaru a sly look & said. "Whatever makes you think that we're the only ones who came here?" She asks.**

**As if to prove her point, the enemy nins already in the school courtyard found themselves unable to move either because of a powerful genjutsu or the sticky liquid in their feet which effectively glued them on the spot. A moment later, they were paratically cut to ribbon by twin flashes of razor sharp steel.**

**"Heard you needed some help." A voice said. A moment later, Asuma, Kurenai, Izumo & Kotetsu appears in front of them. Asuma had his trenchknives on while Kotetsu carried a large, conch shaped weapon. Both weapons dripped with the blood of their enemies.**

**"What took you so long old man?" Konohamaru called out to his uncle. Secretly though, he was relieved that they came when they did. He didn't know how much longer they could've survived the continous assault.**

**"Cheeky kid." Asuma said with a smile around the cigarette in his mouth. "I would've gotten here sooner if you had opened your smartassed mouth earlier so we could hear you."**

**"Asuma!" Kurenai admonished him. Kotetsu & Izumo simply chuckled at their captain's antics.**

**"In any case..." Asuma said, turning around to face the enemy as he drops his cigarette & grinds it under his heel. "...Now that we're here, it's time we give these guys a fight that they'll never forget. Konoha style."**

**Konohamaru winced inwardly. When his uncle drops his cigarette, it only meant that Asuma was deadly serious & it usually spelled doom for the opponent.**

**"Wait!!" Hanabi cried out. "Let me fight with you Asuma Sensei."**

**"You're injured Hanabi." Iruka argues. "You can't fight them in your condition."**

**"I've been in the sidelines long enough Iruka Sensei." Hanabi stated. "I've got as much right to fight for Konoha as any shinobi. And you know that my abilities will help."**

**"If Hanabi's staying then so am I." Konohamaru declared. "How can I consider myself as I shinobi of the Leaf if I don't do what I can to protect my village?"**

**"Now hold on you 2..." Iruka started but Asuma held him back before facing Konohamaru & Hanabi.**

**"This is neither a test or a game you two. You can die here if you let your guard down. Do you still want to stay & fight?" Asuma asked sternly.**

**"Yes." Both genins answered immediately. **

**Asuma looks at Kurenai who nods with a smile then at Izumo, Kotetsu, Ino & Chouji who all nodded their agreement then looks back at Konohamaru & Hanabi. "Fine, you 2 are with us. But don't say we didn't warn you." Asuma faces the opposition who had started to gather once again. "This is gonna be a bloody, brutal fight & none of you can afford to be merciful."**

**"Yeah right. The only mercy they'll get from me is a quick trip to the ICU. And that's assuming anybody's gonna treat them there." Konohamaru said as he takes of his scarf & with a quick one-handed seal, transforms it into a bo staff. He expertly twirls the weapon & slips into a fighting stance.**

**"I'd rather see them dead & thrown out like the garbage they are." Hanabi stated as she activated her Byakugan & also slips into a fighting stance, namely her family's. "That is, if that's acceptable."**

**"Hmmm... We might need one or two of them to bring to Ibiki for interrogation but otherwise..." Kurenai said thoughtfully as her hands started making the seals for her favorite genjutsu.**

**"So everyone else is fair game?" Kotetsu asks, as he canted his weapon against a shoulder.**

**"I guess that pretty much sums it up." Izumo stated as he pulls out a pair of kunai.**

**"You hear that boys?" Ino taunted the enemy nin. "I guess you're outta luck coz we only need 1 or 2 of you breathing"**

**"And what makes you think you're even a match for all of us?" An enemy nin, apparently the leader, asks with a sneer. He then found himself flying back & breaking his neck against a tree, courtesy of a bonecrunching punch by Chouji's enlarged fist.**

**"That's because you have absolutely no idea who you're up against." Chouji said with a smile. Then in front of the horrified enemy nin's eyes, the portly konoha shinobi grew to gigantic proportions.**

**(Forest around Konoha)**

**Upon hearing the explosion from within Konoha, Kiba, Akamaru & Shino started rushing back to the village when...**

**"Shino..." Kiba started as he looked around.**

**"Yes. I sense them." Shino answers as he calls out. "Come out & identify yourselves."**

**"So you sensed us." A voice answers. A moment later, a dozen shinobis who looked like humanoid wolves appear & glares down at the 2 Konoha nins. "Your traps gave us quite a bit of trouble."**

**"Thanks. We try our best." Kiba answered, grinning ferally. "But something tells me that's not why you're here."**

**"Well we WERE going to follow you till you get to Konoha. But since you discovered us, we'll just have to ask you to take us there. In return, you'll be granted a quick death." The nin said with a savage grin.**

**"I don't think so." Shino said impassively. "The only place you'll be going to is to your demise if you still insist in going any further."**

**"An interesting choice of words. We'll be sure to put that in your epitaph." The enemy leader said with a smirk.**

**"Not if we get to you 1st." Kiba growls as he & Akamaru pounces at the enemy.**

**(Konoha Hospital)**

**"Hurry!! Get the wounded inside the hospital while I hold the enemy off!! Sakura orders as she sends another enemy flying back courtesy of one of her power packed punches. "**_**Damn, the enemy is fighting dirty. They're determined NOT to give us a chance to heal our wounded soldiers."**_**Sakura thought to herself.**

**Ever since the wounded had started coming in, the enemy had also started attacking the hospital so many of the combat-ready medics had been forced to defend it, severely diminishing the number of personell who were supposed to treat injuries inside the hospital.**

**"If this keeps up, we'll be overrun in no time." Sakura mutters to herself as she catches a kunai in mid-air & hurls it back at the enemy.**

**But just as she started to lose hope, a tornado appears around the enemy & lifts them up in the air. A moment later, shadowy tendrils appears & stabs the enemy in mid-air.**

**"You all right Sakura?" Shikamaru said as he, Temari & a contingent of Suna nins appears.**

**"Never better, thanks to you." Sakura said gratefully.**

**"Their tactics this time is different." Temari stated, looking around. "They're targetting the hospital, underground chambers, commercial areas as well as the clan homes. They're trying to pick this place apart."**

**"No doubt that they knew where & what to hit thanks to the information by Danzou." Shikamaru said with a frown. "They also decided to start causing problems earlier then anticipated. Troublesome."**

**"It's fortunate that a large number of Suna nins were on standby to support Konoha's troops." Sakura said. "Things would've gone much worse had it not been for your village's support, Temari San."**

**"Think nothing of it." Temari answered. "We're allies now, after all. Plus we owe that traitorous snake some payback."**

**"**_**Speaking of the snake...I hope Master Tsunade's alright."**_** Sakura thought to herself.**

**(Atop Hokage Tower)**

**The 2 sanins & the Kazekage looks over the village of Konoha from their vantage point on top of the Hokage Tower. At the sound of battle over the village as well as the sight of a rising column of black smoke from the town square, Tsunade felt herself clench her fist so tightly that her fingernails dug into her palm & drew blood.**

**"Easy Hime..." Jiraiya said, placing a reassuring hand on Tsunade's shoulder. "Thanks to our preparation, casualties are at a minimum. And even if they had surprised us, we have our allies from the Sand backing us up."**

**"It still doesn't make it any easier to accept." Tsunade snaps back. "Casualties are casualties no matter how you look at things."**

**"It is part of our responsibilities as Kages." Gaara said solemnly. "Weather we accept it or not, it's our duty to send out our shinobis to battle irregardless if they live through the ordeal or not."**

**"Yes. But it is also in the memory of those who gave their lives that we carry on. It's the least we could do for them." Tsunade said.**

**"Kukukuku... Such a touching monologue. So touching that it makes me sick." A familiar voice behind them comments. Tsunade, Jiraiya & Gaara whirls around & sees Orochimaru behind them flanked by 6 robed figures.**

**"Orochimaru... I was wondering where you were at." Jiraiya said, cracking his knuckles.**

**"Oh you know..." Orochimaru said offhandedly. "Just seeing the sights & walking down memory lane."**

**"Well, at least this saves us the trouble of finding you." Tsunade stated then turns to Gaara. "I'm sorry Kazekage Sama but we will have to continue our negotiations at a later date. My apologies for making you go all the way here to Konoha for nothing."**

**"No worries." Gaara answered then looks pointedly at Orochimaru. "I'll find something else to occupy my time while I'm here."**

**"Kukuku... As much as I want to stay & play with you, I'm afraid I have other business to attend to aside from Konoha's destruction." Orochimaru said with a cruel laugh.**

**"What the hell do you mean?" Jiraiya demanded.**

**Orochimaru's smile grew wide as he answered. "I've come here to take back what is rightfully mine."**

**(Uchiha Compound)**

**"Uchiha Sasuke..." 4 dark figures steps over the broken bodies of ANBU guard towards a lone shinobi calmly seated crossed leg in the middle of the hall. "We have come to take you back to Orochimaru Sama."**

**Author's Notes: A brand new chapter for you guys. Enjoy & don't forget to R&R**


	35. Chapter 35: Wills Of Fire

**Chapter 35: Wills Of Fire**

**"Uchiha Sasuke, we**** have come to take you back to Orochimaru Sama****." The leader of the invading shinobis stated emotionlessly.**

**Wearing a version of his old Sound uniform with a red sash instead of ropes tied around his waist, Sasuke opens his eyes from his seated position on the floor & gazes at the still bodies of the Konoha ANBU assigned to guard him before glaring at the intruders.**

**"You need permission to visit me because I'm still technically under house arrest." Sasuke stated blandly. "So unless you've got some kind of permission or order from the Hokage, I suggest you leave the premises immediately."**

**"Our orders from Orochimaru Sama is to take you back with us Uchiha Sasuke. And we will do just that." The leader said again.**

**"Really?" Sasuke commented with a raised eyebrow. "I thought I made my position quite clear when I punched a hole through Kabuto. While I'm feeling generous, you can leave & go tell your precious Orochimaru Sama that he can wait till hell freezes over before I go back to him."**

**"You WILL come with us weather you like it or not Uchiha Sasuke. That is not up for debate." The Sound nin said firmly.**

**"Well, too bad for you then..." Sasuke said as he disappeared from view & reappeared behind the startled Sound nins drawing a sword which had suddenly appeared in his hand. "...I'm not in such a talkative mood today & since you chose NOT to take my advice & leave while you still could, I'll let my sword do the talking for me."**

**A flash of steel & moments later, the enemy nins fall to the floor with mortal wounds. Sasuke calmly walks over to one of them & uses the dying Sound nin's uniform to clean his blade.**

**"Ahahaha... N-no matter what you... do... Uchiha Sasuke... K-Konoha will fall..." The dying nin managed to gasp out. "...And there's... nothing you... can... do about... it..."**

**Mercifully, Sasuke ends the enemy nin's suffering by stomping on the man's neck.**

**"Never again." Sasuke muttered as he looks out the window at the column of smoke rising from the various fires raging within Konoha which painfully reminded him of that dark day when his clan was massacred by Itachi. "Not now, not ever."**

**And with these words, Sasuke disappeared with a flash of electricity & the sound of what seemed to be a thousand birds.**

**(Town Square)**

**Naruto, Kakashi & Team Gai arrives in the middle of the town square to a horrific scene. The bloody (& quite a few dismembered) bodies of Konoha shinobis & civilians alike were littered everywhere. And in the middle of the carnage is a large group of Sound nins as well as nins wearing the uniforms of other villages who looks as if they already had their cursed seals activated.**

**The combined Sound & Nukenin forces were walking amongst the bodies, slashing a throat here & there & kicking them to make sure they were really dead.**

**At witnessing the scene before them, the Konoha nins reactions were more or less expected.**

**With a dangerously narrowed visible eye, Kakashi slowly lifts up the left part of his hiate revealing his sharingan eye swirling in agitation in response to the Copy nins own struggle to control his inner rage.**

**With a muted command, Gai opens the first gate in preparation to attack. The sight of innocent blood obviously upset him so much that he no longer cared to announce his presence as per his usual habit & instead looked ready to tear his opponents with his bare hands.**

**Lee opens the first gate as well. But he also draws both nunchucks knowing that he could inflict much more damage with the wooden battle implements in his hands. Perhaps a ruthless tactic but these enemies deserved nothing less.**

**Neji's Byakugan looks as if it intensified in response to his own anger but in reality, the prodigy had activated the final form of his bloodline. Like his comrades, he was eager to do some damage & was just waiting for the command to do so.**

**Tenten looks as if she was going to be ill. But to her credit, this did not stop her from unhooking one of the large scrolls strapped to her back to summon her seemingly endless supply of weapons out of sheer anger & rage.**

**Surprisingly, Naruto looked calm enough... At least till you gazed into his eyes which glowed bloody red. His whole body was shaking in rage and he was biting his lip as well as clenching his fist so hard that he drew blood.**

**The blonde jinchuuriki glares at Kakashi who simply nods & brings down a hand in a chopping motion. His signal to attack.**

**And attack they did.**

**Gai wasted no time & dove right into the thick of things, caving in skulls, breaking bones & ribcages with a single punch/kick & demonstrating a ruthless brutality that none knew he was capable off. To top it all off, he even took the time to taunt some of his opponents with a version of the nice-guy pose especially for the enemy before killing them which was essentially a thumbs down gesture with a grim frown.**

**Lee was just as relentless. If the nunchucks he swung around didn't crush heads or break bones, the devastatingly powerful kicks he delivered were just as effective & lethal. And every now & then, he would plant a group of enemy to the ground en masse via an Omote Renge.**

**Neji's eyes showed absolutely no remorse as he delivered his blows with lethal efficiency using his clan's signature taijutsu technique. If having their tenketsus closed weren't bad enough, the enemy soon found themselves flying back with mortal injuries inflicted by Jyuuken strikes to their hearts or having their attacks repelled by Kaiten.**

**Tenten unfurls her large scroll & throws a large number of weapons at the enemy with an accuracy borne from hundreds of hours of practice despite being affected by the brutality before her. Her aim was so precise that she was able to hit each & every enemy without injuring her own comrades.**

**On his part, after summoning his ninken dogs to sow terror on the opponents, Kakashi rushes towards the enemy ranks with an activated Raikiri to cut down their numbers & make it more manageable though he wished there could be more so he can work off the anger he felt towards the enemy nin.**

**Naruto's style of fighting was similar to Gai. Dive headlong into the enemy ranks in a berserker-like rage with a Kyubi reinforced roar of anger & beat the stuffings out of each & every ninja not wearing a Leaf hiate. But his version called for the creation of a large number of shadow clones then commanding a number of them to transform into weapons which the other clones could use.**

**The end result of the short battle was, in a word, a massacre. Not a single enemy on the town square survived & not one drop of the blood on the Konoha nin's bodies were their own.**

**"Damn..." Naruto cursed to himself. He knew he had lost it & looking at his companions, he knew they also felt the same. They could've left somebody alive to interrogate but they didn't because they allowed their emotions to get the better of them.**

**"I don't like this..." Kakashi stated with a frown. "It's as if these guys are just waiting for us to find them here."**

**"Yes. It may be prudent for one of us to go inform the Hokage while the rest go around &assist wherever we can." Gai said, then looks at Naruto. "Since that was your original objective Naruto, you & report our findings to her."**

**"Roger that." Naruto said with a salute. "I'll leave things here to you guys. See 'ya." The blonde jinchuuriki jumps off.**

**"Yare yare. Looks like things are gonna be quiet for a little while." Kakashi said as he wipes the blood of his hand on his pants.**

**"That's right my eternal rival!! Lets use this opportunity to have a contest on who has more enemy kills." Gai proclaimed.**

**"Hmm? You say something?" Kakashi asks with a practiced air of indifference.**

**Gai facefaults at this while Lee checks on him. Neji & Tenten shakes their heads in exasperation.**

**"You'd think that after years of this kind of treatment from his supposedly 'eternal rival' that he'd grow tired of it." Neji comments, deactivating his Byakugan to conserve energy. He was thankful for the momentary lull in action because he had to get his emotions back under control. Rarely did he ever lose his composure but the sight of the slaughtered dead civilians & shinobis of Konoha who had been caught unawares by the attacked sparked something primal within himself.**

**Killing shinobis such as himself was one thing but to include innocent bystanders was totally unacceptable.**

**"If he wasn't like that then he wouldn't be Gai Sensei." Tenten answered, recovering whatever weapons she could to seal back into her large scroll & grimacing as she cleaned her weapons of blood & gore as she did so. She wasn't sure she liked what she did, lashing out at the enemy in rage. Sure that she had done more then her share of killing over the years but none had been like this.**

**Now she felt mentally & physically exhausted & she was forced to lean onto Neji's back for much needed support. When Neji looks at her with a raised eyebrow, she simply shakes her head & pleads softly. "Please Neji... Just for a little bit."**

**Eyeing his teammates from his vantage point besides Gai, Lee wondered if he, like them, looked as tired as he felt. Lee knew that this was the reality of War. People die & their vilagers, friends & families retaliated out of anger in order to avenge them & vice versa.**

**It was a never ending cycle but something that was a norm in their line of work however unyouthful it may seem.**

**"In any case, we still have a lot of things to do." Kakashi stated. "I know you're probably tired but this is a battle for our village & I'll be damned before I let a single Sound shinobi or traitor from our side have their way." There was grim determination in the Copy Nin's voice & one look at his companions assured Kakashi that they felt the same way. "Let's go."**

**(With Naruto)**

**"Damn... Damn... Damn..." Naruto muttered to himself over & over again.**

**"**_**I HEARD YOU THE 1ST TIME KIT." **_**Kyubi noted dryly from his cage. "**_**GET OVER IT. YOUR REACTION TO MINDLESS SLAUGHTER WAS BUT NATURAL. ANYBODY WOULD'VE DONE THE SAME THING IN YOUR SHOES."**_

**"I can't afford to do that!" Naruto growls angrily. "I would've lost control. What would've happened if I did?"**

**"**_**BUT YOU DIDN'T LOSE CONTROL."**_** Kyubi pointed out patiently. "**_**AND EVEN IF YOU DID, I WOULD'VE BEEN THERE TO STOP YOU SINCE IT IS MY CHAKRA YOU'LL PROBABLY BE USING. RIGHT NOW, OUR PRIORITY IS GET TO THE OLD HAG. I SENSE A FAINT SMELL OF SNAKES FROM WHERE SHE IS & I'VE A FEELING THAT SHE'LL BE NEEDING A HAND."**_

**"Snakes?!?" Naruto repeated aloud as he turns his attention back to his conversation with the tailed beast. "Do you mean to say that the Ero Hebi's already there with her?!?"**

**"**_**YES. WE HAVE TO HURRY NOW IF WE WANNA GET THAT BLASTED SNAKE." **_**Kyubi stated angrily.**

**"Good advice." Naruto stated then thought privately. **_**"I hope everyone's alright."**_

**(Konoha Gates)**

**Anko was breathing heavily. She had been at it for quite a while now but there seemed to be no end to the number of enemies attempting to enter the village excluding the ones who were already within the village walls disguised as Genin Teams from other countries. The first group of enemies had been dealt with quickly & rather easily despite being given the cursed seals but after that, they had started coming out of the woodwork.**

**Aside from sporting various minor injuries, her own cursed seal seemed to be acting up which was indicative that Orochimaru was already inside as well. If it wasn't for the additional restricting seals made by Jiraiya for her, she would've already lost herself.**

**Her only consolation is that she could take out her pain on the enemies who tried to attack her. And somehow, looking at the fallen enemies before her whose mutilated corpses were her handiwork almost made her feel better.**

**Almost...**

**There was only so much she could accomplish with just her & a few other Konoha shinobis which had since dwindled in number.**

**"RRRAAARRRGGGHHH!!!!"**

_**"Idiot."**_** Anko thought as she sidesteps the attack by the beastlike shinobi & at the same stabs him in the stomach & uses the momentum of his own charge to practically eviscerate him.**

**"Anko San!! There's too many of them!!" An unnamed Konoha shinobi screams at her as he fought off the enemy. "We have to retreat or we'll be slaughtered here!!"**

**"Never!!" Anko snarls as she uses her ****SEN'AIJISHU ****to snap an opponent's neck then sends the corpse crashing against his comrades while throwin a barrage of shuriken at them. "Stand your ground coward!! If we don't stop them here, then Konoha is finished. I absolutely refuse to let that snake win!! We'll fight to the last man if we have to."**

**"That won't be necessary Anko." A voice from above stated.**

**Looking up, Anko sees the dark form of Ibiki, Baki as well as a contingent of Suna & Konoha shinobis dropping from the sky. Ibiki lands on the head of a few enemies & incidentally crushing their skulls while Baki had an arm raised & as he swung his arm, fatal wounds appear in the enemy's bodies.**

**"**_**A blade of wind?" **_**Anko wondered to herself as she watches Ibiki clean the gore from his boots using the enemy's clothes.**

**"Ahh... It feels good to go outside & get wild like this every once in a while." He said as he walks over to Anko.**

**"Indeed." Baki seconds, dispelling his Wind Blade & looking at the combined Konoha & Suna shinobis pick their targets & attack. "Nothing gets the old blood pumping like a good fight."**

**"Hope we didn't make you wait Anko. It took us a bit of time to rally the troops." Ibiki said.**

**"No biggie." Anko answered as she casually flicks a kunai at another enemy. "I was getting tired of this so you old farts can have your fun with them. How goes the battle by the way?"**

**"We've identified the impostor teams so it was a relatively simple matter to track them down & dispose of some of them." Baki said. "The others revealed themselves too quickly in their eagerness to spill blood so we took care of them as well. Both Konoha & Suna shinobi forces are driving them back from within village walls & the forest around Konoha."**

**"Orochimaru underestimated our capabilities." Ibiki said flatly. "And it's also thanks to our intelligence network that we were able to get this information way in advance so we've had plenty of time to prepare. Granted that we weren't able to avoid that explosion in the town square but then again, things could've been much worst then this."**

**"It still doesn't make it any easier to accept." Anko said solemnly.**

**(With Kiba, Akamaru & Shino)**

**Kiba, Akamaru & Shino leaps from roof to roof on their way to the shinobi academy. The pair had finished off the enemy which had confronted them in the forest relatively quickly & had left the rest of their clansmen to carry on the fight in the forest so they could assist their friends.**

**As they neared the Academy, they could clearly see the gigantic form of Chouji fighting off the enemy. And upon landing on the roof of the Academy, they could also see Asuma, Kotetsu, Konohamaru & Hanabi holding their own in close quarters combat with the enemies while Kurenai, Izumo & Ino hung back to support them.**

**"It seems such a shame to go down there & spoil their fun when they're doing so well." Kiba commented, leaning against Akamaru.**

**"We have to. It's our job because the quicker we end this battle for Konoha, the less casualties we suffer." Shino stated.**

**"Good point. I'll go first." Kiba said as he hops onto Akamaru who leaps off the roof before calling out. "Heads up everyone!! GATSUGA!!"**

**The Konoha nins knew what was coming & ducked their heads as the raging tornado that was Kiba & Akamaru ripped through the enemy ranks. A moment later, a swarm of insects attacked the enemies & sucked them dry of their chakra. Kiba, Akamaru & Shino then lands in front of the Konoha nins surveying their handiwork.**

**"Not bad for an entrance, eh Akamaru?" Kiba comments to his partner who woofs his answer.**

**"Nice work you two." Asuma said, brushing himself off as he slipped into a fighting stance again. "But there's more where they came from so there's no time to relax just yet." He & Kotetsu then charges towards the enemy to resume their attack.**

**"Wait for us!!" Konohamaru calls out as he nimbly leaps up & cracks an opponent over the head with his bo staff then as he lands, spins around & sweeps the enemy nin off his feet with his weapon before finishing him off with a vicious stomp to the throat.**

**Hanabi was not as brutal but effective nonetheless as she charges past Konohamaru & delivers precision Jyuken strikes to the enemy's hearts so fast that they were already dead before they hit the ground. "Pathetic. Not even worth my time." She muttered.**

**"Honestly, kids these days." Ino huffed as she used her Shinranshin No Jutsu to compell a number of her opponents to break their own necks or twist their bodies like pretzels while Chouji simply chuckled at this as he kept swatting away enemies who tried to come close.**

**"Well they ARE still young after all like we all once was." Kurenai stated as she combined her genjutsu with Izumo's water binding technique against the opponents.**

**"I guess we should go join them shouldn't we?" Kiba asks.**

**"That's not even an issue." Shino said as he raised both arms in preparation to attack.**

**Both nins then charge into the fray to join in the battle anew.**

**(Hyuga Household)**

**The battle for the Hyuga household had been going relatively well. But fatigue at having to fight off a seemingly endless number of enemies was beginning to show.**

**The father & daughter team of Hiashi & Hinata stood back to back in the spacious garden while fighting off the enemy. And the results of their efforts are the dead bodies of the enemies which littered the ground.**

**Unfortunately, the casualties also included a number of Hyuga clansmen both from the Branch House & the Main House.**

**"Father..." Hinata said, breathing heavily as she struck down another enemy.**

**"Do not falter Hinata." Hiashi said firmly though he himself was also getting fatigued. How could he not be? The enemy was trying to overwhelm them with sheer numbers though they were able to keep them at bay thus far.**

**But for how much longer?**

**"Here they come again." Hinata exclamimed, breaking Hiashi out of his musings. Sure enough, another contingent of enemy nins were charging towards them from the front door. The other Hyuga clansmen were too busy with their own battles to come to the aid of the Hyuga head & heiress so they had to prepare themselves for another hard round of fighting.**

**All of a sudden, they felt & heard it.**

**A powerful surge of chakra & the sound of a thousand birds was getting closer & closer to the Hyuga compound causing both sides to pause & wonder if the approaching power surge was friend or foe.**

**The question was answered when a flash of light faster then the Byakugan could see decimates the enemy ranks inside the compound.**

**Just as quickly as it 'appeared', the power surge was felt moving leaving a thoroughly confused Hyuga Clan staring at their dead opponents.**

**"W-What just happened father?" Hinata asks. "What was that flash of light...?"**

**"I have my suspicions Hinata." Hiashi answered grimly. "But for now, we must secure our home in case any other enemies attempt to attack us again." He then looks up at the horizon & thought to himself. "**_**But if it is indeed you Uchiha Sasuke who has helped us today, you have my eternal gratitude."**_

**(With Sasuke)**

**By combining his Mangekyou Sharingan's special ability with his own natural speed, Sasuke travelled around Konoha & assisted wherever he could starting with the Hyugas since he knew that with more healthy Hyugas fighting, the better Konoha's chances for survival were.**

**He had agonized over his decision to go out & participate in battle like this because he knew that once he was caught stepping out of his compound without express permission from the Hokage, he would revert back to being a missing nin & possibly be killed on sight.**

**In the end, his sense of duty & responsibility as a Konoha nin prevailed. He refused to just sit by doing nothing while Konoha was being razed to the ground by Orochimaru. It would just be like before when he was just a child who witnessed his clan get massacred by Itachi.**

**That thought alone was simply unacceptable.**

**Now here he is trying to figure out where he should go next. He lands on a rooftop & scans the area before his eyes rest on another location.**

**The hospital.**

**Sasuke jumps off the roof & hurries to the hospital to assist in the fight there with one particular name escaping his lips.**

**"Sakura."**

**(Konoha Hospital)**

**Sakura stops momentarily in the middle of treating a Chunin's wound as she felt something or someone call out her name. But she, nonetheless, continues with what she was doing knowing that a moment's hesitation in her line of work could mean the difference between life & death especially in the battlefield.**

**Fortunately, Shikamaru, Temari & the contingent of Sand nins were doing a good job of defending the hospital leaving her free to concentrate on medic duty where her skills were sorely needed. And right now, she worked hard to treat whatever injuries she could.**

**"Sakura!! Look out!!" Temari's voice calls out. Looking towards the Sand kunoichi's voice & sees a number of enemy nins force their way past the defenders & makes a beeline towards her & her patient. Sakura knew that she couldn't take her hands off because she was in the middle of a delicate field surgery & that Shikamaru & Temari were too far to help so she did the only thing she could & that was to use her own body to shield the injured Chunin.**

**Suddenly, Sakura feels a familiar chakra & hears the sound of what seemed to be a thousand chirping birds. An oddly reassuring voice then whispers in her ear. "Don't worry. I'll take care of this."**

**She looks back just in time to see a flash of light go through the enemy ranks. But just as quickly as it began, it ended & left the Konoha nins with a slew of dead enemy bodies.**

**"W-What just happened?" Temari asks, looking wide eyed around her.**

**"Does it matter?" Shikamaru said, taking the time to pull out a cigarette & lights up. "Whoever that was is obviously an ally & we should be grateful that he gave us a hand even though he didn't stay long enough for us to thank him."**

**Before Temari could say anything else, another voice gets her attention.**

**"Temari!! Are you alright?" Kankuro asks as he, atop his giant salamander puppet & another contingent of Sand Shinobi arrive. He whistles low in appreciation as he stared at the dead enemy shinobis around the hospital. "Is this the handiwork of that phantom shinobi?"**

**"Phantom Shinobi?" Temari asks as she shakes her head. "Yeah, I guess that if you have to ask, it IS the Phantom Shinobi's doing though don't ask me on who the hell it is."**

**"Well then, I guess there's nothing left to do here except a little clean-up then and..." Kankuro started but was interrupted when Sakura suddenly stood up.**

**"I have to go." She announced.**

**"Go?" Shikamaru asks. "Go where? There are still injured shinobis here."**

**"The other medic nins can take over for me. I have to go to Tsunade Sishou." Sakura said.**

**After a momen't pause, Shikamaru nods his head. "Go then. We'll handle things here. Just be careful, ok?"**

**Sakura nods her thanks & leaps off.**

**"You sure that was a good idea?" Kankuro asks Shikamaru. "I mean, don't we need her here now?"**

**"There are other medics here who could do the job." Shikamaru stated. "Besides, I suspect that she'll be needed to help assist Tsunade Sama."**

**"Just Sakura alone?" Temari asks. "No offense to her abilities, but what difference will Sakura make?"**

**"She won't be alone." Shikamaru answers. "She'll be with 2 other troublesome friends. One is Naruto & the other is your so-called Phantom Shinobi."**

**"The Phantom Shinobi? How do you know he'll help?" Kankuro asks skeptically. "And why do you talk like you know the guy?**

**"I have a pretty good idea on who it is. Think back on it for a moment." Shikamaru said. "The first clue is the chakra signature. The 2nd clue is the sound of..."**

**"...A thousand birds chirping." Temari finishes, realization dawns on her face.**

**Shikamaru smirks around the cigarette in his mouth. "Yeah, a thousand birds chirping. And all 3 of them are going to the same location. It would seem like they're back."**

**(Rooftop of the Hokage Tower)**

**Things were not looking well for the 2 Sanin & the Godaime Kazekage.**

**Orochimaru had used Edo Tensei to resummon the Sound 5 back to life to assist him in the fight. And though Jirobu had been dealt with quite quickly with a quick Sand Coffin by Gaara, Kidomaru, Tayuya, Sakon/Ukon & Kimmimaro weren't as easy to dispose of especially with Orochimaru playing support for them as well as occasional sniping with a jutsu or 2.**

**And somehow, Orochimaru had also been able to increase his undead minion's offensive capabilities making them even more difficult to deal with even for Gaara Jiraiya & Tsunade.**

**"Dammit. If we can only get close to that blasted Ero Hebi." Tsunade cursed as she dodged arrows shot by Kidomaru while dodging attacks by Sakon.**

**"Unfortunately, that's not possible right now with these gnats buzzing around us." Jiraiya stated as he blocked a bone blade from Kidomaru with a kunai then kicks him away only to jump away again to avoid Ukon.**

**"There has to be a weakness somewhere." Gaara said calmly from his protective sphere of sand, though the continous assault by Tayuya & her summons was starting to wear him out since he no longer had Shukaku's chakra source to rely on. "We just have to find it."**

**"Easier said then done." Tsunade mutters as jumps back to avoid another brace of arrows from Kidomaru one to find herself back to back with both Jiraiya & Gaara. "Damn! I should've paid more attention. The sneaky bastard pegged us in." Tsunade snarls angrily.**

**"Kukuku! You've always had a one-track mind Tsunade Hime. So much so that you failed to notice that you've fallen right into my trap. Do it now!!" Orochimaru commands.**

**The remaining members of the Sound 5 surrounds the 3 & quickly goes through a series of seals. "NINPOU: SHISHIMAENJIN (4 Pillar Demon Flame Array)!!" They all yelled as a purple colored barrier surrounds Tsunade, Jiraiya & Gaara.**

**"Hey! Isn't this...?" Jiraiya starts to say as he glares at the prison they were in.**

**"Kukuku... Do you like it? It's a variation of that sealing jutsu used to seal me & Sarutobi inside our battleground years ago. Except that instead of keeping people out, it keeps people in until they die." Orochimaru said. "But I'm not going to wait a lifetime to wait for you to expire naturally & instead..." As Orochimaru snaps his fingers, the Sound quartet starts to slowly walk forward & decreases the size of the barrier.**

**Gaara knew what would happen if they were to touch the barrier barehanded so instinctively, he extends his sand sphere to protect Tsunade & Jiraiya as well.**

**"Kukuku... A futile effort. I wonder how long will you last?" Orochimaru asks.**

**"Longer then you can handle, worm." Gaara said grimly but knew Orochimaru was right. He can't sustain the shield indefinitely.**

**"**_**Dammit. If there's only some way..."**_

**"TENSHUKYAKU!! (Sky Splitting Heel)"**

**"GOUKYAKU NO JUTSU!!"**

**"RASENGAN!!"**

**The Sound Nins had to jump away to safety as a huge fireball, a swirling blue orb of chakra & a pink haired meteor struck the ground they had previously been standing on & breaking the containment jutsu that Jiraiya, Tsunade & Gaara were in & freeing them.**

**As the smoke clears 3 figures walks out & Orochimaru was treated to a sight he had hoped to never see again.**

**Team 7 was back together again.**

**Author's Notes: Whoohoo!!! Team 7 is back baby!! And now they're gonna kick some Sound... Oopps... Shouldn't have let that one out of the bag just yet. Ahh well... You know the drill guys. Enjoy & R&R**


	36. Chapter 36: Neo Sannin Power

**Chapter 36: Neo Sannin Power**

**Orochimaru has been called many things in his long (borrowed) life.**

**Genius. Prodigy. Traitor. Snake.**

**But one thing he was not was a fool.**

**When he had heard reports about Tsunade personally training a certain pink haired kunoichi who had been teammates with a certain blonde jinchuuriki who was being trained by Jiraiya & a certain dark haired avenger whom, at the time, had been under his care, he realized this trio's potential to become legends whose fame could even be greater then the old Sanin if they were ever to get back together.**

**That was something he could NOT afford to have if his plans were to come to fruition because they were the only ones capable of stopping him.**

**But now, what he feared would happen was standing right in front of him. And if the angry looks in their eyes were the basis for his life, he would've been dead a hundred times over by now.**

**The Jinchuriki's eyes were flashing bloody red, presumebly from his tenant's influence & he was crouched on all fours, growling like some kind of animal as he layed eyes on the snake Sanin.**

**His former ward's eyes were also flashing red. But his was from his bloodline which, much to his delight, looks to have reached it's ultimate form. He had also drawn his sword & held it low by his side.**

**Judging from the freakish strength she displayed, the pink haired kunoichi could be Tsunade's apprentice. And though she possessed no bloodline, her emerald eyes were intense as she glared at Orochimaru while cracking her knuckles.**

**"Baa-Chan, you guys all right?" Naruto asks as he & Sasuke positions themselves between them & Orochimaru as well as his undead cronies.**

**"Yeah brat. Just a little worn out." Tsunade answered as she sat down.**

**"You sure your age is not catching up to 'ya?" Naruto asks with a small smile.**

**"Brat, if this were ANY other time, I'd knock your block off." Tsunade said with a smile of her own, thankful for Naruto's attempt to lighten the mood.**

**"You're late brat." Jiraiya grumbles. "What took you?"**

**"Oh, you know. Saving the world as we know it & such." Naruto said off-handedly making Gaara roll his eyes back in exasperation.**

**"Could you have NOT taken so long in getting here? You DO realize that you have to save your Hokage too, right?" The Kazekage grumbles.**

**"Hey! I figured that since you're with her, she's in safe hands." Naruto shot back.**

**"Kukukuku... What do we have here?" Orochimaru said with a chuckle. "Are we having some sort of reunion here?"**

**Naruto turns & gave Orochimaru an evil, vulpine grin. "That's right you Ero Hebi. We got together again for the express purpose of kicking your sorry gay ass." Naruto then glances at Sasuke & states. "Not that I'm complaining or anything Teme, but what are you doing here?**

**"Same reason as you dope. I'm here to finish what I started with Kabuto." Sasuke said, glaring daggers at Orochimaru. "Though in retrospect, I should've finished BOTH of them off before I left the Sound Village."**

**"Kukuku... Sasuke Kun. How nice to see you again." Orochimaru said then adds with a leer. "I see that you've unlocked your bloodline's ultimate form & if memory serves me correctly, you're supposed to kill someone close to you in order to achieve the Mangekyou Sharingan. Who did you kill in order to get it? Certainly not the jinchuriki since he's still standing here in front of me."**

**Sakura, who had been checking over Tsunade, Jiraiya & Gaara for injuries glares at Orochimaru upon hearing him taunt Sasuke. "Sasuke's not like you or his brother you snake. He would never go down the same dark path as you or Itachi did."**

**"As touching as your loyalty to him is, you know deep inside that he IS like me & Itachi in so many ways." Orochimaru said.**

**"How dare you!" Sakura snarls as she stands up & clenches her fist "You know NOTHING about Sasuke Kun. How dare you insinuate that he's as evil & twisted as you are." Before she can go further, a hand from Sasuke stops her.**

**"Stop it Sakura." Sasuke said. "Orochimaru's right. Only an evil & twisted individual would abandon his own home in search of more power. Only an evil & twisted individual would know how good he has it till he almost lost it. And only an evil & twisted individual would hurt or kill those who are important to him in his mad quest for revenge."**

**Sasuke then glances at Naruto before turning back to Orochimaru with an evil smile of his own. "But for once in my life, I am thankful for that wickedness because now, I get to use it on you." At these words, Sasuke charges at Orochimaru only to get tackled by Kidomaru & get taken somewhere else.**

**"Sasuke!" Naruto calls out & attempts to go after his friend only to have his way blocked by Sakon/Ukon. "Get out of my way!" He snarls, baring his enlarged canines.**

**Sakon/Ukon smiles & bares his own sharp set of canines. "No way squirt." He said as both shinobis disappear to take their fight somewhere else.**

**"Shit, I guess this fucking leaves us with leftovers." Tayuya stated as she glares at Sakura, Gaara, Jiraiya & Tsunade. "I guess it's ok. At least we got to kill somebody today."**

**Sakura took a step forward & drops to a fighting stance. "You will do no such thing. Not while I'm still breathing here."**

**"I can rectify that." Kimmimaro said as he leaps at Sakura with one of his bone blades in his hand only to jump back to avoid a gigantic hand of sand.**

**"I believe that you have some unfinished business with me?" Gaara stated emotionlessly as he stares at Kimmimaro who simply stares at the Kazekage before saying. "Indeed I have. After all, it's not everyday that one gets to avenge his own death." And with that, the combatants leave to find a more suitable battleground, leaving Sakura & Tayuya still staring at each other.**

**"So you still want to do this?" Sakura asks.**

**"Hell yeah. Why the fuck do you think I was brought back from the shitty land of the dead in the 1st place, bitch?" Tayuya said as she readied her flute. "And if at the smallest fucking chance I'm going back there, I'm taking you with me for company."**

**"Oh I'm sorry but I can't do that." Sakura said with a grin. "First, my end is still ways off & second, even if I DO die today, I'm certainly not joining you in hell."**

**With a savage roar of anger, Tayuya jumps at Sakura & knocks her off the roof, sending both kunoichis tumbling to the ground below.**

**"Sakura!" Tsunade calls out & was about to go after her but was stopped by Jiraiya. "Don't worry about her Tsunade Hime. You've taught her well so I'm sure she'll be fine." He said as he glared at Orochimaru. "We've got something to settle here & now that his cohorts are all occupied, our job is much easier."**

**"Kukukuku... You think you relics can match up against me? You must be joking. There's NOTHING you geezers can do to stop me. I am immortal!" Orochimaru said with an evil laugh.**

**Tsunade stared at Orochimaru for a moment before slowly cracking her knuckles. "Let's put that theory to the test, shall we?"**

**(Gaara Vs. Kimmimaro)**

**Gaara & Kimmimaro stares at each other on top of a rooftop with each waiting for the other to make his move.**

**"So you've become the Kazekage huh? How appropriate that I'd have a hand in the deaths of 2 Kazekages." Kimmimaro stated.**

**Gaara narrows his eyes at this revelation but does not allow his emotions to get the better of him. "You think too highly of yourself if you think you can end the life of someone who has succeeded in killing you before. I am not the Godaime Kazekage for nothing & I will defeat you again to restore my village's honor & avenge the deaths of her brave shinobis which includes tat of my father, the Yondaime Kazekage due to your treachery."**

**"I am also aware that you had Shukaku sealed inside you before & you barely defeated me. What makes you think that you have a chance now that you no longer have the Bijuu?" Kimmimaro asks.**

**Gaara remained expressionless. But internally, he wondered how they had gotten hold of this information. The only persons who knew were either those close to him or those people he had personally sent to the grave. "I am no longer the same man you faced years ago." Gaara stated gravely. "But instead of just saying it, you're welcome to find out for yourself."**

**"Thank you. I think I will." Kimmimaro said as he promptly transforms into his cursed form.**

**Gaara does not wait for the revived Sound nin to start his attack. He immediately goes on the offensive & sends his sand to attack Kimmimaro who uses his enhanced speed & agility to dodge the relentless assault.**

**"HESSENDAN!" Kimmimaro launches the bony tips of his fingers with bullet-like speed at Gaara who simply blocks the projectiles with a thick wall of sand. But the bony bullets were simply a distraction for his next move which was to break through the sandy wall & attack Gaara up close & personal with a long sword made from his spine.**

**Gaara, however, was expecting this move from Kimmimaro & had met his attack with a spear made from his sand. Ever since he was rescued from Akatsuki, he had trained doubly hard to make up for Shukaku's loss & was gratified to see that he was at least able to hold his own against the obviously superior hand to hand combatant.**

**But Gaara knew that he could not sustain this for very long. He jumps back, stabs his spear to the ground besides him & forms the seals for one of his favorite jutsus & stretches out his hand as sand begins to form around Kimmimaro's feet.**

**"SABAKU KYUU." Gaara whispers as the sand starts to wrap around a struggling Kimmimaro. But as he starts to close his fist to crush his opponent, Kimmimaro breaks out of the Sand Coffin & lashes out with his sword, sending Gaara flying back where he layed still.**

**"Get up Sabaku No Gaara." Kimmimaro said as he started walking the Kazekage. "I will not believe that that weak attack by me harmed you in any way."**

**After a moment, Gaara sits up & stares at Kimmimaro with his Suna No Yoroi already reforming around his body. The impact of the weapon knocked the wind out of him but thanks to his Suna No Yoroi, he was indeed not harmed by the attack. "**_**I've forgotten how annoyingly strong he is in that cursed form. I guess I have no other alternative, especially in my weakened state."**_** Gaara mused to himself as he slowly stood up.**

**Kimmimaro frowns as Gaara's sands starts to inexplicably return to his gourd.**

**"What are you doing? Why did you retract your sand? Do you really wish to die?" Kimmimaro asks as he starts to walk towards Gaara but stops as he notices dark colored dust swirling around the red-haired Kazekage.**

**"Not at all." Gaara answers, the swirling dark dust starts to cling to his body as he starts to walk forward as well. "It's simply just too taxing for me to exert conscious control over both the sand in my gourd & my ****SATETSU****(Iron Sand) at the same time. You should be count yourself lucky because you're one of the very few people to experience the bloodline I inherited from the Sandaime Kazekage because it seems that my normal sand will not work on you."**

**"SATETSU is it?" Kimmimaro comments as he lifts up his spiny sword. "So you do have some surprises left in you. Let's see how your bloodline fares against MY bloodline." Kimmimaro swings his sword at Gaara who simply blocks it with a forearm covered with the black dust. Much to Kimmimaro's surprise, his spiny sword shatters upon impact.**

**"Your bloodline DOES seem to be formidable." Kimmimaro stated as he tosses the remains of his sword away then forms his HANA on his left arm. "But if all you do is defend, then you won't beat me."**

**"Whoever said I'm defending?" Gaara asks with a raised eyebrow. With that, the black sand which Gaara had been slowly surrounding Kimmimaro envelopes the Sound nin & no matter how hard he struggled, he couldn't budge it.**

**"Tch... I got careless." Kimmimaro said as he stares at Gaara, his eyes already accepting his defeat. "It is your victory Sabaku No Gaara. Whatever you're going to do, I suggest you do it now before I change my mind."**

**"You have been a worthy opponent but it's over now Kimmimaro. I don't know how Orochimaro brought you back, but with this jutsu, he won't be able to do it again so you can get back to your eternal slumber." Gaara said as he makes a one handed seal. "But for what it's worth, I am sorry for what happened to your clan & I will do everything in my power to ensure that nothing like it will ever happen again."**

**Kimmimaro's eyes widens at Gaara's statement. He didn't know that anybody knew about the fate of the Kaguya clan but apparently, Gaara did & probably took pains to research it. He could only nod his head in grateful acknowledgement.**

**And with that, Gaara completes his jutsu & whispers. "SATETSU NINPOU: SHUKKAKU NO FUINN (Iron Sand Ninja Technique: Seal Of Shukaku)" Instantly, the iron sand binding Kimmimaro forms a statue of Shukaku around the Sound Nin, it's grains even entering his body through the skin pores & hardens, instantly killing the Sound nin by suffocation.**

**His job already done, Gaara sighs in relief & stares at the statue that was once his opponent & thinks about his life had he lived it like Kimmimaro had.**

**(Sasuke Vs. Kidomaru)**

**"**_**How troublesome."**_** Sasuke thought to himself, borrowing a phrase from an acquaintance as he continously dodged a six armed assault by the revived Kidomaru in his transformed state with 6 hook-like weapons made with his gold colored web. He had met & fought**** the Sound Nin along with the other Sound 4 years ago when he decided to leave Konoha & during their brief altercation, he could already tell that the 6 armed shinobi was the most formidable of them 2nd only to Kimmimaro.**

**"I've always wanted to fight against you Uchiha Sasuke." Kidomaru said with a chuckle as he swipes at the dark haired Konoha nin with his golden hooks. "I've never quite understood the reason why Orchimaru wanted you so much that he was willing to sacrifice the lives of the Sound 5 just to get to you, but now I see that you're really as good as he says you are."**

**"CLANG!"**

**"Good." Sasuke mutters as he calmly crosses both his sword & sheath in front of him to block all 6 of Kidomaru's hook wielding arms. "Now that we've established that, you DO also realize that going up against an Uchiha un close quarters combat even with 6 arms..." With a deft twist of his sword & sheath, Sasuke disarms Kidomaru & sends his weapons flying in different directions before continuing his statement. "...Is tantamount to suicide?"**

**Kidomaru jumps back shaking his stinging hands from the sheer force of the disarming of his weapons as well as to put some distance between him & Sasuke. "Like I'd care. I'm already dead anyways so it doesn't really matter to me. But since short ranged tactics won't work..." Kidomaru never finishes his sentence. He leaps back & starts spitting out golden goo at Sasuke which rapidly hardens & turns into drill shaped kunais.**

**Sasuke deflects the barrage using his sword & sheath but had to jump back to avoid a spear-shaped projectile. He lifts an eyebrow upon seeing how deep the spear had dug into the ground where he had previously been standing on. "Impressive power behind that throw." He comments.**

**"Thank you. But there's much more where that came from." Kidomaru said as he spits out more golden goo at Sasuke. This time however, Sasuke stands his ground & his body shook as multiple kunais seem to hit him. But as the smoke clears, what looked like Sasuke was actually a shell of him which was filled with holes.**

**"Shit. Snake skin kawarimi." Kidomaru mutters as he looks around in an attempt to locate his opponent & at the same time, starts to secrete the golden goo from his skin pores to create his armor.**

**"Don't get slow on me now..." A voice whispers in Kidomaru's ear as a fist crashes against his jaw & shatters the golden armor. The Sound nin staggers against the powerful blow but manages to remain on his feet as he quickly reformed the armor.**

**"That won't work on me." Kidomaru said. "Even if you break my gold armor, I can reform it just as quickly."**

**"Is that right?" Sasuke's voice came out of the darkness. "So I guess the correct question would be how fast can you reform your armor? Why don't we find out?" And with that, Sasuke begins his high speed assault on Kidomaru. Even without the help of his Mangekyou Sharingan, his speed (honed by years of doing nothing but training) far surpasses any normal shinobi.**

**Kidomaru feels himself getting knocked around with audible cracks to his armor which he quickly repairs & reforms. But he knew he wouldn't last very long if he kept taking hits like this & continously repair his armor. If only he could trap Sasuke with his webs.**

**"What's the matter?" Sasuke asks as he appears in front of Kidomaru. "Have you lost your will to live? Is this the extent of a Sound elite's ability?"**

**Quick as a flash, Kidomaru spits out globs of golden web-like nets which pins Sasuke against some large rubble.**

**"You should NEVER let your guard down especially against an opponent like myself." Kidomaru said as he started forming his golden bow. "And now that you're immobilized by my webs, you won't escape your death."**

**"So are you gonna kill me now with that bow & arrow of yours or just bore me to death with your inane rants?" Sasuke asks, looking quite calm for someone who was facing his possible death.**

**"You won't be so calm once I punch a big ass hole in you, you arrogant brat." Kidomaru said as he drew the string of his bow with all 3 left arms as well as his teeth & aimed a drill tipped arrow at Sasuke. "Wind resistance zero. Maximum power, 500 percent. You're dead Uchiha Sasuke!"**

**But before Kidomaru can release the arrow, Sasuke breaks out from his bindings & disappears only to reappear behind Kidomaru while sheating his sword. Kidomaru looks on in surprise as all 6 of his arms fall off & his bow & arrow falls in pieces. It took a moment for the shock from losing his arms to sink in.**

**"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"**

**Kidomaru drops to his knees as he stares at the stumps that was his arms. He knew that even in his current enhanced which was capable of regenerating lost limbs, it would take a few moments for it to happen. And a few moments is all a shinobi needs to kill his opponents.**

**"Goodbye." Sasuke simply said as he places a hand on top of Kidomaru's head & channels through it a powerful chakra surge in the form of high voltage electricity. All that remained of the revived Kidomaru after Sasuke was done is a charred, smoking husk.**

**"**_**Now for you, Orochimaru." **_**Sasuke thought to himself as he jumps off.**

**(Sakura Vs. Tayuya)**

**"**_**Shit shit shit shit shit shit!"**_** Tayuya thought to herself as she watched the last of her demonic summons poof out of existence courtesy of a Chakra enhanced punch from Sakura.**

**When the 2 kunoichis started their battle, Tayuya made the mistake of assuming that her summons were going to be enough to kill her opponent. What she hadn't counted on was the monstrous strength that Sakura seemed to have which was evident in the way that she had caught the first summon's gigantic warclub in midswing & had used the weapon against it.**

**Things had gone downhill from there as the Konoha nin easily dispatched all her remaining summons & was now staring at her impassively.**

**"Is that everything you have?" Sakura asks in a bored tone. "Aren't you supposed to be one of those elite Sound shinobis who took away Sasuke? You certainly don't fight like it."**

**"Don't you fucking mess with me bitch!" Tayuya roared in anger as she charges at Sakura with a kunai. "You don't know who you're fucking dealing with here!"**

**Sakura catches the hand carrying the kunai & starts to squeeze, causing Tayuya to drop her weapon. "On the contratry, It's YOU who don't know who you're dealing with. My name is Haruno Sakura. I am a leaf kunoichi & a student of the Godaime Hokage." She punctuates her last statement by tossing Tayuya away like some rag doll & tries to follow up with an axe kick.**

**But Tayuya was able to dodge the powerful attack which had smashed some large rubble to pieces instead. The pink haired Konoha nin goes after her again & Tayuya was hard pressed to avoid her attacks which she knew could cause serious damage if it connected cleanly.**

**"**_**Shit! If the Godaime Hokage was the one who trained this bitch, that would explain her freaky strength. Gotta put some distance between us so i can use my flute." **_**Tayuya thought as she jumps away.**

**"You won't get away from me!" Sakura said as she chases the red haired Sound nin who had transformed into her cursed form. Tayuya lands on a rooftop & plays her flute to use her most potent genjutsu on the pursuing kunoichi.**

**"**_**Genjutsu through sound, huh?"**_** Sakura muses to herself, stopping as her sharply honed senses notices the shifting scenery around her. "**_**Shikamaru warned us about this during the briefing."**_** Sakura thought to herself as she drops down to her knees & raises both arms above her head as if she was tied there.**

**"That should take care of that bitch." Tayuya mutters to herself as she lowers her flute. She knew that even the most experienced Jounins of the Sound Village had trouble escaping her genjutsus which, over time, would kill them eventually. So there was no way that the pink haired bitch could even remotely fight it off.**

**"But just to make sure..." Tayuya said to herself, drawing a kunai then jumps over to where Sakura was & prepares to kill. Tayuya however, fails to notice the smirk under the bowed head of Sakura as well as the whispered "Kai." from the kunoichi. So when she tried slit Sakura's throat, she was understandably surprised when the Leaf kunoichi caught her wrist in mid-swing.**

**"Gotcha. Too bad for you that Genjutsus don't really work on me THAT well lady." Sakura said with a smile as she placed a powerful explosive tag under the Sound kunoichi's shirt & jumps away. What's more, she releases a large quantity of smaller explosive tags which floated down around Tayuya to ensure no escape (think Ino's Ougi in Nrutimate Accel 2).**

**"Shit!" Was all Tayuya managed to say before the tag on her chest blew & triggered a chain reaction of explosions from the smaller tags. Whatever remained of Tayuya that was not blown away was buried beneath tons & tons of rubble that was caused by the explosion.**

**"**_**Now that that issue is settled, I have to get back to Tsunade Sama."**_** Sakura thought to herself & leaps off.**

**(Naruto Vs. Sakon/Ukon)**

**"**_**I have to get out of here. I have to go help Baa Chan & Ero Senin against that Ero Hebi."**_** Naruto thought to himself as he continously dodged the attacks from Sakon & Ukon.**

**"**_**SETTLE DOWN KIT. ONE CRISIS AT A TIME, OK? FIRST LETS CONCENTRATE ON DISPOSING THESE EYESORES BEFORE WE GO HELP THEM."**_** Kyubi said with a growl from inside this cage.**

**"**_**Easier said then done furball. I heard about what this guy can do from Kiba & if what he said is true, I can't afford to let him touch me."**_** Naruto mentally told the 9 tailed beast as he dodged yet another attack from his opponent.**

**"**_**AHHH YES... THE BODY FUSION TECHNIQUE. ONE OF THE NASTIEST BLOODLINE I'VE EVER ENCOUNTERED." **_**Kyubi stated with what suspiciously seemed to be admiration in it's voice.**

**"**_**I'm glad you admire our enemy's abilities..." **_**Naruto thought back, an eyebrow twitching. "...**_**But can you help me out here?"**_

**"What's wrong brat? Why don't you fight back?" Sakon yelled at Naruto as he & his brother pressed their assault on the blonde Jinchuriki.**

**"Stop jumping around & stay still. We promise that we'll end your suffering as quickly as we can." Ukon stated.**

**"Yeah like that'll ever happen." Naruto muttered darkly as he threw a couple of kunais at the creepy brothers to keep them at bay while he formulated a plan. Naruto knows that his strength is in mostly close quarters combat. But close quarters combat was something which he needed to avoid right now given the Sound Brothers's unique ability.**

**"Dammit." Naruto growled more to himself then at anybody else. "Why the hell am I having such a hard time with these 2 wierdos?"**

**"**_**THAT'S BECAUSE THINKING OVER THINGS WAS NEVER YOUR STRONGEST POINT."**_** Kyubi answered. **_**"YOU'RE AT YOUR BEST THINKING ON THE FLY & UNDER PRESSURE BRAT. SO WHY THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU GOTTA DO & LET YOUR INSTINCTS TAKE OVER?"**_

**Naruto was silent for a moment before chuckling darkly. "Hehe! That's the most backhanded compliment I've ever heard. I**_** guess you really do know me better then anyone else, don't you furball?"**_

**"AS MUCH AS IT PAINS ME TO SAY IT BUT YES, I DO KIT." Kyubi answers. "**_**AND THE BRAT I KNOW WOULD'VE FINISHED THIS FIGHT AGES AGO IF ONLY HE KEPT HIS FOCUS ON THE TASK AT HAND."**_

**"Heh, I guess you're right. And since these 2 likes to use their combos so much, I think it's time I show them one of mine." Naruto lands on a branch & turns to face Sakon & Ukon while forming a familiar cross shaped seal. "Since you boys use your numbers to your advantage, lets see what happens when I turn the tables on you. TAIJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Instantly, dozens upon dozens of Narutos surround the Sound pair though Sakon & Ukon seemed unconcerned.**

**"It doesn't matter how many you are..." Sakon started as he transforms into his cursed form & bites his thumb. "...We are still much stronger then you & that will never change." Ukon finished as he also transforms into his own cursed form & also bites his thumb. Both then slams their palms to the ground & calls out. "KUCHIYOSE: KOSATSU RASHAMON (Summoning Technique: Ancient Temple Of Rashamon). A huge cube-like structure made from 5 Rashamon Gates rose & forms a protective barrier around the Sound Pair. "And with this, you'll never be able to touch us." They said in unision.**

**"A barrier of Rashamons eh?" Naruto comments with a grin as he forms a one handed seal. "Let's see how it fares against this trick I learned from Akatsuki." With a mental command, the shadow clones hurl themselves against the Rashamon barrier & explode with devastating force upon impact. As the smoke clears, the Rashamon shield was in pieces though the brothers did not appear to be harmed. But Naruto was nowhere to be seen.**

**"Where is that little brat?" Sakon hissed as he looks around. "Did he run away?"**

**"He's still here brother." Ukon answered his sibling. "He's probably hiding from us & planning his next move."**

**"Planning my next move? Ain't my style buddy." A set of voices stated from above the twins. Looking up, Sakon & Ukon sees a number of Narutos descending on them. The shadow clones were dispatched fairly quickly but they still couldn't find the real Naruto.**

**"C'mon out you coward!" Sakon snarled in frustration. "You can't hide forever!"**

**"Whoever said I'm hiding?" Another set of voices said from behind the brothers. Looking back, they could see another set of shadow clones charging at them. They were again, dealt with easily. The cycle went on for a while with groups of shadow clones attacking the brothers & the brothers defeating the clones. But each time the shadow clones attacked, they tried something different which made Ukon suspicious.**

**"Something's wrong." Ukon muttered. "It's almost as if the brat is testing us." He said to his brother as he destroyed the last shadow clone.**

**"That idiotic Konoha nin? It's impossible." Sakon scoffed as he scans the area for Naruto.**

**"You should listen to your brother you know." Naruto said, appearing in front of the brothers in a flash of yellow with one of his wide, ear to ear grins. "He might have the right idea."**

**The brothers are immediately on their guard. If there was one thing they've learned in this fight, it was not to underestimate the blonde.**

**"If your clones couldn't do the job, what makes you think that you alone can fight us?" Sakon said as the brothers start to warily circle Naruto.**

**"I told you before, your brother might have the right idea this time." Naruto stated, his expression was one of utter boredom.**

**Infuriated by the seeming lack of concern on the blonde Konoha nin's part, Sakon charges at Naruto & throws a punch. Naruto easily dodges his attack then with a quick Hiraishin backstep, dodges another attack thrown this time by Ukon. No matter how hard they tried, Naruto seemed to be able to avoid their attacks at will.**

**"He's reading our attacks." Ukon exclaimed. "How does he do that? Nobody has been able to avoid our combination attacks before."**

**"There's no way anybody can do that." Sakon argued before realization sets in. "Unless... Wait a minute... Those shadow clones..."**

**"About time you guys realized it." Naruto said, twirling his kunai from his perch atop a large boulder. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu is a pretty versatile technique. Not only can it be used offensively & defensively, it's also a pretty handy training & scouting tool since I get to experience what my clones experience. Though it can be a bit of a headache taking all the info in."**

**"So all this time, you were using your clones to gather information about our fighting style?" Sakon asks.**

**"Yeah, pretty much." Naruto said cheerfully.**

**"But you're not the only one who can use Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." A voice whispered in Naruto's ear. As he looks back, he sees Ukon who grabs his head & holds on tightly as his own shadow clone besides Sakon poofs away.**

**"Get him Ukon!" Sakon urged his brother. "Tear him inside out!"**

**Ukon nods as he starts fusing with a struggling Naruto. "It's no use brat. There's no chance for you now. Once I fuse with you, I won't kill you just yet. I'm gonna torture you slowly & painfully before I turn you inside out. You'll soon be begging us to kill you."**

**Cough "About time you made your move." Naruto said as he starts coughing out a bit of blood due to Ukon's work inside his body.**

**"As if there's anything you can do about it brat. I can promise you that your end will be extremely painful." Ukon said with a sneer but was unnerved when Naruto gave him a bloody grin.**

**"You think so?" Naruto stated brightly. "I'll let you guys in on a little secret. I'm actually the Jinchuuki for the Kyuubi No Kitsune."**

**"How is that going to help you in this situation?" Sakon asks as he drew a kunai. "You're already possessed by my brother & it's only a matter of time before he tears you apart inside out."**

**"There's actually something else you need to know." Naruto continues. "Kyuubi actually grants me a healing factor like you wouldn't believe. Not only does he heal all my injuries in record time, he also heals any sickness I might have." Red chakra flares around Naruto making Ukon cry out in pain. "And right now, he's identifying your brother as a disease."**

**Before his brother's horrified eyes, Ukon screams in anguish as he starts melting off Naruto's body. "Stop it!" Sakon yells as he charges at Naruto with a drawn kunai. Naruto however, stops the attack by clamping down on Sakon's wrist with inhuman strength. "**_**FOR A COUPLE OF SICK & TWISTED FLESHBAGS, **_**YOUR BOND AS BROTHERS IS TOUCHING. SO I'LL REWARD YOU BY ALLOWING YOU 2 TO DIE TOGETHER." Naruto/Kyuubi stated, his eyes glowing red as his red, demonic chakra envelopes Sakon & melts him as well. All that remained of the brothers were 2 puddles at Naruto's feet.**

**"**_**Baa Chan... Ero Sennin... I'm coming so hold on a little longer."**_** Naruto thought as he leaps off.**

**(Tsunade & Jiraiya Vs. Orochimaru)**

**"This isn't looking good for us, isn't it hime?" Jiraiya stated as he warily looks at a rising tidal wave of snakes bearing down on him & Tsunade.**

"**Damn It! That snake's fighting dirty! Not that I should be surprised about it." Tsunade growls as she gritted her teeth in frustration.**

**Tsunade & Jiraiya had been doing extremely well against their ex-team mate despite his continuous rejuvenation in battle & their own unwillingness to go all out in fear of destroying their village when Orochimaru decided to up the ante by transforming himself into a gigantic snake-like creature & spitting a large torrent of poisonous snakes from his mouth which was racing into the safety bunkers which housed all the civilians.**

**Tsunade & Jiraiya did their best to contain the flow of snakes but there was just too many & using any of their more powerful techniques would do more harm then good.**

"**Kukukuku! Behold the power I absorbed from the Hachibi No Orochi (8 Tailed Serpent)! You & Konoha will not live to see another day!" Orochimaru declared with triumphant laughter from his position behind the tidal wave of snakes.**

"**Hmm…. So that's why reports indicated that Hachibi No Orochi seemed a little weak when Akatsuki captured it's vessel." Jiraiya muttered.**

"**A fat lot good that does us now." Tsunade gripes as she claps her hands together which creates a shockwave that drives some of the snakes back while Jiraiya adds to the assault with a powerful fire jutsu. But it has little effect on the rapidly advancing tidal wave of snakes. "But if this continues…."**

"**SHANNARO!" A voice cries out as a pink blur slams down on the ground creating a large fissure which separated the snakes from Tsunade & Jiraiya.**

"**KATON: DAIENRYU! (Fire Element: Grand Fire Dragon)**

"**FUTON: CHOU FUJIN KEN! (Wind Element: Ultimate Wind God Fist)**

**2 other voices cries out which was followed large gigantic dragon made of fire augmented by a hurricane strength blast of wind that consumes the tidal wave of snakes & forces the serpent-like creature that is Orochimaru to retreat to a safer distance. "It can't be!" He hisses.**

"**Oh but it is…." Naruto said as he, Sakura & Sasuke lands in front of Tsunade & Jiraiya. "We've taken care of your cronies, now we'll take care of you."**

"**Stop Naruto!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "Orochimaru's got a portion of the Hachibi No Orochi's power so he is not easy to deal with."**

"**It doesn't matter." Sasuke intoned emotionlessly. "One way or another, he's going down for his crimes against Konoha."**

"**But if the battle goes on, Konoha & her citizens will…." Tsunade starts but was stopped by Sakura.**

"**Our citizens are guarded by our brave shinobis & our homes can be rebuilt." Sakura stated then glares at Orochimaru. "But he can't be allowed to live."**

"**What can the 3 of you & those 2 invalids do against me? Face it, you're outmatched." Orochimaru said before jumping back to avoid a tendril of sand.**

"**They're not alone." Came the impassive voice of the Godaime Kazekage who floated down on a cloud of sand. "Look around you Orochimaru. You've lost."**

**Sure enough, when Orochimaru looks around, he could see a number of elite warriors which consisted of the rest of the Konoha 12, their jounin instructors & the Sand Siblings standing on the rooftops glaring at him.**

"**Hmmppp…. A temporary setback." Orochimaru huffed in defiance. "Mark my words. Konoha will fall by my hands & none of you or your pathetic allies will be strong enough to stop us." Orochimaru then makes his escape by burrowing into the ground & collapsing the tunnel after him to prevent pursuit. Team Gai makes a move to follow him but was stopped by Tsunade.**

"**No. Let him go for now." She stated. "Now that we know what we're up against, we need time to prepare. For now we have to fortify our defenses."**

**Sakura & Sasuke winced inwardly & were prepared to stop Naruto. But much to their surprise, the blonde Jinchuuriki merely nods his head in agreement.**

"**Konoha comes 1****st****." Naruto seconded. "There's a lot of other people who'd just love to see us burn & we shouldn't give them that satisfaction. We've also got to tend to our casualties & re-strengthen our ranks." Naruto's eyes then glowed red as he looked at Tsunade & spoke again. This time using Kyuubi's voice. "**_**BUT AFTER WHICH…."**_

**Tsunade nods grimly, knowing exactly what she was going to do after they've recovered. "Yes. After which, Konoha is going to war."**

**Author's Notes: Whoohoo! A whopping 600 words & 13 pages for me. It was fun to write & I hope you guys enjoy it. As always, reviews & criticisms are welcome. Peoce out y'all ******


	37. Chapter 37: Blooming Leaf

**Chapter 37: Blooming Leaf**

**Orochimaru, in his serpentine form, bursts out of the ground inside his lair within Otogakure & transforms back into his humanoid form with a scowl on his face.**

**"That accursed village..." Orochimaru mutters as he walks in the darkness, wondering where the hell everybody was. "...And I was so close too. They knew we were coming & was prepared which means there has to be a traitor in our ranks. But who...?"**

**"Orochimaru." Danzou's voice came from the darkness. "The invasion failed. You failed."**

**"Don't get snippy with me you old geezer." Orochimaru growls. "You weren't on the frontlines so you have absolutely no right to criticize my methods. They were obviously well prepared for the invasion & I suspect that we have a leak somewhere. Besides, let's see you try & do better with those kinds of odds working against you."**

**"Don't worry. I fully intend to do that..." Danzou said as the lights came on. Sitting on Orochimaru's throne was the traitorous ROOT leader. And around the throne room were all the current & active shinobis of Otogakure who were watching the ensuing powerplay between the 2. "...Once I kill you & take my place as the Nidaime Otokage."**

**"What is the meaning of this?" Orochimaru asks calmly despite what seemed to be an unfavorable situation for him.**

**"I believe the correct term would be a coup de tat." Danzou answered with a grim smile. "You see, your warriors don't seem to believe in your cause anymore. They have found a new cause to follow & that is MY cause. Your failure to destroy Konoha again was the last straw & they are tired of constantly losing under your rule. They want to join the winning side for once."**

**"And you honestly believe that your side is the winning side? Kukukuku, How foolish of you." Orochimaru stated with a chuckle as he slowly looks at the shinobis around the throne room before his hard gaze came upon Danzou. "You're delusional if you honestly think for a second that my shinobis will betray me for a pathetic old cripple like yourself."**

**With an unspoken command, a large zanbatou was suddenly at Danzou's throat. Swiveling his head ever so slightly, Danzou sees the pale features of a youthful shinobi with light blue hair & a mouthful of sharklike teeth grinning at him.**

**"Suigetsu. What is the meaning of this? I thought you supported my cause? Believed in my ideals." Danzou asks.**

**"You're kidding right?" the newly identified Suigetsu asks with a chuckle. "All I can see is the cause of a fossil & the ideals of a deadman which is what you became the moment you planned this little insurrection. I may be a little insane but I'm not stupid or suicidal Danzou."**

**Orochimaru appears next to his throne as Suigetsu leads Danzou to the center & forces him to his knees while Orochimaru takes his seat. "Kukuku... It was a mistake for you to reveal your hand too quickly Danzou. I now understand the invasion's failure. You deliberately leaked the information to Konoha beforehand hoping they'd have the necessary resources to dispose of me & maybe weaken their power enough for you to come in later to pick up the pieces." Orochimaru said as he steepled his fingers in front of him. "Too bad you were too pigheaded to recognize their potential & by leaking vital information about us, you destroyed whatever advantage we had over them."**

**Orochimaru then gives Danzou a sinister smile. "Yet despite your transgression against me, I won't kill you... Yet. You are much more valuable to me alive then dead & I intend to take every last bit of information from that fossilized brain of yours. But I can assure you that the procedure will NOT be painless. Kukukuku."**

**And for the next few nights, the screams of Danzou can be heard throughout Otogakure.**

**(Konoha)**

**"We are gathered here today to honor the brave shinobis who lost their lives in the defense of Konoha." Tsunade's voice booms out loud & clear. The active & reserve shinobis as well as the council members were assembled in the large court area outside the Hokage Tower for the memorial. Though Tsunade hated this aspect of her job, she knew it was nescessary "It matters not wether they are from our village or from our allies, they died protecting the innocents & for a shinobi, there is no greater cause."**

**Standing besides Hinata while holding her hand, Naruto tuned out Tsunade's voice & opted to look around. He hated wearing the black mourning suit with a passion & if he had his way, he'd shuck it right out the window & burn it. Being here in this situation painfully reminded him too much of the old man's funeral & he didn't want to relieve that part of his life again if he could help it.**

**But people die everyday & that was the reality of their lives. It was how you lived your life which really mattered. How much of a difference did you make?**

**A crying voice gets his attention. Looking around, he notices a young mother consoling her daughter. Probably the child of one of the slain shinobis.**

**"Mommy! Where what are they going to do with daddy? I wanna see daddy!" The child cried.**

**"I'm very sorry sweetie but I don't think daddy's coming back home." The young mother answered, trying to hold back her tears.**

**"But he's right there!!" The litle girl insisted as she pointed at one of the caskets which he presumed the little girl's father lay. Before anybody could stop her, the little girl broke away & made a beeline towards her father's casket. "Daddy!!"**

**Hinata felt Naruto's hold on her hand loosen & quick as a flash, the blonde jinchuuriki was on his knees in front of the little girl & hugging her. "He's gone kid. Please don't make it any harder then it has to be." He whispered in her ear as the girl cried & cried.**

**Despite the fact that a number of people present still saw him as some sort of demon, they were genuinely touched at seeing such empathy from Naruto. In a way, they felt ashamed at themselves for treating Naruto so badly when all he wanted was for his village to be safe & his precious people happy.**

**They watched as Naruto consoled the little girl then led her back to her mother. He then crouches down in front of the little girl & holds out a pinky finger which the girl grasps with her own pinky finger.**

**"You promise to get the big, bad snake who did this to daddy, niisan?" The little girl sniffled.**

**"I never go back on my word. You better believe that I'll get that big, bad snake & that's a promise of a lifetime." Naruto answered with one of his signature, foxlike grin.**

**Sakura & Sasuke shares a knowing smile with each other. When their teammate makes a promise like that, he'd follow through even if it kills him. They've had firsthand experience of that fact.**

**Kakashi simply gives Naruto one of his eye smiles. "**_**Typical of Naruto."**_** He mused.**

**Tsunade couldn't be any more prouder of her adopted younger 'brother'. As early as now, he was already demonstrating the necessary traits & skills to be an excellent Hokage which she had no doubt that he'll become.**

**To Hinata, this was simply how her Naruto Kun is. He would rather take all the pain & grief rather then let somebody else, especially an innocent child, experience it.**

**As Naruto walked back to Hinata's side, he could feel the eyes of everyone present on him. But instead of looking upon the jinchuuriki with hate & disgust, he was now regarded with growing respect & admiration as one of the trailblazers for the new generation of shinobis who would protect Konoha for many, many years to come.**

**(One week later, inside the High Council's Room)**

**"You know why you're here don't you, Uchiha Sasuke?" Tsunade asks formally from her position atop the elevated podium to which the last Uchiha merely nods.**

**It had already been almost two weeks since Otogakure's invasion failed. After confronting Orochimaru, Sasuke had surrendered & was taken back under house arrest but was allowed to leave under guard to attend the memorial service. After which, the council had summoned Sasuke today to ask him about his leaving his family estates without his guards which was expressly forbidden. Some council members even went as far as wanting him brought here in chains but Tsunade vetoed the idea saying that Sasuke freely turned himself back in after the battle. She also pointed out that this was just an inquiry & not a full blown trial.**

**Also attending the public inquiry were Kakashi, Sakura & Naruto as well as the rest of the Rookie 9, Team Gai & the Suna contingent.**

**"So you do realize that you violated the terms of your house arrest by leaving the Uchiha Compound during the invasion." Tsunade stated.**

**"Yes I realize that & under the same circumstances, I would willingly do it again if it meant saving a lot of lives." Sasuke answered.**

**"But you know that leaving your compound is tantamount to a death sentence, right?" A fat looking civilian member insisted. "So by leaving your compound alone, your life is forfeit."**

**"Now hold on here!!" Naruto blurted out from his seat before anyone can stop him. "Sasuke helped drive back the invasion & you thank him by executing him?! That's a load of bull & you guys know it!!"**

**"Naruto..." Kakashi warned as he moved to stop the enraged jinchuuriki though he couldn't help but agree with him. "It isn't our place to question the council's rulings."**

**"The hell it isn't!!" Naruto said, glaring at Kakashi. "How could you just stand there & let these guys decide to execute Sasuke for helping defend Konoha from the enemy? Where were THEY..." Naruto gestured at the civilians in the council. "...When Otogakure decided to invade our home?"**

**"You are out of line Uzumaki San." Another civilian councilman said. "You have no say in this so if we do decide to execute Uchiha Sasuke, it is none of your concern."**

**But before things can escalate between Naruto & the civilian council, a voice cuts in. "If I may be allowed to speak Hokage Sama." The voice belonged to the stoic Hyuga Hiashi who stood up from his seat & slowly walks down towards the center of the room where Sasuke sat. People can be heard whispering in the room wondering what the stoic Hyuga Clan leader wanted to say.**

**Hiashi stops in front of Sasuke & studies the last Uchiha before turning to the council. "While I am very much aware of Uchiha Sasuke's crimes against our village which had led to his incarceration in his own home, I also believe it is most unjust of us to execute someone who only wanted to protect his village."**

**The room erupts in protests, mostly from the civilian members before Hiashi raises a hand to signal for silence. "I believe his actions during the invasion proves without a shadow of a doubt where his loyalties lay & despite what others may think, his is a shinobi matter which the CIVILIAN members of the council has no authority over." Hiashi states, looking dispassionately at the civilian council members.**

**The elder Koharu took this as a hidden signal to spring their little surprise. "We, of the Shinobi Council, are unanimous in deciding to reinstate Uchiha Sasuke as a provisionary genin shinobi of Konoha whose activities will still be monitored by ANBU & his team until such time that he proves himself worthy of our trust again."**

**Before anyone can say anything else, Homura continues from where Koharu left off. "Furthermore, Uchiha Sasuke will be reassigned to his old team under Hatake Kakashi. Please step forward Hatake Kakashi & Team 7."**

**Team 7 shunshins besides the stunned Sasuke with Kakashi giving his reinstated student one of his eye smiles, Sakura giving her crush a tender smile of her own & Naruto clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder with one of his wide grins. Team 7 then faces Tsunade & the elders of the shinobi council.**

**"Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto. We will now leave custody of Konoha genin Uchiha Sasuke with you. You will all take responsibility for his actions from this point on. Is that understood?" Tsunade stated gravely.**

**"Of course Hokage Sama. We swear on our honors as shinobis to watch over Uchiha Sasuke & take responsibility for all his actions." Kakashi stated seriously.**

**"That goes without saying Master. We lost him once, we won't lose him again." Sakura said.**

**"And if he tries to pull that 'Leaving Konoha for more power' crap on us again, I'll just have to beat him up all over again." Naruto declared with a wide grin.**

**"Tsk... As if you could dope." Sasuke muttered under his breath.**

**"What was that teme?" Naruto demanded with a vein popping in his forehead as he took on a comical look of anger.**

**"You heard me idiot." Sasuke retorted, his features taking on a comical look of anger as well. Sparks flew between the 2 rivals as they glared at each other before Tsunade loudly clears her throat, reminding the 2 that they were still in front of her. The two bickering shinobis quieted down, both familiar with Tsunade's infamously short temper. **

**"Ahemm... Now if there is nothing else..." Tsunade starts but was interrupted by the same fat council member who protested earlier. "Hokage Sama!! This is totally unacceptable. We simply can't..."**

**"CRASH!!"**

**Tsunade suddenly appears in front of the said council member and, using one finger, smashes his table to smithereens then glares at him. "As I was saying, if there is nothing else, this meeting is adjourned. If there are ANY complaints regarding this matter, they can take it up with me, PRIVATELY." Tsunade states as she cracked her knuckles while pointedly looking at the offending council member. Even he was smart enough to back off after seeing the raw display of power by the Slug Sanin.**

**Tsunade then turns her attention towards the reformed Team 7. "Kakashi, you & your team will report to my office tomorow to recieve your new instructions, ok?"**

**"Understood, Hokage Sama." Kakashi said. But as he & his team started to leave, Hiashi calls out. "Uchiha Sasuke, may I have a few moments of your time?"**

**Sasuke looks at his teammates who nods at him and walks off he goes up to Hiashi. For a long moment, both men simply stare at each other, neither person saying anything. After a while, Hiashi sighs and speaks.**

**"With each passing day, I see more & more of your father in you." Hiashi said which piqued Sasuke's interest.**

**"You knew my father?" Sasuke asks.**

**"Oh yes. I knew him very well." Hiashi said. "Fuguku was my bitter rival in the council and one the most infuriatingly stubborn man I've ever known. We NEVER agreed on anything and fought over the smallest issues."**

**After a small pause and what seemed to be a look of nostalgia crossing his stern viasage, Hiashi continues. "But he was one of the most loyal shinobi Konoha ever had and he possessed a will of iron which seemed to have been forged by the same Katon jutsus you Uchihas seem to favor. He was also one of the very few I consider a friend. I can tell you right now that he is missed."**

**For this statement, Sasuke had no response. But Hiashi had another important thing to say to Sasuke.**

**"But despite your past transgressions, were Fuguku here right now, he would be very proud of you. He may not have shown it often but he always have been." Hiashi said then unexpectedly, bows to Sasuke. "You have my gratitude for assisting us in our time of need during the invasion."**

**Sasuke couldn't believe what he's seeing and hearing. Apart from the fact that Hiashi revealed a side of his father which he never knew existed, the Hyuga clan head was bowing to him and thanking him for his assistance. It took all his willpower to keep his emotions in check at the memory of his family and to help mask it, he turns around and starts to walk away. But not before saying his piece to Hiashi.**

**"You know something Hiashi Dono? We Uchihas were taught from birth that we were the strongest clan in Konoha. But now I see that the reason for this is NOT arrogance but rather pride." Sasuke said. "Pride because our clan has ALWAYS been the protectors of Konoha despite the sins of our ancestor, Uchiha Madara. That's why our clan established the Police Force to help maintain the peace and protect our citizens."**

**Sasuke thought for a while longer before speaking up again. "Ever since Itachi died, I didn't know what else to do with my life aside from trying to revive my clan. But the invasion helped me put things in perspective. Now, not only will I revive my clan, I'd like to re-establish the Konoha Police force which my family founded to help protect the village if the council will allow me. I appreciate your gratitude but your thanks isn't necessary Hiashi Dono. I was simply doing what was expected of me as a man and as a shinobi of Konoha."**

**Sasuke then walks towards the door where his teammates were waiting for him as Hiashi looks on in admiration. **_**"Fuguku. Your son has grown up to be a fine young man. Rest easy old friend for the Uchiha Clan is in very good hands." **_**Hiashi thought watching Sasuke interact with his teammates before excusing himself and leaving.**

**On the other hand, Team 7 was getting back into their normal routine with Sasuke and Naruto glaring at each other with Sakura trying to break up up what was soon to be a fight between the two. They were interrupted by an small chuckle from Kakashi.**

**"Ahh... This seems familiar." Kakashi said with a smile under his mask. "But this is no time to be resting on our laurels just yet because we still have a lot of things to do. because as of now, Team 7 is back in business**_**."**_

_**Author's Notes: Ok. This was definitely NOT one of my better chapters but the fact that you guys are reading it means I must be doing something right somewhere. As usual, R&R **_


	38. Chapter 38: Infiltration

Chapter 38: Infiltration

**Chapter 38: Infiltration**

**(Forest outside Otogakure)**

**A pair of Oto nins are talking atop one of the branches taking a break from their patrol & talking about the recent actions of their Kage in provoking Konoha to a war with Otogakure which officially started a month before. And frankly speaking, things weren't going very well for them because they were slowly but surely being pushed back into a corner.**

**"I'm telling you man, it's a seriously bad idea to keep stickin' around here especially with Konoha practically knocking in our doorsteps." One of the nins was saying. "I think we should cut our losses & get the hell away from here while we still can."**

**"Keep quiet will 'ya? If Orochimaru heard 'ya talkin' like this, we'll BOTH be snake food." His companion hissed. "Besides, our leader is a legendary Sanin, remember? He's sure to have a plan that'll turn this war around to our favor."**

**"Who are you kidding? We're only getting very minimal logistical support from Iwa & Kumo while the other larger shinobi villages remain more or less neutral so we've only got ourselves to rely on which isn't a very comforting thought." The 1st nin said. "Konoha, on the other hand, has Sunagakure & a bunch of other smaller villages actively helping them out, not to mention they've also got the other 2 Sanins on their side. How in the hell can we beat something like that even with Orochimaru on our side?"**

**"Kid, I've told you before that Orochimaru always has a plan. We may be losing ground & some battles at this point but what counts is who wins the war." The other nin said. "Besides, I've personally seen Orochimaru in action & trust me when I say that you'd rather be on his side rather then against him. The way he deals with his enemy is terrifying."**

**"Is that so? Maybe you could tell us about it then." Another voice tells the pair of Oto Nin. Before the two can react, they find themselves unable to move & a few moments later, were cocooned in sand & silently lifted off the ground before a number of black clad individuals & a single, horse-sized white dog silently appear on a number of branches facing them.**

**The Oto Nin's eyes widens in recognition as they faced the intruders. Their training in Oto had included extensive briefings of the various clans of Konoha & the contingent in front of them had members of the various major clans of their village's arch enemy.**

**The male & female nins who had pale white eyes were obviously members of the famed Hyuga Clan who possessed the Byakugan bloodline & skilled in the hand to hand combat form known as the Gentle Fist.**

**The gigantic white canine & the cheek tattoos were a dead giveaway that the feral looking nin was an Inuzaka who are famous for their affinity with ninkens.**

**Based on their studies of each clan's traits & history, the captured Sound Nins could only assume that the rather portly nin, the lathergic nin who had his hair in a topknot & the blonde bombshell of a kunoichi standing together were from the Akimichi Clan, Nara Clan & Yamanaka clan respectively who were known to have worked closely with each other.**

**The way one of the nins concealed himself behind the hooded coat, high collars & dark glasses as well as the insects buzzing around him indicated he was an Aburame clansmen who used insects as their weapons.**

**Of course, who would miss the presence of Copy Nin Hatake Kakashi who is known for his knowledge of nearly a thousand jutsus & his ability to flawlessly copy his opponent's movements with the Sharingan on his left eye.**

**They also recognized Orochimaru's former apprentice, Mitarashi Anko. The special jounin's cruel & sadistic streak coupled with her somewhat unstable personality has given her quite an infamous reputation.**

**The Oto Nins didn't know much about the kunoichi with her hair in buns or the shinobi with the bowl shaped haircut & thick eyebrows but there were reports of a certain team who had been decimating Oto's ranks led by a Hyuga who had a kunoichi weapon specialist & a taijutsu expert personally trained by Maito Gai matching their description.**

**The Konoha nins also had a small contingent of representatives from Suna whose signature gourd/battle fan/wrapped puppet strapped to their backs as well as the red kanji for love tattoed on the forehead on the one carrying the gourd identified them as the Godaime Kazekage & the former Jinchuuriki of Ichibi No Shukaku, Sabaku No Gaara & his equally reknowned siblings, the Wind Mistress Temari & the Puppetmaster Kankuro.**

**But the most alarming presence were that of 3 individuals who were considered to be the new Sanin by many people & classified by Orochimaru himself as dangerous S rank nins. A rank reserved for only the most notorious of shinobis.**

**The pink haired Kunoichi named Haruno Sakura whose monstrous strength, medical skills & foul temperament is said to almost match that of her legendary master, the Slug Sanin & Godaime Hokage, Tsunade.**

**They, of course, knew Orochimaru's ex apprentice & the lone surviving member of his clan massacred by his own brother, the only full blooded master of the Sharingan, Uchiha Sasuke. He had since been reported to have rejoined Konoha's ranks as a shinobi.**

**And the last but certainly not the least was the blonde haired, blue eyed jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi No Kitsune who stood in front of them. The only apprentice of the Toad Sanin Jiraiya & the shinobi whom many believed to be the Yondaime Hokage's 2nd coming, Uzumaki Naruto.**

**Currently, the blonde was looking at the 2 captured nins with a big smile on his face. "Sorry guys but we can't help but overhear your conversation. You see we're kinda lost here & was wondering if you could give us some information. Tell you what, if you promise not to scream like little babies, I'll ask Gaara to get that nasty sand gag off you." Naruto said as he nods at Gaara who retracts some of the sand from both nins mouths.**

**"We won't tell you a damn thing Uzumaki!!" The more loyal Sound nin snarled as his sand gag was removed. "You won't beat Orochimaru Sama!! You'll never beat Otogakure!!" Before he could say anything else, the sand gag was back in place.**

**"Oh dear. I think that was absolutely the wrong thing to say." Ino mutters as she watches Gaara levitate the defiant Sound nin further up the treetops to dispose of him.**

**"I told you it was a bad idea to try & get info from them." Sasuke stated as he snorts in disgust. "We're just wasting time here."**

**"Uchiha is right." Anko said, flipping a kunai in her hand. "That Oto nin is excess baggage. I say we gut him & leave him for the scavengers to find & feed on." The last statement caused the Oto nin to shudder in fear.**

**"Hold on, this guy might be more helpful." Naruto offered. "Besides, both your knowledge of Orochimaru's layout is a bit outdated & we need more info before we continue."**

**"As surprising as it may seem, I agree with Naruto." Shikamaru said. "We can't go in without sufficient intelligence like this. We'll need all the advantages we can get if we wanna pull this operation off."**

**"I-I won't tell you anything. You killed of my friend like he was nothing." The 2nd Sound nin said.**

**Kakashi glares at him & said. "Kid, I don't recall you having a say in this matter. We're not obliged & can't afford to be merciful to our enemies, especially if they're endangering our lives & our way of living. Though if you cooperate with us, we might reconsider."**

**After a moment of silence, the Sound nin felt the sand start to envelop him & grow tighter as he hears the Kazekage's cold voice.**

**"I grow tired of waiting. Let us dispose of this garbage & be off. We can always find more along the way." Gaara said.**

**"W-Wait!! I'll talk!!" The Sound nin said in a panic & much to his relief, he could feel the sand loosen it's grip on him.**

**"You sure about that?" Kiba asks from atop Akamaru. "Because if you're gonna lie to us, I can assure you that you're gonna wish that we DID kill you." He said with a feral grin.**

**"Calm yourself Kiba. No need to get hostile." Shino said quietly then turns to the Sound nin. "While it is true that our villages are at war, we are not such barbarians that we would kill an prisoner who's at least willing to cooperate. But I advise you to choose your words wisely because some of my companions here are NOT as kind as I am should we detect any deciet in your words."**

**Needless to say, the captured Sound Nin spilled his guts out & after asking an ANBU member who was tailing them to secure the prisoner, the combined Konoha/Suna contingent ventured on as they contemplated on the circumstances which brought them together for this mission.**

**(One Month Earlier)**

**Team 7 were on their way back to the Hokage Tower after a mission. As usual, Naruto & Sasuke can be heard arguing with each other.**

**"If you hadn't been so damned clumsy, we could've finished this mission ages ago, Dobe." Sasuke can be heard saying.**

**"Bite me Teme! We haven't done THIS mission for so long that I've forgotten just how damned slippery Tora is. Who was the guy who said to Obaasan that we'll take ANY mission, anyways?" Naruto shot back.**

**"Well how was I supposed to know that Tora had a litter and that they'd ALL be like their mother and escape from the Fire Daimyo's wife all at the same time?" Sasuke groused.**

**"I tried to tell you but you didn't listen." Naruto shot back, thinking back to the time he was frantically signalling his disapproval at Sasuke but to no avail.**

**"Will you two stop it." Sakura said with a sigh. "It's a good thing I had some tranquilizers handy so at least we were able to capture Tora and her kittens without any trouble." She said, gesturing to the sleeping feline and her offsprings distributed among the team.**

**"Ma ma. All's well that ends well, right?" Kakashi said with an eye smile. "At least Tora didn't sink her claws on you THIS time Naruto."**

**"Tell THAT to my Shadow Clone Kakashi Sensei." Naruto mutters then suddenly looks around with a dead serious expression. "Not to change the subject guys, but doesn't it seem like there's a lot of people heading for the tower?"**

**Team 7 looks around & true enough, a lot of shinobis were jumping from roof to roof on their way to the Hokage Tower.**

**"I wonder what's going on?" Sakura wondered aloud. "Whatever it is, it could be something big."**

**Sasuke was silent but his mind was already racing through the various possibilities. "It's possible that..." Sasuke started.**

**"Kakashi!!"**

**Team 7 looks back & sees Kurenai & Team 8 coming up from behind. "Yo! You guys are going to the tower too?" Kakashi greets with a lazy wave from his free hand.**

**Naruto drops slightly back to be with Hinata who looks at the cats Naruto carried with a small smile & asks. "Rough mission with Tora again?"**

**"Ah it wasn't so bad even if we DID have to chase her AND her kittens around Konoha." Naruto answered truthfully. "So what's going on guys? Why does it seem like everbody's going to the Hokage Tower?"**

**"Tsunade Sama sent out summons." Shino answered. "She has a major announcement to make to Konoha's shinobi force concerning our status with Otogakure."**

**Naruto growls at this. For the past few months after the invasion, Tsunade has been deep into talks with the Fire and Wind Daimyo regarding their upcoming conflict with Otogakure.**

**"I hope they make up their minds already." Kiba snarls in anger. "That snake teme has a long overdue appointment with the shinigami."**

**"Kiba! I've taught you to never let your emotions get the better of you." Kurenai admonished her student. "Though I DO understand how you feel. Orochimaru needs to be be brought to justice as soon as possible."**

**"Hmmp... Every second we let that snake live is another opportunity for him cook up another scheme to take more innocent lives. I don't really know why that fact seems so hard to understand." Sasuke said.**

**"It's a political issue." Sakura answered. "We can't just start a fight with Otogakure just like that. We've got our image to protect."**

**"Otogakure didn't seem to have that problem." Sasuke mutters.**

**"Well, the sooner we get to the tower, the sooner we find out." Kakashi stated.**

**The group arrives at the tower & after delivering the cats & submitting their after-mission report to the administrative genin-in-charge, they proceed to the tower's underground war room where they find that they were among the last to arrive. All shinobis who were chunins & above were all accounted for. Even the Toad Sanin, Jiraiya as well as Gaara & his siblings were present.**

**"Now that everyone has arrived, we can start the missions briefing." Tsunade's voice booms out as she looks around from her elevated position inside the chamber.**

**"I've spoken with the Fire & Wind Daimyos & they have given us & our allies the go signal to commence operations against Otogakure." The large room erupts in cheers upon announcement. The past months after the attack on their village had been hard for the Konoha shinobis mainly because no matter how much they wanted to, they were not given the order to strike back at their enemies for their attack. How could they? They were too busy rebuilding their village & their defenses while training for their inevitable showdown with the Sound.**

**"But..." Tsunade's spoke again, her voice taking on a serious, steely quality that they only hear when she was announcing someone's death sentence. "...I don't intend to prolong this war. As a matter of fact, I intend to make this into one of the shortest ones in history as a message & warning to ANY other powers-that-be who has ANY idea of invading our home. I want them to know that there is a reason why Konoha is considered as the strongest of the Hidden Villages. I want them to know why our shinobis are the very best there is."**

**Tsunade looks around & notes with satisfaction, the grim looks on the faces in front of her. "But most of all, I want them to realize that Konoha WILL use EVERY means at it's disposal to completely & utterly destroy ANYBODY who endangers her security & peace. We're NOT a village who favors war but they can damned well be sure that we have the ability to fight & win one quickly whenever necessary."**

**The shinobis roar in approval at their Hokage's stirring words before Tsunade raises a hand to call for silence in order to continue her briefing. "For the next couple of weeks, Konoha & her allies will isolate Otogakure by conducting surgical strikes on key points & cutting off her source for supplies & possible reinforcements. After which, a select group of volunteers approved by myself will go deep into Sound Country, take control of Otogakure & apprehend or eliminate Orochimaru."**

**Tsunade stops speaking & looks at her shinobis in the eyes. "I won't lie to you. This is an extrmely dangerous mission & the chances we could fail is pretty high. That's why this is on a purely voluntary basis. But if we do this according to plan & with a little luck on our side, we could end the conflict just as quickly without risking further bloodshed."**

**At first, everyone was quiet. After a while, someone spoke up. Not surprisingly, it was Naruto. "I don't know about the rest of you but I can't think of ANY reason why we SHOULDN'T volunteer for this mission. Those traitors have had this coming for a long time so I'll consider it a privelage if I were the one to kick their behinds straight into the other world. I'm in."**

**Without hesitation, the rest of Team 7 joins Naruto in volunteering for the mission.**

**"I've got a few scores to settle with 'Orochimaru Sama'." Sasuke emphasizes the Snake Sanin's name & honorific sarcastically. "I'm in this too."**

**"Orochimaru & Danzo needs to answer for their crimes." Sakura said. "If you'll allow me Tsunade Sama, I'll go on your behalf to make sure that they do."**

**"Ah, I guess I'll go too." Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head with an eye smile. "Someone has to keep an eye on you three, right? I AM Team 7's leader, after all."**

**One by one, members of the famed Konoha 12 also raises their hand to also volunteer for the mission followed by their senseis as well as the Sand Siblings. Soon after, each & every one of the shinobis present were voicing their willingness to join the mission making Tsunade smile. "**_**Orochimaru, you've got some seriously big problems coming your way." **_**Tsunade thought viciously.**

**(Back to present: Otogakure)**

**A hawk flies over Otogakure, it's sharp eyes taking in every detail of the hidden village for a while before flying back to the treelines just outside and lands on the outstretched arm of Shikamaru. He then faces an unconscious Ino who wakes up a few moments later while the hawk on Shikamaru flys off.**

**"Ugg, I hate heights." Ino mutters as she shakes her head to clear the cobwebs. "But it looks like the information we got from the prisoner was right on the money."**

**"Hmmp... It's not like their perimeter security was THAT tight in the first place." Sasuke comments. "Getting in is easy. But getting out will be the hard part because Orochimaru usually keeps his elites inside to keep his scrawny ass safe while the other nins outside are just a bunch of cannon fodder."**

**"That's exactly why we need the additional information." Neji stated, observing the village with his Byakugan. "No disrespect meant to you Uchiha but a lot has changed since you escaped from this place and relying solely on outdated intel might prove to be disastrous."**

**"Neji's right." Tenten said. "And lets not forget the fact that Orochimaru might just be waiting for us to come to him & probably has his countermeasures against whoever attacks in place."**

**"Well now that we've established that we might just be walking into a trap, how do we go about with this operation?" Kankuro asks. All heads turns to Shikamaru who was leaning by the tree trunk calmly smoking.**

**"We stick to the original gameplan." Shikamaru answered. "Temari, Tenten & Shino will get things rolling by attacking from afar to soften up the opposition then hang back on stanby as backup & perimeter security. Then Anko, Kiba, Chouji & Lee will go in next with me & Ino as support for mop up work & establish a 2nd layer of perimeter security. Kakashi will then lead the rest of the team into Orochimaru's lair for our primary objective which is the execution of Orochimaru."**

**"That'll be fine though there IS something I want to get out of the way 1st. **_**I want you to hear this too furball.**_**" Naruto said before turning to Anko. "Anko San, I know you've got some issues to take care of with regards to Orochimaru & the only reason why Tsunade Baasan let you volunteer for this is because you needed to exorcise your demons. But you also have to understand that THIS is a mission we can't afford to fail & we can't have anybody messing it up because they've got a grudge to settle with the snake. Can we count on you to take care of your end of the operation?"**

**Anko gave Naruto an even look for a long while. The tension between the 2 seemed thick enough to cut with a kunai & those who knew Anko were very much aware of her usual responses to challenges regarding her competency which, more often then not, ended in bloodshed. So understandibly, they were surprised when Anko started chuckling.**

**"Kid, you've got more balls then I give you credit for. You're the only person who has the gall to question me like that." Anko said, looking at Naruto. "But to answer your question brat, you can leave the mop up outside to me & the others assigned to it. I've long accepted that Orochimaru is not someone I can beat so I guess knowing that I was an active part of the effort that pulled the plug on his master plan will have to be enough for me."**

**Anko then grabs Naruto by the collar & pulls him close. Her eyes serious. "But you'll have to promise... No, you'll have to SWEAR to me that whatever it takes, Orochimaru will die today. Too many lives have already been lost because of him so if you fail & get yourself killed, I'll bring you back to life for the express purpose of skinning you alive to make myself a new wallet."**

**"Don't worry. One way or another, this is Orochimaru's last day in the land of the living. I'll make sure of that even if it kills me." Naruto intoned. His voice just as serious.**

**Kakashi then chose this moment to clear his throat to get everybody's attention. "Ok. Now that THAT piece of business is done, we can get on with the operation. Naruto was right when he said that this is a mission we can't afford to fail. But with the best & the brightest of Konoha working together for one goal, I don't really see us failing this mission."**

**Kakashi looks at each & every shinobis present & nods at the determination etched in their faces. This team was an ANBU leader's wet dream because of it's sheer strength & diversity. This will be a mission to remember & all that was needed to get it underway was his word.**

"**The word is given people." Kakashi said as he raises the left part of his eyes to reveal his sharingan. "Let's get to work."**

**Author's Notes: It's been a while guys. Here's my next chappie. Enjoy :)**


	39. Chapter 39: Into The Fire

**Chapter 39: Into The Fire**

**The silence & peacefulness within the Sound Village was suddenly & brutally shattered by a large, raging tornado coming towards it.**

**At first glance, the tornado seemed to be your everyday, garden variety type. But if one looks closer, flying within were countless numbers of sharp, deadly weapons, virtually making the already destructive tempest into a gigantic, death-dealing meatgrinder.**

**"You girls come up with the most troublesome things you know that?" Shikamaru said as he & the others watched the combo jutsu devised by Temari & Tenten wreck havoc inside the Sound Village.**

**"That had better be a compliment crybaby." Temari growls at him, fingering her battle fan. "Me & Tenten Chan worked our butts off to come up with the TSURUGI NO ARASHI (Storm Of Blades) so you BETTER appreciate it."**

**"A magnificent sight." Gaara commented. "To create such a fearsome maelstrom & at the same time, being able to precisely control the winds & weapons within it to inflict maximum damage. You & my sister have done well Tenten San."**

**"Umm... Thanks... I think." Tenten said, still slightly nervous to be around the ex jinchuuriki & current Godaime Kazekage. "Your sister actually got this idea of contolling my weapons from our qualifying match years ago. Though the effects of this combo jutsu may be a bit... Messy."**

**"Screw that." Anko scoffs. "I'm personally having a lot of fun watching that thing go."**

**"You would. Anything that involves lots of blood always gets you going." Kiba mutters with Akamaru growling in anticipation. "At this rate, we may not have anything else to do."**

**"Be patient Kiba. This mission is far from over & anything can still happen." Shino stated.**

**"Shino's right." Kakashi cuts in, dispassionately studying the compound & tuning out the screams of anguish from the enemy nins unfortunate enough to be caught by Temari & Tenten's combo jutsu. "We're just starting so we still have to stay alert because there's no telling what kind of surprise Orochimaru has here."**

**Sasuke nods at this & adds. "Like I've told you guys before, Orochimaru keeps his best soldiers nearby to protect him if necessary. The ones you're seeing out here being ripped to shreds in front of you are just your average grunts."**

**Kankuro grunted in disgust. "So they're just cannon fodder eh? Typical Orochimaru thinking."**

**"But you can't really blame him." Ino stated. "According to reports, most of the shinobis he had in his village were unremarkable rejects from other villages. Talent was a pricey commodity so when he did manage to recruit someone special, he'd keep him/her for himself."**

**"And the ones he DOES choose is 'gifted' with the cursed seal which gives them a hell of a lot more power." Sakura said. "But of course, with the power comes a steep price."**

**Chouji shudders involuntarily. "That sounds so wrong on every level." He said.**

**"Nobody has ever accused of Orochimaru of being a saint." Neji said with a derisive snort. "No offense to you Uchiha but whoever decides to fall for that temptation deserves whatever fate life decides to mete him or her."**

**"All the more reason for us to stop him. We have to make sure nobody else falls for that unyouthful temptation ever again." Lee said, his demeanor unusually serious.**

**"I agree." Hinata said in an uncharacteristically cold voice which made her resemble the stoic Hyuga Hiashi. "Orochimaru can't be allowed to go any further with his plans. The line MUST be drawn here & now."**

**Hinata felt the reassuring hand of her boyfriend on her shoulder. "Don't worry Hinata Chan. Orochimaru WILL get what's coming to him." Naruto said. "But we have to do this by the numbers if we wanna have a shot at finishing this once & for all."**

**"Heh. I've never thought that I'd be hearing you of all people saying that Naruto." Shikamaru said with a dark chuckle. "You're not one to follow ANY plan to the letter."**

**Naruto turns & gives his pineapple haired friend a foxy grin. "Well even if I did, you'd probably have taken THAT into consideration anyways. Besides, I figured that there'd be less screwups this way."**

**Without another word, the Konoha /Suna contingent continue to watch Temari & Tenten's handiwork wreck havok inside Otogakure. As the jutsu started dying down, Shikamaru silently motions for Shino to begin his attack.**

**Wordlessly, the Aburame heir raises both of his arms & releases swarms of Kikaichu bugs into the air where the chakra feeding insects homes in on the wounded sound nins & drains them of all their chakra.**

**"And with that, Stage 1 is complete." Kakashi mutters, watching Shino's bugs do their work with morbid fascination. "All right then, now that we've weeded out the weak ones, we go to Stage 2. Temari, Tenten & Shino, get to your positions. Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Anko, Kiba & Lee, get ready. You're up next. Don't let your guard down & underestimate your opponents just because they're foot soldiers. We don't know what Orochimaru has done to them."**

**"You worry way too much Kakashi." Anko said cheerfully. "Our job out here is much easier then yours, remember?"**

**"Good point." Kakashi said with a small chuckle before his expression turns serious as he faces Anko. "Kidding aside, I'm depending on you out here Anko. You & Shikamaru will be in charge till we're done. If for any reason that there is ANY indication that we've failed in our mission, you'll have to continue for us."**

**"That goes without saying." Anko said somberly then in a suprisingly intimate gesture, places a hand on Kakashi's cheek. "But I know that you WON'T fail. And I will be waiting for you lover boy, you hear?"**

**Kakashi nods numbly at this. Anko's smiles at Kakashi before her features hardens as she pulls out 2 kunais & turns to the shinobis assigned to her. "All right. Let's get this over with guys." She said before jumping down with Kiba & Lee close behind. Team 10 follows a few moments later after Shikamaru exchanges a few words (And a kiss, much to Shikamaru's embarassment) with Temari.**

**"Anko San's something else ain't she Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto said to his teacher with a smile as he steps up besides him to watch the action below.**

**"Yes she is." Kakashi answers as he watches the Konoha shinobis led by Anko initiate their attack on the Oto village.**

**As they predicted, droves of Oto nin emerge from the surroundings to engage the enemy. But Anko, with an insane grin on her face, summons a gigantic, brown constrictor which dives into the enemy contingent & devouring some of them while at the same time, scattering their numbers. Anko herself, jumps off her summon snake's head & violently dispatches the first few Oto nins unfortunate enough to go up against her before charging at the rest of the enemy toting a kunai in both hands with nary a care for her own personal wellbeing.**

**Both Kiba & Akamaru howls wildly as they leap into the fray & literally fighting tooth & nails with the enemy, clawing out eyes/ gutting them using their claws or tearing out their jugulars with their teeth. The sheer savagery of their attacks freezes the enemy ranks in their tracks & leaves them open to Kiba's & Akamaru's Gatsuuga which rips through the opposition.**

**Lee speeds through the battlefield like a runaway rocket, decimating any & every enemy nins in his path with every physical tools at his disposal. His eerily blank eyes & the reddish tint of his skin from activating his gates made him look like a demon straight out of hell & the way he brutally destroyed his enemies with a single punch or kick, he might as well have been one.**

**Team 10 sprang into action the moment their feet touched the ground with Shikamaru & Ino leading the way using their Kagemane No Jutsu/Shinransin No Jutsu combo to immobilize a large group of their enemies while Chouji used his Baika No Jutsu to grow to gigantic proportions & squashed them where they stood. And every so often, Shikamaru & Ino got in on the action using Kage Nui to impale their enemies or Shintenshin No Jutsu to compel their enemies to attack each other. Their teamwork was so effective that no enemy nin escaped their clutches alive.**

**It didn't take very long for the attacking Konoha nins to clear a path for the next group. Seeing this, Kakashi motions for Temari, Tenten & Shino who takes their positions in the treelines. He then turns to the team assigned to him.**

**"This is it guys." Kakashi said with a serious tone. "Everything we've trained for & everything we've prepared for boils down to this one operation. By hook or by crook, Orochimaru has to be stopped."**

**"That goes without saying." Naruto said with a snort. "There's no way in hell that ero hebi is gonna slip away like the slippery worm he is THIS time. Believe it when i say that that by the end of this day, he's history!"**

**"That's something we can all agree on Dobe." Sasuke said. "But we shouldn't underestimate Orochimaru. I know him better then anybody here & I know he's sure to have some underhanded tricks left up that sleeve of his."**

**"Indeed." Gaara stated solemnly. "Orochimaru IS one of the Legendary Sanin after all. He has proven to be extremely resourceful & elusive in the past. We need to exhaust all means to ensure he will NOT escape this time."**

**"I don't think that'll be such a big problem." Kankuro said. "He's trapped with his back against the wall in that little hole of his. All we've got to do now is flush him out & put him out of OUR misery for good."**

**"Gaara DOES raise an excellent point though." Neji reflected. "And a cornered beast is often the most dangerous thing one can encounter. We should exercise caution going in."**

**"I agree with Neji. Orochimaru seems to be getting desperate & desperate men tend to do crazy things which makes him doubly dangerous." Sakura said then paused for a bit before continuing "But of course, this IS Orochimaru we're talking about so crazy is a norm for the likes of him."**

**"Add the fact that we will be going into HIS territory." Hinata pointed out. "So he may have traps which not even his own shinobis may know about."**

**Naruto nods at this. "Good point Hinata. He's just the sort of monster who'd do just that. And even though we have both yours & Neji's eyes guiding us, we still gotta watch ourselves in that hellhole Orochimaru calls home."**

**"In any case, we need to go now while there's a lull in the fighting down there." Kakashi said as he raised the left part of his hiate to reveal his Sharingan eye. Sasuke, Neji & Hinata took this as their cue & activates their own bloodlines as well. "When we get in there, I want all of you to be on your toes at all times. We may be the best there is but a single mistake may cost us dearly. Remember what's at stake here." Kakashi nods in approval as he looks at the serious expressions of the shinobis in front of him. Failure was not an option here & he was certain that everyone realized that fact.**

**"Let's go." Kakashi said simply as the Konoha/Suna jumps down from the treeline & races towards the entrance of Orochimaru's lair.**

**(Inside Orochimaru's lair)**

**"Orochimaru Sama!!" An Oto nin appears in front of the Snake Sanin's throne. "Shinobis from Konoha & Suna have breached our perimeter defenses & are on their way inside your lair!" He reported with a hint of fear in his voice.**

**"Ahhh... So we have guests do we?" Orochimaru said in a seemingly unconcerned tone of voice. "Kukukuku... They arrived sooner then expected."**

**"My lord?" The Oto nin asks in confusion. "What should we do with the intruders?"**

**"By all means. Let them in." Orochimaru said with a chuckle. "After all, they came all this way to visit me so I'd be a terrible host if I did not give them a proper welcome."**

**The Snake Sanin then turns to his minion & said. "Summon my elite & tell them to come to the throne room. We have guests arriving & I do not want them to wait long." The Sound nin nods at this & promptly disappears, leaving Orochimaru to his dark musings. "What an unexpectedly pleasant surprise. Now I will get both the power of the Sharingan & Kyuubi No Kitsune at the same time. Kukukuku!"**

**(Meanwhile...)**

**The Konoha/Suna contingent were making good time inside Orochimaru's lair. Though the fact that they were encountering very little resistance was troubling to say the least.**

**"I don't like this." Kankuro growls darkly. "I don't like this one bit. It's all a little too easy if you ask me."**

**"I agree." Neji said with a scowl as he looks around with an activated Byakugan. "That plus the fact that even the Byakugan can't seem to see through these walls for some reason is extremely troubling."**

**Kakashi nods at this as he studies his surroundings. "It'd make sense for Orochimaru to have counter-measures set up in his lair for his possible enemies. Though I never would've expected it'd be this effective against one of the most powerful doujutsu of Konoha."**

**"Hyuuga clan members were among those whom Orochimaru extensively studied & experimented on when he was still in Konoha." Hinata said quietly, though her ice-cold tone belied her own inner rage at the thought of her clansmen being guinea pigs in the Snake Sanin's sick experiments. "He has surely discovered weaknesses in our bloodline which he could exploit & that would explain why we can't use our Byakugan in here."**

**"Nevertheless we have to push forward." Gaara said grimly. "We ARE shinobis after all & we should be used to the risks that comes with our professions."**

**"Hinata Chan wasn't suggesting we pull back." Sakura stated. "We just have to exercise more caution since any advantage we may have is not so effective anymore."**

**"Sakura is right." Sasuke said. "Orochimaru is no fool. He probably has an idea on who's gonna be sent after him & has taken the necessary steps for us."**

**"All that doesn't matter." Naruto declares. "We're still gonna kick that Ero Hebi's ass from here to kingdom come & there's not a damned thing he can do about it."**

**"Best not get carried away Naruto." Kakashi said. "This is no too bit thug we're dealing with, you know."**

**"Yeah well he could've fooled me." Naruto mutters. "He might as well have been one with all that crap he's been pulling."**

**"In any case, we're getting close to the main throne room." Sasuke announced. "Stay on your toes. We've gotten this far without triggering any traps or running across any guards which means he's probably got something big planned for us in there."**

**The group trudged on in silence wondering what the devious Snake Sannin had in store for their group.**

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the shortness of this chappie guys. I promise it'll be better next time. Till then, R&R pls.**


	40. Chapter 40: Past To Present

Chapter 40: Past To Present

**Chapter 40: Past To Present**

**As the Konoha/Suna contingent travelled deeper into the Snake Sannin's lair, each member couldn't help but feel that there was a sinister atmosphere permeating the air inside the base. As they neared the great chamber doors which led to Orochimaru's throne room, Kakashi signals the group to stop.**

**"I don't think I need to remind you how dangerous Orochimaru is. So far, we haven't encountered any resistance but that doesn't mean that there's they're not there. For all we know, Orochimaru might be leading us to a trap." Kakashi stated.**

**"And yet we're still going into the serpent's mouth so to speak." Naruto said with a grin. "We all know the risk we were taking when we came in here. There's no damned way I'm leaving without Orochi Teme's head."**

**"I agree with Naruto here Kakashi Sensei." Sakura stated. "We've come this far. We have to finish it."**

**Sasuke was silent for a moment before speaking seriously. "Frankly speaking, I'd rather NOT have ANY part of that snake anywhere near me." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this but chuckled as he watched his student's somber expression turn bloodthirsty. "But if it means taking him out, then the least I can do is pay my last respects to my old 'Sensei'." Sasuke stated, emphasizing on the word 'last'.**

**"Now that we've gotten all this sentimentality out of the way..." Gaara said gruffly, stepping forward while raising his hand. "...I believe we have a snake infestation to eliminate..."**

**(Inside the throne room)**

**"Kukukuku... I believe our guests have arrived." Orochimaru said to the 5 cloaked figures in front of him as well as a bored looking Suigetsu who was leaning on a familiar looking Zanbatou.**

**"I sure hope these guys are as good as you say they are Orochimaru Sama." Suigetsu said. "I'd hate to have gone to the trouble of retrieving Kubikri Honcho from Zabuza senpai's grave for nothing."**

**"Oh trust me when I say that they will be worth ALL this preparations." Orochimaru said with a sneer. "You all know your duties. Disperse!!" The cloaked figures disperses to various directions, leaving Suigetsu with Orochimaru as a wave of sand destroys the main door to the throneroom & reveals the Konoha/Suna contingent.**

**"I can say one thing. They know how to make an entrance." Suigetsu stated.**

**"Knock knock! We're here to collect your overdue rent, hebi teme." Naruto cracked with a vicious grin. The group sees the Snake Sanin seated on his throne while another shinobi, this one with pale white hair & sharklike teeth stood in the middle leaning against a zanbatou.**

**"Kukuku... Always the joker Naruto Kun. Is that how you survived the villager's hate all these years? By hiding your pain & rage behind jokes?" Orochimaru prodded. But before Naruto could react, Sasuke stops him & glares at the Snake Sanin.**

**"Let's cut to the chase shall we? I'm sure you know why we're all here Orochimaru." Sasuke said coldly.**

**"Kukuku... Sasuke Kun. So nice of you to come back to me." Orochimaru said. "Yes I am aware that you are all here to take my life, correct? After all I've done for you, this is how you repay me?"**

**"I was being a hardheaded idiot back then." Sasuke answered. "I was too blind to even notice the people around me so I fell for your temptations. But today, I'll rectify that mistake."**

**"Kukuku... Do you honestly think that the student can overcome the teacher? I WAS the one who taught you everything you know after all." Orochimaru said with a sneer.**

**"He won't have to do it alone Orochimaru because we're all here with him." Kakashi stated, stepping forward.**

**"And what makes you think I'll even let any of you get near him?" The unnamed shinobi said, hefting the zanbatou.**

**"Suigetsu." Sasuke muttered as he identified the missing nin from the Mist. "I see Orochimaru woke you up to be his guard."**

**"Long time no see Sasuke Senpai." The identified Suigetsu said with a casual wave. "Somebody has to do the job seeing as you betrayed him & killed Kabuto in the process. But then again, I'm not the one whom you should be most worried about."**

**"What do you mean by that?" Sakura demanded then squinted to get a better look at the strangely familiar zanbatou the missing nin wielded. "And that zanbatou... Where'd you get it & why does it look familiar?"**

**"It should. It's Kubikiri Honcho. Momochi Zabuza's sword." Kakashi said. His voice deadly serious as he glares at Suigetsu. "So the great Otogakure resorts to graverobbing now?"**

**"Oh get off your high horse Copy Ninja Kakashi." Suigetsu said with a snort. "A sword is still a sword & if it's still effective tool of death, why not use it? So what if it's not originally mine? That Sharingan of yours ain't either unless of course you suddenly discovered you had family ties with the Uchiha clan."**

**Kakashi gritted his teeth at this but managed to keep his temper in check.**

**"Kukukuku... As entertaining as this exchange sounds, I'm afraid that I simply don't have the time to stay & listen since I still have more preparations to do. I must take my leave now." Orochimaru said.**

**"And what makes you think we'll even let you escape?" Naruto grated & before anyone could blink, throws a brace of kunai towards Orochimaru. Much to their surprise, the kunais harmlessly passes through the Snake Sanin.**

**"Damn it all. A localized genjutsu." Naruto snarls as he looks around wildly. "Where the hell are you hiding now Ero Hebi?"**

**"Oh I'm not hiding Naruto Kun. As a matter of fact, if you go down further into my lair I'm sure you'll eventually find me." Orochimaru stated, his image on the throne wavering. "If you survive the ordeals that is... Kukukuku..." He adds with an evil chuckle before his image completely disappears.**

**"Dammit. He got away again! We gotta go after him." Naruto exclaimed.**

**"All in good time Naruto. 1st we've gotta figure out what's the hell he's up to." Sasuke said then adds. "And if I know him, it's nothing pleasant."**

**"Sasuke's right. We've got to take extra precautions because there's no telling what he's got up that slimy sleeves of his." Sakura said.**

**"It's definitely a trap." Kankuro said with a grimace. "And we fell right for it."**

**"I'm afraid there is very little we can do now except see this mission through till the end." Neji said glaring at the spot where Orochimaru had been moments before.**

**"That much is certain." Gaara said. "We've come too far so we cannot give him any more opportunity to escape again."**

**Hinata glances at the grinning Suigetsu. "What about him? We can't go further with him standing in our way." She stated.**

**Kakashi takes one look at Suigetsu & steps forward. "Leave him to me. I've got a bone to pick with him anyways."**

**Kakashi then bloodies his thumb with a kunai & slams his hand to the ground. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!!" The smoke clears & reveals Pakkun in front of the contingent. "Take Pakkun with you. He can be some help tracking down Orochimaru." Kakashi said as he draws another kunai so that he held a weapon in each hand.**

**"We don't have much time." Pakkun said urgently, sniffing the air in front of him. "We have to go now." Team 7 simultaneously turns their heads towards their old teacher who gives them one of his eye smiles. "I've got this one covered guys. I'll be with you in a little bit, ok?"**

**"You guys think I'll just let you leave here alive?" Suigetsu said as he rushes torwards them with Zabuza's sword. However, he was met halfway by Kakashi who blocks the sword with his kunais. "You're not going anywhere Suigetsu. Your fight is with me." Kakashi stated coldly. "Everyone go! I'll catch up!" Kakashi said to his friends without looking back.**

**"Let's go!!" Pakkun said, darting past the 2 dueling shinobis. After a few moments, the others follow the ninken & leaves Suigetsu & Kakashi to their fight.**

**"I guess it's just you & me now Kakashi." Suigetsu said with a grin. "This is gonna be fun."**

**"No it's not." Kakashi stated. "I have no intention of playing around with you because my team still needs me. One of us is gonna die here & it's not gonna be me." Kakashi said as his Sharingan starts spinning around wildly & morphing into his Mangekyou Sharingan.**

**"What the...?" Suigetsu said as he watches the transformation of Kakashi's eye.**

**"I'm gonna tell you what I told Zabuza when we fought. I can see your future Suigetsu..." Kakashi intoned. "And your future is... DEATH!!"**

**...**

**An explosion rocks the room that the Konoha/Suna contingent was occupying moments earlier, making Naruto whistle in appreciation. "Wow, Kakashi is scary when he gets all serious like this."**

**"I..I hope he'll be alright. That Suigetsu looks pretty strong." Hinata said with concern.**

**"You shouldn't underestimate Kakashi like that little girl." Pakkun stated. "He IS one of Konoha's best jounins. Besides, I got a whiff of that little punk with Zabuza's sword. Kakashi's gonna destroy him if that's all he's got."**

**"Kakashi's not underestimating him though." Sasuke stated. "I can tell that he knows Suigetsu's not someone you should take very lightly no matter how weak he may seem."**

**The group spoke nothing else of the matter as they continued their trek deeper into the lair of Orochimaru. Suddenly, Pakkun who was in the lead suddenly shouts out. "Incoming!!" The infiltrating force scatters as a barrage of poisoned needles & kunais pepper the spot where they previously stood. Unfortunately, one of the kunais grazes Pakkun & sends him back to his own dimension.**

**"Show yourselves!" Kankuro demanded as he drew the scrolls containing his puppets.**

**"Yare yare. Such a harsh tone of voice Kankuro. You never did learn how to respect your elders." An elderly female voice spoke. A voice which was recognized by at least 5 members of the contingent.**

**"Wait a minute. I know this voice." Naruto whispered in disbelief.**

**"No... I-It can't be her..." Sakura said with a hand in her mouth & her emerald eyes glistening with tears.**

**"I'm afraid it is." Neji said grimly as he focused his Byakugan on the source of the voice.**

**"Chiyo Baa-Sama." Gaara intoned emotionlessly though his eyes betrayed his conflicted feelings. Sure enough, the long-deceased elderly puppet mistress of Suna hobbles into view.**

**"Who's she Naruto?" Sasuke asks as he & Hinata steps closer to the blond to listen at his answer. Naruto quickly briefs the 2 of her role in Gaara's rescue as the old woman stops in front of the contingent.**

**"It's been a while hasn't it? Gaara, Kankuro, Hyuga San, Naruto & Sakura." Chiyo said.**

**"Longer for me then the others." Gaara said. "I never did properly thank you for bringing me back to life did I?"**

**"Don't thank me yet Kazekage Sama." Chiyo answers. "Because the reason we were brought back to life here is to kill you all."**

**"So you won't let us through huh?" Kankuro said as he steps up besides his brother. "You said WE. You and who Chiyo Baa-Sama?"**

**"Me." Another voice said. This one sounded like a young male. The person who appears besides Chiyo was a red haired youth who wore the familiar cloak of Akatsuki.**

**"Akasuna No Sasori..." Sakura chokes out as Kankuro narrows his eyes dangerously at the revived missing nin.**

**"So that's how you really look like under that wooden monstrosity, huh?" Kankuro growls angrily.**

**"Not that it really matters coz you won't stay alive long enough to tell anybody about it anyways." Sasori said as he looks at his grandmother. "I guess this is the only possible way we could ever team up, isn't it grandmother? It's not so bad. Even if I do have to be that hebi teme's puppet."**

**"Indeed my grandson." Chiyo said, looking at her grandson fondly.**

**"Edo Tensei." Sakura stated softly. "It's really sad that this is the only way this family will ever reunite."**

**"This is our affair." Gaara said, stepping forward. "Me & Kankuro will handle this. The rest of you should go ahead of us."**

**"You sure about this Gaara? I mean..." Naruto starts, placing a hand in his friend's shoulder.**

**"Don't worry about us Uzumaki." Kankuro said curtly as he unsealed Karasu, Kuroari & Sanshoo. "As Gaara said, this is a matter that only we Suna nin should settle as Orochimaru is yours to deal with. You better make damned sure you finish the job this time."**

**"As much as I would like to deal out Orochimaru's sentence myself, I simply cannot ignore this travesty to our village." Gaara said. "You will have to go ahead without us."**

**Naruto looks at his friend for a moment before nodding slowly. "You got it Gaara. Catch up to us soon, ok? We'll save you a piece when you get there."**

**"I don't want any piece of that man. I want you to KILL him Naruto. End of story." Gaara stated with finality, his emerald eyes gazing intently into Naruto's own sky-blue eyes.**

**Slowly, Naruto's face breaks into a vicious grin at Gaara's words. "I guess that'll work too. See you 2 later." He said & nods at the rest of the team to leave now.**

**The 2 ressurected nins made no attempts to stop the Konoha contingent from leaving. Instead, their whole attention is focused on their opponents.**

**"Aren't you gonna stop them from leaving?" Kankuro taunted as his nimble fingers started manipulating his puppets. "That IS supposed to be the mission given to you by Orochimaru, right?"**

**"And what makes you think we'll turn our backs on you?" Sasori scoffs as he tosses away his Akatsuki cloak revealing his formidable puppet body. "We'll have plenty of time to ambush & kill them later when we're good & done with you."**

**"An excellent tactic..." Gaara said as black sand started swirling around his body. "...Assuming that you survive this fight which I highly doubt. And even if by some minute chance that you did, you'll still return to oblivion once Orochimaru is done with you so let me save him the trouble & do it now."**

**"Hohoho... You think it'll be that easy to beat us boy?" Chiyo asks with a dry chuckle as she prepares a couple of scrolls. "Even though you're the current Kazekage & Kankuro's one of Suna's elite, you're pups compared to me & my grandson."**

**"Hehehe... That's why I love fighting against old geezers like you. You tend to underestimate the younger generation too much." Kankuro said. "We don't just think we can... We KNOW we can!!" And with that, Kankuro starts off the fray by directing his puppets at the enemy.**

**...**

**Even though the Konoha contingent had willingly left their Suna counterpart to fight on their own, they still couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive about it. It felt like they were abandoning their allies.**

**"This stinks." Naruto spoke up. "We shouldn't have left Gaara & Kankuro back there. We could've taken them down faster together."**

**"Let it go already Dobe." Sasuke grated even though every fiber of his being told him to go back & help their allies. "They doing what they have to just as we're doing what we have to. The more time we waste, the more chances Orochimaru has to escape."**

**"Sasuke's right." Sakura seconded. "The Kazekage gave us an opportunity & we shouldn't waste it."**

**"We should all focus on our task at hand. There's no telli..." Neji started before stopping in mid-sentence as he concentrates hard at the direction in front of them. Suddenly, he jumps in front of everybody.**

**"Hakke Kuushou!!" Neji calls out, thrusting out a palm & sending out a wave of powerful air pressure to cancel out an equally powerful wave of air pressure heading towards them.**

**"Come out & show yourself." Neji calls out coldly.**

**"As expected of my son. You are truly a genius of the Hyuga Clan despite your affiliation to the Branch Family." A man walking towards the contingent said.**

**If it was possible, Neji's gaze & demeanor got even colder at the approaching figure. For her part, Hinata simply looked on in disbelief.**

**"Uncle Hizashi/Father." Both Hyuga clan members said simultaneously.**

**"And I see that you also have Hinata with you. Fate certainly has an amusing way of planning things out for us to meet like this." Hizashi said as he activated his Byakugan & slipped into the Gentle Fist stance.**

**"And what are you doing now?" Neji asks in the same cold voice as he used earlier.**

**"I'm doing what I'm supposed to." Hizashi answered. "Unfortunately, I do not have a say in the matter. I suppose it is our fate to meet in battle & fight to the death."**

**"But it doesn't have to be this way Uncle Hizashi. You can..." Hinata starts but was held back by Neji.**

**"Save your strength Hinata Sama because he will not listen to your words. Besides, he is NOT my father. Just some sick abomination Orochimaru has created to play with our minds." Neji said as he steps forward, activates his Byakugan & mirrors the deceased Hyuga's Gentle Fist stance. "I will face him here while you proceed with the mission."**

**"Neji Niisan..." Hinata starts with a small whimper. "This isn't right... You can't..."**

**"It's not a matter of right or wrong Hinata Sama. I have to do this for the sake of the mission. You should know better then anyone that I'm the only one who can match up against him." Neji stated then adds after a moment's pause. "I also have to do this for my own sake. This is the only way I can exorcise the demons of my own past."**

**"Naruto, I'll entrust the safety of Hinata Sama to you." Neji said. "Take her with you & once I'm done here, I'll follow."**

**Naruto nods & gently guides a protesting Hinata away. "We'll be waiting for you, Neji. Do what you have to do." Naruto said as he & the others move away.**

**"Surely you know that you cannot defy fate Neji. Why delay the inevitable?" Hizashi asks once the others were away.**

**Neji studies his opponent before answering with a small smile. "While it is true that I used to think that way, let's just say I had that philosophy beaten out of me by a certain blonde knucklehead. If there's one thing I learned from him, it's that one's fate is NOT set in stone. I alone can determine my own fate & nobody else."**

**"My father also knew a thing or 2 about defying fate. It was not his fate to die for something he had absolutely no business with yet he willingly chose to sacrifice his life in his brother's stead for the good of the village. And that makes him a prime example of how one can defy whatever fate life has dealt him."**

**Neji's gaze hardens as he focuses his attention once more to his opponent. "But you wouldn't know anything about it would you? Especially since you're NOT my father."**

**"That's where you're wrong." Hizashi said. "I'm more like your father then you would ever believe. But since you're so intent on this new philosophy of yours, let's put that to the test, shall we?"**

**"There's no need to tell me twice." Neji said as he attacks.**

**...**

**With the sound of the furious battle fading behind them, the infiltration team pressed on. Without warning, a thick, cold mist rolls in & obscures the group's vision. Sasuke calls the team to a stop with a frown on his face.**

**"I don't like what's going on here guys. "It almost feels like someone is watching us in this mist." Sasuke said as he conferred with his fellow nins.**

**"I agree." Hinata said softly as she looks around carefully with her Byakugan even though she knew that the act was futile since she couldn't see anywhere beyond the walls around them. "This mist is unusual in itself even if it IS a jutsu made by a shinobi."**

**Naruto tried to sense any chakra signature but found that the coldness of the mist was distracting him. "Dammit, I can't feel anything with this cold. But there's something oddly familiar with it." He mutters.**

**"You'd be right about that Naruto Kun." A voice answered which chilled him & the rest of Team 7 to the bone when they recognized it.**

**"Haku." This would explain the thick mist & why it was so cold. Even after so many years, Team 7 still couldn't forget about the abilities of the gentle yet formidable apprentice & partner-in-crime of Momochi Zabuza.**

**"It has been a long time Naruto, Sasuke & Sakura. You all seemed to have grown strong & are looking quite well." Haku stated from inside the mist.**

**"We never forgot the lesson you've taught us. We found precious people we should protect so that's why we're here now." Naruto said.**

**"I see... Unfortunately, I cannot let you pass beyond this point. I hope you understand." Haku said apologetically.**

**"Orochimaru means nothing to you. Why do you have to protect him?" Sakura asks.**

**"I'm sorry but he was the one who summoned me so I am compelled to obey his instructions." Haku said before adding with quiet menace. "If you want to get pass me, you should not let your guard down & hold anything back or you will surely die..." Without warning, the thick mist condenses into ice spikes which surrounds the Konoha contingent. "...You can be sure that I will not be holding anything back either." The spikes suddenly closes in, threatening to impale the invadinding team before...**

**"Shugo Hakke Rokujyuuyonshou!!"**

**Hinata unleashes her signature techniques to destroy each & every ice spikes which was attacking them. And since the ice were made from the thick mist that was obscuring their view, the way before them was clear again. And in front of them stood Haku.**

**"Impressive technique." Haku comments. "From the looks of your eyes, you must be a member of the Hyuga Clan of Konoha."**

**"You're correct. My name is Hyuga Hinata of the Hyuga Clan." Hinata stated plainly as she assumed a Juuken stance in front of the boy. "And I cannot let you interfere in our mission."**

**"Naruto Kun..." Hinata said without looking back. "Please leave this to me & go on ahead."**

**"Hinata Chan..." Naruto said worriedly. "Haku is a strong opponent. Can you handle him yourself?"**

**Hinata did not speak for a few moments but when she answered, her voice contained no hesitation whatsoever. "You believed in me before Naruto Kun... Please believe in me now. I will defeat him."**

**Naruto looks at his girlfriend a few moments longer before nodding slowly. "Right... We'll leave him to you, ok? Please stay safe."**

**Hinata briefly looks back & gives Naruto a sweet, gentle smile before her expression hardens as she rushes forward & engages Haku. The rest of the team takes this opportunity to run past the battling pair.**

**"You DO realize that they will not get far don't you?" Haku stated as blocked Hinata's kunai with his senbons. "There will be others who will try & stop them."**

**"It doesn't matter." Hinata answered. "There are also others who will prevent them from doing so. My task is to stop YOU from hurting someone precious to me. Naruto said he learned that lesson from you so you of all people should know my resolve."**

**"Indeed." Haku said, jumping back into one of the many ice mirrors which had started forming around the pair. "Then show me the strength of your resolve, Hyuga Hinata."**

**...**

**"**_**Hinata..."**_** Naruto thought with concern as he glances back towards the direction where Hinata & Haku were fighting.**

**"She'll be fine dobe." Sasuke said, running besides his friend. "She's can take care of herself. But there IS something about this whole deal which worries me."**

**Naruto nods at his friend in agreement. "You're right. He's been bringing back people whom we have any sort of attatchment with, hoping he can distract us long enough for them to finish us off."**

**"If that's the case, I shudder to think who he'll be bringing back especially for us." Sakura stated worriedly.**

**"I don't think we'll have long to wait. We're at the end." Sasuke said as the 3 enters a large chamber. In the middle stood Orochimaru with a cloaked man besides him.**

**"Kukuku. I was wondering when you'd get here." Orochimaru said.**

**"Cut the crap snake. You know what we're here for." Naruto snarls.**

**"Kukuku. Indeed. But 3 against 1 seems a little too lopsided, don't you think?" Orochimaru said with a chuckle.**

**"You'd know about that wouldn't you? Seeing as you sometimes like to overcompensate." Sasuke with a sneer.**

**"Touche' Sasuke Kun." Orochimaru conceeded. "But in this case, I'm afraid you're the ones overmatched." Orochimaru said as he nods to his companion who takes his cloak off.**

**"Oh no. It can't be." Sakura said. "It's..."**

**Author's Notes: And I'll end it there. Yeah I know the ending kinda sucks but it's the best I can come up with for the meantime. Untill then, R&R pls.**


End file.
